ENTRE LÍNEAS
by DominaRED
Summary: Bajo las astutas palabras de Albus Dumbledore o al menos lo que queda de él, Hermione Granger resguarda bajo su protección lo que quedó del Diario de Tom Riddle, pero extraños sucesos comienzan a acontecerle tras haber aceptado guardarlo consigo, las dudas carcomen su mente y aparentemente solo hay una persona que puede darle las respuestas que busca, Tom Riddle es su nombre.
1. Primer párrafo

**ATENCIÓN:**

 _Este fanfic hace un tiempo se subió bajo el mismo nombre, y no se terminó a causa de que la autora (que soy yo) perdí la cuenta y no pude recuperarla ni las historias ahí, de hecho el día de ayer encontré un método para poder hacerme de ellas de nuevo y hoy he terminado de corregir faltas de ortografía. Aunque la historia sigue ahí, estoy intentando recuperar un par de historias para volver a subirlas, por lo pronto estaré subiendo esta cada semana._

 _ **ENTRE LÍNEAS**_ _ya tiene un final, la historia ya está completa al fin._

Muchas Gracias por su comprensión.

 **Entre Líneas.**

 **PRIMER PÁRRAFO**

 _Re-descubriendo_ _al Enemigo._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

Severus Snape observaba la escena con el mismo gesto severo y desinteresado de siempre mientras el retrato de Albus Dumbledore sonreía comprensivamente a la joven que se encontraba frente a él, observándole con esa mirada color marrón, pero Severus se sorprendió sin realmente demostrarlo claro, ante el efecto de fuego que había logrado apreciar dentro de aquellos ojos.

Conocía a aquella joven desde que era pequeña, le había dado clases durante siete largos años, más que suficientes para conocer su carácter al derecho y al revés, pero nunca había visto esa mirada tan intensa.

\- No.- dijo rotundamente la joven mientras observaba al anciano del retrato.

\- Comprendo su decisión señorita Granger, incluso yo me negaría si alguien me pidiera como un _enorme favor_ algo como esto…- Ni para Severus y ni para Granger pasó desapercibido el peso que el anciano puso en esas dos palabras, la castaña empuñó las manos mientras fruncía el ceño, se estaba cansando de lo mismo.

\- Profesor Dumbledore, entiendo su preocupación por este objeto, pero no voy a hacerme responsable a sabiendas de lo que le pasó a Ginny hace años.- fue la respuesta de la muchacha mientras bajaba momentáneamente la mirada hacia el pequeño libro de pasta de cuero oscuro que yacía sobre el escritorio.

\- Señorita Granger… alguien tiene que cuidar de él, el señor Potter junto al señor Weasley y usted, encargaron hace tiempo de terminar con la maldición que el diario poseía…

\- No voy a arriesgarme…- interrumpió la muchacha mientras se cruzaba de brazos.- Cuidar del Diario del Innombrable es demasiada responsabilidad…

\- Pensé que a usted le encantaban las responsabilidades Granger… ¿desde cuándo se ha vuelto usted tan ociosa? – por primera vez desde que aquella conversación dio inicio, el profesor de pociones había intervenido, Hermione se giró hacia el hombre con lentitud, cuando sus ojos se cruzaron con la de él simplemente una especie de batalla había iniciado.

\- Me considero una persona muy responsable profesor, pero usted y yo sabemos que el profesor Dumbledore trama algo más que de lo que dice… no solamente quiere que cuide de ese diario… ¿Qué pasa si llega a suceder algo?

\- Yo confió en sus habilidades señorita Granger… créame, nada extraordinario va a suceder con ese diario ¿o prefiere que lo de bajo el cuidado de la señorita Weasley?

Severus incluso se quedó sorprendido ante aquella sutil amenaza que empleó Albus, el profesor se giró lentamente hacia el anciano quien continuaba con su mirada puesta sobre la alumna de séptimo curso, los pétreos ojos de Snape se deslizaron del hombre hacia la joven bruja, quien al igual que él se había quedado sorprendida por aquellas palabras.

\- Profesor…- la joven iba a replicar, pero la voz de Albus sonó más alto que la de ella.

\- …Créame Señorita Granger, si supiera de alguien que estuviera más capacitado que usted, le llamaría… pero la conozco y se cuan habilidosa e inteligente es… es por eso que le confío el Diario de Tom Riddle bajo su cuidado.

Las ganas de decir de nueva cuenta **NO** , eran muy palpables, pero Hermione por más que pensara en alguien más que pudiera aceptar aquel trozo de libro maltrecho para cuidarlo encantada lo hubiera hecho.

\- Muy bien profesor, usted gana… pero si algo extraño llegara a suceder… quemaré todos sus retratos…- tras aquellas palabras la castaña tomó el Diario entre sus manos y se despidió de ambos hombres con un suave movimiento de cabeza.

Finalmente Severus Snape y el retrato del profesor Albus Dumbledore se quedaron a solas, el anciano se encontraba aun observando el lugar por donde la joven había desaparecido minutos antes, poco después el hombre soltó un suspiró cansino.

\- Debiste haberle dicho la verdad… cuando se entere…

\- Cuando eso llegue a pasar Severus… arderé encantado, mientras tanto esperaremos ver qué sucede…- y el hombre sonrío mientras la oscura mirada de Severus le observaba fijamente.

\- En verdad sigo sin entenderte Albus… aún después de muerto sigues sembrando extrañas flores… ¿es que no te cansas nunca de jugar estos paradigmas? La señorita Granger no es como Potter, ella no va a permitir que la mangonees a tu antojo…

\- La señorita Granger es lo suficientemente poderosa e inteligente como para saber que desde que tomó ese diario ya nada será normal… ella sabe que cosas van a pasar Severus, por eso se negaba a ayudarme…

\- Solo espero que nada extraño salga de todo esto… por qué si no Albus… esta vez tendré que ayudar a Granger a quemar tus retratos…- y Severus se marchó dejando a un pensativo Albus Dumbledore.

Hermione andaba a paso apresurado por entre los pasillos del castillo mientras abrazaba el Diario de Tom Riddle bajo la protección de sus brazos y su pecho, sabía que no debió haber aceptado aquello, que debía haberse mantenido rotundamente a su decisión de rechazar aquella misión, suspiró derrotada mientras se detenía a mitad del pasillo, solitario, se dio cuenta la joven que ningún alumno se encontraba por ahí, fue en ese momento cuando Hermione bajó la mirada hacia el objeto maldito que casi mató a Ginny hace ya algunos años.

Lo tomó entre sus manos y con los pulgares lo acarició, la piel oscura era rasposa debido al tiempo que este debía tener, la castaña vio entonces el agujero que quedó en medio de la pasta, aquella misma causada por el colmillo del basilisco que se había utilizado para asesinar el alma de Riddle que se encontraba dentro de aquel objeto.

\- Espero que estés bien muerto…- susurró la joven con todo el odio posible.

Y mientras la joven se dirigía hacia su sala común con el Diario del que alguna vez fue el innombrable, al que le era prohibido mencionar su nombre, la oscuridad de la noche comenzó a adueñarse del castillo, Hermione se detuvo lentamente mientras miraba por uno de los ventanales, podía apreciar como la luz comenzaba a desaparecer poco a poco, debía darse prisa, odiaría encontrarse fuera de su sala después del toque de queda.

Harry levantó la mirada del ajedrez cuando Hermione entró por la puerta, Ronald estaba concentradísimo en el tablero, pensando considerablemente en su próximo movimiento.

\- Chicos… tengo horas desde que mi fui ¿y aún siguen con eso? – preguntó la joven deteniéndose a lado de ambos muchachos, la sala común esa noche estaba repleta, Ginny se encontraba al otro lado y envió un saludo de mano a la castaña, Hermione se estremeció pero aun así respondió.

\- Llevamos tres partidas seguidas Hermione… no puedo creer que Ron no me de tregua…- comentó Harry levemente lamentado de haberle pedido una revancha al pelirrojo, Hermione sonrío comprensiva.

\- ¡JAKE MATE! – gritó Ronald asustando a todo el mundo, Harry se giró rápidamente hacia el tablero solo para descubrir que había sido vencido por una cuarta vez.

\- Oh no de nuevo…- se lamentó el castaño mientras las risas de los demás compañeros hacían eco por toda la habitación.

\- Será mejor que dejen eso, ya es tarde y tenemos clases mañana temprano…

\- ¡Hermione, no arruines mi momento! …Demasiado tarde, ya lo hiciste… Gra-cias Her-mione.- intervino Ron mientras fruncía el ceño, la castaña sonrío abiertamente.

\- Si como no Ron, como si eso te importara, bueno chicos… yo me retiro, hay unas cosas que quiero hacer antes de dormir…

\- Si, si, si Hermione, descansa y sueña con muchos deberes y libros…- se despidió Ron, Harry se mordió la lengua ante aquello, no quería reírse pero aquella ocurrencia de Ron era demasiado, Hermione levantó la ceja.

\- Pues tú también duerme bien Ron y sueña con las respuestas del examen de mañana…- dijo la joven girándose con violencia y alejándose de ahí a paso rápido, Ron quedó con la boca abierta.

\- ¡Harry! ¡Dime que eso fue mentira, que no hay examen mañana! – gritó el pelirrojo realmente alarmado, el castaño miró a Ron seriamente.

\- Ron, no es posible que no lo hayas recordado si te lo repetimos toda la semana entre Hermione y yo… - respondió Harry mientras observaba como Ronald Weasley de estar eufórico pasaba a estar realmente deprimido.

\- Mierda… mi madre me matará…- susurró el joven.

 **[TOM: 20 DE DICIEMBRE DE 1944 (10:30 A. M.)]**

Tom Observaba a través del ventanal de su habitación con sus manos cruzadas tras su espalda, era más que consiente que las clases prontamente iban a acabar debido a las vacaciones navideñas y que pronto las puertas de Hogwarts cerrarían, dejando marchar a los alumnos hacia sus familias, entrecerró los ojos, sintiendo los cálidos rayos exteriores golpeando su blanco rostro.

Tom era un muchacho alto, de hombros anchos y de una estructura masculina demasiado atractiva, dotado de una inteligencia aguda y filosa, Tom Sorvolo Riddle continuaba pensando en lo que haría cuando las puertas de Hogwarts finalmente se cerraran, había pensado por optar por quedarse en el castillo, pero eso significaba que Albus Dumbledore y el tendrían que encontrarse demasiado a mendo por entre los pasillos, odiaba a ese horrible viejo, pero debía admitir que como Mago era poderoso además de ser demasiado observador, de cierta manera lo respetaba por eso.

Se giró lentamente solo para encontrarse con un pequeño paquete que se encontraba sobre la impecable cama, envuelto en papel platinado, Tom lo tomó entre sus manos, sabía quién había enviado aquel obsequio.

A Tom no le importaba recibir regalos de vez en cuando, le molestaba más bien de quien provenía, su popularidad no solamente radicaba entre los profesores, también entre el mundo femenino, no sonrió ante el pensamiento, para Riddle ser objeto de atención de las féminas no era para nada gracioso, no cuando él prefería pasar por desapercibido, pero debía de reconocer que eso jamás pasaría siendo quien era, Tom era premio Anual así como había sido Prefecto de su casa, obtenido premios importantes además de ser el mejor alumno de todo el colegio.

Era un Joven Mago que no había nacido para pasar por desapercibido y Tom lo sabía, no le gustaba pero lo aceptaba.

Tomó entre sus manos el dichoso objeto, odió desde el primer momento el jodido papel platino con el que había sido envuelto y por eso mismo no se molestó en abrirlo delicadamente, con el semblante serio, Tom descubrió que dentro de aquel ridículo envoltorio se encontraba sobre una pila de papeles verdes y tonterías plateadas (Muy Slytherin) un pequeño libro de cuero negro, el joven levantó la espesa ceja oscura, curioso, se había dicho mentalmente cuando tomó el Diario entre las manos, abriéndolo y hojeándolo con cuidado…

La sonrisa fue dibujándose poco a poco en sus labios, una idea había cruzado como estrella fugaz.

Tras terminar las clases de ese día, Tom guardó todos sus pertenencias dentro del maletín, había estado demasiado cansado entre la plática barata del profesor Slughorn y la risa de sus compañeros de casa, que finalmente la mente de Riddle había quedado asqueada por ese día, una sola mirada de Tom hacia el Grupo conformado por Abraxas Malfoy, Cygnus Black y Antonin Dolohov había sido suficiente para callar sus ridículas voces, los demás que presenciaron aquello lo vieron como algo normal en Tom, ya era bien conocido del poder que el joven Mago tenía sobre las serpientes.

 **[HERMIONE: 20 DE DICIEMBRE DE 1999 (10:30 P. M.)]**

Hermione tras entrar a su habitación dejó el diario sobre su cama, arrojándolo sin cuidado alguno la verdad es que poco le importaba si aquel trozo de antigüedad duraba demasiado, si se destruía mejor para ella, aunque dudaba mucho que eso fuera a pasar.

\- Ni que tuviera tanta suerte…- dijo la joven mientras se giraba y se acercaba al tocador, comenzando a retirarse de la cabeza unos cuantos broches que se había colocado entre el cabello.

Fue precisamente cuando se tiró a la cama y el inconveniente en la vida de Hermione rebotó sobre el colchón cuando una idea cruzó por la mente de la castaña.

Eran escasas o nulas las veces que a Hermione se le ocurría una pésima idea, de hecho prontamente había una destinada a ocurrírsele a la leona que ella jamás olvidaría nunca. Era exactamente la media noche cuando la castaña de rizos alborotados abrió los ojos de par en par, el sueño se le había tan de repente que se quedó sorprendida, y mientras daba vuelta sobre la cama esperando que el sueño la alcanzara una buena vez de nueva cuenta, algo duro se aplastó contra su vientre, la joven bajó la mano y tocó aquello que fuera que estuviera ahí estorbándole, fue en ese momento cuando se percató que el Diario de Tom Riddle andaba desbalagado por ahí como si de cualquier objeto se tratara.

Aquel Diario estaba Maldito, debió haberlo guardado en un lugar seguro, lejos de las manos de alguna tonta que se expusiera ante él; Hermione sabía que Harry había acabado con la maldición del Diario de Tom, acabando con su horrocrux tras atravesarlo con el colmillo del basilisco.

A la castaña jamás se le ocurrió que esa _tonta expuesta_ podría haber sido ella.

Se encontraba sentada sobre la cama, con la espalda contra el respaldo y el diario sobre la almohada que estaba sobre sus piernas dobladas, Hermione hojeó el Diario, curiosa, sabía por Ginny lo que había sucedido cuando la pelirroja había estado bajo la influencia del alma de Voldemort dentro de aquel objeto pequeño y de horrible pasta.

En serio ¿a quién se le ocurría tener un diario tan feo y siniestro? ¡Oh, por supuesto! A Tom Sorvolo Riddle.

Hermione tomó la pluma entre sus dedos sin saber exactamente por qué había llegado a la conclusión de que podía usar el diario para uso personal. _**Primer y grave error**_ **.**

 **[TOM: 21 DE DICIEMBRE DE 1944 (12:01 A.M.)]**

Tras el desastroso día, sobre todo por el dolor de cabeza que le habían causado sus compañeros de casa dentro y fuera de clase, por fin podía tener un tiempo tranquilo, sentado tras su escritorio, Tom intentaba encontrar una manera para enviar y localizar a los caballeros de Walpurgis (Mortífagos) el Mago había estado pensando en un par de cosas en el transcurso del día, pero todas ellas involucraban alguna poción peligrosa que Dumbledore detectaría inmediatamente y lo que menos quería era tener tras su pista al viejo demente.

No, tenía que ocurrírsele algo mejor, algo sutil que pasara por desapercibido, y mientras golpeaba la pluma contra la madera, Tom vio de reojo la pasta negra de su diario, lo tomó segundos más tarde y abrió la pasta, sonrío al ver las hojas pulcramente blanquecinas.

Tom pensó en un hechizo, No, un hechizo no, era demasiado fácil, demasiado simple y él no se consideraba para nada de esas dos maneras, No, Tom era mucho más completo que un hechizo, tal vez una pócima, No, mala idea, tampoco, tenía que ser algo original, algo especial pensó Riddle mientras dejaba de parpadear, concentrándose en su imaginación mientras intentaba verlo todo como si realmente lo tuviera en frente.

Fue entonces cuando le vio, dibujándose en la pared, sabía que no estaba pasando pero su privilegiada mente le estaba dando una idea, una serpiente fue lo que vio Tom, una serpiente de gran tamaño como Nagini, deslizándose de un lado a otro mientras un rostro iba formándose poco a poco frente a él, fue en ese preciso momento cuando las ideas comenzaron a tomar forma, un hechizo, la imagen en la pared…

Tom Sonrío, tomó el diario y una pluma entre sus manos, abrió la pasta y levantó la mano con la que sujetaba la pluma hacia el inmaculado papel.

 _Y comenzó a dibujar…_

 **[HERMIONE: 21 DE DICIEMBRE DE 1999 (12:15 A. M.)]**

Hermione se preguntó que podría escribir en el famoso diario, la joven bufó mientras veía la hoja en blanco, lo cierto era que se estaba peguntando que era lo que tenía de especial aquel diario medio destruido, y que no servía siquiera para tenerlo de recuerdo ¿entonces por qué Dumbledore insistió tanto en que ella lo resguardara? No, algo tenía que estar ocultándole aquel hombre para eso, Hermione suspiró cansada, el sueño seguía sin llegarle. _Fue entonces cuando pasó._

No supo en que momento, mucho menos como, pero Hermione pudo ver claramente como poco a poco sobre la hoja antes en blanco comenzaron a dibujarse unas líneas, la joven se estremeció de pies a cabeza, pero guardó muy bien la compostura para no salir brincando de la cama y soltando gritos de horror, no, esa reacción más bien era característica de Lavender o Pavarti, la joven bruja tomó entre sus manos el Diario y observó más detenidamente el dibujo, fue cuando las ganas de gritar invadieron su ser.

 _La marca tenebrosa._

Aquel dibujo, aquella calavera con ojos vacíos y la serpiente enredada en ella, Hermione abrió los ojos de par en par mientras apreciaba la caricatura, Hermione arrojó la almohada con todo y diario y se recargó aún más en la pared, tomando la varita de la mesita de noche.

\- Oh Merlín bendito… sabía que algo iba a pasar… - se decía la joven mientras se acercaba a la orilla de la cama, el diario y la almohada habían ido a parar al suelo.

Hermione bajó de la cama y se acercó al objeto maldito, fue en ese preciso momento cuando pudo ver aparecer un par de letras, Hermione se arrodilló en el suelo, sus ojos se abrieron de par en par al leer aquella pequeña ración.

 _ **Tom Riddle.**_

Hermione apuntó al diario con su varita, lo que estaba pasando no podía ser verdad, ahí no había ningún dibujo y el nombre del que había sido su peor enemigo por años no se había escrito de la nada sobre esas hojas, cerró los ojos por unos segundos, estaba asustada, juró en pensamientos que muy temprano en la mañana iría a la oficina del director y le arrojaría ese Diario embrujado a la cara de Snape después de quemar el retrato de Albus Dumbledore.

\- _"¡Ya sabía yo que algo iba a suceder, eres una tonta Hermione, una estúpida por aceptar ser la guardiana de esa cosa!"_ – pensó la joven acumulando enojo dentro de ella, y fue en ese preciso momento cuando invocó la pluma y tomó el diario, sentándose sobre la orilla de la cama y escribiendo sobre el dibujo a grandes letras…

 _ **"Maldito seas"**_

Para eso Hermione ya respiraba agitadamente pero algo dentro de ella le hico detenerse, esperando que algo más ocurriera…

Y así fue como todo empezó.

 **[21 DE DICIEMBRE DE 1944 (12:16 A.M.]**

Para Tom, eran escasas o nulas las cosas que lograban sobresaltarlo o sorprenderlo y si esto sucedía normalmente actuaba normalmente, pero esta vez, al ver claras las palabras dibujándose poco a poco justo al lado de su dibujo no pudo evitar sentir el cambio de su controlado gesto facial.

Estaba sorprendido cuando leyó claramente las palabras, se puso de pie lentamente, arrastrando la silla a su paso, levantó la varita y apuntó al Diario con ella, poco a poco fue entrecerrando los ojos, frunciendo el ceño, si aquello resultaba una broma entonces alguien saldría muy, muy lastimado, murmuró un encantamiento, intentando revelar el nombre de la persona quien le había obsequiado aquel Diario tan extraño.

El nombre de Walburga Black resonó en su cabeza, Tom maldijo a la bruja, ya se encargaría de ella a primera hora.

 _ **"Maldito seas"**_

Las palabras penetraron en su mente, sintiendo extrañamente como el odio de aquellas palabras iban claramente dirigidas hacia él, cosa extraña, Tom se acercó de nuevo al Diario y tomó la pluma entre su mano.

 _ **"¿Quién eres… o mejor dicho, que eres…?"**_

Escribió el Mago rápidamente con perfecta caligrafía, espero Tom alguna respuesta pero nada, fuera lo que fuera quien había escrito aquellas palabras se había ido o había acabado la maldita broma.

Walburga Black podía pertenecer a una familia de Linaje puro, pero era una Bruja de mente limitada, ya se encargaría él de darle su merecido.

 **[HERMIONE: 21 DE DICIEMBRE DE 1999 (12:20 A.M.)]**

Aquello era realmente impresionante, pensó Hermione al ver las letras color marrón aparecer una tras una…

 _ **"¿Quién eres…o mejor dicho, que eres…?"**_

Hermione se estremeció de pies a cabeza, algo le daba muy mala espina, pero la bruja era condenadamente curiosa, y finalmente, Hermione simplemente no pudo resistir la tentación…

 _ **"¡¿Qué soy….Que eres tú… deja mi Diario en paz…?!"**_

Respondió la joven mientras esperaba una respuesta, fue en ese momento cuando notó que su propio mensaje iba desapareciendo lentamente, era como si este viajara a sabrá Merlín donde, Hermione pensó en alguna especie de conexión con alguien en algún otro lugar, tal vez algún Diario gemelo, pero Hermione no creí en eso, aunque si había varitas gemelas entonces…

\- Oh mierda…- masculló la joven.

 **[TOM: 21 DE DICIEMBRE DE 1944 (12:21 A.M.)]**

Tom sonrío de medio lado al ver como una pequeña oración comenzaba a formarse entre las pulcras hojas del Diario, eran de color marrón, como si estuvieran siendo escritas por fuego sobre las delicadas hojas…

 _ **"¡¿Qué soy….Que eres tú… deja mi Diario en paz…?!"**_

Tom levantó la ceja pétrea, curioso, había pensado mientras leía su mensaje, pero aquello, extrañamente no solo le causó curiosidad, sino gracia y una vez más, el futuro Mago Tenebroso volvió a levantar la mano…

 _ **"¿Tú Diario? Por lo menos dime si estas viva…"**_

Necesitaba saberlo, confirmar si aquello no era más que una vil broma de Black y su corte de brujas estúpidas que se hacían llamar su club de Fans, maldijo a la joven una vez más, ya llegaría él a alguna respuesta al respecto, pero mientras intentaría sacar información a quien quiera que estuviera tras aquel encantamiento.

 **[HERMIONE: 21 DE DICIEMBRE DE 1999 (12:22 A.M.)]**

La leona predilecta tuvo ganas de soltar un grito de desesperación al leer aquella sutil respuesta…

 _ **"¿Tu Diario? Por lo menos dime si estas viva…"**_

¿Qué carajos quería decir con todo aquello? Se preguntó la castaña mientras tomaba el diario con una de sus manos, subía a la cama, con un encantamiento cerró los doseles que le rodearon, tras encantar aquella zona con un hechizo silenciador…

Algo le decía que aquello no estaba más que por comenzar.

 _ **"Que extraño, es lo mismo que iba a preguntarte yo… pero, no soy ningún fantasma... estoy viva, soy un ser humano, ahora por favor dime que no eres algún demonio habitando dentro de mi Diario…"**_

Hermione se detuvo abruptamente, era demasiado tarde para borrar lo que había escrito, cada letra ya se estaba desvaneciendo justamente frente a ella, la joven soltó un suspiro de resignación, y pensó Hermione en las posibilidades de que algún demonio estuviera poseyendo el jodido Diario de Tom Riddle, no cabía duda que muy temprano iría a hablar con Albus Dumbledore al respecto ¡Maldito viejo de seguro se estaba divirtiendo a sus costillas! Pero no, era imposible que el hombre o Severus Snape estuvieran haciéndole una broma de muy mal gusto.

 **[TOM: 21 DE DICIEMBRE DE 1944 (12:23 A.M.)]**

 _ **"Que extraño, es lo mismo que iba a preguntarte yo… pero, no soy ningún fantasma... estoy viva, soy un ser humano, ahora por favor dime que no eres algún demonio habitando dentro de mi Diario…"**_

 _ **Su Diario**_ , pensó Tom mientras entrecerraba los ojos, aquello era bastante inusual, pero ahora estaba seguro que aquella persona, fuese quien fuese estaba viva, cosa que descartaba a algún tipo de criatura invisible, fantasma o demonio, sonrío al pensar que ella creyera que el fuera un Demonio, aunque estaba muy cerca de serlo.

Tom levantó una vez más su pluma hacia el Diario, y con cuidado comenzó a escribir, no sabía a donde iba a llevarlo aquella pequeña aventura personal, pero para Tom todo aquello le parecía demasiado raro, y todo lo que tuviera que ver con lo fuera de lo común era ya lo suficientemente atractivo como para llamar su atención.

 _ **"…Lamento desilusionarte, pero ni soy un fantasma mucho menos un demonio, Yo soy Tom Riddle…"**_

Tom sonrío de medio lado al terminar de presentarse, sus azules ojos destellaron un extraño brillo de satisfacción mientras veía su perfecta caligrafía desaparecer lentamente entre la blancura de la hoja.

Fue en ese momento cuando Tom fue consciente de lo que estaba pasando, estaba enfrascado en aquella extraña conversación con algún desconocido, tal vez aquel Diario estuviera maldito y la descuidado de Walburga ni siquiera se hubiera percatado de ello, una vez más Tom Riddle pensó que debería de elegir con más cuidado a las personas que estuvieran a su lado.

La noche clara oscura comenzó a darle paso a la mañana, Tom observaba fijamente la hoja en blanco en la espera de la respuesta de quien fuera que estuviera en contacto con él a través de su diario.

 _ **"¿Y tú, quien eres…?" "¿De dónde eres…Como puedes comunicarte conmigo, que hechizo has utilizado en el Diario…"**_

Volvió a escribir y una vez más, como las palabras antes que esa, desapareció poco a poco hasta que la hoja habría quedado nuevamente vacía.

Frunció el ceño al notar que algo extraño pasaba, sus preguntas no estaban siendo respondidas, fue en ese momento cuando se preguntó

¿Qué rayos estaba sucediendo? Fue cuando el futuro Mago tenebroso se hartó de esperar ¡A él nadie le tenía esperando! Se dijo mientras se ponía de pie, pero al darse la media vuelto comenzó a escuchar el desliz rasposo sobre la hoja, se volvió lentamente y vio las pequeñas letras suaves y delicadas… al recaer su atención en la forma de aquella caligrafía fue cuando Tom se percató de un pequeño detalle del cual no se había dado cuenta, aquella bonita letra bien cuidada solo podía pertenecer a alguien, una mujer.

Si alguien antes le hubiera comentado que una oración pudiera tener el poder suficiente como para despedazar ese gesto tan bien actuado que Riddle poseía, la seriedad y la tranquilidad en su cara, entonces no lo hubiera creído, pero ahora, viendo lo escrito por la receptora de sus mensajes, se dio cuenta que todavía había cosas que podían _sorprenderlo_ .

_ **_CONTINUARA_** _


	2. Segundo Párrafo

**ATENCIÓN:**

 _Este fanfic hace un tiempo se subió bajo el mismo nombre, y no se terminó a causa de que la autora (que soy yo) perdí la cuenta y no pude recuperarla ni las historias ahí, de hecho el día de ayer encontré un método para poder hacerme de ellas de nuevo y hoy he terminado de corregir faltas de ortografía. Aunque la historia sigue ahí, estoy intentando recuperar un par de historias para volver a subirlas, por lo pronto estaré subiendo esta cada semana._

 _ **ENTRE LÍNEAS**_ _ya tiene un final, la historia ya está completa al fin._

Muchas Gracias por su comprensión.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Entre** ** Líneas.**

 **SEGUNDO PÁRRAFO**

 _° El Mestizo y La Sangre Sucia °_

 **[HERMIONE: 21 DE DICIEMBRE DE 1999 (12:40 A.M.)]**

Las pesadillas de Hermione se hicieron realidad cuando sus ojos leyeron aquellas palabras, sus temores realmente habían sido acertadas cuando confirmó la identidad de la persona con la que estaba escribiéndose…

 _ **"…Lamento desilusionarte, pero ni soy un fantasma mucho menos un demonio, Yo soy Tom Riddle…"**_

 _ **Oh**_ , Merlín Bendito… Hermione hubiera preferido mil veces saber que aquel ente con el que se estaba comunicando era algún fantasma o un Demonio que se había refugiado dentro del Diario, pero no, aquel no era otro más que Tom Sorvolo Riddle, algo mucho peor que un fantasma y un demonio.

Maldijo al dueño de aquel nombre, maldijo a Albus Dumbledore por ponerla en aquella situación y se maldijo ella misma por permitir que aquella conversación tan extraña hubiera tenido lugar ¡Y es que se estaba carteando prácticamente con Lord Voldemort! Hermione sintió como el aire se le escapaba del cuerpo, se sintió desmayar pero logró controlarse, ella era fuerte, _tenía que ser fuerte_ , fue en ese momento cuando las letras volvían a dibujarse una a una sobre la blanquecina hoja.

 _ **"¿Y tú, quien eres…?" "¿De dónde eres…Como puedes comunicarte conmigo, que hechizo has utilizado en el Diario?…"**_

Hermione sintió su corazón detenerse prácticamente, sabía que tarde o temprano él querría saber quién era ella, fue en ese momento cuando el valor bien característico de los de su casa, los leones, brotó de lo más profundo de su pecho, ella no era una bodega para guardarse nada, mucho menos para aquel que se escondía tras aquel Diario, ya a primera hora tendría tiempo suficiente para averiguar qué era lo que estaba pasando con el diario; la castaña sabía que debía poner un alto todo aquello, Voldemort estaba por fin muerto y así se mantendría por el resto de la eternidad, entonces no entendía por qué aquel se decía ser Tom Riddle si la realidad era que se encontraba hecho polvo bajo tierra.

Hermione tomó la pluma, que minutos antes se había encontrado entre sus manos, pero que por el impacto de haberse enterado de quien era el ser con el que había iniciado una conversación, había terminado en el suelo. _La leona no se contuvo_ …

 _ **"Soy Hermione Granger… No eh utilizado ningún hechizo ¡Pero estoy casi segura de que tú si lo has hecho Riddle! Y tienes razón, me eh desilusionado al saber que eres tú y no un maldito Demonio, preferiblemente eso a ti…"**_

Fue la respuesta de Hermione quien segundos después de escribir aquello se arrepintió casi en el momento, pero era demasiado tarde, las letras ya estaban desapareciendo justo frente a ella, ya nada podía hacer, Tom Riddle ya estaría para eso leyendo sus palabras.

 **[TOM: 21 DE DICIEMBRE DE 1944 (12:41 A.M.)]**

 _ **"Soy Hermione Granger… No eh utilizado ningún hechizo ¡Pero estoy casi segura de que tú si lo has hecho Riddle! Y tienes razón, me eh desilusionado al saber que eres tú y no un maldito Demonio, preferiblemente eso a ti…"**_

Tom leyó el nombre de la joven una y otra vez, sus palabras no le causaron conmoción alguna pero… _**sangre sucia**_ , la palabra retumbó en su mente más de una vez, su rostro inmediatamente se volvió un lienzo en blanco, ni una sola emoción podía detectarse en su rostro, pero si al ver sus ojos azules se les prestaba atención, entonces ahí dentro de esa mirada se podía apreciar el odio y el desprecio y sin más, Tom Riddle, el premio Anual, el alumno más inteligente de todo Hogwarts tomó entre sus manos la pluma y escribió en mayúsculas…

 _ **"SANGRE SUCIA…"**_

Tom sonrío con desprecio y arrogancia mientras aquel insulto comenzaba a desaparecer letra por letra a sabiendas de que esa tal Granger lo leería; Ojala pudiera ver su rostro para ver qué cara ponía la muy asquerosa.

Pero sabía que no todo se podía tener en la vida, por lo menos le quedaba el gusto de haberla insultado y decirle la mera verdad, pero cual fue la sorpresa de Tom, una vez más sintiendo su rostro cambiar dramáticamente, cuando una palabra se dibujó a grandes letras en el centro de la hoja.

 _ **"MESTIZO"**_

Tom jamás en su vida había sido sorprendido dos veces en un mismo día, su boca se entreabrió al comprender entonces que no estaba escribiéndose con cualquier persona, sus ojos leían una y otra vez aquella acusación, el recordatorio de sus orígenes, esa asquerosa sangre sucia no solo se atrevía a replicarle, sino que le conocía más de lo que cualquiera en el colegio no harían nunca.

Y con la quijada ajustada, Tom tomó asiento mientras era testigo de cómo aquella palabra tabú para él, comenzaba a desaparecer, sonrío de medio lado el joven Mago mientras un par de hoyuelos se dibujaban en sus mejillas, el brillo siniestro de sus azules ojos destellaron maldad y diversión, una combinación peligrosa, sobre todo viniendo de Tom Sorvolo Riddle.

 **[HERMIONE: 21 DE DICIEMBRE DE 1944 (12:44 A.M.)]**

 _ **"SANGRE SUCIA…"**_

 _Le dolió_ , debía admitir que aquello no esperaba haber leído ¡¿Pero qué mierdas estaba esperando, que esperaba que dijera Riddle cuando leyó su nombre?! Hermione estaba a punto de golpearse la cara contra la pared, pero ella no era muy aficionada a los dramas así que lo dejó de un lado.

No iba a permitirlo, pensó la joven mientras entrecerraba los ojos, empuñaba la pluma entre su mano, poco a poco levantó la ceja oscura, si Tom Riddle iba a atacarla de esa manera entonces…

 _ **"MESTIZO"**_

Y no le bastó con solo poner aquello, no le fue suficiente la intención, para Hermione escribir aquella palabra en mayúscula y en un tamaño considerable era simplemente poco para aquel que decía ser Tom Riddle.

Y Hermione se sorprendió deseando poder verle la cara al Mago tenebroso en esos momentos, del como su siempre apacible cara se desfiguraba por sus palabras, sonrío al imaginárselo, el pobre imbécil ni siquiera debía habérselo esperado.

\- Malnacido, toma tu merecido…- susurró la joven mientras se sentía satisfecha por su respuesta, no iba a dejar que ningún idiota Mago Tenebroso pisoteara su nombre y le insultara de tal manera, No, ya había tenido suficiente de Draco Malfoy y de su séquito de idiotas.

Hermione se acercó al tocador y comenzó a trenzar su rebelde cabello, cuando regresó a donde había dejado el Diario (Sobre la cama) se dispuso a terminar de una vez por todas con aquello, ya muy temprano se encargaría del retrato del ex director, sonrío al pensar en la cara que pondría cuando le restregara que ella había tenido toda la bendita razón respecto al que había sido el horrocrux de Voldemort.

Pero en el momento en que Hermione iba a cerrar aquel maldito Diario un par de letras comenzaron a aparecer una vez más, Hermione era una joven bruja muy inteligente, pero así como si inteligencia era de grande, su curiosidad era el doble.

 _ **"…Interesante… muy interesante… me estoy preguntando quien eres como para saber esa insignificancia sobre mí, Granger…"**_

Las palabras comenzaron a tomar forma hasta que Hermione compendió cada una de ellas, la joven levantó la barbilla y sonrío de medio lado, tomó la pluma y se dirigió hacia el escritorio.

Fuera como fuera, Tom Riddle ya no podía hacerle daño a nadie, estaba muerto, acabado, derrotado y muy sepultado a varios metros bajo tierra y boca abajo por si acaso al muy infeliz se le ocurría salir de su tumba.

 _ **"Soy una Sangre sucia Riddle… y tú un Mestizo, confórmate con saber eso…"**_

Fue la respuesta de la joven mientras se pasaba la mano por la cabellera risada, la joven poco a poco fue deseando tener frente a frente a Tom Riddle y poderlo enfrentar cara a cara y no a través de un jodido Diario.

Fue en ese momento cuando la joven se preguntó cómo era posible todo aquello, en la clase de poder que tenía que recudir dentro de aquel pedazo de libro maltrecho como para provocar todo aquello que estaba pasando, porqué estaba segura que Harry había destruido el Horrocrux que poseía el Diario, entonces ¿Cómo, por qué? Pero cada vez que intentaba responder una pregunta, una nueva aparecía en la mente de la joven, aquello era por demás extraño y aterrador.

Ya era tarde, pensó Hermione, y debía dormir para poder levantarse a buena hora y estar descansada, pero sabía de sobra que nada de eso pasaría, la joven se le quedó mirando fijamente al Diario, esperando algún insulto pero pasó todo lo contrario…

 **[TOM: 21 DE DICIEMBRE DE 1944 (12:56 A.M.)]**

 _ **"Soy una Sangre sucia Riddle… y tú un Mestizo, confórmate con saber eso"**_

Aquellas palabras seguían retumbando dentro de su mente una y otra vez, pero Tom no se sintió molesto, ni siquiera sabía muy bien como sentirse con aquella respuesta que más bien fue un restriego por parte de la joven con la que estaba conversando, no civilizadamente pero tampoco estaban en una pelea de correspondencia.

 _Tom volvió a levantar la pluma._

Pero justo antes de comenzar a escribir algo cruzó por su mente, era evidente que la chica Granger sabía quién era él, tenía información sobre sus orígenes los cuales además de él solo una persona más sabía sobre su descendencia Muggle. _Dumbledore_.

Tom intentó encontrar una respuesta lógica a todo aquello, pero no logró nada hasta que finalmente una idea cruzó por su mente.

No sabía cómo o quien pudo haber hecho algo como aquello, pero Tom sospechaba que ese Diario tenía que tener alguna especie de conexión con algún tomo gemelo de este, era bien sabido que por todo el mundo mágico existían piezas creadas con un mismo núcleo mágico, tal vez aquello sucedía con su diario y con el de Granger, quizá eso fuera…

Ya cuando tuviera tiempo libre Tom Riddle se encargaría de buscar a aquella Bruja que se atrevía a ponerse a su altura, por qué era obvio que ella no le temía, sabía pero al mismo tiempo no sabía de él, Tom entrecerró los ojos ante la idea, aparentemente si Granger estaba informada que él era un Mestizo entonces…

Los azules ojos de Tom se abrieron de par en par al pensar en la sola idea de que la asquerosa inmunda hija de Muggles conociera realmente todo sobre él.

 _ **"…Granger, aparentemente sabes demasiado de mí, así que como dos seres mágicos civilizados seamos racionales, es evidentemente que me conoces, sabías quien era yo incluso antes de que te diera mi nombre, puedo detectar tu odio hacia mí a través de tus palabras y me atrevo a decir que sabes más de lo que escribes…"**_

\- Cosa que me deja en una ligera desventaja ante ti, asquerosa inmunda…- susurró el joven con voz ronca y cargada de desprecio mientras veía sus propias letras desaparecer poco a poco ante sus ojos.

¿Quién era ella? ¿Cómo era su rostro, su cuerpo? ¿Realmente sería una bruja? ¿Estaría en Hogwarts? Esa última pregunta le dejó un tanto helado, Tom cerró los ojos y respiró, tenía que tranquilizarse pues aquella maldita mujer no iba a acabar con él, muy por el contrario, sería él quien la atraparía y la estrujaría tanto hasta quebrajarla y finalmente romperla, sonrío ante la idea de acabar con una sangre sucia.

 **[HERMIONE: 21 DE DICIEMBRE DE 1999 (01:00 A.M.)]**

 _ **"…Granger, aparentemente sabes demasiado de mí, así que como dos seres mágicos civilizados seamos racionales, es evidentemente que me conoces, sabías quien era yo incluso antes de que te diera mi nombre, puedo detectar tu odio hacia mí a través de tus palabras y me atrevo a decir que sabes más de lo que escribes…"**_

Oh, ese mensaje, pensó la castaña mientras terminaba de leer las últimas palabras de Riddle y aunque este no lo admitiera, Hermione sabía que estaba ligeramente con ventaja, él no sabía quién era ella y dudaba mucho que algún día lo supiera, Hermione se puso de pie, ya era suficiente por hoy, la situación por si misma ya era demasiado increíblemente peligrosa, ahora que sabía que realmente era aquel Tom Riddle comenzó a generar un par de hipótesis respecto al asunto.

Tom Riddle, mejor conocido como Lord Voldemort, había sido derrotado, no por Harry, si no por una varita que se había puesto en su contra, en su opinión su muerte había sido demasiado ridícula y hasta patética, pero un ser como el innombrable no merecería otra cosa.

La castaña ya estaba cansada y tenía demasiado sueño, cerró el Diario de un solo golpe y se dirigió hacia su cama, pero a mitad del camino se detuvo, girándose poco a poco mientras veía la pasta del pequeño libro como se abría de par en par, las letras volvían acumularse dentro del papel blanco.

 _ **"Buenas Noches Riddle, ya me cansé de esta charla que no nos lleva a ningún sitio en particular, me complace comentarte que tengo a mi favor el poder del conocimiento, mientras que tú, un ser Maligno y manipulador no tienes absolutamente Nada…."**_

Escribió la joven mientras dejaba el diario abierto, dispuesta a retirase por ese día, la castaña simplemente se subió a su cama y se recostó, cerró los doseles con varita en mano y cerró finalmente sus ojos pero a los pocos segundos la joven se vio interrumpida, se sentó sobre la cama cuando escuchó el lejano sonido de un arrastre agudo, la joven sabía de qué se trataba, se usó de pie y bajó de la cama, apartando los doseles rojos, sus ojos castaños se abrieron de par en par al ver el diario nuevamente abierto.

\- Maldito Riddle ¿Es que no duermes? Claro, seguro que tanta maldad acumulada en tu cuerpo no te deja descansar en paz… - se dijo la joven mientras se acercaba al escritorio.

 **[TOM: 21 DE DICIEMBRE DE 1944 (01:03 A.M.)]**

 _ **"Buenas Noches Riddle, ya me cansé de esta charla que no nos lleva a ningún sitio en particular, me complace comentarte que tengo a mi favor el poder del conocimiento, mientras que tú, un ser Maligno y manipulador no tienes absolutamente Nada…."**_

Tom miró cada palabra detenidamente, aquella asquerosa bruja sangre sucia se atrevía a retarlo a él ¿pero qué clase de Bruja era esa? ¿Es que no le bastaba con saber quién era él y osaba a retarlo con aquellas baratas palabras? Seguro que esa mujer, fuera quien fuera era una Gryfffindor, sus palabras y la fuerza que contenía cada una de ellas eran dignas de la casa de los Leones, Tom entrecerró los ojos, nadie quien osara a retarle salía ileso, sonrío mientras se inclinaba una vez más hacia el Diario.

\- Vas a arrepentirte de esto, asquerosa inmunda…- susurró mientras comenzaba a escribir poco a poco una amenaza, un juramento de dolor, de muerte…

 _ **"…Juro Sangre sucia, que te buscaré y haré todo lo que esté en mi poder para poder alcanzarte, estés en donde estés inmunda criatura indigna de vivir que Como me llamo Tom Riddle prometo que te tendré en mis manos para hacerte pagar por tu insolencia…"**_

Tom dejó de lado la pluma y se puso de pie, ya era demasiado tarde y había desperdiciado su valioso tiempo a una insignificante sangre sucia, cuyo juramento era como una ley para él, Riddle comenzó a girarse cuando el sonido de la pluma deslizándose por el papel hizo eco por su habitación, _ella le había respondido_ ; Tom sonrío abiertamente, con sus sensuales hoyuelos marcados en sus mejillas, aquella sangre sucia era realmente interesante y su nombre era _Granger_.

 _ **"Riddle, no me provocas ni un solo gramo de miedo ¡Y YA DÉJAME DORMIR DE UNA VEZ MALDITO BASTARDO DE MIERDA!"**_

\- Granger… Bruja atrevida e insolente… alguien debería enseñarte cuál es tu lugar en este mundo ¡maldita sangre sucia…! - dijo Tom mientras sonreía aún más y mientras el atractivo Mago se daba la media vuelta tras cerrar el Diario de un solo golpe, el joven no se percató que por primera vez en su vida, había sonreído con completa sinceridad en más de una ocasión.

La noche cedió el paso a la mañana, Tom ya estaba despierto cuando Abraxas se puso de pie, el joven de largos cabellos rubios se quedó sentado a la orilla de la cama mientras que Riddle se acomodaba la corbata frente al espejo.

\- ¿Qué es eso Riddle? ¿Otro regalo de Walburga? – preguntó divertido el muchacho al percatarse del pequeño libro que yacía sobre el escritorio.

\- Nada que te incumba Malfoy… y dile a Black que quiero verla esta noche en la sala de los Menesteres…- la seriedad de su voz asustó a Abraxas, al menos eso fue lo que Tom vio en su mirada, el miedo apenas había durado en los platinados ojos del rubio, cosa que a Tom seguía molestándole, Abraxas Malfoy no era como cualquier otro de sus seguidores, el Heredero de la larga dinastía de Magos pura sangre era más listo de lo que quería aparentar.

\- Walburga ademas de tonta… masoquista…- masculló el joven mientras se ponía de pie.

Abraxas era un joven bien parecido, de largos cabellos rubios platinados que caían a poco más debajo de sus anchos hombros, y mientras caminaba hacia el baño con el torso y los pies desnudos, Cygnus Black comenzaba a abrir los ojos perezosamente.

\- ¿Acaso eh escuchado que vas a castigar a la pequeña Walburga? – la voz de Cygnus era sensualmente aterciopelada y ronca, Tom terminó de arreglarse y mientras tomaba su oscura túnica le lanzó una mirada al hermano de la bruja.

\- Tú hermana me ha dado un Diario embrujado… - y fue todo lo que dijo, el joven Black se sentó sobre la cama y veía asombrado como Tom Riddle abandonaba la habitación.

\- Walburga…- se lamentó el joven por su hermana menor.

Abraxas salió del baño, había escuchado lo que Tom había dicho a Cygnus, curiosamente él sabía del Diario que la joven Black había regalado con cariño a Tom no había sido hechizado por la joven, pues él mismo se había encargado de acompañar a la hermana de su compañero de habitación para adquirir dicho objeto.

\- Espero que tengas guardado una buena dosis de poción para el dolor Cygnus… se ve muy enfadado…- comentó el rubio mientras se ata el cabello en una alta coleta.

\- Sabía que mi hermana estaba enamorada de Riddle ¿pero regalarle un Diario que ha hechizado? – preguntó confundido el joven mientras se ponía de pie.

\- El Diario no está encantado… yo acompañé a tu hermana a comprarlo a Borgin y Burkes…- confesó el joven mientras abría el baúl con su varita, Cygnus se puso de pie de un brinco.

\- ¡¿Y por qué carajos no le has dicho eso?! ¡Sabes perfectamente lo que le hará a Walburga, Abraxas! – gritó el joven de oscuro cabello y de grandes ojos grises, Abrazas sonrío de medio lado.

\- ¿Me ves cara de que me importe un carajo tú hermana? – preguntó, Cygnus apretujó la quijada junto con sus manos hasta que estas se volvieron dos duros puños.

\- Eres un hijo de puta Malfoy…

\- Tal vez… _Black_ … pero en realidad yo no sé si tú Hermanita hubo hechizado ese jodido Diario después de que me alejé de ella…- Abraxas llevaba colgando su túnica en el antebrazo y mientras salía de la habitación le lanzó una dura mirada a Cygnus.

\- Maldito Malfoy… -masculló el joven mientras intentaba ayudar de alguna manera a su hermana, sabía de lo que Tom Riddle era capaz de hacer cuando alguno de los miembros de su tenebrosa corte le fallaba y Walburga claramente había hecho algo para dejar descontento a Lord Voldemort.

Tom apoyó su rostro en el brazo mientras escuchaba el parloteo constante del profesor Slughorn, quien iba y venía de un lado a otro explicándole a sus alumnos cada uno de los ingredientes de la tan famosa poción de Amor, la Amortentia; Para Tom esa pócima había resultado demasiado peligrosa, en más de una ocasión habían intentado engañarlo para ingerir dichosa poción y que por casi se convertía en víctima, había visto a varios de sus compañeros perder los estribos por una insignificante poción.

\- ¿Tom, Tom puedes decirnos a que huele tú Amortentia? – Riddle parpadeó un par de veces para luego acercar su rostro al caldero, olfateó un poco y luego se irguió lentamente, su mirada estaba puesta en algún punto tras el profesor Horace Slughorn, quien lo observaba con admiración.

Tom ya había olido antes una amortentia recién preparada, pero jamás había detectado olor alguno, no sabía a qué se debía aquello, pero esa tenebrosa oscuridad que se encontraba palpante dentro de él era la razón por la cual él no podía identificar el olor de la poción, y es que se debía a que Tom no sabía que era el amor, por lo tanto no podía darle un olor, pero esta vez…

\- Alcanzo a percibir, profesor, un ligero aroma a canela, pergamino viejo y…- Tom se detuvo, volvió a inclinarse hacia el frente mientras sus ojos se mecían de un lado a otro con lentitud, ese tercer olor, pensó el muchacho de bellos ojos azules, Slughorn observaba con asombro al joven, Tom era de los pocos alumnos a los que veía como uno de sus más grandes trofeos, la inteligencia del joven era abrumadora, su encantadora actitud deslumbrante, pero Horace al igual que había detectado a un brillante y poderoso Mago, había sabido ver esa oscuridad en Tom Riddle, quien en realidad si sabía cuál había sido el tercer olor, el aroma de libro nuevo. _El Diario_ , pensó Riddle de inmediato.

Tom enderezó la espalda, con el ceño ligeramente fruncido, nadie se había percatado de ello a excepción de dos personas, Abraxas Malfoy era uno de ellos y Evan Rosier era el otro, tanto Malfoy como Rosier eran los alumnos más cercanos a Tom, pero ni siquiera eso los convertían en amigos del siempre brillante y deslumbrante premio anual.

\- ¿Tom? – preguntó Slughorn preocupado.

\- Mis disculpas profesor, pero no logré reconocer el tercer olor….- Slughorn sonrío al escuchar la explicación del joven.

\- ¡Oh, no se preocupe señor Riddle, normalmente el tercer olor que caracteriza a la amortentia es indescriptible! ¡Diez puntos para Slytherin! – concedió finalmente el anciano hombre mientras continuaba revoloteando de un lado a otro, explicando las ventajas y desventajas de dichosa pócima.

Pero el mal humor en Tom fue evidente para sus seguidores, Walburga observaba al joven desde la lejanía, Cygnus ya le había puesto en advertencia sobre lo sucedido con el Diario que ella misma le había obsequiado, así que era normal que la muchacha, antes pegada al Mago mantuviera sus distancias.

 **[HERMIONE: 22 DE DICIEMBRE DE 1999 (11:30 A.M.)]**

La castaña se encontraba a punto de dar la vuelta en uno de los cruces de pasillos menos atestados de todo el castillo, fue su mala suerte el haberse estrellado con el duro pecho de alguien, logrando que la joven bruja perdiera el equilibro para terminar en el suelo.

\- ¡Maldición! – gritó la joven mientras se ponía de pie, sacudiéndose la túnica con rapidez, la castaña levantó la mirada mientras limpiaba sus ropas del polvo, sus marrones ojos se encontraron con los grises ojos de Draco Malfoy, quien para su sorpresa se encontraba inusualmente callado.

\- Ten cuidado Granger…- susurró el joven con pasividad que le dejó sorprendida.

\- Lo mismo te digo Malfoy…- respondió ella, tras sus palabras el muchacho de rubios cabellos se detuvo, meciendo la cabeza a un lado, sus ojos y los de Hermione seguían fijos.

\- Eres tú la que constantemente se cruza en mi camino Granger… eso me hace pensar en si me estarás siguiendo o simplemente es el destino…- dijo el joven tras alejarse de la muchacha a paso lento, la castaña se quedó sin palabras tras aquella corta charla medio civilizada que por primera vez había tenido con aquel rubio pedante.

\- ¿Qué rayos fue eso? – se preguntó la muchacha mientras veía a Draco Malfoy desaparecer entre los alumnos que habían salido de la nada.

Pero al pensar en la extraña actitud serena de Malfoy, Hermione logró recordar que el joven heredero había cambiado desde el regreso a Hogwarts para cursar su último año, para los ojos de la castaña todos habían cambiado desde que la guerra hubo terminado, pero sobre todo Draco Malfoy, Aquel hijo de mortífagos que regreso siendo otro; Ese año, la casa de Slytherin había perdido demasiado de sus alumnos, para Harry y Hermione había sido algo lamentable, para Ron Hogwarts era ahora un paraíso.

\- _'Entre menos serpientes… mucho mejor Hermione'-_ fue lo que dijo el pelirrojo tras recibir una dura mirada de la castaña, pero a Ron aquello no le importó en absoluto.

Hermione ya satisfecha de ver por donde se había ido el rubio se giró para continuar con su camino, no tendría clases hasta dentro de dos horas, cosa que le daba tiempo para ir a la Biblioteca e ir a investigar un poco respecto a lo que había sucedido con el Diario durante la madrugada, había pensado en ir a hablar con el profesor Dumbledore, pero últimamente la confianza ciega que alguna vez le había tenido se había perdido con las acciones del anciano así que la idea fue descartada rápidamente.

El profesor Snape también podría ayudarla al respecto, pero dudaba mucho que el sombrío hombre quisiera perder su valentísimo tiempo con la sufrible de Hermione; La castaña se adentró en el enorme recinto que era la Biblioteca y comenzó a pasearse por entre los estantes, después de quince minutos de pasear la mirada por los tomos, finalmente se encontró con un libro que tal vez pudiera ayudarla.

\- Hechizos Vinculantes…- leyó la joven mientras tomaba el libro entre sus manos, la joven bruja se sorprendió por lo viejo que era aquel tomo.

 **[TOM: 22 DE DICIEMBRE DE 1944 (11:30 A.M.)]**

Tom pasó la blanca mano por el viejo tomo, el titulo apenas era visible con lo antiguo que debía ser aquel volumen tan extraño, los azules ojos de Riddle estudiaron el libro mientras lo tomaba entre sus manos…

\- Hechizos vinculantes.- leyó con baja voz el joven de oscuros cabellos, y con él entre sus manos, Riddle se encaminó hasta la mesa más cercana dispuesto a averiguar sobre el extraño suceso que involucraba al Diario y a la Sangre sucia Granger.

 **[HERMIONE: 22 DE DICIEMBRE DE 1999 (11:35 A.M.)]**

\- Los Hechizos vinculantes son considerados encantamientos de alto nivel debido a la dificultad para el Mago en realizarlos, normalmente este tipo de hechizos se realizan sobre objetos inanimados, especialmente cuando las intenciones del Mago es mantenerse en comunicación con otros Magos o Brujas….- Hermione detuvo la lectura al comprender lo que estaba leyendo.

\- Si no fuera porque Tom Riddle está muerto, entonces todo esto tendría lógica…- susurró la joven mientras liberaba un suspiro, sabía que el Diario tenía que estar vinculado a otro objeto similar, según el libro para mantener en comunicación a su dueño con el otro ejemplar, pero el problema ahí era Tom Riddle, cosa que Hermione no lograba entender cómo era posible tener comunicación con el Mago tenebroso que se suponía estaba muerto.

Voldemort había sido derrotado por Harry ocho meses atrás, tiempo que había transcurrido muy lentamente para todos, en especial cuando se trataba de reconstruir todo aquello que la Guerra había destruido a su paso, el colegio de magia y hechicería incluido, y estaba más que segura que el Tenebroso Mago estaba muerto así que su regreso era imposible entonces ¿Por qué, por qué ella y Tom Riddle se habían escrito?

\- Entonces ¿a qué se debe esto…? – se preguntó la joven mientras tomaba entre sus manos su mochila, sacando el viejo Diario de Riddle. – Vamos… es imposible que un hechizo vinculante nos mantenga en contacto cuando él ya no existe… ¿entonces que puede ser si tú estás ya muerto Riddle? – Hermione hablaba para sí misma sin percatarse que tras de ella, a unos metros un par de ojos platinos le observaban con determinada curiosidad, escuchando todo lo que la bruja estaba susurrando. Draco Malfoy dio un par de pasos hacia la castaña dispuesto a averiguar lo que estaba pasando.

_ **CONTINUARÁ** _


	3. Tercer Párrafo

**¡Aquí de nuevo!**

 _Un nuevo capitulo, aunque creo que debería tardarme menos en actualizar._

 _saludos._

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Entre** ** Líneas.**

 **TERCER PARRAFO**

 _°Homo Serpiens °_

 **[HERMIONE: 22 DE DICIEMBRE DE 1999 (01:45 P.M.)]**

Hermione veía embobada el viejo Diario de Tom Riddle mientras acariciaba el tomo con la palma de su mano, sintiendo la textura del cuero negro y del agujero que atravesaba poco más de la mitad de las hojas de esta, lo que había sucedido durante la madrugada aún le costaba trabajo poder creerlo, pero era cierto y para comprobarlo abrió el diario justo en las hojas aún completas, la joven apreció más claramente el contenido, la hoja blanca con las orillas amarillentas y ese aroma tan característico de las hojas viejas, Hermione sonrío al pensar en lo mucho que le gustaban los libros añejos debido a eso.

Pero por lo pronto, la castaña, la leona predilecta de su casa, ignoraba aquella sombra que comenzaba a cubrir su cuerpo poco a poco, desconociendo el hecho de que Draco Malfoy, con su platinada mirada comenzaba a acercársele por detrás.

En completo silencio y tan sigiloso como era, Draco se detuvo a escasos centímetros tras la joven bruja, reclinándose hacia la joven, deteniéndose mientras su rostro quedaba justo al de la joven, quien seguía sumergida en ese viejo Diario, quien según la misma Granger, era el Diario de Tom Riddle.

Fue en ese momento cuando notó que la joven había tenido todo ese tiempo una pluma entre sus manos.

 _ **"…No se le puede temer a algo del cual se sabe perdido…"**_

Escribió la joven mientras esperaba respuesta, la joven no sabía él por qué, pero las ganas de tener aquella extraña conversación con Tom Riddle le sacudía el cuerpo con vehemencia, esperando una respuesta, Hermione desconociendo que Draco estaba a centímetros de su rostro, observaban ambos como las letras comenzaban a danzar como la tinta dentro del agua y poco a poco desaparecían…

El mensaje había sido enviado.

Draco no era un idiota, había escuchado lo que Granger había estado diciendo más para sí misma que para el mundo, pero la pobre y patética chica, quien además de ser una sabelotodo insufrible ahora resultaba que estaba mal de la cabeza.

Pero al ver aquel escrito desvanecerse poco a poco algo le decía que las conclusiones que había estado sacando dentro de su cabeza no eran del todo causa de la loca imaginación de Granger.

 **[TOM: 22 DE DICIEMBRE DE 1944 (01:46 P.M.)]**

Durante el corto receso que había entre clase y clase, Tom Riddle se sorprendió al lograr escuchar el siseo de algo rasposo proveniente de su maletín, el joven identificó el sonido casi de inmediato y rápidamente sacó su Diario de su escondite, abrió el libro por la mitad y ahí estaba, inconscientemente el futuro Mago tenebroso sonrío de medio lado.

 _ **"…No se le puede temer a algo del cual se sabe perdido…"**_

Leyó el joven mientras tocaba aquellas letras que comenzaban a desaparecer, en un segundo Tom tomó su pluma y comenzó a escribir.

Aquello era tan extraño, que pensar el en hechizo vinculante para Tom comenzaba a tener sentido, aquella persona, fuera quien fuera que estuviera atrás de aquellas páginas comenzaba a llamar su atención. Hermione no tenía ni idea de lo peligroso que eso era, del cómo ser el objeto de interés del oscuro muchacho podría acarrearle demasiados problemas, no solo físicos, sino mentales también.

 _ **"…Granger ¿estás diciéndome que soy un caso perdido? ¿En qué te basas para desecharme vilmente de esa manera? Es Obvio que me conoces, me eh dado cuenta que sabes de mi demasiado para comenzar a considerarte peligrosa, demasiado diría… ¿Eres Peligrosa Hermione Granger? ¿Debo temerte? Yo no sé qué es el miedo, nunca lo eh sabido…y dudo mucho que una Sangre Sucia pueda hacerme conocer lo que es semejante emoción…"**_

Escribió el muchacho, aquellas palabras que la bruja le había escrito, le daban mucho en que pensar, sabía ya que Granger lo debía de conocer de algún modo u otro, lo que Riddle desconocía era que tanto, pero esa última frase dirigida hacia él comenzaba a provocarlo dudas serias.

¿Qué tanto de él conocía Hermione Granger, la sangre sucia? ¿Acaso ella…? No, era imposible aquella idea que cruzó por su mente tan fugazmente que pronto se volvió olvido.

Pero eso de que hubiera alguien que lo conociera y supiera cosas de él del cual se había encargado que otros a su alrededor no se enteraran, comenzaba a inquietarle de sobremanera, fue en ese momento cuando se decidió más que nunca a que tenía que atraparla.

La sola idea de tener a aquella inmunda sangre sucia con aires de superioridad solo porque sabía cosas de él, comenzaba a atraerle demasiado, pocas eran las cosas que a Tom le atraían, el joven Mago era fanático del dolor ajeno, de las cosas prohibidas y de las Artes Negras, en pocas palabras Tom era un Sociópata que disfrutaba del dolor de los demás sin comprender del todo el sentimiento de estos, Tom lo sabía, entendía el significado del odio, rencor y del amor, entre otros, pero Riddle era incapaz de sentir Empatía por nadie, no sentía amor, ni rencor, ni odio ni nada, Tom Riddle era un actor estupendo, bien podría haberse ganado el Oscar por mejor actuación en el año.

Y es que Tom Riddle encajaba perfectamente en la descripción de Lobo con piel de oveja, o mejor aún, Tom era como una serpiente, una hermosa, atrayente, misteriosa y engañosa serpiente que con sus preciosos ojos hipnotizaban a su víctima, atrayéndola hacia él poco a poco…

Entre más interesante era la víctima, más propenso a perseguirla era, Tom era de esos criminales ocultos, que siempre observando desde su sitio bajo la protección de las sombras, estudiando a su próxima víctima, encontrando sus puntos débiles y fuertes e ingeniándoselas para contraatacar sin que nadie sospechara de él.

Así era Tom, un Homo Serpiens, atractivo, engañoso, astuto y poseedor de una inteligencia aterradora, el Mago no solamente tenía a su favor una habilidad mágica como pocos, Riddle consideraba también otro tipo de poder, el poder del convencimiento y en eso Tom era un experto, si lo vemos de esa manera, Tom tenía en una mano el favor de los profesores, en la otra la admiración, respeto y miedo de los alumnos, pero ni así, ni con las dos manos llenas de las personas a las que podía manipular majestuosamente podía tenerlo todo, No, Tom sabía que algo le hacía falta, tenía de todo, era un joven respetado, admirado, temido, incluso para sorpresa de Albus Dumbledore, Tom era amado… era una verdadera pena que Riddle no supiera lo que se sentía amar.

Tom, para Albus Dumbledore era un joven Mago muerto de hambre, hambre de conocimiento, Tom quería acapararlo todo para él, sus horas dentro de la biblioteca o la pequeña colección de libros de Artes oscuras que ocultaba celosamente no le era suficiente para él, lo que los profesores le enseñaban se había convertido en algo que él simplemente no podía absorber por qué ya sabía de ello.

Y se aburría, se dijo una vez mientras despertaba poco a poco.

Se aburría de las mismas cosas, del mismo método de enseñanza, de los mismos lacayos a los que manipulaba con maestría deslumbrante, de las mismas chicas que suspiraban por él y Tom llegó un día a desear que su rutina cambiara, lo que él no sabía era que tanto el Destino podía estar prestándole de su poca atención.

Fue cuando ocurrió el incidente con el Diario, cuando descubrió a la Sangre sucia oculta tras las hojas del libro en blanco, cuando un nuevo interés comenzó a carcomerle la oscura alma, y sonrío Tom ante el pensamiento, aquello no era más que un nuevo reto, uno en el que él no estaba muy seguro de poder satisfacer, pero eso no quería decir que no lo intentaría.

Fue una tarde sin clases cuando Tom se la pasó completamente en la biblioteca, había desarrollado una hipótesis que explicaba mejor lo que estaba pasando con él y con Granger. Odió en el instante en que involucró a la sangre sucia en una misma oración con él mismo.

\- ¿Viajes en el tiempo, Riddle? – la ronca voz de Abraxas Malfoy resonó por el solitario pasillo, Tom levantó la azulada mirada y lo primero que vio fue al rubio, el joven le observaba curioso, Tom entrecerró los ojos.

\- Lárgate inmediatamente…- dijo el joven mientras desviaba la mirada hacia el Diario de pasta negra que estaba a su lado, Abraxas se percató de esto, el rubio Malfoy no era idiota por más que algunos de sus compañeros le dijeran.

\- No sabía que manejabas un Diario…- comentó como no queriendo la cosa, una alarma sonó dentro de la cabeza de Riddle, quien sin levantar la mirada de la lectura respondió.

\- Yo prefiero llamarlo agenda…- dijo mientras cerraba el libro de un golpe, ya había leído demasiado por ese día y la presencia de Malfoy le molestaba.

\- Los chicos te buscan Tom… Dolohov y Rosier han comentado que el vejete de Dumbledore ha doblado la seguridad del castillo tras la muerte de la Sangre sucia… no podemos…

\- Cállate imbécil…- silenció Tom mientras miraba hacia los lados, Abraxas se tensó en el preciso momento en que los ojos azules de Riddle se fijaron en él.

\- ¿Cuántas veces tengo que decirte que respecto a eso solo dentro de la habitación?

\- Lo siento Riddle no volverá a…- pero el rubio guardó silencio cuando un extraño ruido proveniente de ese pequeño Diario de Tom comenzó a actuar de manera sospechosa, el Diario se abrió de un golpe, hojeándose por acto de magia hasta que se detuvo así sin más, Tom se giró rápidamente, pero fue muy tarde, Abraxas Malfoy se había acercado lo suficiente como para presenciar como las palabras comenzaban a aparecer una tras otras hasta formar un grupo de oraciones…

\- Pero que carajos… - masculló el joven antes de que Tom tomara el libro entre sus manos, alejándolo de Abraxas que para su gusto era demasiado curioso.

\- Ni una sola palabra sobre esto ¿queda claro, Malfoy?

\- Riddle ¿Qué es eso…?

\- ¡¿Quedó Claro Malfoy?! – se exaltó el muchacho mientras daba un paso al frente, apretujando su varita entre la mano, Abraxas asintió con un movimiento de cabeza, La intimidación, se dijo Tom, era una herramienta demasiado útil y el miedo un veneno letal.

Tom vio desaparecer a Abraxas en la lejanía y oscuridad del pasillo, el joven se giró rápidamente y puso el Diario sobre la mesa, abriéndolo de golpe y buscando rápidamente el mensaje de Granger hasta que estas desaparecieran por completo.

Aquella sonrisa que esbozó Tom fue tan extraña, estaba entre la arrogancia y el asco, que no había palabra exacta para describir como se veía en esos momentos.

\- Definitivamente Granger… Tengo que tenerte.- susurró el joven mientras veía como las letras comenzaban a desaparecer lentamente.

 _ **"…Está de sobra decirte que te conozco Riddle y no solo eso, " sé que eres tú", quien eres, se de tus planes… ¿en qué me baso, Riddle? Me baso en qué se de lo que eres capaz, conozco la oscuridad que albergas dentro de tu "Dividida alma" y que sea Peligrosa Riddle eso depende de ti… ¿Consideras que soy peligrosa, por eso me Temes Tom Riddle? El cocimiento es Poder y el poder es peligroso y lo peligroso siempre causa miedo... ¿Soy para Ti, Tom Riddle, peligrosa? ¿Por esa me Temes, por lo que se de ti?..."**_

Hermione Granger, una Sangre sucia demasiado interesante, una presa del que Tom estaba seguro que debía cazar, sonrío mientras cada palabra escrita por ella se gravaba como fuego en su mente, ya se encargaría personalmente de hacerle saber a esa asquerosa inmunda hija de muggles que tanto le temía a ella.

 _Una insignificante bruja_.

 **[HERMIONE: 22 DE DICIEMBRE DE 1999 (01:48 P.M.)]**

\- Interesante Granger…- la ronca y aterciopelada voz provocó que Hermione se sobresaltara de un golpe, la joven arrojó el Diario por el brusco movimiento mientras se giraba y se ponía de pie, se había llevado el susto de su vida mientras se enfrentaba a los ojos platinos de Draco Malfoy.

\- Malfoy… ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? – preguntó la joven mientras se llevaba la mano al pecho, Draco sonrío de medio lado.

\- Es evidente Granger… te espiaba…- confesó honestamente mientras bajaba la mirada hacia el objeto que se encontraba en el suelo, Hermione se agachó para recogerlo y mientras lo hacía se estremeció al ver los zapatos finos de Draco Malfoy, la joven levantó la mirada, el rubio se encontraba con las manos ocultas dentro los bolsillos del pantalón, con la barbilla en alto y sus grises ojos sobre ella.

\- _'Maldito Malfoy, tú y tus aires de grandeza'_ – pensó la joven mientras se ponía de pie.

\- ¿Qué fue eso Granger…? – preguntó de repente el joven en tono de aburrimiento, como no queriendo la cosa, Hermione entrecerró la mirada.

\- No sé de qué me hablas Malfoy, así que si no te importa, te puedes ir largando por qué quiero estar sola…- dijo la muchacha mientras se negaba a dejarse mangonear por el rubio, Malfoy no dijo nada en el momento, ni siquiera Hermione estuvo segura si hubiera parpadeado, solo estaba ahí, frente a ella mirándole con sus ojos platinados, muy pensativo.

\- No sé qué clase de idiota crees que soy Granger… pero por lo poco que escuché que hablabas y lo que leí… puedo sacar mis propias conclusiones… ¿con quién te mensajeas Granger, algún amante tuyo… es acaso Viktor Krum con el que…?

\- ¡¿Pero qué cosas dices Malfoy?! – Exclamó sorprendida la joven.- ¡Además, no es como si mi vida te interesara, ahora déjame en paz y métete en tus propios asuntos! Malditos ricos bastardos… no saben en qué más utilizar su tiempo más que en fastidiar a los demás…- las palabras de la castaña provocaron una risa en Malfoy, quien sin más en un rápido movimiento la atrapó contra la pared más cercana, el joven Rubio ya estaba sobre ella, con su ante brazo presionándole el cuello mientras utilizaba su propio peso para mantenerla a raya, Draco, un tanto inclinado hacia ella acercó su rostro, manteniéndola frente a él, Hermione, con el rostro lleno de sorpresa sintió como el Diario de Riddle le era arrebatado rápidamente.

\- No me vuelvas a subestimar Granger… sé lo que está pasando… este…- decía el rubio mientras levantaba el Diario.- No es otro más que el hijo de puta de Riddle, Ts, Ts, Ts… Granger… y yo pensé que eras una jodida Santa ¿qué pensaran de ti Cara rajada y el pobretón cuando se enteren que has estado escribiéndote con Riddle? – las palabras llegaron a oídos de Hermione con un tono de burla, la joven se mordió la lengua.

\- ¿Qué, que van a pensar Malfoy? pues que tanto Crucio propinado por tu propio padre debió haberte afectado la cabeza para pensar que el que ya sabes quien sigue con vida…- escupió la joven mientras empujaba a un sorprendido rubio, la castaña aprovechó la perplejidad del muchacho para arrebatarle el libro.

\- Ouch, Granger… golpe bajo…- susurró el Mago mientras atrapaba la muñeca de la joven y la regresaba por donde iba.

\- ¡Suéltame maldito animal! – exclamó la muchacha mientras forcejeaba con el pedante rubio.

Hermione lo empujaba y Draco la atraía, giraron y se tropezaron con sus propios pies, pero habilidosamente lograron no caer al suelo, sus cuerpos se rozaron mientras Draco luchaba por controlar a la Leona, Hermione por otro lado intentaba alejarse de la Serpiente, poco a poco entre jaloneos y maldiciones, el Diario de Riddle cayó al suelo, la castaña y el rubio se pararon en seco cuando el libro se abrió de un golpe, hojeándose de un lado a otro hasta que se paró en seco.

Hermione y Draco, de una manera u otra habían quedado enredados entre los brazos del otro, y en aquella posición tan íntima, el Mago y la Bruja observaron cómo lentamente las letras comenzaban a aparecer…

Hermione pensó rápidamente en Tom Riddle, el Mago tenebroso estaba iniciando nuevamente con la conversación.

 _ **"…Eres un enigma Sangre Sucia, ¿Acaso me estas retando, a mí, a Tom Riddle? No sé qué pensar de ti Granger, si eres una tonta o una envalentonada Gryffindor que abusa del poder de no tenerme en frente ¿Sabes una cosa?…sería interesante que tú y yo tuviéramos un enfrentamiento cara a cara, Estoy preguntándome seriamente en ¿Qué podrías tener tú, una inmunda hija de muggles, poseedora de un poder que no merece, que me cause temor? Curioso… bien dicen por ahí mi apreciada Sangre sucia, que cae más rápido un Hablador que un cojo…"**_

Hermione abrió los ojos de par en par al terminar de leer aquellas palabras, Draco soltó a la leona lentamente mientras daba un paso al frente, un par de segundos más tarde el rubio se giró hacia la muchacha con la perplejidad brillando en sus ojos.

\- Ese era Riddle, Granger… ¡Qué carajos has hecho, eh! – gritó el joven mientras tomaba a la bruja por los hombros y la zangoloteaba violentamente, hasta que la chica le empujó y lo alejó de ella.

\- Fue un accidente Malfoy… Dumbledore me dijo que el Diario ya no estaba maldito…

\- Pues claramente te mintió, ¡maldito Viejo demente…! - masculló el rubio mientras bajaba la mirada y se percataba de lo vacío que estaba la hoja.

\- Los mensajes no duran más de tres minutos Malfoy…

\- ¿Cuándo sucedió, ya hablaste con el viejo chiflado, Granger?

\- No… ¡precisamente por cosas como esta le dije que no quería ese maldito Diario bajo mi cuidado! … comienzo a verle el lado odioso a Dumbledore…- dijo la joven mientras tomaba el oscuro libro.

\- Oh mierda Granger… te estas metiendo en una verdaderamente gorda ¡Y sin los idiotas de tus amigos!

\- ¡No los llames así!

\- ¡Pues discúlpame por decir la verdad! Granger… ¿es que no entiendes lo grave que es esto? ¡Mierda, se supone que estaba muerto! ¿Explícame entonces, Granger él por qué Riddle y tú se escriben?

\- ¡No tengo ni puta idea Malfoy! ¡Es lo mismo que me eh estado preguntando desde que descubrí esta mierda! Voldemort está muerto a saber Merlín cuantos metros bajo la tierra… es imposible que el Diario continúe siendo un horrocrux por qué Harry acabó con él al clavarle el colmillo de Basilisco… así que no lo sé… ¡NO LO SE, NI TENGO IDEA! – respondió ella desesperada.

Y sin más ni más, Draco vio a la castaña levantar el Diario entre sus manos, colocándole sobre la mesa y abriéndole de par en par…

\- Maldito Riddle de mierda…- murmuró la joven mientras el Rubio se detenía a su lado mientras leía lo que estaba escribiendo, el rubio se sorprendió por el ataque de idiotez de la muchacha que se suponía era la más inteligente de todo el jodido colegio.

 _ **"… ¿Cae más rápido un hablador que un cojo? Riddle, me sorprende que tú, odiando a los Muggle con toda tu podrida alma, conozcas más de sus frases que otra cosa… y ten cuidado Riddle, no te vayas a morder la lengua, que siendo tú muy hablador, no pases del suelo…"**_

Malfoy realmente no sabía que pensar de aquellas palabras, ni del como Granger había llegado a ser considerada la Bruja más astuta de Hogwarts, pero una cosa si sabía el muchacho, lo Gryffindor no se lo quitaba nadie.

\- Maldita Bruja obstinada… ¡Qué crees que estás haciendo! ¡¿No te das cuenta que tus acciones pueden tener consecuencias?! – exclamó el muchacho mientras veía a Granger girar su rostro hacia él, la joven estaba sorprendida ante sus palabras.

\- ¡Eso es Malfoy, lo tengo…! – gritó la joven mientras sonreía de oreja a oreja al escuchar las palabras del rubio, fue como un foto encendido dentro de su cabeza cuando Draco Malfoy había soltado aquellas palabras.

 **[TOM: 22 DE DICIEMBRE DE 1944 (01:50 P.M.)]**

 _ **"… ¿Cae más rápido un hablador que un cojo? Riddle, me sorprende que tú, odiando a los Muggle con toda tu podrida alma, conozcas más de sus frases que otra cosa… y ten cuidado Riddle, no te vayas a morder la lengua, que siendo tú muy hablador, no pasas del suelo…"**_

Los azules ojos del Homo Serpiens se profundizaron considerablemente cuando cada letra ahí escrita era reflejada en su mirada fría y filosa, Tom cerró el libro lentamente, lo sujetó y se dio la media vuelta…

No había nada en su rostro, el cual la mayor parte del tiempo permanecía impasible, con sus ojos claros casi vacíos y es que cuando Tom Riddle además de silencioso se encontraba con la mente en otro lado, solo podía significar una cosa, estaba planeando algo y mientras el Lord caminaba por entre los medios solitarios corredores del Castillo, dentro de su mente comenzaba a formarse una pequeña e interesante obsesión, Tom sonrío cuando se detuvo frente al retrato, susurró la contraseña y se adentró a las mazmorras…

Para esto Tom Riddle ya sabía lo que tenía que hacer.

Esa noche aunque Tom se la pasó tras su escritorio con las miradas de sus compañeros sobre su persona, el muchacho no volvió a abrir el Diario y la sangre sucia tampoco comentó nada.

Esa noche, después de acostarse y tras pensar en algunos encantamientos especifico, Tom abrió los ojos de par en par, el sueño se le había escapado tan repentinamente, con los brazos sobre el pecho y los dedos entrelazados, Riddle descubrió que en realidad lo único que sabía de aquella inmunda era un par de cosas, la primera, que se llamaba Hermione Granger, que era una Gryffindor Sangre sucia y que además de eso era una insufrible, Tom frunció el ceño, aquello no era nada con lo que ella debía de saber de él, No, Tom no podía dejar las cosas así, tenía que hacer algo para contrarrestar aquello, y es que aún que él no se diera cuenta, Tom se sentía vulnerable por primera vez desde que llegó a Hogwarts.

Maldijo interiormente a Granger.

Se puso de pie, silenciando la zona de su escritorio y conjurando un Lumus para iluminarse, el joven observó el Diario, miró la pasta de cuero negro mientras recargaba sus codos sobre la orilla de la mesa, entrelazando sus delgados dedos y reposando su barbilla entre ellos, tenía que hacer algo, la sangre sucia tenía que pagar por su atrevimiento, su insolencia… por atreverse a retarle y hacerle sentir tan expuesto, No, ella tenía que pagar. Tom tomó entre sus manos un pequeño lápiz que guardaba entre sus pertenencias, uno que había estado ocultando desde poco antes de liberarse del Orfanato y comenzó a dibujar.

Hermione Granger además de una Sangre sucia parecía ser orgullosa, rezongona e incluso atrevida, sin mencionar claro que insolente, pero ya Tom encontraría la manera de hacerla encontrar su lugar en el mundo.

El lápiz iba y venía a través del blanco papel, Tom hizo y deshizo a su antojo mientras poco a poco iba dando forma a lo que sea que estuviera dibujando, sus ojos se deslizaban por las líneas rectas y curvas, poco a poco comenzó a tallar con los dedos, difuminando el lápiz, dando luz y sombra, volviendo al lápiz una vez más, tomando el borrador, quitando y poniendo mientras poco a poco aquello que estaba en su cabeza comenzó a tomar fuerza.

Tom dejó a un lado el ya de por si gastado lápiz, y con ojos críticos observó lo que a mano había creado sin la ayuda de la magia, sus azules y brillantes ojos reflejaron la sombra del dibujo, el rostro de una mujer plasmada en carbón sobre la hoja del Diario.

Riddle se recargó al respaldo de la silla, la imagen de aquella joven no se había borrado, había permanecido ahí gravada y se preguntó él a que se debía aquello, fue en ese momento cuando la imagen de la joven mujer comenzó a moverse, parpadeando y esbozando una sonrisa de monalisa, apenas apreciable…

Tom entreabrió los labios sin saber que aquella imagen sacada de su cabeza era exactamente la bruja con la que se estaba escribiendo.

La sangre sucia a la que quería ver en sus manos, apretar, hacerla crujir y finalmente destruir; y mientras el dibujo de una Hermione Granger comenzaba a grabarse como fuego sobre la hoja del Diario, Tom Riddle sonreía de medio lado marcándose en su mejilla derecha el profundo hoyuelo que le caracterizaba.

Y sin más, con la imagen de aquella misteriosa mujer dentro de su cabeza, Tom Riddle finalmente se fue a la cama, poco minutos después se había quedado dormido, sin percatarse que una mirada platinada lo había estado observando desde la oscuridad, Abraxas no era idiota, sabía que Tom Riddle se traía algo entre manos, sobre todo cuando fue testigo de lo que había pasado con aquel dichoso Diario que Walburga le había obsequiado, había esperado unos cuantos minutos para que Riddle finalmente cayera en el mundo de Morfeo, levantó la varita y silenció la habitación y a paso lento, el Mago de largos mechones rubios se acercó al escritorio asignado a Tom, Abraxas usó su varita para abrir el Diario, sabía de sobra que Riddle era fanático de los hechizos trampas, así que evitó tener contacto con el libro, las hojas fueron pasando rápidamente hasta que se detuvo en una en especial, la única hoja que había sido usada, Abraxas entrecerró la mirada mientras observaba el dibujo de la joven, los ojos del dibujo se deslizaron hasta él, se miraron fijamente y segundos después ella le sonrío abiertamente, el rubio levantó la ceja mientras se estremecía al ver la mirada perpleja de aquella misteriosa joven, poco a poco Abraxas se fue girando hasta encontrarse con Riddle apuntándole con la varita.

\- Aprovechando el hechizo silenciador que has puesto Malfoy… ¡ _Crucio_!

 **[HERMIONE: 23 DE DICIEMBRE DE 1999 (7:00 A.M.)]**

Hermione abrió los ojos lentamente mientras la luz del exterior golpeaba con lujo de violencia su tranquilo descanso, lo primero que la bruja pensó fue en ese extraño sueño que había tenido mientras se cubría el rostro con el antebrazo.

 _Tom Riddle_. Conocía perfectamente como era el Mago Tenebroso cuando era joven, Harry se lo había descrito y ella misma había visto un par de fotografías de él en la oficina del profesor Horace Slughorn y aun después de eso ella seguía sin poder creer que la criatura que Harry había derrotado, esa terrorífica y deforme bestia llamada Lord Voldemort hubiera podido ser una persona normal, encantadora e incluso atractiva, pero finalmente la Magia oscura y los deseos de vivir eternamente, habían corrompido aquel cuerpo.

La castaña se sentó, parpadeando un par de veces mientras los escandalosos chillidos de Lavander y Pavarti hacían eco por toda la habitación, ese par de molestas chicas algún día terminarían mudas, de eso no cabía duda, por otro lado, Hermione se estremeció al recordar un destello blanquecino dentro de su sueño, lo había observado mirándole detenidamente, apenas recordaba su rostro, pero era bastante apuesto, la leona entrecerró la mirada, pensativa intentando atrapar la imagen de aquel muchacho, luego estaba ese grito, un cruciatus que cubrió su vista con una destellante luz rojiza.

\- _'¿Qué fue eso?'_ – se preguntó la joven mientras se ponía de pie, intentando comprender aquel sueño, sin saber muy bien que se estaba involucrando dentro de algo más grande de lo que normalmente había estado metida.

Harry y Ron la observaban comer tranquilamente, Ginny por otro lado sonreía encantadoramente mientras sus ojos reflejaban el rostro de Harry, aquella era una rutina a la cual la leona ya le traía sin cuidado.

\- Estás rara…- acusó Ron mientras entrecerraba la mirada.- ¿Qué planeas Hermione? – preguntó el pelirrojo, Hermione dejó su comida por levantar la cabeza y responder a su mejor amigo.

\- Ronald, el único raro aquí eres tú… es bastante extraño que no te estés comiendo hasta los cubiertos…- respondió la joven, Seamus y Dean soltaron la carcajada, Harry miró sorprendido a su amiga.

\- ¡Hermione! – chilló histerico el pelirrojo

\- ¡¿Qué?! – contestó la muchacha mientras sonreía, algo le pasaba a Hermione y eso quedó claro a Harry y Ron cuando la miraron poniéndose de pie.

\- Definitivamente le pasa algo, para estas horas ya está hablando de bibliotecas, libros y deberes y bla, bla, bla…- comentó Ron mientras se giraba para ver a la castaña.

\- Déjala Ron, ya sabrá ella como se comporta, por otro lado Hermione tiene razón, es raro no verte comiendo a estas horas Ron…- dijo Harry sonriente, recibiendo justamente una mirada entrecerrada del pelirrojo.

Malfoy detuvo su andar para sorpresa de Blaise y de Theodore quienes simplemente habían dado un paso más cuando se percataron de la ausencia del rubio.

\- Draco ¿Qué te pasa? – preguntó el castaño.

\- En un momento los alcanzo… vayan hiendo sin mi…- respondió Malfoy mientras tomaba un rumbo diferente, Blaise y Theodore se lanzaron una mirada cómplice, pero sin más se encogieron de hombros y siguieron rumbo al gran comedor.

Hermione pegó un brinco cuando sintió una mano fría rodear su antebrazo, la leona se giró rápidamente solo para encontrarse con Draco Malfoy y su mirada gris.

\- ¡Malfoy, no vuelvas a hacerme esto! – gritó la joven mientras se llevaba la mano al pecho.

\- No lo haré si no logro matarte con eso Granger… ¿A dónde ibas? Pensé que estarías con cara rajada y la comadreja…- respondió el muchacho mientras observaba a la bruja.

\- ¡No los llames así! Además ¿a ti que más te da, eh? - Draco sonrío ante la voz mandona de la sabelotodo, y era cierto, aquello no le importaba pero sí que le encantaba verla enfadar, lo admitía, el papel de arrogante patán le venía bien cuando se trataba de verla rabiar, Draco sonrío de medio lado.

\- Vamos Granger… no me digas, déjame utilizar mi tercer ojo…- empezó a decir Draco mientras entrecerraba los ojos y se llevaba el indicé de la mano hacia la cien, Hermione le miró perpleja. – Oh, ya veo… ¡Te estabas fugando para irte a cartear con el…!

\- ¡Malfoy cállate! – interrumpió la muchacha, la joven soltó un suspiro resignado, ese nuevo Draco Malfoy era un verdadero fastidio.

\- Vamos Granger… algo pasó…- dijo así sin más, aquello no era una pregunta ni una sugerencia, era una jodida afirmación, los marrones ojos de la leona se fijaron en las perlas grises del rubio.

\- Anoche…- empezó a decir Hermione no sabiendo muy bien él porque.- Anoche apareció esto en una de las hojas completas del Diario…- continuó diciendo la joven mientras sacaba el libro de Tom Riddle, Draco le miró detenidamente, la joven sacó de su mochila el dichoso Diario maldito de Lord Voldemort, cuando sus ojos miraron lo que Hermione se refería con lo que había aparecido, quedó ligeramente sorprendido.

\- Granger… no sabía que tenías dotes de artista…- fue su comentario.

\- ¡No, grandísimo imbécil! ¡No lo hice yo! Apareció de la nada…- respondió ella con tono de desesperación.

\- Primera Granger, no soy un imbécil… pero gracias por eso de _Grandisimo_ … me halagas… - respondió presuntuosamente, Hermione le miró seriamente mientras parpadeaba, intentando digerir lo que había creído escuchar.

\- Definitivamente… eres un idiota Malfoy… pero ya hablando en serio, Yo no eh hecho esto, cuando desperté me dí cuenta que el Diario estaba abierto y que había un dibujo de mi en él…

\- ¿crees a caso que Riddle…? – iba a preguntar él cuando guardó Silencio, Hermione se percató entonces que alguien había aparecido tras ella, al girarse, la leona se encontró con la oscura mirada de Severus Snape.

\- Señorita Granger…señor Malfoy… ¿Haciendo migas tan temprano? – preguntó el profesor de pociones con voz pausada y grave, el hombre se acercó al par de alumnos lo suficiente.

\- Profesor Snape, buenos días…- saludó la joven, siendo ignorada olímpicamente, Severus tenía la mirada en el rubio pero luego se dirigió hacia la leona.

\- Señorita Granger, espero realmente que….su _inconveniente_ vaya al pie de la letra…- fueron sus palabras antes de desaparecer de ahí.

\- Carajo… ¿Qué fue eso? – preguntó Draco mientras miraba a la muchacha.

\- Ya te lo dije… él y el profesor Dumbledore fueron los que me arrojaron este pedazo de mierda para que lo cuidara…

\- Un pedazo de mierda del que ahora no quieres separarte Granger…. ¿no crees que es algo ya bastante malo con que te lo hayan dado además ahora lo cargas para todos lados?

\- Lo sé Malfoy… pero… no lo sé…

\- Granger… es un objeto de magia oscura, dentro de él estaba el alma corrompida de Voldemort… ¡Se más consciente maldita sea!

\- ¡Lo sé Malfoy, pero si lo dejo por ahí me da siempre la sensación de que algo malo va a pasar! – respondió la joven a gritos, Malfoy se pasó la mano por el cabello.

\- Estoy casi seguro que el viejo chiflado de Dumbledore sabía que algo como esto iba a suceder…- empezó a decir el joven.

\- Genial….- contestó la joven de mala gana.

\- ¿Qué?

\- Por primera vez en mi maldita vida estoy de acuerdo contigo Malfoy… algo no me gusta de todo esto, tengo la sensación de que algo está a punto de pasar.- dijo la joven tras sobresaltarse al sentir algo extraño entre sus manos, Draco levantó ambas cejas después de escuchar aquel rasposo sonido.

\- Creo que Riddle te está llamando…- dijo burlón el rubio mientras recibía una dura mirada de Hermione.

\- Maldito infeliz… ¡Déjame en paz! – gritó la muchacha dirigiéndose al diario.

Y aún entre sus manos, el Diario de Tom Riddle se abrió de un golpe, hojeándose con violencia hasta detenerse, Draco dio un paso hacia la leona, quien observaba perpleja como las palabras poco a poco comenzaban a formar una serie de oraciones que claramente iban dirigidas hacia ella, Malfoy levantó la mirada hacia la muchacha, sorprendido por lo que había leído.

\- ¡Hijo de la gran puta! – gritó Draco mientras tomaba el Diario entre sus manos y lo arrojaba contra la pared con incontenible furia, a Hermione le temblaban los labios y los parpados, tenía ganas de llorar después de leer aquello.

\- ¡Maldito Riddle, maldito Dumbledore, Granger, tienes que hacer algo! ¡Quema ese pedazo de basura ahora mismo! – gritó histérico el rubio, Hermione le miró anonadada.

\- Ya lo intenté Malfoy… esta mañana…- susurró la joven mientras apretujaba los puños, Draco se giró hacia el Diario que yacía en el frío suelo.

 _ **"Prepárate Granger… voy por ti y cuando estés entre mis manos, no habrá nada en este mundo que pueda ayudarte…lo juro"**_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Gracias por sus comentarios, aprecio mucho que les esté gustando :* Nos vemos la próxima semana.


	4. Cuarto Párrafo

**¡ACTUALIZACIÓN!**

 _Hola:_

 _Me alegra bastante que les esté gustando, por el momento no tengo mucho tiempo y solo colgaré el siguiente capitulo, saludos y muchas gracias, estaré esperando sus Reviews._

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Entre** ** Líneas.**

 **CUARTO PÁRRAFO**

 _°Draconis, Leonis y Serpiens °_

 **[TOM: 24 DE DICIEMBRE DE 1944 (8:00 A.M.)]**

Tom veía aburridamente como Albus Dumbledore se despedía de sus adorados alumnos, mientras que él se encontraba dentro del castillo, presenciando como todo el mundo se marchaba alegremente, gritando y abrazándose, aquello le dio ganas de vomitar.

Se giró, dispuesto a marcharse a sus habitaciones cuando se detuvo abruptamente, ahí a unos metros de él se encontraban Abraxas Malfoy y Orión Black, tras de ese par Antonin y Evan se acercaban a paso apresurado, los azules y grises ojos se cruzaron fijamente, adentrándose en una batalla que no fue pasada por desapercibida por los otros.

\- Malfoy…- llamó Riddle con un ligero tono de advertencia.

\- Riddle.- respondió el otro sin miedo alguno, aquello era lo que le fastidiaba y a la vez le inquietaba a Tom, Malfoy realmente era un Mago astuto, de inteligencia filosa, un joven del que debía tener cuidado, la otra noche le había torturado bajo el imperdonable Crucio y lo había dejado dormir en el suelo como el perro que él consideraba que era, en la mañana Riddle le encontró acomodando su corbata frente al espejo.

 _Definitivamente Malfoy sería un problema._

\- Bueno Tom, de verdad los chicos y yo intentamos quedarnos, pero nuestros padres…- la voz de Evan Rosier se perdió en el momento en que Riddle sintió al Diario sacudirse un poco, Abraxas entrecerró la mirada, él había sido el único en escuchar aquel sonido rasposo.

\- Me largo… Rosier, Black….Dolohov… Malfoy, nada de cartas, ni de ningún tipo de mensajes que puedan delatarnos de ninguna manera, últimamente el vejete de Dumbledore está más observador que de costumbre… - y dicho aquello pasó a retirarse.

\- No te preocupes Riddle, todo estará bien… Malfoy va a quedarse estas navidades en el castillo…- aquella noticia hizo que Tom se detuviera, girando un poco su rostro solo para mirarles de reojo.

\- Ya veo…- susurró mientras continuaba con su camino.

\- ¿pero qué rayos le pasa? – preguntó Orión a Evan, este simplemente se encogió de hombros.

\- Últimamente está muy extraño… - fue la respuesta del pelirrojo.

Cerró la puerta del primer salón que notó vacío, sacó el diario del maletín y lo puso sobre el banquillo, este inmediatamente comenzó a hojearse rápidamente hasta detenerse a mitad de las páginas.

 _ **"…Riddle ¡A MI NO ME AMENAZAS PEDAZO DE ESCORIA HUMANA! Tú, quien asesinó a sus padres, tú, quien liberó al Basilisco y culpaste de la muerte de una pobre chica a un inocente, tú quien con tu odio hacia los que crees inferiores amenazas no me vengas a restregar tu arrogancia, pedantería y supuesta superioridad, serás muy astuto, poderoso e inteligente Riddle, pero sin alma y sin corazón solo eres un maldito cuerpo andante que no merece la compasión de nadie, ese mismo odio que tu profesas hacia los que vez como menos es el mismo odio que tú mereces por todo lo que has hecho… y lo que harás… te conozco Riddle, sé qué clase de Mago eres…conozco todos tus secretos Tom Sorvolo Riddle… ¿O debo llamarte Lord Voldemort? Ahora, si no te importa, tengo una vida normal, amigos que me aprecian y quiero, tengo mis propios enemigos que después de ti ya no lo son tanto… Sangre Sucia me llamas, cuando la tuya y la misma son tan roja como la de los demás… no me tientes Tom Riddle, por qué si quieres ir por mí, búscame… y me encontrarás….Yo también lo Juro Riddle, que hagas lo que hagas, si es que llegas a mi… no va a gustarte lo que vas a encontrar…"**_

Riddle dio varios tropezones hacia atrás mientras su rostro se desfiguraba por la perplejidad, cada palabra cargada con odio le había golpeado duramente, todas aquellas cosas del cual era acusado con razones justas por aquella Sangre sucia casi le hacían estremecerse…

\- Tú…- susurró el joven Mago mientras daba un paso al frente, poco a poco un brillo fue invadiendo los ojos de Riddle, segundos después el Mago soltó una fuerte carcajada mientras se pasaba una mano por el cabello, aquello era descabellado, no solo se encontraba con que Abraxas Malfoy era peligroso para todos sus planes, sino que una Sangre sucia se atrevía a levantarle un montón de palabras que no eran más que una sarta de amenazas, y nadie, absolutamente nadie le amenazaba a él, al Mago tenebroso el cual ya se había auto proclamado como Lord Voldemort, aquel que volaba sobre la muerte y la burlaba.

Y así, Riddle buscó su pluma y con desbordante diversión le envió un mensaje a la Sangre sucia, la cual había descubierto recientemente no era otra más que una Bruja que por medio del Diario podía comunicarse con él desde el futuro… **Interesante**.

Tom se concentró en el Diario mientras escribía apresurado mientras su rostro se descomponía por la felicidad que le embriagaba, tan ensimismado estaba en escribir el mensaje, que el joven no se percató que desde la lejanía del pasillo, Albus Dumbledore le observaba fijamente, el anciano hombre sabía a la perfección que aquel alumno tan perfecto no podía serlo tanto, algo ocultaba aquel muchacho que hablaba el idioma de las serpientes, tan listo, tan escurridizo y lleno de secretos que le causaban escalofríos, No, tenía que mantenerlo bajo vigilancia constante.

 **[HERMIONE: 24 DE DICIEMBRE DE 1999 (8:00 A.M.)]**

 _ **"Tú lo has querido Sangre Sucia…"**_

Malfoy levantó la mirada de aquellas palabras horrorizado solo ara encontrarse con una mentalmente extraviada Hermione Granger, la joven a como pudo encontró una silla y se sentó, levantó los ojos marrones hacia Draco, quien le miraba perplejo.

\- Granger… esto…- empezó a señalar el joven con su delgado dedo.-…Va a traernos nefastas consecuencias.- señaló el muchacho mientras tomaba rápidamente la pluma y tomaba el Diario, Hermione se levantó de un salto e intentó detener a Malfoy, pero el muchacho ya había escrito algo sobre la pálida hoja.

\- ¡Malfoy, detente, No lo hagas! – pidió la joven desesperada, pero sus ojos abiertos de par en par, simplemente vieron la oración desaparecer lentamente.

\- ¡No Granger, esto tiene que acabar de una buena vez, tenemos que deshacernos de este jodido Diario o si no algo más va a pasar! ¡¿Quién sabe Granger y tal vez el-que-ya-sabes-quien vuelve a la vida?! – Dijo el joven mientras la tomaba por los hombros y le miraba fijamente.- No entiendes Granger, no quieres ver lo grave que es esto ¡Maldita sea, ha jurado venir por ti!

\- Él está muerto Malfoy…muy, pero muy muerto…- dijo la muchacha mientras daba un paso hacia atrás, zafándose suavemente de las manos del rubio que comenzaba a cosquillearle los hombros.

\- No Granger… aparentemente tú no lo estás viendo… No estamos tratando con Lord Voldemort… este es Tom Sorvolo Riddle, Granger… no sé como pero creo que este Diario está enviando nuestros mensajes al pasado… y él misteriosamente puede respondernos… - las palabras de Draco parecían lógicas, pero Hermione no quería creerlas, aquello tenía que ser imposible.

\- Malfoy… ¿Qué le escribiste a Riddle? – preguntó tan de repente la muchacha, Malfoy desvió la mirada, la castaña se sorprendió al verle las pálidas mejillas sonrojadas.

\- ¡¿Qué le escribiste maldito estúpido?! – preguntó asustada.

\- Que se fuera a la mierda… eso le puse…- respondió rápidamente.

 _Hermione se quiso morir ahí mismo._

\- Malfoy, eres un completo tonto, vienes y me hablas sobre no provocar a Riddle ¡Y mira con lo que sales! Merlín, esto no puede llevarnos a nada bueno.- se dijo la joven.

Harry y Ron se detuvieron abruptamente en medio del pasillo cuando vieron a Hermione y a Malfoy salir a pasos agigantados a sabrá Merlín donde, el pelirrojo y el castaño se miraron de reojo.

\- ¿Viste lo mismo que yo vi, Harry? – preguntó Ron mientras miraba a la castaña y al rubio salir corriendo uno al lado del otro.

\- Tal vez Ron… ¿esa era Hermione y Malfoy? – preguntó el niño que vivió.

\- Si, pero no solo eran Mione y el Hurón Harry… ¡eran Mione y el hurón corriendo juntos! – exclamó el muchacho.

\- ¡Harry! – gritó Neville quien se detenía al lado del par. - ¡Esa era Hermione y…!

\- Si, si… Longbottom, era Hermione y Malfoy, juntos… ¡JUNTOS! Merlín… este mundo se ha vuelto loco…

\- Lo más sorprendente es que sigan ustedes dos aquí… - dijo Neville sonriendo nerviosamente, Harry y Ron se miraron uno al otro para luego salir corriendo tras su amiga.

Harry y Ron se detuvieron en medio del cruce de pasillos, habían perdido de vista a la leona y a la serpiente, ambos muchachos se giraron en busca de su mejor amiga y su peor enemigo, pero ni siquiera habían visto la sombra del par.

\- ¡Harry, no los encuentro! – gritó Ron mientras veía asustado al castaño.

\- Tal vez fue nuestra imaginación…- respondió el muchacho mientras se encogía de hombros, el pelirrojo no dijo nada más y por donde habían llegado se habían ido, por otro lado…

Hermione y Draco se veían de reojo mientras respiraban agitadamente, por alguna extraña razón la castaña no se sintió con la necesidad de explicarles a sus dos mejores amigos que era lo que estaba haciendo con Malfoy, hacerlo significaba revelarles lo del Diario y conociendo a aquel par de Magos estaba segura que no pararían nunca con su sarta de preguntas y reproches, la joven bruja suspiró cansinamente mientras el rubio acomodaba su túnica.

\- Bueno Granger… eso estuvo… realmente cerca y en realidad no tengo ni el tiempo ni ganas de discutir con cara rajada y el pobretón…- las palabras del muchacho encendió algo dentro de la castaña.

\- ¡No los llames así Malfoy! Que maduro de tu parte…- acusó la muchacha mientras se estremecía de un de repente, sin poder evitarlo la muchacha dejó caer el diario al suelo, los ojos marrones de la bruja se cruzaron momentáneamente con los platinos de Draco, después ambos estaban observando el libro abierto… las palabras comenzaron a amontonarse una tras una hasta formar una oración y luego una estrofa.

 _ **"¿Quién eres, y donde está la Sangre sucia…?"**_

Hermione tragó en seco mientras el rubio tragaba en seco, de nueva cuenta ambos se miraron.

\- ¡Mierda Malfoy, lo sabe, lo ha sabido que no era yo quien ha escrito! – gritó la muchacha mientras tomaba el diario entre sus manos, Malfoy apretujó la quijada mientras pensaba en algo.

\- Joder con Riddle, Malfoy ¡Está escribiendo de nuevo!

 _ **"Granger… ¿Dónde está la sangre sucia? ¡RESPÓNDEME! "**_

\- Para ser una maldito mestizo con aires de grandeza eres demasiado exigente…- fue lo único que dijo Malfoy mientras arrebataba el diario a Hermione Granger, la muchacha hizo ademán de ir tras de él pero el rubio inmediatamente le dio la espalda, impidiendo que le quitara el Diario de las manos.

\- ¡Malfoy, dame eso! – exigió la muchacha pero para esto Draco ya había sacado su pluma de su túnica.

 _Levantó la mano y…_

 _ **"…Granger está demasiado ocupada… ahora yo me encargaré de ti Riddle…"**_

Hermione dejó de luchar contra Draco, estaba más que claro que el Mago haría lo que se le diera su maldita gana, así la que la bruja en lugar de ir contra el Mago se detuvo a su lado, sus labios se apretujaron hasta volverse una línea, apenas había alcanzado a leer lo que Malfoy le había escrito Riddle.

\- Estamos provocándole Malfoy, estamos entrando en un maldito juego que va a hacernos arder…- comentó la muchacha, Draco levantó una ceja mientras le miraba burlesco.

\- Yo sé que soy ardiente Granger, pero gracias por recordármelo.- dijo mientras una sonrisa arrogante surcaba su rostro, la castaña abrió los ojos de par en par.

\- ¡Yo no...Malfoy yo...Yo no quise decir eso! – gritó escandalizada la muchacha.

Draco soltó una carcajada al verle el rostro sonrojado de la leona, Granger era bastante graciosa cuando se lo proponía, y mientras Hermione desviaba la mirada a otro lado y torcía sus labios, Draco Malfoy se silenciaba, descubriendo una nueva forma de molestar a la muchacha y pasar el rato. _Qué curioso_.

Hermione y Malfoy bajaron una vez más la mirada hacia el Diario mientras un conjunto de palabras comenzaban a formarse.

\- Ese malnacido de Riddle aparentemente tiene mucho tiempo…- acusó el rubio mientras entrecerraba los ojos.

 _ **"… ¿Quién eres, que le has hecho a la sangre sucia?..."**_

\- Maldito Riddle…- susurró la muchacha mientras levantaba la mirada y descubría los platinados ojos de Draco Malfoy observándole fijamente.- ¿Qué pasa Malfoy? – preguntó la muchacha.

\- Mira Granger, para serte sincero, eres una Bruja poca agraciada, tú y tu cabello como arbusto y tus aspecto marimandona y sabelotodo me exasperan demasiado, sobre todo tu tonito de voz, me fastidia en serio tu manera en la que te la vives con la nariz metida en los libros, el empeño que le pones a la forma de esconderte bajo tallas enormes de ropa, odio la manera en que utilizas las reglas en contra de los demás pero a tu favor siempre las rompes, odio tu aura sabelotodo ¿Pero sabes que odio más de ti Granger? Detesto la manera inteligente en la que sueles responder a los insultos, la manera en que dejas callados a todo aquel que te ataca, odio no poder verte vulnerable, tú y tu jodido aspecto de indestructible…lo odio.- el comentario del muchacho poco tenía que ver con lo que estaba pasando ¿entonces a que venía todo aquello? Hermione no entendía nada.

\- Malfoy no abuses de mi paciencia…- amenazó la joven endureciendo la mirada.

\- Pero ¿sabes una cosa Granger? No se cómo, ni cuando ¡PERO MALDITA SEAS TE LAS HAS APAÑADO MUY BIEN PARA LLAMAR LA ATENCIÓN DE RIDDLE, MALDICIÓN! – gritó el rubio mientras arrojaba el diario al suelo con violencia, el rubio frunció el ceño mientras veía a una perpleja Granger.

\- ¿Te das cuenta Granger, lo que has hecho? ¡No sabemos que mierdas está pasando, si el jodido Diario está encantado o si es un puto portal de tiempo lo que nos mantiene en un tipo de contacto con Riddle y…!

\- ¡Malfoy! – Gritó la joven realmente impresionada por las palabras de Draco que no pudo evitar interrumpir.- ¡Eso es Malfoy, tienes toda la razón! ¡Un portal!

\- Yo siempre tengo la razón para que te lo sepas, Granger.- le espetó Draco en tono de arrogante, mientras levantaba ambas cejas y sonreía.

\- Maldito arrogante de mierda…- dijo ella medio sonriendo.- me refería que tenías razón en cuando a lo del portal del tiempo, tal vez sea eso y…

\- Granger… ¿te das cuenta que eso lo vuelve aún más grave, cierto? – interrumpió el rubio mientras entrecerraba los ojos.

\- Tenemos que acabar con esto Malfoy, si a Riddle se le ocurre la genial idea de buscarme y…

\- Demasiado tarde…- intervino el rubio mientras señalaba el Diario que yacía sobre el suelo con un movimiento de cabeza, él y Hermione bajaron la mirada solo para percatarse que Riddle nuevamente estaba escribiéndoles.

 _ **"…Seas quien seas dile a la Inmunda de Granger…que llueve, truene o relampaguee… la tendré en mis manos…"**_

La amenaza era clara, coniza y lo suficientemente escandalosa como para hacer estremecer a Hermione, quien entreabrió los labios y parpadeó sin podérsela creer un par de veces, los ojos grises de Draco la observaban…

\- Él ya está lo suficientemente interesado Granger, ahora dime ¿qué haremos si al idiota ese se le ocurre la genial idea de no olvidarte nunca? O peor aún, venir a buscarte…

Hermione tragó saliva, aquello no podía ser cierto.

\- No es como si fuera inolvidable Malfoy… pero tal vez tengas razón, este interés de Riddle por mí es bastante escalofriante…- comentó la joven mientras recogía el diario entre sus manos y comenzaba a alejarse, Malfoy le miró marchar, ya sabía él que la bruja se dirigía hacia el despacho de Snape.

Hermione al verse sola en medio del pasillo, tras verse alejada de Malfoy la joven se recargó sobre la pared, observando el Diario con sus claros ojos marrones, realmente aquello era un juego demasiado peligroso, lo había pensado en el mismo instante en que había descubierto de quien se trataba.

No era otro más que Tom Riddle.

Y es que no hubiera importado si hubiera sido cualquier otro personaje de la historia, o más bien cualquier otra cosa, pero se trataba de Riddle, el Mago tenebroso ¿y si el Mago oscuro trataba de llegar a ella desde el pasado? La joven abrió los ojos pensando que tal vez el curso de los hechos ya sucedidos pudieran cambiar.

Se maldijo por estúpida, jamás debió haber iniciado aquel macabro juego de palabras con Tom Sorvolo Riddle.

 **[TOM: 24 DE DICIEMBRE DE 1944 (10:00 A.M.)]**

Tom se recargó a la pared mientras observaba la hoja en blanco, había estado esperando que algo más apareciera interrumpiendo la inmaculada hoja, pero nada, Granger había simplemente dejado de escribir y eso realmente le ponía de mal humor, sobre todo cuando descubrió que alguien más que no era la sangre sucia, se había hecho del Diario ¿Y si algo le había pasado a la inmunda? La idea siquiera misma había sido desechada por Riddle en el momento en que la pensó, No, Granger tenía que estar ahí, escondiéndose de él, sonrío de medio lado mientras metía la mano al bolsillo de la túnica y sacaba su pluma.

Pero el joven se sorprendió al escuchar el raposo sonido, aquel mismo tan conocido, bajó la mirada azul y levantó ligeramente las oscuras cejas al percatarse que nuevamente las letras comenzaban a aparecerse frente a él.

 _ **"… ¿Me extrañaste Riddle? Por qué definitivamente Yo no, por ahí me han dicho que me has estado buscando como un enloquecido… aunque pensándolo bien, Loco ya estás definitivamente…"**_

Aquella era Granger, la sangre sucia con la que se había estado escribiendo en los últimos días, sonrío al notar que había regresado, Tom se deslizó por la pared hasta quedar sentado, dobló una de las piernas y recargó sobre su muslo el Diario y comenzó a escribir.

 **[HERMIONE: 24 DE DICIEMBRE DE 1999 (10:02 A.M.)]**

Hermione sintió la textura áspera de la pared en el momento en que comenzaba a bajar hasta el suelo apoyándose en esta, tomó entre sus manos el Diario y sonrío cuando el sonido de la pluma deslizándose sobre el papel hubiera llegado a sus oídos.

 _ **"…Te extrañé como lo hace un Cazador a su presa, Granger… no te emociones, ya se yo lo maravilloso que soy, pero no me interesa en absoluto las atenciones de una sangre sucia…**_

 _ **P.D.- Lamento desilusionarte Granger, pero no me interesan las Inmundas…"**_

Hermione abrió los ojos sorprendida por las palabras, pero sin percatarse una ligera sonrisa desfiguró sus labios, mientras sus marrones ojos destellaban misteriosamente bajo la luz de una emoción a la que no podía darle nombre.

 _Levantó la pluma._

 **[TOM: 24 DE DICIEMBRE DE 1999 (10:05 A.M.)]**

 _ **".. Más bien el que debería dejar de emocionarse Riddle eres tú, pues tengo mejores cosas que prestar mi atención a un Mago tenebroso, y no te preocupes Tom Sorvolo Riddle… tú a mí no me puedes extrañar como presa, por qué en realidad soy una Cazadora… por cierto Riddle, las serpientes también pueden ser cazadas….**_

 _ **P.D. – No te preocupes Riddle, tampoco es que seas para tanto ¿sabes? Existen Magos mucho mejores que tú…en todos los aspectos…"**_

Riddle se pasó la mano por su negra cabellera mientras leía una y otra vez aquellas palabras antes de que estas desaparecieran, sus ojos azules brillaron hermosamente mientras la emoción comenzaba a embriagarlo, cosa de la que Riddle no fue completamente consiente, sonrío mientras levantó la pluma una vez más.

\- Maldita Sangre sucia…- susurraba el muchacho sin percatarse que una mirada platinada le observaba desde la lejanía.

 **[HERMIONE: 24 DE DICIEMBRE DE 1999 (10:10 A.M.)]**

\- Maldito Mago idiota…- dijo la joven mientras se sorprendía así misma esperando que el joven futuro-mago-tenebroso-que-algún-día-sería-el-innombrable le escribiera algo, la castaña se estremeció mientras parpadeaba incrédula ¡Es que eso tenía que ser una vil mentira, ella no podía estar emocionada por ese…ese…ese maldito arrogante, engreído Mago tenebroso…!

 _ **"… ¿Magos mejores que yo en todos los aspectos Granger? No existe Mago mejor que yo te lo aseguro, en cambio tú, siendo una Sangre sucia incluso un patético elfo logra superarte…"**_

 **[TOM: 24 DE DICIEMBRE DE 1944 (10:15 A.M.)]**

Tom sonrío de medio lado cuando terminó de escribir aquello, mientras cada letra ahí escrita comenzaba a desvanecerse poco a poco…

\- ¿Riddle, que haces ahí en el suelo? - Tom se tensó en el momento en que la profunda voz aterciopelada hizo eco a su alrededor, Abraxas Malfoy últimamente se encontraba rondándole como un felino al acecho, el joven de oscuros cabellos levantó la mirada para encontrarse con los platinos ojos del rubio.

\- ¿Qué te hace tan especial para que te explique mis motivos de estar aquí, Malfoy? – contraatacó él con una pregunta, Abraxas levantó un poco la barbilla, endureciendo la mirada, su ceño, ligeramente fruncido, indicaba a Riddle lo molesto que se encontraba.

\- Me importa Riddle por que el vejestorio de Dumbledore te está buscando…- y dicho eso el rubio se dio la media vuelta y se marchó, Tom le observó con ojos entrecerrados, era evidente que el comportamiento de Abraxas le desagradaba totalmente.

Ese petulante Mago necesitaba un castigo y pronto.

El castillo estaba punto de quedar completamente a oscuras, Tom se encontraba esperando a Dumbledore desde hace un buen rato, el hombre no se dignaba a aparecer y el joven comenzaba a perder la paciencia, fue cuando se decidió a marcharse cuando las puertas se abrieron de par en par, el ese entonces, profesor de transformaciones Albus Dumbledore apareció con una sonría en los labios.

\- Lo lamento mucho Tom, me retracté y olvidé que te había citado en mi despacho. – la disculpa del viejo no se la había tragado ni el mismísimo diablo, mucho menos Tom que parecía conocer al hombre.

\- No se preocupe profesor… – respondió Tom en un falso tono de amabilidad, Dumbledore le observó por unos instantes antes de sentarse tras su escritorio.

\- Bien Tom, te mandé a llamar debido a un asunto que me ha estado inquietando…- empezó a decir el hombre, una alarma dentro de la prestigiosa mente de Riddle comenzó a sonar insistentemente, aquello no podía ser bueno.

\- ¿De qué se trata profesor? – preguntó el joven en tono tranquilo, demasiado tranquilo pensó Dumbledore mientras posaba los codos de los brazos sobre la mesa y entrelazaba sus manos, recargó su barbilla y continuó observando al brillante alumno de Hogwarts.

\- Tom, eh escuchado rumores sobre un Diario encantado que le obsequió la señorita Black…- empezó a decir el profesor de Transformaciones.

Tom maldijo en su interior, ya se encargaría del imbécil que había permitido que aquello llegara a oídos de Dumbledore, pero ahora lo que importaba era que ese brillo de interés por su diario desapareciera del viejo chiflado.

\- ¿Diario encantado? Es cierto que la señorita Black me ha obsequiado un Diario profesor… pero niego rotundamente que dicho objeto esté hechizado…- fue la tranquila y astuta respuesta del joven, los claros ojos de Dumbledore continuaban observando al muchacho, Tom sabía lo que estaba haciendo, lo estaba estudiando, escarbando en su mirada y su persona buscando algún movimiento en falso a la mínima cosa que demostrara que estaba mintiendo, pero Tom no le daría ese gusto, si Dumbledore era hábil para desenmascarar mentiras, él era un Maestro del engaño.

El hombre extendió su mano hacia el muchacho, Tom comprendió lo que el Mago quería en realidad, casi, por un instante, Dumbledore podría jurar que había detectado sorpresa y desconcierto en los ojos de Riddle, pero al parpadear se encontró con un muchacho tranquilo, relajado…

Tom extendió el diario hacia Albus Dumbledore y lo dejó sobre la arrugada mano del Mago, quien puso el objeto sobre el escritorio y se le quedó mirando insistentemente.

\- Eh de decir Tom que me sorprende el hecho de haberlo visto en varias ocasiones escribiendo en él… Más me preocupa no ver palabra alguna entre sus hojas…- Dumbledore no le miraba, simplemente se dedicaba a hojear el Diario de Tom mientras este le lanzaba una dura mirada.

\- Profesor, eh de admitir que eh conseguido una pluma especial para ocultar todo lo que escribo… son cosas… personales…- mintió vilmente, Dumbledore, tras aquellas palabras levantó la mirada y con el rostro inclinado observó al muchacho.

\- ¿Qué ocultas Tom, tan profundos son tus escritos que te ves en la necesidad de ocultárselos a todo el mundo?

\- Tengo compañeros demasiados curiosos profesor, en más de una ocasión los he descubierto indagando entre mis objetos personales..- dijo Tom mientras bajaba la mirada hacia el Diario, rogando a Slytherin que a la sangre sucia no se le ocurriera la genial idea de mandarle un mensaje.

\- Ya veo…- susurró el profesor mientras hojeaba por última vez el Diario, Tom se sorprendió por unos escasos segundos al notar el dibujo que había plasmado la noche anterior, Dumbledore levantó una ceja bastante curioso.

\- Vaya Tom, no sabía que tuvieras gusto por el… _arte_ …- a Tom no le pasó por desapercibido aquel tonito utilizado en la última palabra, pero a pesar de lo molesto que le ponía, su rostro continuó siendo como un lienzo blanco.

\- Es una nueva….distracción que eh ido adquiriendo profesor.- respondió tranquilamente mientras veía el dibujo de aquella joven, Albus bajó la mirada y estudió la figura femenina, era una joven bella, aquello realmente le había sorprendido, no el hecho de que Tom Riddle dibujara, sino a quien o mejor dicho que.

Albus Dumbledore siempre había mantenido bajo estricta vigilancia o mejor dicho en la mira a Tom Riddle, sabía que el muchacho era demasiado perfecto como para no ocultar algo tras aquella deslumbrante actitud, ninguno de los otros profesores o el director incluso podían percibir esa apenas visible capa de oscuridad y misterio que rodeaba siempre al muchacho, No, Albus sabía perfectamente que Tom ocultaba algo, lo gritaba ese siniestro brillo en sus ojos, su insana tranquilidad.

Le devolvió el Diario a Tom deslizándolo por la mesa hasta dejarlo a centímetros frente a él.

\- Ciertamente Tom… es una joven muy hermosa.- respondió el hombre mientras sonreía tranquilamente, él y Tom parecían conocerse perfectamente y Riddle sabía que aquella sonrisa era totalmente falsa.

\- Es solo un producto de mi imaginación…- fue la escueta respuesta del joven Mago.

Albus le vio desaparecer tras las puertas ahora cerradas, el hombre seguía sin estar muy convencido por la supuesta actitud inmaculada del joven, quien a pesar de haberse convertido en premio anual, había insistido en continuar compartiendo habitaciones con sus compañeros, Albus no quería ni pensar que aquello lo hacía para seguir vigilando a los alumnos de Slytherin.

\- ¿Con que producto de tu imaginación, eh Tom? – preguntó el hombre mientras se veía las manos con profundidad, había detectado su propia magia emanar de aquel Diario.

Abraxas había logrado llegar a la sección prohibida sin ningún problema, se había decidido a consultar aquellos tenebrosos libros solamente para descubrir qué clase de Hechizo había utilizado Tom Riddle con aquel jodido Diario, por qué sabía de antemano que Walburga Black con su limitado intelecto no había sido capaz de encantar ni a una mosca, y mientras el rubio muchacho se paseaba por entre los corredores observando el conjunto de estantes llenos de Libros, algo dentro de él comenzó a estremecerse, el efecto de aquellos oscuros Tomos le gritaban a su cuerpo que se alejaran de ahí, pero Abraxas era un Mago formidable él podía resistirse a la seducción de las Artes Oscuras de aquellos libros, por lo tanto no había ningún problema mientras no los tocara, al menos que el que a él le interesara.

Fue en ese momento cuando sus ojos color mercurio se detuvieron en un libro en especial, era uno de esos tomos gruesos y de pasta gruesa de cuero negro, Abraxas entrecerró la mirada y apuntó con su varita al libro, se asombró al no detectar magia oscura en él.

\- Hechizos Vinculantes….- leyó el título de semejante libro, el rubio se preguntó entonces que haría algo como aquello, tan simple, tan inofensivo en aquella sección tan peligrosa.

Si bien sabía que Tom mantenía una conversación con alguien a través del Diario, la nueva distracción de Riddle le provocaba cierta curiosidad, se preguntó quién sería la persona con la que Riddle mantenía contacto a través del Diario, fue en ese momento cuando la imagen de la joven de aquel dibujo apareció en su mente.

 _Abraxas maldijo por lo bajo._

Tom, sí había dibujado a aquella dama, entonces lo había hecho malditamente bien, las finas facciones de la obra no lo habían decepcionado, incluso le sorprendió de sobremanera que Riddle tuviera conocimientos sobre dibujo, él, quien se siempre se encontraba estudiando las artes oscuras oculto de Dumbledore y de cualquier autoridad escolar, pero de eso a que Tom le dieran aires de dibujante ya era otra cosa, lo que a Abraxas le urgía por descubrir era la identidad de la joven.

Recordó el movimiento de sus ojos, la sonrisa dirigida hacia él y el terror que la había invadido cuando Tom Riddle había despertado y como una vil serpiente, sigilosa y engañosa se había detenido justo atrás de él solo para torturarle.

Se pasó la mano por la melena rubia al recordar el intenso dolor provocado por el cruciatus de Riddle, sabía que nadie más podía torturar más cruelmente que Tom.

 **[HERMIONE: 24 DE DICIEMBRE DE 1999 (11:00 A.M.)]**

Hermione se despidió por última vez de sus amigos, la joven había decidido finalmente por quedarse en el castillo ya que sus padres se encontraban en Australia a causa de su aniversario de bodas.

\- ¿Segura que vas a estar bien Mione? – preguntó un preocupado Ron, la castaña sonrío ligeramente mientras lo abrazaba.

\- Estaré bien Ron, no te preocupes…- dijo ella mientras se separaba del pelirrojo.

\- Vamos Hermione… es que Malfoy también va a quedarse y me preocupa que… - decía el castaño mientras veía con preocupación a la leona.

\- Sé manejar a Malfoy perfectamente Harry, no tienes por qué ponerte así… además, no es que Malfoy vaya por ahí molestándome como antes…- respondió la muchacha interrumpiendo a Harry Potter.

\- Hermione tiene razón chicos, no hay por qué preocuparnos ¡Además es Hermione Merlín bendito! Si ese hurón se atreve a ponerle las manos encima ella se encargará perfectamente de hacerle pagar…- las palabras de Ginny lograron calmar los nervios de su novio y su hermano mayor.

\- Tienes razón Ginny… Hermione entonces podemos irnos tranquilamente ¡No se te olvidé mantenerte en contacto! – exclamó el pelirrojo, Harry asintió con un movimiento de cabeza en apoyo a su amigo.

\- Muy bien, lo mismo les digo… espero tengan buen viaje chicos… suerte…- y con aquellas palabras, Hermione vio marchar a sus amigos.

Malfoy les vio alejarse de la castaña mientras él bajaba los escalones de la entrada, cuando la joven se giró para dirigirse dentro se topó con el rubio, quien permanecía de pie en el último de los escaloncillos, la castaña tuvo que levantar el rostro para poderle mirar a los ojos.

\- Malfoy ¿Qué quieres? – preguntó seriamente la muchacha.

\- ¿Así que puedes manejarme, eh Granger…? Eso ya lo veremos…- le respondió mientras bajaba el último escalón, acercándose demasiado a ella, aun así, Draco Malfoy seguía siendo dos cabezas más alto que ella, la castaña le miró con cierto nivel de sorpresa.

\- Malfoy, déjate de cosas… ¿Qué quieres?

\- Nada… es divertido molestarte Granger… esas arruguitas que se te forman en las comisuras de tus ojos…el ceño fruncido… es interesante el ligero cambio que sufres cuando te enfadas…- sonrío, Hermione parpadeó varias veces y estuvo tentada en más de una ocasión en pellizcarse para confirmar si estaba soñando o estaba despierta ¿en serio aquel era Draco Malfoy?

\- Malfoy ¿seguro que no has ingerido alguna poción en mal estado? – preguntó la muchacha, Draco soltó una fuerte carcajada, llamando la atención de varios que simplemente les observaban con curiosidad.

\- Vamos Granger ¿me crees tan idiota? No respondas…- dijo inmediatamente, la castaña sonrío abiertamente y Draco le observó fijamente.

Esa tarde Hermione se dirigía hacia la biblioteca cuando al dar la vuelta en unos de los pasillos se topó con Draco, quien había golpeado _"accidentalmente"_ el hombro de la muchacha, esta se tambaleó hacia un lado dejando caer los libros que anteriormente había estado abrazando.

\- ¡Malfoy ten más cuidado! – gritó la joven desde el suelo, el rubio sonrío mientras le ofrecía una mano para ayudarla a levantarse, Hermione miró la blanca mano que este le daba.

\- Vamos Granger… no te va a matar tocarme…- le dijo el rubio, Hermione aceptó el ofrecimiento sorprendida.

\- Malfoy… no cabe duda que la maldita Guerra te cambió.- fue lo que dijo mientras se giraba para ver sus cosas en el suelo, el muchacho se acuclilló.

\- Debo admitir que estoy de acuerdo contigo Granger… - decía mientras recogía los libros, Hermione suspiró un momento y comenzó a ayudarle al rubio.

Se despidió de ella con un ligero movimiento de cabeza, la castaña continuó con su camino hacia su templo de adoración que era la biblioteca mientras Draco se dirigía rápidamente hacia las mazmorras, sonriendo arrogantemente mientras sacaba de su túnica el maldito Diario de Tom Riddle, no cabía duda que Granger continuaba siendo demasiado ingenua, una bastante agradable después de todo y a pesar de su estatus sanguíneo.

Draco cerró la puerta de su recamara de un golpe mientras se acercaba a su escritorio y arrojaba el pedazo de libro sobre este, le observó por unos momentos hasta que este misteriosamente como las ocasiones anteriores, se había abierto de un golpe, se hojeó solo hasta detenerse en la misma maldita página en blanco…

 _ **"…Granger, eres malditamente aburrida, anda… divierte al Rey de las serpientes con tus estúpidos comentarios…"**_

Draco levantó una de sus cejas, aquellas palabras habían logrado desconcertarlo en cierto grado, el joven Mago tomó una de sus plumas y comenzó a escribir frenéticamente, había muchas cosas que Draco Malfoy quería decirle a aquel imbécil que había destruido a su familia por completo y así se ganara un enemigo más al rubio no le importó demasiado tener que enfrentarse al Mago más temido de todos los tiempos.

 _ **"Granger ya no está aquí para ti, maldito bastardo… la tengo entretenida en otros asuntos más importantes que estar escribiéndose contigo Riddle..."**_

Las palabras fueron borrándose una a una, el rubio ya sabía que su mensaje había sido enviado, así que una vez desaparecido todo su mensaje esperó por una respuesta.

 **[TOM: 24 DE DICIEMBRE DE 1944 (11:05 A.M.)]**

Tom se puso de pie bruscamente en el momento en que sus azules ojos leyeron aquel mensaje, y a pesar de que se encontraba completamente solo dentro de las cuatro paredes de su habitación, el único sonido que había hecho eco fue el de la silla cayendo al suelo.

Granger no estaba tras aquel Diario, pensó el muchacho mientras leía por última vez el mensaje de aquel fuera quien fuera…

 _ **"Granger ya no está aquí para ti maldito bastardo… la tengo entretenida en otros asuntos más importantes que estar escribiéndose contigo Riddle..."**_

Las palabras golpearon en su mente una y otra vez, molesto por el abandono de la inmunda sangre sucia, Tom levantó la silla con un ligero movimiento de varita, hechizo que no significó nada para él, al tomar asiento, el joven que algún día sería conocido como el más temido Mago de todos los tiempos, comenzó a escribir una vez más.

 _ **"… ¿Quién eres y Dónde está Granger? Tráela… di que le llamo…"**_

Y una vez más la magia del Diario envió el mensaje, Tom comenzaba a sentirse desesperado por una respuesta, necesitaba continuar su _"interesante charla"_ con la sangre sucia, pero él no se percató de la sensación de desespere, pues Tom jamás había pasado por algo similar…

 _ **"…Ya te lo dije Riddle, aquí él único que controla a Granger a su antojo, soy yo…"**_

Riddle entrecerró los ojos lentamente mientras su prestigioso cerebro procesaba rápidamente aquella información, sabía que no estaba respondiéndole Granger, entonces ¿Quién era? No, él no podía controlar a la sangre sucia, por lo poco que había leído de ella sabía que la inmunda no era una mujer a la que se le pudiera controlar, No, sonrío ante el pensamiento, pero a él sí que le gustaría doblegarla, arrodillarla a sus pies y verle sufrir, escuchar sus ruegos, suplicándole por piedad, _Oh_ , sí, él sería el único que le haría sufrir ¿entonces por qué aquel ser, fuese quien fuese le daba una fuerte impresión de tener cierto poder sobre _su_ sangre sucia? _Oh si_ , por que Granger era la Inmunda que ahora le pertenecía, ella debería estar entre sus manos, bajo tortura de su imponente poder.

 _ **"…Eso ya lo veremos…Cuando tenga a Granger en mí poder, me aseguraré de que tú seas testigo de mi fuerza sobre la sangre sucia…"**_

Tom dejó a un lado la pluma mientras su mensaje era enviado al otro lado, fuera el lugar que fuera, Riddle sonrío de medio lado, sus hoyuelos marcándose profundamente mientras sus azules ojos, siniestros y hermosos, destellaban bajo el brillo de las malas intenciones; Fue cuando se percató que Granger no era la única persona allá a fuera que podía destruir su intachable gesto de seriedad en el mundo, aquel, quien se llamaba el controlador de la Sangre sucia también podía dejarle desconcertado.

 _ **"...Para cuando tú seas capaz de llegar a nosotros Riddle, Granger estará completamente sometida a mi dominio ¿Pero qué puedes hacer tú en las condiciones en las que estás Riddle? Acéptalo pedazo de mierda… Granger está demasiado lejos de ti, es inalcanzable, una presa que ya ha sido cazada… Por mí…"**_

 _Una presa que ya ha sido cazada_ ; Las palabras retumbaban dentro de su cabeza como un eco eterno que iba y venía como una Snitch encerrada entre cuatro paredes, Riddle apretujó los labios hasta que estos se formaron una dura línea, sus azules ojos se oscurecieron al igual que sus pensamientos, ahora estaba más seguro que antes que tenía que llegar a la sangre sucia y de paso a ese imbécil que osaba a retarle a él; ¿Pero quién carajos era ese? Por sus palabras, por la caligrafía, Riddle dedujo rápidamente que se trataba de un varón, un muy confiado chico que pecaba de ir contra él ¿es que acaso no sabía de qué era capaz de hacer? Bueno, ya se encargaría él mismo de informarle, primeramente tenía que encontrar a la sangre sucia y ya después daría con la identidad de aquel Mago.

 **[HERMIONE Y DRACO: 24 DE DICIEMBRE DE 1999 (11:45 A. M.)]**

Hermione corría como alma que se la llevaba el diablo, se había percatado demasiado tarde que el diario no se encontraba entre sus pertenencias, fue en el momento en que recordó aquel misterioso ataque de amabilidad por parte de Malfoy ¡Ese rubio arrogante y necio le había robad el Diario de Riddle! La joven bruja se maldijo una y otra vez, teniendo una ligera idea de lo que Malfoy estaba haciendo con el encantado libro, la joven aceleró el paso…

Hermione se detuvo entre los estantes, buscando desesperadamente con la mirada alguna señal del rubio, la joven se mordió la lengua y pensó en la enorme posibilidad de que el muchacho se encontrara en su sala común o peor aún, en su habitación.

\- Estúpido Malfoy…- masculló la joven mientras se giraba y desaparecía por los corredores, no había mucho que hacer por recuperar el Diario hasta el día siguiente.

Draco leyó con suma lentitud aquella última frase escrita por parte de Riddle, una socarrona sonrisa surcó su rostro mientras las letras se desvanecían siendo reflejadas en los platinados ojos de Draco Malfoy.

 _ **"… Granger será mía, destruiré tu dominio sobre ella y tras hacerte mirar como la manejo a mi antojo, acabaré contigo… tu arrogancia e insolencia me son muy familiares… Te conozco, de cierta manera lo hago ¿no es así?**_

 _ **P.D.- Disfruta a la sangre Sucia lo más que puedas, porque después de mí, ni su nombre obtendrás…"**_

Draco entendió de alguna manera que Tom Riddle no le hacía ni una pregunta respecto a si lo conocía, aquel Mago estaba afirmándole algo, el rubio entrecerró los ojos pensando respecto a cierto asunto y llegó a su mente…

\- Abraxas Hyperion Malfoy… - susurró el muchacho logrando recordar que su abuelo había pertenecido a la misma generación que Tom Sorvolo Riddle durante su tiempo en Hogwarts.

Así que era muy probable que su abuelo hubiera pertenecido a la primera generación de Mortífagos que en aquel tiempo Tom Riddle había reclutado; su padre en algún punto de su infancia le había comentado a Draco que su parecido a Abraxas no solamente recaía en lo físico si no que su actitud eran demasiado similar en ciertas ocasiones.

El rubio Mago levantó la pluma, por supuesto que no iba a revelarle su identidad y mucho menos exponer el nombre de su abuelo, no sabía qué clase de atrocidades causaría si le diera ese tipo de detalles a un Riddle de una época de la que no estaba seguro a la que pertenecía el tenebroso mago.

 **[TOM: 24 DE DICIEMBRE DE 1944 (11:58 A.M.)]**

 _ **"Eh dominado a Granger tanto, que desde la primera hasta la última de sus células me reconoce como su amo, es interesante tu estúpido argumento de cómo vas a someterla Riddle, pero conozco a Granger mejor que la palma de mi mano y déjame darte un concejo Mestizo… las leonas, Riddle, no son sometidas por serpientes… ¿pero adivina qué? Yo lo he hecho… mi presencia nunca es pasada por desapercibida por ella, siempre mi nombre estará en sus labios y mi figura reflejada en sus ojos… ¿Por qué sabes algo? Son de fuego… ¿Y cómo se domina el fuego, Riddle? No hay manera de hacer tal cosa… Granger, de cierta manera es indomable, una criatura salvaje… yo tengo cierto poder sobre ella… pero la única persona que puede controlarla a su antojo… Es ella misma ¿y que tienes tú Riddle? no tienes nada, hay mucha distancia entre tú y nosotros, por qué mientras tú, asqueroso mestizo de mierda estás allá deseando quebrajar el espíritu de Granger… yo la tengo a unos cuantos pasos con mi vista siempre en ella, cruzándome en su camino… yo siempre estoy presente en su vida Riddle… mientras que tú… tu solamente eres la sombra de un mal recuerdo…**_

 _ **P.D.- Granger no pertenece a nadie, pero es más mía que nadie más…"**_

 _Impresionado_ , esa era la palabra que describía esa sensación que recorría el cuerpo de Tom mientras se volvía a poner de pie con lentitud inquietante, sus azules ojos entrecerrados mientras que sus labios, entre abiertos, se abrían y cerraban una y otra vez, hasta que finalmente se detuvo, el joven tomó con violencia la pluma y escribió una oración que finalizaba aquella batalla entre el Dragón y la Serpiente.

 _ **"…El fuego no se Domina, una frase**_ _muy interesante_ ** _… pero yo no quiero dominar el Fuego, yo lo quiero extinguir…"_**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

DrinnyisLove Sinceramente yo tampoco creí que pudiera terminarla, de hecho batallé mucho para poder recuperarla sin tener que empezar todo de nuevo, que buen oque te esté gustando esperemos que siga así, saludos.

Lila2234 Estoy tratando de actualizar lo más pronto posible, entre tomo tiempo libre y en lo que edito algunas cositas en la historia, y respecto a incluir a Draco no hay de que, creo que él es parte esencial de esta historia.

albus potter-greengrass No me ofendes, Albus Dumbledore tiene sus propios planes, es lo único que puedo decirte sin tener que revelar la trama. ten paciencia creo que te va a gustar lo que le tengo preparado a Hermione. Gracias por tu comentario.

Guest ¡Hola! Pues creo que si sigues leyendo la historia te vas a dar cuenta de algunas sorpresas ¡No te las puedo contar por que quiero que sigas leyendo! esperemos que todo vaya bien como hasta ahorita, actualizo cada semana.

 **Muchas Gracias por sus comentarios.**


	5. Quinto Párrafo

Entre Lineas.

QUINTO PÁRRAFO

Silentium Serpiens

[HERMIONE: 27 DE DICIEMBRE DE 1999 (12:00 A. M.)]

\- ¡Malfoy! – Draco se detuvo en seco en el preciso momento en que su nombre hizo eco por el solitario corredor, extrañamente los profesores y los pocos alumnos que habían optado por quedarse bajo el cuidado del castillo no habían aparecido durante toda la mañana, el rubio se giró lentamente, encontrandose con los enfurecidos ojos de Hermione Granger, el joven Mago descendiente de un linaje tan puro como los inicios del tiempo sonrío de medio lado al enfrentarse a la leona.

\- ¿Qué le has hecho al diario? - Su sonrísa se fue esfumando poco a poco cuando la castaña se fue acercando a él, sus miradas estaban fijamente cruzadas, ni ella tenía ganas de apartar sus ojos marrones de los platinados de él y mucho menos Draco se atrevía a apartarla de su vista.

\- Granger.- Susurró su nombre con voz tan suave y aterciopelada mientras la joven bruja se acercaba a paso veloz a la serpiente, sus rizos castaños se mecían de un lado a otro salvajemente, fue en ese momento cuando el principe de Slytherin se percató que ella realmente no sola era una Bruja de espiritu libre e indomable, sino que ella, Hermione Jean Granger, era la légitima reina de los leones.

\- ¿¡Que le has hecho al maldito Diario, Malfoy?! – gritó enfurecida mientras con ambas manos sobre su pecho le daba un empujón, Draco dio un paso en retroceso mientras continuaba observando las llamas dentro de sus ojos, Hermione frunció el ceño y torció los labios, el rubio sonrío.

\- Yo no he hecho absolutamente nadaGatita…- le dijo mientras se mantenía firme al sentir como la joven intentaba de nueva cuenta empujarle, rapidamente el rubio la tomó por ambas muñecas y la obligó a mantener esas pequeñas manos sobre su pecho firme, Hermione le miró entre sorprendida y enojada.

\- ¿Qué le dijiste Malfoy? ¿que le estuviste diciendo a Riddle para que…? – pero la joven se vio abruptamente interrumpida por sus pensamientos y por Draco.

\- ¿…Que le dije a Riddle, Granger? ¿En serio quieres saber? ¿en realidad quieres seguir comunicandote con ese monstruo, no es verdad?

La furia de Hermione se vio menguada cuando los platinados ojos de Draco parecían echar chispas metálicas, parecía realmente enfadado, pero no como aquellas veces donde su níveo rostro enrojecía por la ira, no, esta vez era mucho peor, parecía calmado, incluso en paz, pero ella sabía que no era así, podía identificarlo en la mirada, esa profundidad asombrosa que le hacía sentir vértigo, como si estuviera cayendo dentro de un pozo sin fondo y de la cual no tenía escapatoria alguna.

\- Dime una cosa Granger…- empezó a decir el rubio mientras de un jalón atraía a la castaña, sus brazos masculinos quedaron ligeramente doblados mientras que los de la leona, tensos y estirados, se posaban justo a los costados del rubio, quien aún la sujetaba por las muñecas, el rostró de él, ligeramente inclinado hacia ella estaba a escasos centimetros de rozar su nariz con la de ella, Hermione no podía moverse, nunca antes había visto en aquel estado a la serpiente y aunque las preguntas se acumulaban dentro de su cabeza, sorprecibamente para ella, no tenía respuestas, solo el nombre de Tom Riddle resonaba como eco dentro de su mente una y otra y otra vez, Fue en ese momento cuando recordó lo sucedido días antes, cuando se enfrentó a Malfoy a causa de haberle robado el Diario que se le había confiado para su protección.

OoOoOoOoOoFLASH BACKOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Hermione se detuvo a mitad del pasillo, la joven bruja se dirigía con urgencia hacia la biblioteca, debido que ese día se vencía su permiso para conservar ciertos tomos de la sección prohibida que el profesor Dumbledore le había concedido tener por un par de días, pero la chica al percatarse de la presencia del rubio Malfoy que avanzaba por el otro lado del corredor grandes zancadas, la castaña se apresuró para alcanzarle, llevaba consigo dos enormes tomos pesados y gruesos, su energía y la desesperación por darle alcance al rubio eran tales, que inmediatamente aquello había dejado de ser un impedimento para avanzar más rápido…

-¡Malfoy! – gritó la joven mientras hacía un enorme esfuerzo por sujetar el par de libros con una sola mano y con la otra tomar el antebrazo del muchacho para detenerle.

-¡Granger, maldita sea no vuelvas hacerme eso! ¡joder, me has dado un susto de muerte! – exclamó el muchacho girandose rapidamente mientras le lanzaba una mirada indescriptible a la joven.

-¡Pues ojala te hubiera matado Malfoy, pero no antes de que me des el maldiito Diario de Riddle! - fue la respuesta de la muchacha en un tono más alto que Draco había utilizado, el rubio sonrío de medio lado.

-¿Qué Diario, Granger? Deja de leer tanto ¿quieres? Tanto conocimiento dentro de tu cabeza ya empieza a afectarte… - fue la respuesta del joven mientras levantaba una ceja, Hermione apretujó los labios.

-¡No estoy de broma maldito hurón oxigenado, dame el Diario de Riddle! ¡No creas que no me eh dado cuenta que ayer al chocarte conmigo a próposito me lo has quitado!

-Oh, vaya Granger… ¿y se puede saber para que querría yo ese pedazo de mierda?

Hermione soltó rápidamente el brazo del rubio como si quemara, Draco envió una fugaz mirada a la zona sin que ella se diera cuenta, el rubio no sabía si lamentarse o sentirse aliviado por la acción, pero lo que sintió fue una sensación que no podía darle nombre en el momento.

-Dame el Diario, Malfoy… el profesor Dumbledore me lo ha confiado a mí para que lo cuide…

-¿Cuidarlo Granger? ¡No me hagas reir, en lugar de cuidarlo nos estas poniendo en riesgo a todos nosotros al estar en contacto con esa cosa! – le interrumpió el muchacho con un fuerte grito, uno que asustaría hasta a la más temible banshee, pero no a Hermione, no a Granger…

-Dame el Diario Malfoy, no te lo voy a repetir…- dijo la muchacha aún más seria, Draco levantó la barbilla, su boca se torció en un gesto de burla y asco, aquella bruja era una necia, terca y entre otras cosas que no logró pronunciar.

-Si algo llega a pasar Granger…

-Será la culpa de Dumbledore por poner esa cosa en manos de dos alumnos cómo tú y yo Malfoy… ahora dame el puto Libro si no quieres que te hechice… y mira que soy más rapida y ligera que tú en cuestión de duelos… - la respuesta de Hermione provocó una sonrísa de lado a lado en el rubio, quien inclinó aún más el rostro hacia la leona.

-Sería interesante saber a donde nos llevaría ese duelo Granger…- susurró roncamente, Hermione se vió escasos segundos sorprendida por el tono y las palabras, pero supo recomponerse muy pronto.

-Dame….el ….Diario de Riddle Malfoy…- Aquello no era una petición, ni siquiera se podría llamar una orden, ella le exigía el dichoso Diario que había pertenecido al Mago más temible y oscuro de todos los tiempos, Draco metió la mano dentro de su tunica y de ahí sacó el dichoso cuaderno de pasta de cuero negro y se lo tendió a la joven.

-Recuerda Granger… es un monstruo, un Mago oscuro que asesinó a muchas personas inocentes, tanto a Magos como a Muggles solo por sus ideales… que no va a dudar en torturarte y matarte si la oportunidad se le prestara…

-Ideales que tú y tu familia usaban como credo, Malfoy… que no se te olvide quien era el que me perseguía por los pasillos y me gritaba Sangre sucia… quien me acorralaba entre su cuerpo y la pared para humillarme y verme sufrir… quien me deseaba la muerte…- Hermione levantó el rostro hacia el rubio y le miró con tanta intensidad, que para Draco aquel par de ojos marrones eran como dos antorchas recien encendidas, el muchacho sonrío con una mescla extraña de tristeza y melancolía, era como si recordara ciertas cosas ante aquellas palabras.

-Así es Granger… esos eramos mi Familia y yo… y a causa de esos mismos putos Ideales de mierda… ya no tengo nada…- fue su respuesta antes de que ella se percatara como el joven bajaba su mirada hacia sus labios, segundos después estaba viendole la espalda alejandose rapidamente de ella.

Pero aquello no había acabado ahí, Hermione se había ocultado bajo la protección de la biblioteca y se vio abriendo el viejo Diario de Lord Voldemort…

"Riddle…"

Le llamó mientras esperaba ansiosamente, Hermione se preguntó un par de veces por la razón que sentía aquellas sensaciones, pero como la anterior, se olvidaba de ello, la joven bruja no tardó en darse cuenta que Tom Riddle no iba a responderle nunca, fue entonces cuando la imagen de Draco Malfoy mirando sus labios golpeó su mente, la joven golpeó la mesa con las palmas de sus manos al ponerse de pie mientras su mirada temblaba, algo había hecho Malfoy para que Riddle no le respondiera…

"Riddle…"

Volvió a escribir pasado los diez minutos, pero el tenebroso Mago jamás había respondido a su llamado, Hermione miró por última vez el Diario antes de cerrarlo y marcharse de ahí, ese maldito de Malfoy le debía una explicación y más le valía que fuera lo suficientemente creíble si no quería ganarse un cado villus y mira que para Malfoy su precioso cabello platinado era una de las cosas más importantes para él, jodido vanidoso de mierda.

Draco cerró la puerta de la oficina del director dando un fuerte golpe, le había dicho sus verdades a ese par de chiflados (nótese Dumbledore y Severus Snape según Draco) quien parecía más molesto a cada segundo que pasaba, el muchacho se estremeció de pies a cabeza cuando sintió como si algo o alguien más bien le observara, se giró.

-Granger ¿de nevo tú? Ya se que soy irresistible y que ninguna chica puede evitarlo pero…

-¿Qué le has hecho al diario, Malfoy? – preguntó la joven ignorando las palabras del joven, Draco frunció el ceño extrañado.

-A ver, a ver Granger… vamos por pasos que no te entiendo nada de nada…

-Malfoy… estoy cansandome de tu estúpida actitud ¿Qué tan dificil puede ser comprender la pregunta que te hago? ¿Qué le has hecho al Diario de Riddle?

-¡Nada! – gritó el joven acercandose a la joven rapidamente, pero la leona no retrocedió ante el avance rapido del muchacho, ella simplemente se quedó ahí, tranquila y en su lugar.

-Algo le hiciste… o le dijiste ¿Qué carajos le dijiste mientras tenías en tú poder el Diario Malfoy? ¡¿QUÉ HAS HECHO MALDITA SEA?! ¡RESPONDEME!

-No le hice nada Granger… solo tuve una charla amena entre dos genios de las artes oscuras, compartimos recetas para la clase de pociones, me dio unos cuantos tips para torturar y asesinar Muggles sin morir en el intento… - el sarcasmo era por demás de obvio, Hermione empuñó sus manos demasiado molesta, Draco era consiente que estaba sobrepasando los limites de pasciencia de la leona.

-Él no me responde Malfoy… así que debiste decirle algo que le haya molestado…- le dijo tranquilamente la muchacha tras contar varias veces hasta diez.

-¡Oh Granger..! ¡HABERMELO DICHO ANTES Y NO HUBIERA MOLESTADO A TU NOVIO EL MAGO TENE….!

[PAFFFF]

Hermione quedó con la mano en el aire tras abofetear a Draco con tanta fuerza que el muchacho había quedado inmovil con el rostro ladeado, sus bien peinados cabellos rubios platinados se encontraban ahora en desorden, cubriendo en gran parte el lado izquierdo de su rostro, la castaña le observaba enardecidamente con aquellos marrones ojos mientras sentía la ventisca helada proveniente de aquellos ojos paltinos.

-No voy a seguir tolerando tus insultos Malfoy… que te quede claro eso de una jodida vez. - le dijo ella tan tranquilamente con aquella suave voz casi parecido a un susurro, uno apenas audible que incluso Draco había creído que la bruja se había comunicado con él telepatícamente.

Hermione se alejó de ahí sin siquiera parpadear.

OOoOoOoOoOFIN FLASH BACKOOoOoOoOoO

\- Dime una cosa Granger… ¿Que le encuentras de atractivo a mantener en contacto con esa escoria de ser…? – preguntó Malfoy entre curioso y molesto, Hermione parpadeó varias veces antes de regresar a tierra firme.

Hermione no dijo nada durante los siguientes segundos, y mientras sus ojos marrones bajaban hasta poder ver sus manos recargadas al pecho del rubio, volvió a dirigir sus atenciones al rostro de Draco.

\- Siento que así puedo mantenerlo vigilado Malfoy… eso es todo…- dijo la muchacha mientras tragaba en seco, Draco fue desenvolviendo sus dedos hasta liberar las muñecas de la leona y Hermione deslizó estas por su pecho hasta que sus brazos cayeron a sus costados.

[TOM: 27 DE DICIEMBRE DE 1944 (12:05 A. M.)]

Las clases se habían suspendido a causa de un asesinato, todo el colegio se encontraba en un completo caos que ni siquiera el sorprendente Albus Dumbledore podía controlar, ni que decir del Director Dippet quien estaba con los nervios de punta, Tom sabía que había sucedido en los baños, había muerto una alumna a la cual no le importaba su nombre, solo entendía que había perdido la vida a causa del basilisco, que claro, él mismo había liberado cuando la cámara de los secretos fue abierta de nueva cuenta, Tom no decía nada, simplemente se mantenía con su atención puesta sobre su desayuno…

Había sentido como el Diario se agitaba de vez en cuando, pero había dejado de prestarle atención después de aquella pequeña batalla de palabras con aquel desconocido, Tom Riddle no se consideraba un Mago demasiado curioso, de hecho entendía perfectamente que la curiosidad podía llevarte a tantos caminos insospechados, sumergiéndote en ciertos tipos de aventuras o tragedias, pero había simplemente ciertas curiosidades que sabía que era mejor no satisfacer.

Peroestoera diferente, se había dicho tras haberse acostado la noche anterior con la pequeña charla que había mantenido con aquel desconocido respecto a Granger, esa odiosa sangre sucia con la que comenzaba a obsesionarse cada vez más. No lo iba a admitir nunca, pero la maldita sangre sucia se había convertido en su pequeño proyecto de ese año y aunque ese año su principal propósito había sido abrir la cámara de los secretos, la aparición de la inmunda sangre sucia en su vida había sido un toque de energía y entretenimiento que lo mantenía al borde.

Y era esa razón la que lo había llevado hasta la biblioteca hasta una zona realmente solitaria, Tom no quería ser interrumpido por nada del mundo y mientras el joven seguía escuchando el constante sonido del Diario al ser utilizado, el desliz de la pluma sobre la hoja continuaba estremeciéndole, pero a pesar de las insistencias de la sangre sucia, la serpiente se mantuvo en silencio.

Era su proyecto nuevo tan importante para dejarlo en un futuro en paz, por qué entre más tiempo pasaba pensando en ello, sabía que le iba a tomar mucho más olvidarse de ello.

Abraxas se detuvo cuando notó la presencia de un alumno al final de uno de los corredores de la biblioteca más alejados y oscuros de todo el salón, cuál fue su sorpresa al encontrarse con un Tom Riddle más concentrado en la lectura que lo normal, no sabía el por qué pero el rostro de aquella joven sobre el papel del Diario había golpeado sus recuerdos.

Para la vista de cualquiera, Tom Sorvolo Riddle se encontraba en otro día más de estudio en la biblioteca, pero al ver el rubio la mirada azul de Tom deslizándose enloquecidamente de un lado a otro por la hoja del libro, el joven se percató de un par de hechos.

Una, Tom ya había terminado sus deberes esa misma mañana, al menos los que habían quedado al pendiente y la segunda era que cómo él joven ya se había quedado sin pendientes escolares, entonces no tenía ni una razón válida para estar ahí en la biblioteca, aunque era bien conocido que a Riddle la lectura era uno de sus pasatiempos favoritos, sobre todo aquel tema que tenía que ver con las artes oscuras.

Abraxas no dijo absolutamente nada, ni siquiera se quedó para ver si Riddle se había percatado de su presencia, el joven de cabellos lacios y rubios se alejó de ahí lo más raído posible, dejando atrás a un aparentemente atareado Tom Riddle.

Pero el joven Malfoy no se había dado cuenta de la forma violenta en la que el Diario de Tom se movía.

Tom levantó la mirada de sus anotaciones y posó sus azules ojos sobre el Diario, el cual se sacudía por abrirse, pero Riddle era astuto, había puesto sobre este un par de Libros aún más pesados para que no le sorprendiera abriéndose de par en par, pero había pasado la última hora sacudiéndose y escuchándose el rasposo sonido de la pluma sobre la hoja, se preguntó entonces si sería Granger o el imbécil que se decía llamar su dueño.

Tom quitó los libros de encima y el Diario se abrió de par en par, Tom atrajo entre sus manos el objeto mágico intentando entender las palabras, pero había sido demasiado tarde, solo había alcanzado a leer las últimas frases.

"… vete al carajo Riddle…"

Aquellas palabras le sonaron muy a la sangre sucia, el joven sonrío de medio lado mientras levantaba la pluma entre su mano pero algo había llamado su atención tan de repente, que se había olvidado de responder a Granger.

Tom tomó entre sus manos el libro de pasta color marrón demasiado gastado, aparentemente aquel tomo ya estaba por volverse polvo, el joven abrió con sumo cuidado el libro y comenzó a leer, un nuevo tipo de sonrisa comenzó a dibujarse en los labios del muchacho cuando la respuesta a sus deseos parecía haberse cumplido.

Abraxas entró a la sala común y encontró a Dolohov y a Black jugando ajedrez mágico mientras los hermanos Carrow se encontraban sentados uno al lado del otro con un libro entre las manos. Nadie levantó la mirada hacia él a excepción de Evan Rosier quien siguió al heredero de la dinastía Malfoy hasta su habitación.

\- ¿Por qué me has seguido Rosier? – preguntó Abraxas sin mirar atrás, el joven se tiró de espaldas sobre su cama mientras el pelirrojo se acercaba a esta y de pie le miraba.

\- Es sobre Riddle… los chicos y yo hemos comentado que ha estado un poco extraño ultimamente, para ser exactos desde que tú y Walburga le han regalado ese…

\- Yo no le he dado nada a Riddle, Rosier... y Riddle siempre ha sido extraño…- interrumpió Abraxas mientras se cubría los ojos con el antebrazo, estaba aburrido.

\- Si, bueno…

\- Pensé que se irían, sigo sin entender él por que se han quedado tú y los demás…- el rubio descubrió sus ojos para enfrentar a Evan quien le observaba un tanto nervioso.

\- Riddle nos ha… nos ha ordenado que nos quedaramos, aparentemente ha encontrado un método muy útil para mantenernos en contaco sin que el viejo chiflado de Dippet y Dumbledore lo noten…- informó el muchacho mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

\- Dudo mucho que sea un método sin dolor… bien conocemos ese lado masoquista de Tom Riddle…- Evan se estremeció al escuchar la voz aterciopelada de Abraxas, quien se había puesto de pie de un salto y asercado a su baúl.

\- Lo se pero… ¿Qué estás haciendo?

\- Nada de tu incumbencia… y si no te importa querría estar solo…ahora largate.

Abraxas sabía que no había razón por la cual debía comportarse como un completo idiota con Evan, pero lo cierto es que no quería tenerlo revoloteando a su alrededor mientras tomaba un pergamino y se sentaba sobre la cama recargado al respaldo y con la pluma en mano comenzó a trazar un conjunto de líneas rectas y curvas…

Recordó claramente la forma de sus ojos, la longitud de sus labios y los rizos que enmarcaban su rostro, el dibujo de aquella joven lo había impresionado, debía admitirlo, no es que fuera por la vida envidiando las aptitudes de Riddle, pero aquel dibujo le había causado una sensación de celos que no terminaba por desaparecer.

Deslizó la pluma dándole vida a su propia creación, Abraxas apartó por un momento la mirada, sus grises ojos brillaron ante el recuerdo, la sonrisa expandiéndose por el rostro de la joven, fue en ese instante en que el rubio Malfoy deseo enormemente que fuera real, y volviendo una vez más al dibujo, Abraxas comenzó a darle forma a una Hermione Granger sin saber quién era ella, por lo pronto el joven heredero de la dinastía Malfoy se conformaba con no olvidarla en lo más profundo de su mente.

Tom pasó su mano por la polvorienta pasta del libro y con letras doradas, los azules ojos de Riddle brillaron intensamente, cuando el chico lograba encontrar algo que realmente le interesaba usualmente sus ojos se aclaraban, Tom sonrío de medio lado mientras abría el libro sin dejar de pensar en el nombre de aquel libro de encantamientos.

Anima Conjuris.

Que para su sorpresa dicho volumen no se encontraba en la sección prohibida a pesar de lo que significaba su contenido, el conocimiento de aquellos encantamientos era como un arma de doble filo, Tom dudaba mucho que la Bibliotecaria estuviera informada sobre la presencia de ese Libro en especial, en esa sección, Tom comenzó a leer rápidamente, cada palabra, cada oración se quedó grabada en su mente.

Tom cerró el libro liberando un apenas audible sonido proveniente de este y sin dejar de sonreír, Riddle se puso de pie lentamente mientras tomaba su maletín y ocultaba el libro entre sus libros, al fin, pensó el muchacho de oscuras intenciones…

La había encontrado…

[HERMIONE: 27 DE DICIEMBRE DE 1999 (06:00 P. M.)]

No iba a mentir, ni a seguir engañándose por más tiempo, por algún extraño motivo extrañaba las discusiones con Tom, donde él la insultaba y ella se defendía, pero mientras la castaña observaba hacia el frente con el diario entre manos, se dirigía hacia la oficina del director, no iba a seguir tolerando aquello pero…

Se detuvo a mitad del camino.

Bajó su mirada y levantó las manos, observó detenidamente el diario mientras el sol se ocultaba en la lejanía mientras sus rayos se colaban por entre los vitrales de colores, Hermione se sintió en el país de las hadas al estar rodeada de luces de distintos colores, la joven sonrío y regresó por el camino por el cual venía, no tenía caso habar con Snape o el retrato del chiflado de Dumbledore.

Draco le miraba con aspecto severo mientras presenciaba como la leona se acobardaba, sabía cuales habían sido las intenciones de la joven al cargar el Diario hacia la oficina del director, pero algo dentro de él se había contraído al verle retroceder.

Y la joven bruja desapareció en la lejanía del pasillo, dejando tras ella la presencia de un solitario príncipe de las serpientes.

Hermione se encontraba en su sala común escribiéndole un par de cartas a Harry, Ron y a Ginny, la joven sonrió al imaginarse a esos tres amontonados en la ventana esperando la respuesta a la carta que le habían enviado.

'Harry, Gracias por preocuparte por mí, por milésima vez te digo que estoy en perfectas condiciones, a tu regreso vas a encontrar mis manos y mis piernas en su lugar y ni un solo cabello me hará falta, Malfoy y yo no nos cruzamos en el camino del otro más que en la cena y el desayuno, dile a Ron que deje de maldecirlo, no he tenido problemas con el desde el año pasado Gracias a Merlín y por favor Harry ya has algo al respecto sobre el tema que comentaste días antes de vacaciones...

Con cariño, Hermione.

P.D. Les deseo Felices fiestas chicos, y por Merlín ¡No se maten durante la entrega de regalos! (esto en especial es para Ron que le ha dado por arrojarse al suelo por su regalo)'

Hermione sonrío al recordar aquella vez en que el pelirrojo había saltado sobre Ginny, Harry y Fred, el pobre muchacho había tirado todo a su paso incluso su propio regalo que había quedado medio destruido en el proceso.

[TOM: 27 DE DICIEMBRE DE 1944 (06:05 P. M.)]

Tom se detuvo en la entrada de su habitación mientras observaba a un Abraxas demasiado entretenido en un pergamino, el joven Mago ya se había imaginado que se encontraría con el rubio a esas horas en su recamara, pero jamás se le había cruzado por la cabeza verle de tal manera.

\- No puedo sacarmela de la cabeza…- comenzó a decir el rubio mientras seguía moviendo la pluma de un lado a otro mientras sus platinos ojos danzaban de aquí para allá, acariciando el dibujo que poco a poco iba formandose

No era necesario que Tom preguntara a que cosa se refería Abraxas Malfoy cuando escuchó aquellas palabras, los azules ojos del muchacho se oscurecieron repentinamente, era increíble que a esas alturas aquel intento de Mago continuara con fuerzas para desafiarle de tal manera ¿es que no le fue suficiente con los cruciatus con el que los que le había golpeado? Aparentemente No o es que Abraxas o era muy fuerte o demasiado estúpido, Tom comenzó a dudar de lo segundo.

\- Búsca la manera….- susurró Riddle mientras dejaba su maletín sobre la cama y se sentaba, observando fijamente al rubio a quien simplemente lo separaba el espacio que había entre sus camas, los ojos grises de Malfoy finalmente se separaron del dibujo y se fijaron en él.

\- No quiero…- fue la respuesta del joven mientras se ponía de pie con el pergamino en las manos.- No se quien sea ella, Riddle, ni como la conociste… pero ese Diario que tienes sospecho que tiene cierta relación con esta joven ¿no es así? – Tom endureció la mandivula al escuchar aquellas afirmaciones, así que Malfoy no era tan estúpido como aparentaba ¿eh? En ese caso Riddle tenía que encontrar la manera de tenerlo bajo control.

\- Es una sangre sucia Malfoy… - dijo con soltura mientras se ponía de pie y daba un paso al frente, el rubio y el pelinegro eran de la misma esttura y la complección de sus cuerpos eran demasiado similar, donde Tom era delgado, de hombros anchos y de caderas estrechas, Abraxas era de cuerpo un tanto robusto, de brazos fuertes y de caderas anchas, un jugador de Quidditch en su perfecto estado.

Donde uno parecía oscuro, el otro engañosamente se veía iluminado; pero ambos poseían una sombra que les cubría por completo, entre Tom Riddle y Abraxas Malfoy no se acompletaba ni medio caballero blanco, pero si un ejercito de oscuros caballeros de negra armadura.

\- Riddle… si la chica es interesante… el hedor de su sangre es lo de menos…- susurró Malfoy mientras daba un paso al frente y levantaba la barbilla.- Dime Riddle ¿Cómo a quedado? – dijo mientras levantaba el pergamino y mosyraba el dibujo a Riddle.

Lo que los ojos azules de Tom observaron fueron a una joven bruja vestida con el uniforme de Hogwarts, el dibujo, a cuerpo completo, mostraba a una joven de piernas largas y de melena enmarañada, su cabello se mecía suavemente de un lado a otro mientras sus ojos, iluminados, observaban fijamente hacia él, y con varita en mano, estaba ahí una Hermione Granger apuntándole con el arma mágica.

Abraxas sonrío de medio lado tras un brusco movimiento de Tom, quien rápidamente le había quitado el pergamino de la mano y arrojado al suelo para luego tomarlo del cuello de la camisa y lanzarlo contra la pared, el rubio sujetó con una de sus manos la muleca de su compañero de habitación.

\- Te eh dicho hasta el cansancio que no te metas en mis asuntos, tú solo estás para catar ordenes Malfoy ¿Qué tan dificil puede ser comprender esto para ti? – el susurro de su voz era muy similar al sonido de una serpiente, pensó Abraxas mientras entrecerraba los ojos, debería estar preocupado al notar una capa rojiza brillar de los ojos del muchacho.

\- Solo es un jodido dibujo Riddle…- respondió abraxas mientras soltaba un quejido al sentir el apretón de Tom.

\- No es el puto dibujo Malfoy… eres tú… - apretó aún más.- Su nombre es Hermione Granger, Malfoy… y es mi presa…- finalmente Riddle había liberado a Abraxas, este, automaticamente se llevó la mano hacia el cuello, masajeandose lentamente.

\- Hermione Granger… no tiene nombre de una presa Riddle…

Tom en ese momento le daba la espalda al rubio cuando escuchó sus palabras.

\- No…- dijo en el momento…- Pero un Cazador… en algún momento se convierte en una presa…- dijo mientras giraba el rostro y observaba al rubio de soslayo.

\- Ten cuidado Riddle… no vayas a ser tú….quien de cazador… se vuelva la presa…- Abraxas tomó el dibujo del suelo y salió de la habitación dando un portazo, Riddle apretujó los pulos fuertemente ¿El, un cazador que se vuelve una presa? Si, claro…

Aquello era como decir que un ratón se alimentaba de una serpiente.

Abraxas se dejó caer sobre el sofá mientras Cygnus y Antonin se miraban uno al otro, era evidente que el heredero Malfoy estaba de mal humor.

\- ¿Qué pasa Malfoy, de mal humor? – se burló Evan Rosier quien recien aparecía en escena, los ojos del muchacho se levantaron y le miraron.

\- Si Malfoy, relajate… yo creo que te hace falta una buena… - iba a decir Antonin pero fue abruptamente interrumpido.

\- ¡Ya estuvo bueno! ¿Qué te pasa Abraxas? Por la cara que te cargas creo que tuviste una charla bastante entretenida con Tom…- intervino Cygnus quien apartó el libro que había estado leyendo minutos antes.

\- No es ni mierdas una o la otra… al carajo… jodidas navidades nos ha tocado, yo metido aquí mientras mis padres se pasean por París…- masculló el joven mientras recargaba el codo al brazo del sofá y posaba el puño sobre su mejilla, pasó listan con su mirada sobre sus amigos, ahí estaba Antonin intentando pensar en un insulto lo suficientemente gracioso, esa una pena que el chico solamente fuera bueno en eso, por otro lado Cygnus, quien era el único adempas de él de poseer la inteligencia donde debería de ser y no en su miembro viril como Dolohov y Rosier simplemente le miraba preocupado.

\- Pues que imbecil Malfoy, no entiendo como fue que escogiste quedarte en lugar de irte a turistear por París…- soltó Evan mientras se tiraba sobre el sofá, levantando los brazos por sobre el respaldo de este.

\- ¿escoger…? ¿Qué mierdas significa eso? – el joven rubio se puso de pie mientras los demás le miraban fijamente. – Que yo recuerde… aquí ninguno de nosotros conoce el significado de esa palabra… no somos libres… no desde que él…

\- Malfoy….- llamó Cygnus en un tono de advertencia, fue en ese momento cuando Abraxas se percató de la fríaldad y la tensión que había reinado en la habitación, el joven se giró lentamente, solo una persona podía poner el hambiente de tal manera con solo estar presente.

\- Riddle…- nombró el joven mientras se encontraba con la mirada de Tom.

\- En una hora… todos en el mismo sitio de siempre, Dolohov, reune a loa demás... Ah, y una cosa… recuerden que odio los retrasos…- y dicho aquello, Tom Riddle salió de la sala común perdiendose tras las sombras de la noche.

\- ¡Estuviste cerca maldito suertudo…! – exclamó Evan quien sentía ya el corazón en la garganta, Abraxas se quedó mirando el lugar por donde Riddle había desaparecido, para Cygnus aquello era demasiado raro, ya sabía que Abraaxas no siempre estaba de acuerdo con Riddle, pero de ahí a estar hablando y enfrentandose al Mago ya era otra cosa, pero algo dentro del intuitivo Cygus Black, le hacía sentirse siempre en alerta cuando Malfoy y Riddle se encontraban en una misma sala.

[HERMIONE: 27 DE DICIEMBRE DE 1999 (07:20 P. M.)]

El agua cálida caía libremente por todo su cuerpo, ese día había estado especialmente tensa, y es que no era como si jamás lo hubiera estado, pero esa maña su cuerpo se había puesto de cierta manera en tensión, en alerta, como si supiera que algo estuviera a punto de ocurrir, la joven talló su cuerpo con la esponja, cubriendo cada parte de este con la espuma de jabón, la joven soltó una risita cuando rozó su vientre, cerró el grifo mientras se lavaba el cabello hasta que finalmente, al sentirse limpia, volvió a dejar libre el agua, todos los residuos se fueron por el caño, la bruja salió del baño envuelta en la toalla.

Fue en un momento, uno demasiado rápido que por asares del destino, Hermione se lanzó hacia atrás resbalándose sin saber él por qué de su garganta no había salido sonido alguno cuando sentía que había gritado con toda su fuerza.

El espejo.

Hermione desde el suelo apoyándose con los codos, podía verle, era una figura oscura que parecía mirarle fijamente sin que en realidad tuviera ojos, la joven, con la respiración agitada y la temperatura corporal bajando rápidamente hasta enfriarla estaba segura que entraría en estado de shock si no hacía nada, poco a poco la leona comenzó a deslizarse sin apartar los ojos de la sombra reflejada en el espejo.

-"Muevete Hermione… ¡Muevete maldita sea!"– se decía una y otra vez mientras su cuerpo temblaba y sus labios se resecaban, aquello era de por si ya demasiado anti natural. –"Vamos Hermione Granger, la salida no está tan lejos ¡ANDA MALDITO PEDAZO DE CARNE, MUEVETE YA!"y como un último intento, Hermione reunió la fuerza que se le había ido y pudo ponerse de pie y salió corriendo del baño de los prefectos.

A ella realmente no le interesaba el aspecto en el que se encontraba, lo que quería era llegar a su habitación y alejarse de ese sitio, nadie más que ella podía saber lo terrorífico que había sido ver a aquella figura en el espejo ¿Qué había sido? Ni ella misma lo sabía.

\- ¡MALDITA SEA! – gritó a joven mientras sentía com ose esrellaba con algo o alguien, sin poder evitarlo, la bruja más lista de su generación cayó de bruces contra el suelo.

\- Vaya Granger ¿pero que….? – pero Malfoy se vio interrumpido al ver a la joven tirada en el suelo, envuelta solamente con aquella blanca toalla que se le arremolinaba justamente sobre las piernas, la bruja, semidesnuda y empapada se llevó la mano a la frente.

\- Maldito Malfoy de mierda ¡¿Quieres fijarte por donde vas la próxima vez?! – gritó la muchacha mientras se sujetaba la toalla y se ponía de pie, Draco seguía perplejo.

\- ¡Yo no soy quien anda corriendo comodesquiciado por los pasillos y medio desnudo, Granger! – respondió luego de un proceso largo de recuperación.

\- Malfoy… no entres al baño de prefectos…- dijo de repente la joven mientras se abrazaba así misma, fue en ese momento cuando el rubio notó lo extraño que era ver a Granger corriendo solo con una toalla envolviendo su, espectacular cuerpo, uno que que hasta la fecha había logrado ocultar.

\- ¿Qué pasó Granger? – preguntó el Mago realmente preocupado, la muchacha se girí para ver por donde había venido.

\- Era una sombra en el espejo… ¡Malfoy! ¡¿A dónde vas?! ¡Te eh dicho que…!

Pero fue demasiado tarde, el rubio ya había entrado al baño, Hermione fue tras él, no se iba a perdonar si algo le pasaba al muchacho.

Cuando la Bruja entró al lugar se encontró con un Draco con media sonrisa en los labios.

\- Vamos Granger ¿Dónde esta tu sombrita terrorifica? – peguntó él muchacho.

\- Estaba ahí Malfoy, lo juro…- dijo la joven mientras se acercaba hasta detenerse a lado de Draco.

\- Ahí eidentemente…no hay nada Granger… ¿o es que estabas búscando la escucsa perfecta para…?

\- ¡ESTABA AHÍ MALDITA SEA! ¡Y NO MALFOY, NO ESTABA BUSCANDO LA EXCUSA PERFECTA PARA NADA! Merlín… solo era una sombra pero parecía que me estaba viendo fijamente…

Draco no dijo nada, simplemente veía a la joven que para su opinión realmente se veía afectada por aquella supuesta sombra.

\- Mejor largate a cambiar Granger… - dijo de repente el muchacho mientras volvía sus ojos hacia el dichoso espejo.

\- Ten cuidado Malfoy…- dijo la joven mientras salía de ahí.

\- Si es una sombra Sexy entonces no me molestes Granger…- respondió el muchahco, Hermione entrecerró la mirada.

\- Muy Gracioso Malfoy… muy gracioso…- y con aquellas palabras la joven bruja desapareció.

[TOM: 27 DE DICIEMBRE DE 1944 (07:22 P. M.)]

Tom no supo cómo o él por qué, pero ella lo había visto, el joven sonrío cuando le vio arrastrándose por el suelo como el gusano que era, pero esa felicidad apenas duró cuando la joven se puso de pie y salió corriendo, tras eso la imagen había desaparecido por completo, la había reconocido, era la joven que había visto en su mente y la que había dibujado casi inconscientemente.

Tras ver como la sangre sucia de Granger escapaba, Tom se había dirigido hacia la sala de los Menesteres donde se encontraban esperándolo un grupo de Magos en especial, el joven sacó de su túnica un trozo de pergamino, había ya por fin diseñado un tatuaje que le permitiera localizar y comunicarse con sus, como le gustaba a él llamarlos en su mente, lacayos, incluso Malfoy había llegado a la reunión mientras los demás, a sabiendas de el roce que habían tenido en varias ocasiones, solo se les quedaban mirando.

El pergamino se desenvolvió perezosamente mientras los ahí presente observaban lo que Tom Riddle tenía que mostrarles, los Hermanos Carrow se miraron uno al otro con confusión, Antonin Dolohov sonrío arrogante, Cygnus Black observó tranquilamente de reojo a su hermana, Walburga veía embelesada a Tom, no aquello que quería mostrarles, Evan Rosier sentado con los brazos cruzados simplemente observaba aquello con tranquilidad, luego sus azules ojos se deslizaron hasta tener dentro de su radio de vista a Abraxas, quien, con el ceño un tanto fr4uncido, simplemente miraba el dibujo, Malfoy sabía que aquello simplemente iba a traerles problemas, al menos para ellos, por qué para Tom Riddle marcarlos como animales simplemente significaba una cosa, mantenerlos bajo su control

\- La Marca Tenebrosa… ese es su nombre y así será recordada…- susurró Tom mientras enrrollaba el pergamino y la aguardaba en la bolsa trasera de su pantalón.

\- Mi Lord… esa marca…

\- Es para mantenernos bajo comunicación sin que el viejo de Dumbledore sospeche nada… - explicaba Tom mientras se levantaba la manga de su camisa y dejaba al descubierto la marca tenebrosa tatuada en su piel, Walburga dio un paso al frente, asombrada por la oscura belleza de la serpiente saliendo de la boca de una especie de ¿craneo, quizá? La joven levantó sus ojos grises y observó a Tom, la joven sonrío coqueta, pero Riddle simplemente la ignoró.

\- Y supongo… Mi Lord… que todos debemos de llevar eso ¿no? – habló Abraxas mientras se cruzaba de brazos, Tom deslizó su mirada azulada hacia el rubio, nadie, ni siquiera el insolente y arrogante Abraxas Malfoy se atrevía a llamar a Tom Riddle bajo aquellas secretas reuniones, por su nombre, Tom al entrar dentro de aquella habitación, simplemente se volvía otro, el joven sonrío de medio lado.

\- Todos… llevaran mi marca…- contestó Riddle mientras tomaba su varita entre sus manos. – Ahora, ponganse de pie…mortífagos…- ordenó el joven Lord Voldemort mientras levantaba su varita, de un movimiento rapido de varita, Tom les levantó la manga izquierda de sus uniformes, Walburga pegó un brinco al sentir el brusco movimiento, pero la joven se relajó luego de mirar a Riddle.

\- Es hora… de que bajo está noche fría… nascan mis mortífagos, Magos y brujas tenebrosas…- susurró Riddle mientras torcía los labios, aquel intento de sonrisa simplemente no fue suficiente para cubrir los hoyuelos que se marcaron en sus mejillas.

Segundos más tarde la sala se llenó de intensas luces blancas mientras que el eco de los gritos de los ahora, Mortífagos al mando del Lord Tenebroso morían tras cruzar los muros de aquella habitación.

Tom se deslizaba fuera de la habitación dejando atrás a un grupo de alumnos moribundos que yacían inconcientes sobre el suelo con uno de sus brazos enrojecidos mientras sus cuerpos cubiertos por el dolor no lo habían soportado, cayendo dentro del mundo de la inconciencia, los ahora Mortífagos que torturarían y asesinarían en nombre de la sagrada causa, la limpia del mundo magico y de un nuevo régimen politico.

El Lord abrió de un golpe las puertas de su habitación, ya estaban marcados sus oscuros magos y brujas, ahora… mientras sus azules ojos se movían por su habitación, vio su Diario sobre el escritorio iluminado por un rayo de Luna que se colaba por la entre abierta entana, el joven se acercó lentamente mientras hechizaba la habitación con un encantamiento insonoro, el Diario se abrió de golpe en el momento en que los labios del muchacho se movieron…

-Animae Conjuris…- susurró Tom mientras levantaba la varita y apuntaba al Diario.-miaae Animae….tuem Animae…tempus in ventus in acuis, miaae animae in conjuris tuem aimae….Hermione Granger…- Tom cerró los ojos mientras soltaba la varita, la cual había quedado suspendido en el aire mientras que Tom colocaba sus manos a los lados de esta con las palmas de medio lado, sonrío mientras las imágenes comenzaban a golpear su mente.

El diario se abrió de un golpe mientras el viento soplaba con violencia, un susurro nacido de la nada mientras que el Mago perdía su mente en medio del encantamiento, sin ser capaz de presenciar como cada palabra escrita en aquel Diario comenzaba a ser visible, cada letra, cada párrafo comenzó a tomar forma, oraciones completas, largas y cortas cada una de ellas volvía a apareserse marcandas sobre aquella blanca hoja mientras Tom Riddle seguía repitiendo una y otra vez en un susurro aquel extraño encantamiento…

-Animae Conjuris… - decía con voz ronca.-Miae Animae…- continuaba mientras levantaba la barbilla, sus ojos se movían de un lado a otro bajo los párpados cerrados.-Tuem Animae… Tempus in ventus in acuis…- continuaba resitando el hechizo.

Poco a poco las letras empezaron a levantarse, como muertos al ser invocados por un Mago tenebroso, estas, oscuras y enmarcadas por una linea dorada comenzaron a flotar sobre el Diario, una a una se volvieron diez, veinte , cincuenta, se multiplicaban las palabras hasta que estas se desprendieron y fueron simplemente letras oscuras y doradas, poco a poco mientras Riddle conjuraba el hechizo, estas empezaban a rodearle, adhiriendose al cuerpo del Mago hasta que este se hubiera cubierto por ellas completamente…

-miaae animae in conjuris tuem aimae….Hermione Granger…-Finalizó Riddle mientras abría los ojos, un azul electrico intenso entre las sombras de las letras….

El Conjuro, el llamado del Alma había sido lanzado…

[HERMIONE: 27 DE DICIEMBRE DE 1999 (07:23 P. M.)]

Hermione se estremeció de pies a cabeza mientras dejaba el último libro sobre el estante, sabía que se encontraba completamente sola dentro de aquel enorme recinto, la bruja juró mentalmente que había escuchado un susurro largo u suave, que viajaba por entre los corredores de estantes llenos de Libros, la joven se enderezó mientras buscaba con la mirada a algún bromista que quisiera asustarla, debía admitirlo, la Biblioteca a esas horas era tética y bastante fría, un escenario perfecto para una película de horror, la joven suspiró tranquila pensando en lo ridícula que debería verse.

\- Vamos Hermione… te estás volviendo Loca…- se dijo mientras daba un paso al frente, lo que la castaña no se percató entonces fue del cómo tras ella, sobre la Mesa iluminada por la dorada lampara, el viejo Diario de Riddle se abría de par en par…

Hermione se giró con lentitud tranquila, pero al hacerlo, no solo se encontró con que su cuerpo se había paralizado al instante, si no con aquella figura humanoide que se encontraba frente a ella, los labios de la joven se entreabrieron al ver la sombra figura que… ¿Acaso aquellas eran caligrafías? ¿Aquella cosa estaba formada por…? Sin ser consiente, Hermione retrocedió un par de pasos mientras sus ojos temblaban al igual que el resto de su cuerpo, la joven quería gritar, quería moverse, pero su mente parecía no estar en sincronización con el resto de su cuerpo tembloroso, fue cuando lo vio.

Las cientos de letras apartándose aún lado en la parte, que debería ser el rostro de aquel ser, un vació, ausencia de aquellas descaradas palabras que se abrían paso formando una arrogante sonrisa abierta…

\- Oh Merlín… Oh Merlín…. –Susurró Hermione mientras veía como aquella cosa se acercaba a ella a paso lento, y la joven Bruja le vio meciendose de un lado a otro con suma cautela, de hombros anchos y de caderas estrechas, si no fuera por lo que estaba hecho aquel ser maquiavelico, Hermione hubiera pensado que era un hombre, un hombre hecho de letras de diferentes tamaños, él se encaminaba hacia ella mientras levantaba la mano derecha Hermione abrió aún más los ojos, de paso lento uy sigiloso, aquel ente humanaide parecía más bien un felino de andar elegante, cauteloso y peligroso.

Hermione abría y cerraba los labios como pez fuera del agua, la chica comenzó a respirar agitadamente mientras sus ojos se nublaban, la castaña estaba envuelta en el pánico, uno silencioso y aterrador.

-Miaae Animae…- susurró aquella cosa fuera lo que fuera, Hermione se estremeció, no sabía cómo pero lo supo, el significado de aquellas dos palabras.

Mí Alma…

No, No, Pensó Hermione ¡Ella no era de nadie! Ante aquellas palabras, la joven de rizos cabellos castaños pareció sacudirse con fuerza, despertando del shock en el que se había sumergido, una corriente eléctrica que nació en el centro de su cerebro recorrió por todo su cuerpo, reconectándose una vez más, Hermione se giró rápidamente mientras salía corriendo, con su rostro aún lleno de perplejidad y de miedo.

[TOM: 27 DE DICIEMBRE DE 1999 (07:24 P. M.)]

Tom sonrío mientras que le veía a pesar de que tenía sus ojos bien cerrados, era como si realmente estuviera ahí, y gozó, gozó cada segundo al verla con el miedo emanar de su mugroso cuerpo, disfrutó como el fuego en su mirada se volvía cenizas, pero casi agonizaba de la felicidad al verla salir corriendo.

Tom levantó la mano y la extendió hacia el frente mientras la varita aún se encontraba en el aire apuntando hacia el Diario.

[HERMIONE: 27 DE DICIEMBRE DE 1999 (07:24 P. M.)]

Hermione cayó de pecho sobre el suelo al sentir como sus pies eran atrapados con algo fuerte y doloroso, la joven soltó un grito más que de dolor, de miedo, la joven ladeó su cuerpo para darse cuenta de lo que estaba pasando en realidad, y le miró aún con más sorpresa, ese ente no se había movido ni un solo paso, pero si ue había extendido sus brazos, podía ver las letras, oscuras delineadas con un brillo entre fuego y oro, la joven aún con la respiración agitada intentó patalear, luchar, defenderse de aquello y escapar, pero algo dentro de ella le gritaba que no era suficiente, que sus fuerzas no…

\- ¡AYUDENME! ¡Por favor, que alguien me ayude! – gritó Hermione a todo pulmon mientras se volvía hacia el frente e intentaba arrastrarse a como fuera, la joven soltó un grito aún mpas fuerte mientras sentía como era arrastrada por el suelo. - ¡NO, DEJAME, AUXILIO, QUE ALGUIEN ME AYUDE MALDITA SEA! – continuaba gritando Hermione intentando búscar su varita entre sus ropajes, maldijo el momento en que se cubrió tanto, la joven metió la ano dentro del profundo bolsillo mientras búscaba con desesperaciión su varita, fue en ese momento cuando vio un destello blanco desde el otro lado del corredor, y ahí estaba, sus ojos marrones le miraron con sorpresa y alivio.

\- ¡MALFOY AYUDAME POR FAVOR, NO ME DEJES AQUÍ! – chilló la leona mientras continuaba siendo atraída hacia aquella figura humanoide.

Draco había estado rondando los corredores intentando entretenerse, pero los gritos de alguien le habían puesto en completa alarma, mientras corría en busca del origen había descubierto que aquellos gritos pertenecían a Granger, fue así como llegó hasta aquella parte de la biblioteca.

El joven no la pensó dos veces y salió corriendo hacia Granger, sacó la varita de su bolsillo y apuntó aquella cosa.

\- ¡Expelliarmus! ¡Expulso! – gritaba el joven, pero ninguno de los dos hechizos había funcionado, aún así, sosprendido como estaba, Draco Malfoy no se detuvo, llegío hasta donde estaba Granger y la tomó de los antebrazo, la joven se aferró de los de Draco mientras este forcejeaba con ella para salvarla, pero la fuerza de aquello fuera lo que fuera ¡Merlín, era aterrador! Era brutal, Hermione soltó un nuevo grito mientras era atraída a la fuerza hacia aquello, fue cuando Draco lo vio, sus platinos ojos se abrieron aún más al ver a aquella humanoide figura subir a la mesa y poco a poco cada letra comenzaba a penetrar entre las blancas ojas. Aquello tenía que se rmentira ¡Mierda, aquello no podía ser verdad!

\- ¡Granger rodea con tus brazos mi cuello y aferrate a mi! – ordenó el joven Mago mientras que ella hacía rapidamente lo que le pedía, Draco rodeó la cintura de la bruja mientras ejercía aún mpas fuerza para liberarla, pero sus intentos eran en vano, incluso Draco estaba siendo atraído junto con la bruja.

La cabeza de aquello, fuese lo que fuese, era la única parte de su extraña anatomía que se podía apreciar en esos momentos, Draco con su cuerpo tenso por la fuerza, se percató de lo que estaba sucediendo, las piernas de Granger ya estaban desapareciendo dentro del Diario, el joven levantó una de sus piernas y la puso contra la orilla de la mesa, tenía que salvarla ¡Tenía que evitar que Riddle se la llevara!

\- ¡Maldita sea, no lo permitiré! ¡¿ME ESCUCHAS ESCORIA DE SER?! ¡No dejaré que te la lleves! – gritaba Draco mientras su cuerpo era sacudido por la fuerza, el joven abrió aún más los ojos mientras veía como Hermione Granger quedaba inconciente entre sus brazos, sus rostros estaban peligrosamente cerca uno del otro, el joven sintió el frío aliento de la muchacha mientras esta entreabría los ojos.

Fue su debilidad por ella lo que le hizo perder toda su fuerza, fue tras sentir un jalón cuando Draco Malfoy comprendió lo que estaba pasando.

\- Mierda… ¡Maldito Riddle! – gritó Draco Malfoy mientras su vista era bloqueada por un inmenso destello blanco que le dejó ciego.

Albus Dumbledore abrió sus ojos lentamente, había sentido la energía haciendo eco como ondas de sonido por todo el castillo, el anciano hombre se puso de pie de su asiento y vio el brillo emanar a través de la ventana…

\- Ya ha iniciado…- susurró el hombre mientras cruzaba sus brazos tras la espalda.

Snape dio vuelta por el pasillo, había escuchado los gritos de Granger y los de Draco, el pocionista no podía creerlo, al principio de todo aquello se había negado a creer en las suposiciones fantasiosas de Dumbledore, pero ahí, a unos metros de él, mientras sus ojos veían como Hermione Granger y Draco Malfoy desaparecían dentro del viejo y tenebroso Diario de Tom Riddle, comprendió de si había algo más oscuro y maquiavélico que el Mago oscuro.

La mente de Albus Dumbledore.

\- Maldito viejo de mierda…- masculló Snape por primera vez faltando gravemente el respeto por el ya fallecido mago.

\- ¡¿Pero que fueron esos gritos Severus?! – se escuchó la chillona voz de Minerva McGonagall, Severus se giró rapidamente hacia la bruja, su tunica oscura ondeó con fuerza mientras el Mago y la bruja se enfrentaban.

\- Lo que pasa Minerva… es que Dumbledore lo ha hecho de nuevo.- dijo simplemente, sin saber muy bien como rescataría a la bruja y su ahijado.

CONTINUARA...


	6. Sexto Párrafo

EntreLineas.

SEXTO PÁRRAFO

Cara a Cara

[HOGWARTS: 27 DE DICIEMBRE DE 1944 (07:30 P. M.)]

El poder de la misteriosa fuerza que los arrastraba provocaba el estremecimiento de todo lo que le rodeaba, Draco podría jurar que veía interminables líneas de todos colores viajando a su alrededor, esa misma fuerza que le obligaba a mantener cerrado los párpados, pero era tal su obstinación en querer mirar a donde se dirigía, el príncipe de las serpientes logró mantener por un determinado tiempo con los ojos abiertos cuando se percató de aquella extraña figura agarrada a las piernas de Granger, no era un cuerpo físico lo que estaba ahí frente a él, era esa misma cosa que encontró intentando llevarse a Granger dentro del Diario, estaba creado por cientos de letras que se mecían de un lado a otro, danzando una extraña melodía, Draco pensó que aquello tenía que ser una pesadilla, un mal sueño del cual no debería tardar en despertar, pero no lo hacía, Draco comprendió entonces que aquello no era un horrible sueño, sino una realidad espantosa.

Bajó la mirada, ahí donde Granger se aferraba a él a su cuello, su rostro demasiado cerca a la de él, Draco no podía notar entonces el extraño efecto en el que se encontraba sus dorador cabellos platinos, meciéndose de un lado a otro con suavidad y violencia a la vez, rozando el rostro de Hermione Granger mientras los rizos castaños de la joven acariciaban el cuello y las mejillas del varón, Draco tragó en seco al ver los labios brillosos y entreabiertos de Hermione Granger.

Cientos de imágenes y sonidos llegaron a su mente en ese momento, cuando recordó quien era él y quien era ella, él, el Príncipe de las Serpientes y ella la Princesa de los Leones, dos especies que se mantendrían eternamente enemistadas, los grises ojos de Draco reflejaban el rostro inconsciente de la castaña ¿Cuándo? Se empezó a preguntar mientras levantaba una mano, y mientras eran arrastrados hacia Merlín sabría donde, Draco y Hermione, sin que ninguno de los dos se percatara de ello, estaban trascendiendo a la vez a dos mundos diferentes, uno personal y el otro físico.

Hermione y Draco habían cruzado desde hace mucho tiempo atrás esa delgada línea que los mantenía alejados, se podría decir que no eran amigos, pero habían dejado de ser enemigos a muerte, la Guerra los había cambiado a todos, trastornándolos por siempre, sin derecho a volver a ser quienes eran antes.

Y ahí estaba entonces, una serpiente añorando algo que realmente jamás tuvo, y acarició entonces su mejilla cálida y suave, Draco sonrío apenas al pensar en lo diferente que era aquella piel con la de todas las chicas con las que había yacido antes, incluso la aterciopelada piel de Pansy Parkinson parecía de lija a lado de la de Hermione Granger.

Tan suave, tan sedosa y cálida.

Y la velocidad siguió arrastrándolos más allá de lo inexplicable, mientras los pensamientos de una serpiente se encontraban divagando sobre una Leona inconsciente.

Los azules ojos de Tom Riddle brillaban siniestramente mientras abría lentamente los párpados mientras tomaba su varita entre las manos y observaba el Diario, el cual se había mantenido quieto todo ese tiempo, fue cuando el joven Riddle le prestó aún más atención a las hojas abiertas de par en par, las letras escritas sobre aquel trozo de hoja comenzaron a aparecer una tras una, palabra sobre palabra, creando garabatos inentendibles entre dos tipos de caligrafía, el joven Mago se acercó un poco más al distinguir su propia letra perdiendo visibilidad justo frente a sus ojos.

Fue en ese preciso momento cuando un peculiar aroma penetró en la habitación, invadiendo su sentido del olfato, Tom deslizó sus ojos por todo el sitio hasta que comprendió de dónde provenía aquel olor a canela y pergamino viejo, el Diario, pensó Tom tras volver su atención a dicho objeto.

El joven abrió los ojos un poco más al escuchar entonces, un sinfín de murmullos, incluso uno que otro grito y ruidos que no logró descifrar, fue en ese instante en que el futuro mago tenebroso se percató que el hechizo había funcionado, el Animae Conjuris había surtido efecto por fin.

Hermione Granger, la sangre sucia, por fin estaría entre sus manos y finalmente ella pagaría por haberse atrevido a desafiarlo, por ser una inmunda hija de Muggles y por algo más que Tom aún no se percataba que yacía dentro de él pero que ahí estaba, pequeño pero palpante.

El diario comenzó a volverse loco entonces, Tom dio un paso atrás al ver como este comenzaba a levitar a una distancia prudente, el libro de hojas blancas comenzó a girar enloquecidamente mientras las hojas iban y venían de un lado a otro, los gritos y las palabras no cesaron en ningún momento, fue cuando un violento viento golpeó la ventana hasta abrirla, Tom se cubrió el rostro con el antebrazo al sentir lo pequeños trozos de vidrio flotando por toda la recamara, el joven se estremeció al ver como su Diario salía por la ventana, rápidamente el joven se acercó a esta y observó cómo se alejaba, maldijo por lo bajo tras salir corriendo hacia la dirección que este había tomado.

Abraxas había dejado al pequeño grupo de Slytherins tras de sí, en esos momentos no le apetecía realmente tener que escuchar sus pláticas para nada inteligentes sobre lo que planeaban hacer con el género femenino tras regresar de vacaciones, el rubio se llevó la mano al brazo izquierdo, apretujó inmediatamente la quijada al sentir el ardiente dolor que recorrió al instante todo su miembro izquierdo, maldijo a Riddle una vez más, sabía que aquella marca realmente no solamente era un medio por el cual Riddle podía mantenerse en contacto con ellos, sino más bien controlados y Abraxas era lo que más odiaba en la vida, sentirse el títere de alguien.

El heredero de la dinastía Malfoy se detuvo a unos cuantos metros de cruce de pasillos cuando vio a Tom Riddle salir corriendo con verdadera prisa, cosa que él jamás había visto en Tom, la curiosidad floró dentro del pecho y mente del joven de ojos grises y fue tras Riddle sabiendo que podía ser peligroso, tanto mental, como físicamente, pero poco le importó tras haber decidido que tenía que saber que era lo que estaba pasando.

Tom se detuvo lentamente tras saberse frente al lago negro, vio el Diario muy por lo alto de su cabeza justamente sobre las oscuras aguas, el joven entreabrió los labios tras reconocer lo que estaba pasando, una pequeña cantidad de letras comenzaron a emanar del Diario pero tras transcurrir los segundos aquello parecía más bien un enjambre furioso de palabras que revoloteaban en el aire.

Fue cuando lo vio.

Dos figuras oscuras saliendo de entre las páginas blancas de su Diario, Tom sonrío arrogante mientras daba un paso al frente, levantó su varita y apuntó a la que tenía que ser la sangre sucia, su próxima víctima.

Envuelta en una oscura túnica, Tom vislumbró una mata de rizos cabellos castaños de tonalidades claras y oscuras, no pudo verle el rostro pero sabía que era ella ¡Tenía que ser ella! Sonrío de medio lado, sus hoyuelos marcados profundamente en las comisuras de sus mejillas le daban un aspecto de por sí ya siniestro al muchacho, el viento comenzó a cesar, perdiendo fuerzas poco a poco mientras que las aguas del lago se sacudían inquietas en ondas que se expandían por todos lados.

Abraxas, oculto tras un pilar, observaba con asombro lo que estaba sucediendo0, no lo entendía del todo pero aquello que flotaba en el aire parecía ser el Diario del Lord Oscuro, el rubio, quien había estado abrazado al fuerte pilar de piedra, se separó de este y comenzó a acercarse, hasta que se detuvo bruscamente al ver como un enjambre de letras se sacudían en el cielo, pero sus platinos ojos se abrieron de par en par al ver una figura delgada y alta salir de entre las hojas del Diario ¡¿Qué carajos estaba pasando?! Se preguntó en más de una ocasión.

El sonido fuerte y seco de la pasta del Diario golpeando con su contra parte hizo eco por el lugar, Tom sonreía maquiavélicamente, perdiendo poco a poco la sonrisa cuando comenzó a distinguir una segunda figura, vistiendo la misma túnica que la sangre sucia, ambos se encontraban abrazados cuando el hechizo había culminado, y junto con el Diario de Riddle, Hermione Granger y Draco Malfoy, cayeron sobre las aguas frías del Lago, quien milagrosamente, aún no se congelaban.

Hermione abrió los ojos lentamente solo para encontrarse con un brillo golpear sus ojos, se encontraba bajo el agua, lo sabía, y con sus ojos marrones podía ver como el brillo de la superficie penetraba las aguas, la joven levantó el brazo hacia arriba, cuando de repente una mano penetró en el lago, sujetando la suya que ya estaba tiesa por el frío.

Tom observó con el ceño fruncido como Abraxas Malfoy salía corriendo por su lado, metiendo hasta las rodillas su cuerpo, intentando ayudar al par de desconocidos que habían caído dentro del lago.

Los azules ojos de Tom vieron al rubio sacar al varón que había viajado junto con Granger, este cayó sobre la hierba cubierta de nieve de un golpe, su rostro estaba más que pálido y con los labios en un tono bastante mortal, pero la atención de Riddle estaba sobre el cuerpo delgado completamente empapado que Abraxas ayudaba a sacar del agua.

Hermione abrió los ojos poco a poco al sentir unos fuertes y cálidos brazos rodearle y ponerle sobre la superficie, la joven comenzó a toser el agua que había tragado, pero fue una oscura sombra quien llamó su atención, poco a poco comenzó a recuperar la visibilidad, la leona cayó de rodillas, pues no se encontraba en óptimas condiciones de mantenerse en pie por sí misma.

Estaban frente a frente…

La figura borrosa comenzó a tomar forma frente a Hermione, quien temblaba violentamente a causa de la humedad y el frío, fue precisamente mientras se abrazaba, cuando Hermione distinguió un par de ojos azules y una melena medio larga pero bien peinada tan oscura como el manto nocturno, sonrisa, vio Hermione entonces curvar los delgados labios del muchacho, arrogante como la de Draco Malfoy, Hermione parpadeó un par de veces, no lograba ver claramente aún, pero algo le decía que ya había visto a aquel joven frente a ella.

Ojos azules, cabello negro, piel tan blanca como la leche, ese par de hoyuelos que se marcaban en sus mejillas.

\- Bienvenida al infierno…Sangre sucia…- saludó Tom Riddle, quien con manos tras su espalda, había dado un paso al frente, el Mago sonriendo entre satisfecho y con asco, simplemente observaba como la bruja se apartaba el cabello mojado del rostro, la obvia sorpresa brillando de sus ojos, gritando lo perpleja que estaba por toda su cara.

\- Riddle…- Susurró Hermione mientras que Tom se detenía a un par de pasos frente a ella, con sus brazos cruzados, con barbilla en alto y su mirada fija en ella, con aquel relajado aspecto que posaba solo un Rey ante sus esclavos.

Abraxas detuvo el vaivén de sus ojos para fijar la mirada en la joven, era la misma chica que había visto en el dibujo de Tom, la misma joven que él mismo había trazado sobre el pergamino, pero ahora ella no era un dibujo, no era simples trazos de pluma y lápiz sobre una superficie plana, no,era ella real, era la verdadera Hermione Granger que Tom había mencionado, y ahora se encontraba ahí, a unos pasos frente a ella.

Abraxas se había preguntado ciento de veces de qué color serán sus ojos, su cabello, su piel, ahora que lo veía sabía que no había estado muy equivocado respecto, los ojos de la bruja eran demasiado brillantes y profundos, él lo había pensado, aquella mirada tenía que ser intensa, de un color entre claro y oscuro, no fríos, no demasiados ardientes, eran cálidos, como el tono de su cabello, ahora oscurecido por la humedad.

Draco abrió lentamente los ojos, los recuerdos poco a poco iban golpeándole la mente conforme iba despertando, el joven se apoyó con ambos codos, estaba frente al lago negro, no recordaba haber llegado ahí, y mientras giraba para todos lados intentando comprender como diantres había ido a parar a aquel sitio, la imagen de tres personas le hizo estremecerse, una de ellas era Granger, quien se encontraba de rodillas con varita en mano y apuntando a… Draco abrió los ojos, perplejo, entreabrió los labios mientras la imagen de Tom Sorvolo Riddle sobre una página de un viejo libro aparecía en su mente, era él, tenía que ser él…

Abraxas sintió un vuelco en el corazón cuando vio a la joven moverse rápidamente, sacando su varita de saber Merlín de donde y apuntando a Tom, se percató de la magia que había explotado en el aspecto de la muchacha, el rubio se quedó simplemente sin palabras al notar el increíble cambio en el gesto de la muchacha, había estado asustada, luego sorprendida pero ahora… Ahora ardía en medio de las llamas, sus ojos color marrón brillaban de una inexplicable ira, con sus delgados labios apretujados en una línea, Abraxas Malfoy se preguntó entonces en lo que Tom Riddle debió haber hecho para ganarse el odio de la joven, Abraxas sonrío y se sintió por primera vez complacido por el hecho de que el encanto de Tom Riddle no funcionara con alguien, ese año, pensó el joven, sería bastante interesante.

Draco se puso de pie lentamente, ignorando el hecho de que se encontraba completamente empapado de pies a cabeza, sus ojos platinos se encontraban detenidos en Hermione y Tom, ambos ajenos al mundo, simplemente observándose fijamente uno al otro, donde la castaña se mostraba desafiante y molesta, Tom Riddle parecía relajado¿Y divertido?Malfoy apretujó poco a poco los puños, las desgracias que pasó su familia debido a esa escoria pasaron por su mente como una vieja película, la guerra y muerte de conocidos no se quedaron atrás, un Hogwarts en ruinas aparecía entre sus recuerdos junto con una pila de cadáveres, la mayoría de alumnos a los que jamás volvería a ver.

Todo a causa de ese chico.

Abraxas se estremeció al ver una línea blanquecina cruzar frente a él en un rápido movimiento, nadie supo exactamente lo que había pasado, solo que Tom Riddle se encontraba en el suelo con la nariz ensangrentada, Hermione incluso había perdido esa mirada llameante mientras el joven rubio, al cual no había notado hasta en ese momento, se encontraba de pie a unos pasos de Riddle, apuntándole ahora con su varita.

Los platinados ojos de Draco enfrentados a los azules de Tom, los cuales parecían aguas agitadas de una noche de tormenta, Hermione deslizó su mirada hacia Draco, la joven se sacudió ligeramente al sentir el frío de su mirada.

\- ¡Tú… maldita escoria inmunda…! - acusó Draco mientras aferrabba su mano a la varita áun más fuerte, Hermione dio un paso al frente.

\- Draco…- llamó la muchacha mientras se abrazaba al brazo del joven, tenía que tranquiliarlo antes de que pasara algo peor, la joven sabía y había comprendido la situación en el momento en que vio a Tom Riddle frente a ella.

\- ¡ESTA MIERDA NOS HA TRAÍDO HASTA AQUÍ! – gritó el rubio muchacho mientras se giraba y encaraba a Hermione, la joven endureció la mirada.

\- ¡Aquí No, Draco…! - dijo severamente mientras observaba a Malfoy…- es demasiado peligroso…- susurró mientras intentaba tranquilizarse, Abraxas se soprendió por el poder que poseían aquel par de ojos marrón.

Tom no entendió nada tras haber sido golpeado y tumbado al suelo de un solo golpe, se llevó la mano a la nariz, descubriendo que estaba sangrando a chorros, se cubrió la mitad del rostro con la palma de su mano, al levantar la mirada se percató entonces de Granger y aquel desconocido, sabía lo que sucedía,Granger no había viajado sola…

La escuchó decir algo más, sus palabras se volvieron silencio en el momento en que se puso de pie de un salto, el cuerpo delgado pero fuerte de Riddle tacleó a Draco, ambos cayeron sobre el suelo y rodaron de un lado a otro, Hermione soltó un grito mientras Abraxas se acercaba a ella y la detenía por los hombros.

\- ¡Basta….Detenganse! – gritó la castaña mientras se sacudía entre los brazos de Abraxas Malfoy.

\- Las damas no deberían inmiscuirse en peleas de hombres…- susurró el rubio mientras bajaba la mirada, Hermione se estremeció ante el tono ronco de aquella sedosa voz, al levantar la mirada Hermione se quedó petrificada.

\- Oh, mierda…- susurró la joven, Abraxas levantó una ceja ante el vocabulario florido de la joven. - ¡Oh, mierda, maldito Riddle, te voy a matar! – gritó la muchacha zafandose del agarre del rubio y lanzandose contra Riddle, quien se encontraba sobre Draco propinandole golpes, que este mismo intentaba amortiguar interponiendo sus brazos.

\- ¡SUELTALO AHORA MISMO MALDITO SALVAJE DE MIERDA! – exclamó la castaña mientras levantaba su varita y apuntaba al Mago, Tom y Draco se detuvieron, uno con la nariz ensangrentada y el otro con los labios partidos, los dos jovenes mirando a la bruja.

\- ¿O si no que, sangre sucia… vas a hechizarme…? – Draco sonrío mentalmente, durante el tiempo que había pasado desde la guerra, trans convivir un poco con Granger, había aprendido una valiosisima lección, no retar a la leona.

\- Alejate de Draco ahora mismo Riddle… o como me llamo Hermione Jean Granger…que te lanzaré un hechizo que va a dolerte de aquí a mañana Riddle, no tientes mi paciencia…- respondió la muchacha, para sorpresa de Abraxas, Hermione y Draco, Ton Riddle soltó una fuerte carcajada.

\- ¡No me hagas reír asquerosa sangre…! – pero las palabras de Tom murieron al ser interrumpidas por un fuerte grito.

\- ¡EXPULSO! – exclamó la leona, el hechizo golpeó de lleno al que sería el Mago más temido de todos los tiempos, Draco sintió como la perplejidad llenaba su cuerpo al ver a Tom Sorvolo Riddle salir volando, golpeando el suelo en seco para luego levantarse un poco y ver sorprendido a la bruja.

\- Jodete por arrogante… ¡Desmaius! – volvió a conjurar la bruja, dejando inconciente a Tom Riddle.

Tom Riddle vio como la delgada figura femenina comenzaba a desvanecerse tras un intenso brillo, los rizos cabellos castaños de la joven se mecían de un lado a otro como serpientes, mientras los ojos marrones de la joven parecían volverse cada vez más claro hasta tornarse bajo el cálido color dorado, aquella joven era Hermione Granger, la sangre sucia que se había convertido en su obsesión, aquella misma que había estado oculta tras las páginas de un Diario embrujado, la misma que por primera vez en su vida lo había tomado por sorpresa, hechizado y retado, todo en un solo día.

Impresionante, simplemente impresionante.

Lo que Hermione no imaginó es que sus acciones no solamente le harían meterse en problemas, sino más bien sería el blanco de ciertas atenciones de cierto mago tenebroso.

El profesor Dumbledore de ese tiempo los veía relajadamente, como si nada grave hubiera pasado.

\- Así que han viajado en el tiempo…- agregó el hombre tras un profundo e inquietante silencio, Hermione soltó un suspiro mientras asentía ante aquello, que más que una pregunta era una afirmación concreta.

\- No sabemos que ha pasado profesor, estabamos…. Estaba más bien…- se corrigió la castaña casi de inmediato.- …Leyendo un Diario bastante extraño, no sé que sucedió, en un minuto estabamos en la biblioteca del colegiio y al siguiente segundo nos encontrabamos nadando en el Lago negro…- explicó la joven sintiendo la grisácea mirada de Malfoy taladrandole.

Draco entrecerró la mirada, no entendía del todo del por qué Granger había mentido tan cínicamente, simplemente no comprendía como era que la bruja estaba cubriendo las acciones de Tom Riddle… al menos que…

-'Maldita Bruja listilla'– pensó el muchacho mientras observaba el perfil de la joven de rizos rebeldes.

\- Muy bien señorita Granger… sacando conclusiones, por lo que ha pasado, usted y su amigo se han encontrado con un muy raro ejemplar de un Tomo mágico, si lo sucedido en su tiempo es como usted me lo está explicando, entonces tendremos que encontrar el libro que usted estuvo leyendo… no estoy muy seguro que encontrarlo sea la solución a sus problemas… ¿Por qué están concientes de lo que su presencia en este tiempo puede causar en su linea temporal, cierto?

\- Estamos concientes de ello profesor… y entendemos perfectamente que nuestro presente puede incluso haber cambiado ya… ¡Pero entre mas tiempo pasemos aquí más podría distorcionarse nuestra linea del tiempo! – exclamó la muchacha mientras intentaba no seguir perdiendo la pasciencia.

\- Muy bien señorita Granger, señor Malfoy… ¿Cuál era el Nombre del Libro? Así será más…

\- Lo lamento profesor… lamentablemente no logro recordarlo…- interrumpió la chica, de nuv o la leona sintió la profunda mirada de Draco Malfoy, quien se estaba mentalmente ofreciendo una exorbitante cantidad de galeones a cambio de los pensamientos de la leona.

\- Oh, ya veo… entonces ahí cambia mucho las cosas Señorita Granger… pues me temo que será muy complicado encontrar dicho volumen en la Biblioteca… tal vez ni siquiera esté ahí…

\- Tiene que estarlo…- intervino Draco por primera vez.- estoy seguro…- continuó diciendo el muchacho mientras se debatía con Granger con miradas profundas y filosas.

\- Muy Bien… lamentablemente Jovenes, estamos en medio de las Vacaciones Navideñas, yo pronto tendré que hacer un corto viaje al extranjero, pero el Director Dippet ya está al tanto de su situación y afortunadamente Hogwarts aún se encuentra en su capacidad por recibir alumnos…

\- ¡Espere, espere…! ¡¿Cómo ha dicho?! ¡¿QUE QUIERE DECIR CON ESO?!- gritó Draco mientras se ponía de pie de un brinco, Hermione miró tranquiamente a Dumbledore.

\- Señor Malfoy… Usted y la señorita Granger no tienen a donde ir…se encuentran solos, perdidos en el tiempo… con probabilidade nulas de volver.. ¿No pensará vagar por el mundo con un solo cambio de ropa, sin un medio como sobrevivir junto a una joven mujer a su lado, verdad? – las palabras del, en ese tiempo, joven Dumbledore eran más que acertadas, Hermione levantó la mano y rodeó la muñeca del rubio, este se volvió rapidamente hacia ella.

\- Es mejor que nos quedemos en el Castillo Malfoy… - dijo la joven mientras entrecerraba la mirada, Mallfoy comprendió en ese momento lo que la bruja quería decirle con aquella acción.

"Cállate y sigue el jodido Juego Malfoy o te corto las pelotas"

Hermione vio el sin fin de papeles ir y venir por las manos del profesor Albus Dumbledore, quien firmaba y sellaba ciertas cartas, Draco estaba cabeceado, tenía hambre y sueño y aunque Hermione estaba en las mismas condiciones, se mantenía firme por educación.

\- Muy bien, señor Malfoy, señorita Granger… Todo el papeleo esta correcto a exepcón de unos cuantos puntos… la primera, el Joven no puede continuar con el mismo apellido…

\- ¡¿QUE, NO PIENSO CAMBIARME EL APELLIDO VEJETE DE?!

\- ¡Malfoy, Merlín Bendito! ¡¿Y presumes de pertenecer a una de las familias mas acaudaladas del país?! Maldita sea, ten más educación Hurón oxigenado…- interrumpía Hermione, Dumbledore sonrió mientras veía a la pareja.

Definitivamente ese año iba a ser un tanto, interesante.

\- Maldito Apellido de mierda ¡Granger maldita sea, no puedo creer que hayas permitido que ese maldito viejo de pacotilla me haya hecho esto a mi…A MI CARAJO!

A Hermione y a Draco se les había proporcionado la torre de los premios anuales mientras eran incorporados a la sociedad estudiantil, mientras tanto, ambos compartirían torre cada uno en sus respectivas habitaciones, Hermione aventó con fuerza la túnica sobre la cama tras escuchar el alegato que tenía Malfoy en la sala común.

\- Maldito hurón escandaloso… - mascullló la joven mientras se ponía de pie y salía tras el muchacho.

Maloyd, Draco Maloyd…

¡Maldita sea! Pensaba el rubio mientras iba y venía, pateando la mesa de centro y reparándola a cada segundo, volvía a romperla y volvía a repararla, no podía creer lo que había sucedido ¡Pero lo que más odiaba era la cara de burla de la leona! Oh, si… se había dado cuenta de ese jodido brillo que inundaba la mirada de la bruja.

\- ¡Maloyd deja de hacer eso maldita sea! – gritó Hermione, Draco se detuvo de un golpe, apretujó las manos y endureció la mirada.

\- Tú… ¡Tú maldita Bruja desquiciada y demente! ¡¿Cómo te atreves a cambiarme el apellido?! ¡Y todavía osas en llamarme por ese asqueroso nombre de mierda! –gritó el rubio mientras se acercaba a la castaña a grandes zancadas.

\- ¡MALFOY POR MERLÍN, ERA ABSOLUTAMENTE NECESARIO! ¿Es que no te diste cuenta maldita seas…? ¡No puedes seguir con tu apellido, el profesor Dumbledore lo dijo! ¡Ya hay Malfoy's en el colegio! ¡sería ilogico y extraño que llegara uno más, además, está tú fisico, ya de por si identico al de… - pero la bruja se detuvo.

\- ...¿Al de….quien, Granger? – preguntó el joven bastante extrañado.

\- Malfoy, por si no te diste cuenta, estamos en mil novecientos cuarenta y cuatro…en él penultimo año de Hogwarts de Tom Riddle, dime Malfoy ¿a que se dedicaba tú familia en este entonces? – cuestionó la muchacha mientras se cruzaba de brazos, fue ahí donde Draco cayó en cuenta.

\- Abraxaas Hyperion Malfoy….- susurró Draco mientras se dejaba caer sobre el suelo de sentón, la castaña se acercó a él y se acuclilló, mirando comprensiva al muchacho.

\- Así es Malfoy, no solo estamos metidos en un problema del tamaño del mundo al estar en la misma época que Tom Riddle, sino también tenemos que lidiar con la presencia de tú abuelo…¡Cualquier información que obtenga de nosotros posiblemente lo altere todo! ¡¿te das cuenta ahora de lo grave que es esto?!

\- ¡¿TE DAS CUENTA DE LA PUTA CULPA QUE TIENES TU, GRANGER?! ¡TE DIJE HASTA EL CANSANCIO QUE DEJARAS ESE MALDITO DIARIO DE MIERDA, TE LO DIJE TE LO DIJE! ¡Oh, pero la señorita perfección, sabelotodo-narices-metidas-siempre-en-un-libro no me hizo caso, ahora estamos aquí, en el mismo año que Voldemort, que mi abuelo y…Merlín bendito, Granger…! ¡Gillert Grinderwald! – los marrones ojos de Hermione se abrieron como platos.

\- ¡Madito Riddle, lo mato! – gritó la leona tomando su varita entre manos y saliendo corriendo hacia la salida, pero Draco la abrazó por la cintura, deteniendola en el proceso, la joven se sacudió entre su agarre, mientras gritaba lo mucho que odiaba a aquel ser tan despreciablemente maldito.

\- ¡TRANQUILIZATE MALDITA SEA! Eso no es lo peor Granger… lo peor de todo esto, es Riddle… Joder… ¡Hubieras visto como te miraba! ¡Joder, golpee a Voldemort, esto se lo tengo que contar a Zabinni…! – la voz de Draco se perdió dentro de los pensamientos de Hermione, quien caía sobre el sofá, no podía creerlo, sabía lo peligroso que era mantenerse en esa época que se había olvidado de los otros inconvenientes, la joven se llevó las manos a la cara mientras Draco iba y venía de un lado a otro enumerando las cosas que le diría a Blaise Zabinni y a Theodore Notte.

\- …Seguro me van a alabar ¡Maldita sea Granger, debiste haber traido una cámara y… Granger, te estoy hablando! Ey…Malfoy siempre sexy llamando a Granger…

\- ¡CIERRA LA MALDITA BOCA MALDITO ARROGANTE! ¡¿No vez que intento pensar en algo?!

\- ¡OH PUES CUIDADO SEÑIRITA PENSAMELO EN TODO NO SE TE VAYAN A QUEMAR LAS MALDITAS NEURONAS! – contestó Draco elevando el tono de voz.

\- Ejem.. ejem…- se escuchó el carraspeo deuna garganta el cual ambos muchachos ignoraron por completo.

\- ¡POR LO MENOS NO ME LA PASO DICIENDO SANDECES TODO EL TIEMPO MALDITO HURÓN OXIGENADO!

\- ¡OH, CLARO YA DIJO LA SEÑORITA SABELOTODO INSUFRIBLE QUE HABLA PURAS COHERENCIAS TODO EL DÍA! ¡HASTE UN FAVOR GRANGER Y CIERRA LA BOCA!

\- ¿Por qué no la cierran los dos…? – dijo qalguien por ahí.

\- ¡NO LA CIERRO SI NO QUIERO MALFOY, YO HABLO CUANDO Y DONDE QUIERA!

\- ¡NO EN MI ESPACIO, AHORA LARGATE DE AQUÍ Y VETE A GRITAR A OTRO LADO GRANGER, CONTAMINAS MI AIRE!

\- ¡¿Y QUIEN CARAJOS DIJO QUE ESTE ERA TU SITIO, TÚ AQUÍ NO ERES DUEÑO DE NADA?!

\- Merlín… ¿Cuándo van a dejar de gritar?

\- Ni idea… pero me pregunto cuando se daran cuenta de que estamos aquí…

\- ¡YO LO DIJE MALDITA SEA, ES MI AREA, EL AIRE QUE RESPIRO, ASÍ QUE VETE…!

\- ¡CIERREN LA MALDITA BOCA DE UNA BUENA VEZ USTEDES DOS! – Hermione y Draco pegaron un salto a lado opuestos cuando escucharon el fuerte grito, la Leona y la serpiente fueron concientes en ese momento de lo que estaba pasando.

\- Pero que… ¡¿Qué carajos estan haciendo ustedes aquí?! – preguntó el rubio.

Hermione sintió que el cuerpo se le estremecía, sintiéndose repentinamente mareada al ver a aquel pequeño grupo de chicos, la mayoría pelirrojos.

\- Hola… Soy Evangeline Weasley, y ellos son mis hermanos, Edward, Billius, los gemelos Leonard y Leopold y éste es Charles James Potter…- Draco sintó como la quijada se le tensaba y se le abría al notar a aquel grupo de pelirrojos y un chico de cabello castaño claro el cual se acomodaba los redondos anteojos, Hermione y Draco se mandaron una mirada complice.

\- ¡MERLÍN VENDITO CUANTO DEBES ODIARME! – Dramatizó Draco mientras escapaba hacia su habitación, Hermione le vio desaparecer tras la puerta, la cual se cerró de un golpe, comprendía, en cierto punto al muchacho.

\- Hola, Yo soy Hermione Jean Granger y mi…

\- ¿Prometido? – preguntó Leonard.

\- No… mi…

\- ¿Esposo? – preguntó ahora Leopold interrumpiendo a la muchacha.

\- No, Draco es mi…

\- ¡Tu hijo! – Gritaron ambos gemelos al únisono.

\- ¡QUE NO, IMBECILES! – respondió Hermione ya harta, ambos muchachos se sobresaltaro nante el gruto, dos segundos depsués soltaron la carcajada.

\- ¡No es gracioso! Hermione, por favor disculpa a mis hermanos… son unos malditos bromistas, son unos pesados a veces…- se disculpó Evangeline, Hermione levantó una ceja.

\- Si… creeme cuando te digo que te comprendo… y muy bien.- contestó la castaña.

\- Entonces… ¿Qué son ustedes dos? – intervino Charles, quien dio un paso hacia la castaa, fue en ese momento cuando Hermione se percató de que aquel Potter no tenía nada que ver con Harry, su querido Harry.

Charles James Potter era demasiado diferente, demasiado alto, tal vez con el mismo cuerpo robusto de Harry, pero su cabello, con tonalidades doradas y castañas mezclándose entre rizos que caían suavemente enmarcando el rostro del joven, no le hacían parecerse en nada a su amigo.

Sus ojos, pensó Hermione sorprendiéndose de lo hermosos que eran, un verde esmeralda difuminados con un ámbar brillante era lo más parecido a una piedra preciosa, una joya verdosa sumergida bajo el agua cristalina y pura.

Así eran los ojos de Charles James Potter.

\- Amigos… Draco y yo somos amigos de la infancia.- mintió la joven mientras sonreía.

\- Ah…- fue lo únco que dio el joven mientras se giraba y encaraba a Evangeline.

Después de un rato de explicaciones y del como fueron que aquel grupo habían logrado entrar a la torre, Hermione había despedido a los Weasley y a Charles Potter, la joven cerró la puerta y se recargó en esta, descubriendo a Draco Malfoy en la entrada de su habitación con los brazos cruzados.

\- ¡Al fin, pensé que no se largarian nunca! – exclamó el joven de rubios cabellos.

\- Eres un Dramatico Malfoy, Evangeline y los chicos son muy agradables…

\- ¡No soy un dramatico! ¡Y ellos definitivamente no son para nada agradables! – señaló el joven mientras volvía a encerrarse.

\- Eres un maldito infanti, Malfoy…- se dijo la joven mientras sonreía.

\- ¡Te eh escuchado Granger! – contestó Draco desde el otro lado de la puerta.

Hermione simplemente sonrío ante la respuesta del rubio.

Tom se encontraba sobre la cama con la mirada sobre la techumbre usando sus brazos de almohada, el joven sonreía de medio lado, su típica sonrisa de satisfacción, Tom no sonreía mucho, los más allegados a él podían verificarlo y esa por eso, que Abraxas Malfoy se encontraba totalmente extrañado y en parte sorprendido, había mentido cínicamente al director Dippet y a Albus Dumbledore respecto al asunto de Hermione Granger y Draco Maloyd, quien para sus sospechas su rostro le era demasiado familiar ¿pero en donde lo había visto antes? Se preguntó Abraxas una y otra vez.

Los doseles de la cama de Riddle estaban completamente cerrados, pero el rubio sabía que estaba ahí dentro, ocultando su satisfacción, no supo cómo o él por qué pero Tom había traído a ese mundo a Granger y a Maloyd, lo más preocupante del asunto era el hechizo que debió haber utilizado Tom para lograr tener a la bruja entre sus manos.

Por otro lado, Tom simplemente sentía como una extraña sensación comenzaba a crecer dentro de él, era como si su cuerpo fuera demasiado pequeño para no soportar el contenido de ese algo que lo embriagaba ¡Por fin tenía a la sangre sucia frente a frente! Y es que había sido una agonía terrible aquellas noches en que pasaba desvelo a causa de pensar en la mugrosa impura, imaginando el color de sus cabellos, de sus ojos, el tono de su voz, y aunque su imaginación no se acercaba a la realidad, el aspecto de la sangre sucia era demasiado similar, había fuego dentro de sus ojos, su piel era de un ligero tono bronceado y su cabello rizo castaño y alborotado le daban un aspecto de fiera, una fiera peligrosa, pensó de inmediato Tom al notar en el momento en que sus ojos se cruzaron, el poco miedo que habían dentro de ellos.

Granger lo reconoció de inmediato.

Fue en ese momento cuando Tom recordó que ella sabía más de la cuenta, conocía gran parte de su vida que incluso él mismo no entendía que tanto conocimiento tenía ella sobre él o en sus planes.

Tom se sentó sobre la cama, sus azules ojos se profundizaron bajo una sombra que cruzó por su mirada, había sucumbido bajo la curiosidad de tener a la sangre sucia en su poder, había jurado destruirla él mismo que no se detuvo a pensar en las consecuencias y eso era malo, muy, pero muy malo ¡Tom Riddle no cometía errores, No! Tom comenzó a respirar agitadamente, sus ojos abiertos como plato comenzaron a mecerse de un lado a otro, preocupado por las consecuencias que Granger y u estúpido amigo podían acarrearle.

\- Maldita sea…- masculló mientras se llevaba la mano a la frente, enrredando los dedos entre la negra melena.

Antonin se puso de pie en el momento en que Abraxas entró a la sala común, él y los demás habían estado preocupados por Tom en el momento en que Dumbledore le había llamado, el rubio había estado presente cuando el incidente con aquellos dos alumnos había ocurrido, ahora el pequeño grupo de Mortífagos en entrenamiento se encontraban extasiados por la curiosidad.

\- ¡Malfoy! ¡¿Qué ha pasado?! – gritó Cygnus mientras se acercaba a su amigo, Abraxas se tiró sobre el sofá y hechó la cabeza hacia atrás.

\- No ha pasado nada, Black… Draco Maloyd y la señorita Granger son dos alumnos que han sido transportados desde Alemania Mágica… cursaran el sexto curso junto con nosotros… bla, bla… bla…- el tono aburrido de Abraxas causó un revuelo entre los muchachos.

\- ¡¿Tanto alboroto por esto?! – el chillido femenino hizo que Abraxas levantara el rostro, el joven se percató entonces de la presencia de Walburga Black.

\- ¿Dos alumos del Colegio siendo transportados desde tan lejos, en serio Black…te has creído esa mierda? – contestó arrogante el joven ientras se enderezaba.- …Mañana el director dará un anuncio… y será que la Señorita Granger y Draco Maloyd serán parte del cuerpo estudiantil a partir de la próxima semana…

\- ¿Y Tom, como está él…de verdad Dubledore intentó culparle respecto a…?

\- Cállate de una jodida vez Carrow… Riddle también estaba ahí cuando vimos aparecer a esos dos…

\- ¡Pero…Malfoy…!

\- ¡Te exigimos que ha pasado con….!

\- ¡TU A MI NO ME EXIGES NADA! – exclamó el muchacho poniendose de pie, Cygnus sonrío de medio lado al ver a Walburga y a Flavia Parkinson estremecerse ante el grito de Abraxas. – Dejen en paz el maldito tema y agradescan ustedes dos que haya sido yo el que haya bajado y no Riddle… aunque yo no tengo ningun problema en lanzarles un maldito cruciatus para que dejen de hacer tantas preguntas…

Tom acomodaba la corbata por sí mismo mientras observaba su reflejo, hizo el nudo y pasó la verdosa prenda bajo el chaleco azul marino, durante esos días los alumnos podían vestir a su gusto, no tenían que llevar el tedioso uniforme, había pasado el joven Riddle casi toda la noche despierto pensando en las horribles cosas que le haría a la sangre sucia, pero la imagen del rubio muchacho llegó a su mente.

El recuerdo del momento en que se encontraban los cuatro a solas en la oficina del director Dippet mientras este y Dumbledore llegaron, golpeó una vez más su mente.

/FLASH BACK/

Se dirigían hacia la Oficina mientras Castor Wilow los arrastraba por el pasillo, el velador los había atrapado frente al Lago luchando uno contra otros, los gritos de Granger aún hacían eco dentro de su mente mientras él y Maloyd se debatían en un duelo a mano limpia, Abraxas por otro lado no perdía oportunidad, el joven simplemente se había detenido a lado de la bruja mientras observaba el espectáculo.

Ahora, tras ver como Wilow se marchaba dejándolos a solas dentro de la habitación, la verdadera naturaleza de los Magos y la bruja salía a relucir.

-Mal….- Hermione iba agregar algo cuando sus ojos marrones se detuvieron en el rubio muchacho, Abraxas levantó una ceja al sentirse observado… - Draco… - llamó la muchacha, el rubio de cortos cabellos le lanzó una mirada de reojo.

-Será meuor que te calles Granger o juró por Merlín que no voy a hacer el más minimo intento de controlarme ¡ESTO ES TU MALDITA CULPA! – respondió el muchacho mientras se giraba hacia la castaña, Tom se cruzó de brazos y endureció la mirada.

-¡YO NO HE HECHO NADA Y NO ME GRITES MALDITO IDIOTA! – contestó la joven en el miso tono.

-¡Claro que es tu culpa Granger, tú y nada más que tú se ha tenido que tomar con…ESTE DESGRACIADO!

-Vuelve a repetir eso…- habló suavemente Tom al verse señalado, Hermione cerró los ojos e intentó contar hasta diez para no perder el control.

-Por el amor de Dios… Riddle, tienes que revertir esto ¡No tienes ni una idea de lo peligroso que puede ser nuestra presencia en este tiempo! – gritó la muchacha dirigiendose hacia Tom Riddle, los azules ojos de Tom se profundirazón.

-Tú a mi no me das ordenes, sangre sucia…- respondió el Mago, Draco apretujó la quijada y cerró las manos hasta volverlas puños.

-Ni lo intentes Granger… ese no va a regresarnos a ningun sitio… ¡Te lo dije mnaldita sea, te dije que era peligroso ese maldito Diario de mierda!

-¡Cierra la maldita boca Mal…! Dejame pensar en algo ¿quienres? Ya encontraré la manera de sacarnos de este lio…

Draco no entendió la abrupta interrupción de la joven, pero al volver la mirada se percató de la presencia de cierta persona, era él la misma imagen que…

-Abraxas Malfoy, me encantaría decir que ha sido un gusto, pero me temo que no lo es… usted debe ser Hermione Granger…- por primera vez desde que llegaron Abraxas había hablado, Draco abrió los ojos de par en par, ese chico entonces era.

-Maldita sea… solo falta que Potter y Weasley también hagan acto de presencia…- masculló Draco mientras se cruzaba de brzos y les daba la espalda.

-Malf… Draco… voy a sacarnos de aquí, lo juro…- dijo la joven mientras fruncía el ceño y miraba fijamente a Rddle.- …Así tenga que hacer lo que sea necesario, volveremos…- continuó diciendo, Tom sonrío de medio lado.

-Intentalo sangre sucia… ya te lo había dicho una vez… lo jure incluso… voy a destruirte. – recordó entonces Tom a Hermione aquel maldito juramento que la ataba a él.

-Hazlo Riddle… pero ten cuidado, no vayas a ser tú el que se destruya solo… pero si a juramentos vamos, yo también voy a prometer algo… si yo caigo…. Tú vendrás conmigo al infierno.- dijo la joven, después de eso, Albus Dumbledore y el Director de ese entonces habían aparecido, interrumpiendo a los jovenes.

/FIN FLASH BACK/

Hermione vio con horror las vestimentas que el profesor Dumbledore tan amablemente le había concedido, la joven sacaba del baúl los horribles faldones que debían cubrirle de pies a cabeza prácticamente, la joven se giró rápidamente hacia la puerta al escuchar una sonrisita de burla proveniente de la entrada.

\- ¿Qué pasa Granger, no es de tu agrado las prendas que te ha traido el vejete de Dumbledore?

\- ¡No le llames así! – gritó la muchacha.

\- ¡Yo le llamo como se me pegue en gana y eso es lo minimo que te mereces por ponerme ese ridiculo apellido! – contestó el rubio mientras se acercaba a la joven.

\- Por Merlín bendito Malfoy ¿es que no podemos llevar la fiesta en paz, tenemos que estar gritandonos y peleando todo el tiempo? Es mejor que usemos nuestras fuerzas para pensar en como salir de este sitio sin morir en el intento…

\- Con Riddle y mi abuelo aquí dudo que salgamos con vida Granger… ¡Maldita sea! Ni siquiera estoy seguro si haya forma de regresar a nuestro tiempo ¡Tal vez quedaremos atrapados en ese sitio para siempre!

\- Vamos Malfoy, no puede ser tan malo…

\- Granger… haré como que no escuche eso… ¡¿Es que el maldito viaje ha matado todas tus neuronas?! No puede ser malo dices… ¡Claro, lo que me faltaba, esto no es malo, es malisimo y lo que le sigue!

\- Malfoy… tienes que darte cuenta de la oportunidad que el imbecil de Tom Riddle nos ha dado, la oportunidad que ha puesto frente a nosotros en bandeja de plata…- las palabras de Hermione hicieron que Draco guardara silencio.

\- ¿De que oportunidad hablas, Granger? ¡Habla!

\- …De destruir a Lord Voldemort desde sus simientos… de acabar con Tom Riddle.- dijo la castaña ante un perplejo Draco Malfoy, una sonrísa galarda cruzó por el rostro de la joven mientras el rubio le observaba detenidamente.

\- ¿Sabes que puedes incluso morir en el intento, verdad?

\- Si mi vida es el prcio que tengo que pagar por borrar de la faz de la tierra a Lord Volemort, Malfoy… entonces lo pagaré.- dijo tranquilamente mientras tomaba su varita de la cama, la observó por unos cuantos segundos.

\- Pero antes de eso… lo harpe sufrir, lo heriré en lo más profundo de su corrompida alma… lo juro.- dijo la joven mientras levantaba la mirada hacia Draco.

Malfoy nunca había visto aquellos ojos tan profundos, ahí no había una llama que ardía ferozmente, aquellos ojos se habían vuelto oscuros y ardientes como dos brazas oscuras.

\- Yo te ayudaré.- dijo finalmente Draco.

Albus Dumbledore era conocido como el Mago más poderoso del siglo, sus hazañas eran bien conocidas por todo el mundo, así mismo por su nobleza y su honor, pero había una parte oscura tras aquel imponente hombre que muy pocos conocían.

Albus vio el Expreso detenerse lentamente mientras la humareda se expandía por los lados como salvajes olas, el hombre se mantuvo tranquilo mientras el andén se llenaba de gente, poco a poco el espacio fue desocupándose mientras seguía esperando en su sitio a su sobrino.

Alphard, su hermano menor, se lo había notificado apenas unos meses antes, el chico necesitaba de su ayuda pues Durmstrang se estaba convirtiendo en un problema para el muchacho, pues su sistema educativo comenzaba a corromper la mente privilegiada de Caesar Alexander Dumbledore, el sobrino nieto de Alphard y Albus, el nieto de su hermana pequeña Ariana…y de Gellert.

Albus levantó la barbilla, su cuerpo se tensó en el momento en que vio al muchacho que hasta hace un par de años había conocido, Caesar era el hijo de lo único que su hermana había dejado en el mundo, lo último que quedaba de aquella hermosa joven que irradiaba inocencia y que ahora no quedaba nada más de ella, pues Marcus había fallecido a una temprana edad, Albus frunció el ceño, la muerte de su sobrino había sido un duro golpe para él, fue precisamente la muerte del hijo de Ariana lo que le llevó a enfrentarse a Gellert en aquella ocasión.

Alexander bajó el último escalón del Expreso, enderezó sus hombros al reconocer al tío abuelo Albus Dumbledore, el joven, vestido en traje negro cubierto con una oscura gabardina de terciopelo marrón, se acercó al anciano profesor a paso lento.

Albus ocultó la sorpresa que la imagen de aquel muchacho le provocaba, Alexander era un joven hombre alto, de hombros anchos y de una estructura corpórea fuerte, armoniosa, pero lo que a Albus le provocaba un escalofrío eran aquellos ojos, que aunque idénticos a los de su hermana Ariana, Alphard y él mismo, la sombra de su abuelo paterno estaba ahí, aquella fuerza sobrenatural que el joven poseía era la de Gellert, no cabía duda, Alexander sonrío de medio lado mientras se detenía a una distancia prudente del hombre, levantó la mano en son de saludo.

\- Señor Dumbledore, soy Caesar Alexander Dumbledore…- se presentó el muchacho, sin saber que dentro de los pensamientos de Albus, una batalla campal se desataba ¡El maldito muchacho tenía la voz identica a Gellert! Albus sonrío dulcemente, como suele hacer siempre.

\- Al fin has llegado Alexander, Alphard y yo hemos estado preocupados por ti…- respondió el Mago mientras sujetaba fuertemente la mano de Alexander.

\- Me eh retrasado un poco debido a que tenía unos asuntos pendientes, lamento haberlos preocupados en especial por hacerlo esperar…

\- Oh, no, no Alexander, no te preocupes, lo primordial es que ya estás con nosotros a salvo…- interrumpió el hombre mientras pasaba su brazo por los hombros del muchacho y lo guiaba, ambos comenzarojn a andar hacia la salida.

Mientras Caesar Alexander le hablaba sobre lo diferente que era Londres de Noruega, Albus Dumbledore estudiaba al muchacho, Alxander a pesar de ser un tanto delgado y alto, poseía unos hombros fuertes, su rostro parecía una escultura griega, cincelada perfectamente, tan bien detallada y poseedora de una belleza siniestra y angelical a la vez, el dorado cabello de Caesar caía en rulos definidos, definitivamente, pensó Albus, aquel muchacho era casi la misma imagen de Gellert de no ser por aquellos ojos, que a diferencia de aquel hombre al que alguna vez llamó amigo, estos parecían tempanos de hielos.

Hermione suspiró mientras seguía revisando el baúl, el profesor Albus Dumbledore llevaba toda la tarde desaparecido y a pesar de que le agradecía las olestias de proveerla de ciertas cosas indispensables, Hermione detestaba lo bultosa que resultaban las prendas esos días ¡Sobre todo esos molestos corsé! La joven maldijo mientras se ponía de pie y observaba ciertos tomos, el Mago se había tomado la olestia de búscarlos y eviarselos.

La Joven levantó la mirada al escuchar un hueco sonido proveniente de la ventana, descubriendo ahí un oscuro Lechuza que repicoteaba el vidrio, la joven se acercó dejó al ave entrar, esta dejó un pequeño sobre color grisáseo sobre la mesita.

\- Muchisimas…- iba a decir la joven pero el ave había salido volando rapidamente, Hermione se encogió de hombros mientras bajaba la mirada, le dio uelta al sobre entre sus manos para descubrir de quien pertenecía aquella carta.

\- Abraxas…Malfoy.- leyó la muchacha mientras desviaba la mirada hacia el exterios, alcanzando apenas a vislumbrar lo que sabía que era el mismo Lechuza de plumas negras. - …Pero que... – susurró la joven que, al abrir el sobre y extender la hoja, descubrió algo que le dejó sorprendida.

No había ningun tipo de mensaje, era más bien un dibujo de ella misma, uno donde se encontraba de pie, vestida con sus tipicas tunicas escolar, la joven estaba apuntando con su varita a un costado, Hermione se estremeció al ver el dibujo moverse, chispas de colores salían de la punta del arma magica.

Su nombre comenzó a gravarse en cursiva delicada y fina a un costado, la castaña sonrío mientras veía las lucecitas;Ignorando el hecho de que el padre de Lucius Malfoy, el abuelo de Draco, era quien la había dibujado y ahora le enviaba aquella carta, la joven guardó el dibujo dentro del sobre el cual lo dejó dentro del baúl, no entendía del todo aquel obsequido.Ya lo averiguaría más tarde.

Draco por otro lado se encontraba recorriendo los pasillos del colegio, de aquel mismo que ya había pisado antes, observó los muros, los retratos en movimiento, las esculturas, se burló de uno que otro fantasma que rondaba por ahí, pero finalmente se detuvo a mitad del pasillo al descubrir a Abraxas Malfoy en el corredor exterior, recibiendo a una lechuza negra sobre su antebrazo.

No pasó mucho tiempo para que Abraxas se percatara de la presencia de Draco, este le miraba sombrío, ambos se quedaron fijamente mirandose uno al otro.

\- Es peligroso…- empezó a decir Abraxas mientras acariciaba a Caín, su lechuza, los ojos grises de ambos Malfoy seguían en el otro, Draco no dijo nada, ya sabía lo que su abuelo quería decirle con aquellas palabras.

\- Lo sé…- respondió Draco mientras recordaba al viejo Abraxas.

Tom se sentó tras su escritorio y magicamente la lampara se ensendió, algo dentro de Riddle comenzó a sonarle dentro de él, como una alarma constante y peligrosa, el juoven siempre se había fiado de sus instintos, pero esa tarde, tras perder de vista a Granger y a Maloyd, ese instinto del cual era lo único en que creia sin dudar, había estado incomodandole constantemente, no sabía que, pero algo estaba a punto de ocurrir, lo sabía.

Comenzó a escribir mientras seguía con sus pensamientos divididos entre el mensaje en la carta y aquella sensación tan extraña.

La castaña se hechó sobre la cama de un salto, estando boca abajo ladeó la cabeza y cerró los ojos, muy dispuesta a quedarse dormida pronto, pero un estorboso sonido proveniente de la ventana le despertó rapidamente.

La joven se acercó a la ventana vestida unicamente con un largo camisón de algodón, la joven abrió la ventana y se sorprendió al ver un hermoso halcón, los ojos dorados del ave reflejaban su figura delgada y alta, la bruja tomó el sobre que el ave había dejado caer, esta se quedó unos segundos más, observandola detenidamente, la antigua leona tomó la carta entre sus manos, sobresaltandose ante el brusco movimiento del ave, quien había saltado al cielo revoloteando sus alas con lujo de violencia.

\- Merlín bendito…- dijo la muchacha mientraas bajaba la mirada, abrió el sobre sin tener que leer el nombre del remitente, ya sabía quien era en el momento en que vo aquella csligrafía bien cuidada. – Riddle…- susurró la muchacha el nombre maldito, la castaña arrugó el papell casi de inmediato, rapidamente se dirigió hacia el baúl, sacó un pedazo de pergamino y una pluma, se sentó tras el escritorio y con la luz encendida, comenzó a escribir.

"Te lo dije Granger, ayer estuviste a sabrá Merlín cuantos años de distancia de mi, pero hoy, Hoy, Sangre sucia, te tengo casi entre mis manos, yo siempre cumplo lo que prometo… acabaré contigo, hasta dejar solo cenizas de ti...

T.R."

Tom levantó una de sus oscuras cejas en el momento en que puso una rodilla sobre la cama y escuchó el golpeteo contra el cristal, sonrío, sonrío como cuando unos de sus planes siniestros lograba su cometido, sonrío como lo hacía raramente, sonrío a una sangre sucia que respondía su mensaje.

Arrebató al ave blanca el sobre y la espantó con un movimiento de mano, el animal chilló despavorido mientras se alejaba, Tom leyó el mensaje de la joven, sus azules ojos reflejando en ellos las pulcras letras de Hermione Granger.

"…Yo también te hago una promesa entonces, Riddle, si yo cago, como me llamo Hermione Jean Granger, que te arrastrare conmigo hasta el infierno…

H. G."

\- Será entonces… un Infierno bastante entretenido, sangr sucia…- susurró Tom mientras apretujaba el papel entre sus manos y sonreía, marcandose así sus hoyuelos.

Hermione levantó la mirada, observó el cielo parcialmente nublado, sabía lo difícil que sería su estancia en aquel tiempo, con un joven Voldemort en entrenamiento con el objetivo firme de verla destruida, derrotada, entendía perfectamente el peligro en el que estaba, pero aun así estaba dispuesta, dispuesta a arder entre el fuego del infierno si eso significaba llevarse a Riddle con ella y alejar a los demás de ese monstruo.

\- Te destruiré… lo juro.- decían Hermione y Tom al miso tiempo, ignorando el hecho del complot del tiempo.

Ella mirando al ciielo y él observando el arrugado papel, Hermione se giró y se dirigió hacia la cama, la castaña y el pelinegro recostaron sus cabezas sobre la almohada, la leona se giró hacia la izquierda, la serpiente hacia la derecha…

Ambos cerraron los ojos y se dejaron guiar por el poder de Morfeo, sin saber que a esa hora, tan tarde, Albus Dumbledore llegaba al Castillo con compañía.

Alexander levantó la mirada hacia el cielo, siendo testigo como una lechuza blanca y un halcón luchaban en el cielo, golpeandose con sus picos y sus alas, el joven levantó la ceja, dirigió una fugaz mirada hacia Albus, quien ya estaba a una distancia prudente, el joven sacó su varita y apuntó a ambas aves, el rayo verdoso golpeó a ambos plumiferos, y de golpe cayerpn sobre el suelo, Alexander sonrío mientras se giraba y continuaba con su camino, dejando tras de si un par de inocentes mensajeros sobre la nieve, sin vida.

Draco cerró la puerta tras de si solo para percatarse de que Hermione ya se había dormido, la torre estaba completamente a oscuras y el silencio era sombrío y aterrador, el Mago de rubios cabellos conjuró un Lumus y con su luz se encaminó hasta su habitación, las cosas se pondrían feas a partir de ahí, lo sabía, ahí la pregunta era…

¿Qué tan conciente era Hermione Granger del peligro que la rodeaba? La chica podría ser demasiado inteligente, sagaz, valiente, poderosa, la Bruja más fuerte se su generación, pero por eso no dejaba de ser ingenua, la maldita fiera de Granger no veía el peligro con su real resplandor, ella no entendía lo grave de la situación al verse como objeto de obsesion del mismisimo Lord Voldemort juvenil.

CONTINUARA...


	7. Séptimo Párrafo

EntreLineas.

SEPTIMO PÁRRAFO

Caesar

Las clases estaban a solo unos días de comenzar y Hermione ya estaba poniéndose demasiado nerviosa, Draco sonreía burlesco mientras se encontraba sentado en el pequeño sofá para uno, con una de sus largas piernas sobre el brazo del sillón, la joven leona iba y venía mientras iba recolectando todo lo necesario para las clases.

Habían llegado apenas hace unos días y Granger ya estaba armando un alboroto, sin mencionar los encontronazos con Tom Riddle, quien parecía deambular por todo el castillo, sobre todo por la biblioteca donde ella frecuentaba aún más.

Y no iba a dejarla con ese monstruo, claro que no, Draco estaba consiente de lo que Riddle pretendía, acorralando a Granger en los solitarios pasillos, persiguiéndola día y noche, acosándola con su reptil mirada, pero Malfoy era un caballero ante todo y a pesar del tormentoso pasado que compartía con Hermione, no iba a permitir que Riddle acabara destrozando a la castaña, no, sobre todo por que la chica estaba planificando la caída del Mago oscuro y eso conyebaba a otra cosa, entre Riddle y Granger estaba creciendo un tipo de relación, uno que Draco jamás había escuchado ni siquiera en esos tontos tomos de corazón de bruja que tanto le encantaba leer a Pansy y a Astoria, uno donde el Villano y la Heroína permanecían eternamente juntos, luchando entre si, pero juntos finalmente, y eso, sin que se percatara de ello, le molestaba de sobremanera.

Granger sonrío satisfecha al saber que ya tenía todo listo, Draco, sentado como un rey en su dorado trono, sonrío de medio lado, el muchacho se encontraba completamente relajado, con su camisa blanca entreabierta, mostrando un pedazo de su blanco pecho, los mechones dorados del joven Mago se mecían de un lado a otro suavemente a causa del ligero viento que se colaba por entre los ventanales, hasta parecía que Draco estaba de Vacaciones y no atrapado en un tiempo al que no pertenecía.

Tom Riddle se encontraba rodeado por su séquito de seguidores, con Abraxas frente a él, Cygnus Black a su derecha, Antonin Dolohov a su izquierda y los demás esparcidos por la mesa no muy lejos de él, esa día había amanecido más fría de lo normal, Tom levantó la mirada en el momento en que las enormes puertas se abrieron una vez más, Abraxas miró fijamente a Tom, sabía quienes iban entrando en esos momentos.

Hermione y Draco llegaron a las afueras del gran comedor acompañados por el Director Dippet, inmediatamente la castaña identificó a Dumbledore desde e otro otro pero, el hombre no estaba solo, a su lado lo acompañaba un joven, uno demasiado alto, la castaña se giró para enfrentar la mirada de Malfoy.

\- ¿Quién será ese? – preguntó el rubio mago sin detenerse, Hermione no respondió más si regresó su mirada al frente, encontrándose con la penetrante mirada de aquel joven misterioso.

\- No lo sé Malfoy, pero es como si ya lo hubiera visto antes…- susurró la muchacha deteniéndose a unos pasos frente al futuro Director del colegio.

\- ¡Albus! – exclamó el director tras saludar al anciano.

\- Dippet, señorita Granger, joven Maloyd, quiero presentarles a mi sobrino nieto, Caesar Alexander Dumbledore, Alexander, estos son el Director del Colegio Hogwarts, los nuevos alumnos, La Señorita Hermione Jean Granger y el joven Draco Maloyd…- presentó formalmente Albus, pero había sido el Director Dippet quien se había adelantado, estrechado la mano del joven.

\- ¡Un placer tenerlo en nuestro colegio, Alexander! – saludó el hombre sacudiendo la mano, Alexander simplemente asintió con un movimiento de cabeza.

\- Un gusto conocerlos…- dijo finalmente Alexander mientras estrechaba la mano de Draco, quien no había añadido ningún comentario al respecto, finalmente la mirada marrón de la Leona se cruzaron con los verdes esmeradas de Caesar, quien sin ningún signo de emoción en su rostro, había tomado la pequeña mano que la castaña le ofrecía…

\- Jean Granger…- nombró el muchacho de rizos dorados mientras plantaba un beso en la mano de la muchacha, Draco levantó una ceja mientras veía burlesco a la leona, quien se había sorprendido por aquella acción.

\- Hermione… - corrigió la joven, a la cual le había causado poca gracia que el sobrino de Albus hubiera omitido su primer nombre.

\- Jean es más apropiado, un nombre delicado y elegante…- comentó Alexander mientras profundizaba más la mirada sobre ella, Draco le miraba uno al otro detenidamente, atento a lo que pasaba.

\- Si claro… espera a que la conozcas bien y verás que Hermione le pega más a su persona…

\- Draco…- nombró la castaña en tono de amonestación.

\- Hermione… Hmp. Un nombre único, con tonos agudos y graves… ¿Señorita Granger, se considera usted…salvaje? – por unos segundos la atención de Caesar había estado puesta en Draco, pero al preguntar aquello, su mirada había estado sobre la joven de rizos castaños.

Los tres jovenes fueron sutilmente interrumpidos por el carraspeo de Albus, Dippet sonreía entretenido ante aquella charla.

\- Lamento interrumpir, queridos… pero me temo que los demás alumnos en cualquier momento comenzarán a exasperarce, señorita Granger, joven Maloyd, ambos junto con mi sobrino cursarán lo que queda del año en Hogwarts, pero antes de eso tienen que ser seleccionados a una casa. – y Albus comenzó a explicarles el proceso de selección, uno que Draco y Hermione ya conocían a la perfección.

Lo que Hermione pensó primeramente al ver a Caesar Alexander fue, que era un chico demasiado misterioso, demasiado tranquilo, era atractivo, no lo iba a negar, pero había algo en aquel muchacho que le hacía estremecer, le vio sonreír mientras caminaban por el corredor que separaban las mesas, la castaña, en medio de ambos muchachos, observaba como los alumnos se giraban para observarles.

\- ¡Este año, mis queridos alumnos, contamos con la llegada de tres nuevos alumnos, la señorita Hermione Jean Granger, y los jóvenes Draco Maloyd y Caesar Alexander Dumbledore! – la voz de Dippet resonó por todo el salón, todo el mundo soltó fuertes bitores de bienvenida para aquellos nuevos alumnos, Hermione no pudo evitar sonreír, sin percatarse muy bien que un par de ojos azules le mantenían en la mira.

En la mesa de Slytherin…

\- Mírala…- Empezó a decir Antonin Dolohov en un tono de burla.- tiene la cara demasiado pequeña ¿O tal vez es ese arbusto que usa como sombrero? Oh, no.. ¡Es su cabello! – se burló el Mago, varios soltaron la carcajada ante aquello.

\- Una sangre sucia que se pasea por el castillo campante mente… que asco…- se escuchó hablar a Wallburga mientras cortaba la carne utilizando el cuchillo, Cygnus no dijo nada, simplemente desviaba la mirada de su hermana hacia Tom, quien continuaba siguiendo con la mirada a la impura y su amigo.

\- Algo debe de tener de interesante para que Dumbledore y Dippet los hayan aceptado así como así… pero me inquieta más la presencia del sobrino de Dumbledore… ¿Alexander, dijo que se llamaba? – preguntó Persseus Nott mientras picaba un trozo de carne con el tenedor, nadie respondió a su pregunta.

\- …Es tan… apuesto…- suspiró una muchacha de sangre pura, nadie comentó nada más, después de aquello el chismorreo entre las brujas de alta alcurnia comenzaba a hacer eco por la zona de las serpientes.

\- … Será divertido doblegarla…- comentaba Amycus Carrow mientras se llevaba a la boca la cuchara, mirando a la bruja de rizados cabellos tomar asiento sobre el banco. – muy, muy interesante…- continuó diciendo mientras sus labios se torcían en una siniestra sonrisa. Tom mantuvo fija su mirada sobre el muchacho.

\- Él único que va a doblegar a esa sangre sucia soy yo, Carrow…recuerdalo bien.- comentó Tom mientras recargaba su barbilla a su mano envuelta en puño.

Hermione Granger era una bruja astuta, habilidosa, inteligente y eso ella lo sabía muy bien, se jactaba por conocer sus defectos y sus virtudes, sus puntos fuertes y débiles, y por ello sabía que era una joven bruja bastante insegura, pero esa inseguridad que conocía al pie de la letra comenzó a invadirle el cuerpo cuando comenzó a caminar por medio del pasillo cuando fue llamada al estrado, donde el profesor Dumbledore le esperaba con una sonrisa en los labios, Draco segundos antes había sido enviado por el sombrerero seleccionador hacia la casa de las serpientes, cosa que no era novedad para la castaña, lo que le pareció bastante extraño fue cuando la rubia cabellera de Caesar fue cubierta por el mágico sombrero, no solo se había tardado un tiempo angustiante en elegir la casa para el muchacho, si no que una sensación de terror había sentido Hermione emanar del sombrero.

-"Vamos Hermione, respira tranquilamente, todo va a estar bien, serás elegida a Gryffindor y…"- pero los pensamientos de la leona se silenciaron abrutamente cuando su cuerpo sintió un frío abrumador golpearle, estaba siendo observada por cientos de ojos, la joven lo sabía, pero había un par de ojos que le causaban aquella sensación de querer escapar y soltar un grito, los marrones ojos de la bruja se deslizaron de un lado a otro hasta encontrarse con los azules ojos de aquel joven Mago. Tom Riddle le sonreía de medio lado mientras le clavaba la mirada, como un par de clavos fríos.

Draco sintió el gélido viento golpear su espalda, a lado de Alexander Dumbledore, Malfoy sintió el nerviosismo de Granger y siguiendo la mirada de la muchacha, el que alguna vez había ido uno de los seguidores obligados de Lord Voldemort, se encontró con la discreta batalla de mirada entre Hermione y Tom Riddle.

\- Parece nerviosa…- susurró Caesar mientras observaba detenidamente a la joven bruja, Draco entrecerró los ojos cuando Riddle se percató de su atención sobre él, el malito futuro genocida sonrío de manera torcida y malevola, Draco torció los labios en son de asco y se giró.

\- Es su primer día de clases… y ese sombrerero se está tardando demasiado en elegirle casa…"Merlín que se de prisa esa maldita cosa"– comentó el muchacho mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

Caesar no añadió nada más, él solo observaba.

-"Oh, que gran sorpresa, señorita Granger… usted al igual que el joven Malfoy on viajeros en el tiempo… Mmm, usted posee una mente brillante señorita Granger y un poder mágico envidiable… la primera vez que no encontramos… la escogeré para Gryffindor Oh, si… Mmmm, pero su mente y sus emociones han cambiado señorita Granger…"– Hermione se estremeció de pies a cabeza al escuchar las últimas frase.

-"…Envíeme a Gryffindor por favor, es ahí a donde pertenezco…"– dijo la antigua leona mientra apretujaba la túnica con ambas manos Draco entrecerró los ojos, lo había notado.

-"No señorita Granger, si la envío a Gryffindor… ¿Quién podrá detener al malvado Tom Riddle…"– añadió el sombrerero seleccionador ante una perpleja Hermione.

\- Interesante…- susurró Caesar mientras levantaba ambas cejas y sonreía, más allá del sitió que habían elegido él y Draco se encontraba Tom bastante molesto por la tardansa.

-"..Merlín bendito… No lo hagas… ¡Me estas enviando al matadero! "

-"…Ahí está tu amigo para protegerla señorita Granger… además, el joven Dumbledore esta bastante interesado en usted… ha causado un gran impacto con su sola presencia señorita Granger… ahora, sin más que añadir…"¡SLLYTHERIIIIIIIIIIIIIN!

\- Merlín me ampare…- susurró la joven tras escuchar el grito del sombrero.

Nadie pudo describir cuan horrible había sido aquel silencio que albergó dentro de aquel enorme recinto, donde los leonas, las águilas y los tejones la veían con lastima y la mayoría de las serpientes simplemente… con odio.

\- ¡Pero que barbaridad, una sangre sucia en nuestra casa! – exclamó Walburga mientras se llevaba la mano al pecho.

\- Pobresila…- murmuraban unas cuantas alumnas de otras casas.

\- ¿Pero como ha podido hacerle esto el sombrero seleccionador? Van a comérsela viva…

\- Maldita sea… maldito sombrero d mierda…- masculló Draco mientras se ponía de pie.

Hermione se dirigió hacia la mesa de las serpientes, encontrándose a Draco en el camino, quien le ofreció su brazo, la joven se le quedó mirando por un par de minutos.

\- Tenemos que…destruirlo…- susurró la leona mientras desviaba la mirada de Malfoy y buscaba la de Riddle.

\- ¿De que…hablas Granger? Te has vuelto loca ¿no es así?

\- No… el sombrero lo sabe Malfoy… por eso me ha colocado en Slytherin… para que acabara con Riddle…- le contó la castaña mientras se dirigía hacia la mesa de las serpientes con el rubio muchacho a su lado.

\- Granger… no es que dude de tu inteligencia o de tu fuerza mágica pero … mierda Granger… es Riddle… no estamos hablando de un elfo domestico o un hombre lobo…

\- Malfoy… dime si vas a ayudarme o no, está bien que tengas miedo, Harry lo dijo una vez, el Mago tenebroso era más poderoso cuando era Voldemort… pero más cruel y despiadado cuando fue Riddle… no voy a reprocharte si no quieres ayudarme con esto, Tom Riddle va a sacar todo el provecho de esto Malfoy, va a querer destruirme…. Él mismo me lo dijo Malfoy… y no puedo ni quiero sentirme una victima, si el quiere jugar a este juego de te persigo, huyes y te atrapo para destruirte.. entonces es un juego que ambos jugaremos… - Draco le vio alejarse de él mientras sus palabras aún resonaban dentro de su cabeza, no sabía que carajos estaba pasado por la mente de la bruja, pero al verla sentarse a lado de Caesar Alexander y verla sonreír tranquilamente al muchacho, fue cuando algo dentro de él se abrió como un cofre del tesoro.

Ayudaría a Granger, no volvería jamás a sentirse intimidado por un ser supuesta mente superior, Granger lo había dicho, Voldemort había sido más poderoso en su tiempo, pero se encontraban en la época donde existía un aún Humanizado Tom Riddle, aunque cruel, no era invencible, probablemente en ese tiempo ya había comenzado a crear los Horrocruxes, pero para su suerte, él y Granger sabían cuales eran y donde podían localizarlos, el muchacho sonrío, definitivamente la suerte estaba de su lado.

Draco no sabía cuan equivocado estaba en realidad, lo que Draco Malfoy ignoraba por completo, era que el padre destino y su amante la suerte, no discriminaban entre buenos y malos, entre bondadosos y malvados, mucho menos entre brujas y Magos.

\- ¿Segura que estarás bien? – preguntó Caesar mientras esperaba junto con Draco a que Hermione subiera a las habitaciones asignadas para las brujas.

\- Créeme, si eh sobrevivido a Draco todo este tiempo, unas cuantas víboras femeninas no me harán nada…- respondió la castaña mientras sonreía.

\- ¡Muy graciosa Granger! ¡Yo también eh tenido que sobrevivirte a ti déjame decir! – se defendió el rubio mientras entrecerraba la mirada.

\- ¿Tienen mucho tiempo conociéndose…? – preguntó de repente el sobrino de Dumbledore.

\- Unos cuantos años… - dijo la castaña mientras soltaba un suspiro, encontrándose con la mirada platinada de Draco Malfoy.

Si, definitivamente había pasado muchísimos años desde la primera vez que se habían conocido, habían vivido cosas que normalmente un niño de once años no debería experimentar, a sus doce años ya sabían odiar, se habían enfrentado numerosas veces, habían insultado incluso golpeado entre ellos, pero lo que estaba más claro entre ellos había sido la guerra que habían compartido, Caesar notó rápidamente ese lazo entre ellos cuando les vio mirarse uno al otro, sonrío sin que ella o él lo hubieran notado.

Hermione cerró la puerta de su habitación, dispuesta a ir a la cama después de un día ajetreado, la leona sabía que estaba a la espera de un ataque por parte de las serpientes, durante las clases solo había recibido miradas de desprecio y odio y uno que otro insulto, cosa que Draco no había dejado pasar por desapercibido, la leona se sentó a la orilla de la cama, Malfoy era un chico extraño, con un húmor bastante cambiante, pero lo que más sobresalía de entre todos sus defectos y virtudes era que era un Mago con Honor.

Al menos el nuevo Draco.

\- Sangre sucia… ¡Te estoy hablando! – la leona se sobresaltó al escuchar el grito, se había perdido dentro del mar de pensamientos, la bruja se puso de pie descubriendo que le rodeaba un pequeño grupo de brujas Slytherin, lideradas por Walburga Black.

\- Déjame recordarte que tengo un nombre, Black…- añadió Hermione levantando la barbilla y endureciendo la mirada.

\- ¡No me importa, para mi solo eres una asquerosa y repugnante sangre sucia! – gritó la joven de oscuro cabello, Hermione apretujó la varita, para su suerte la había tomado entre sus manos sin que las demás la hubieran visto.

\- Debería importarte ¿sabes? De repente a mi también puede olvidarseme tú nombre…

\- ¿acaso tú… me estás comparando contigo maldita inmunda? – Walburga Black era bien conocida por todo el colegio por ser una chica proveniente de una importante familia pura sangre, adinerada y rodeada de lujos, pero sobre todo por la arrogancia e impertinencia característica de las jóvenes de su edad y de tal estatus social, Hermione sonrió de medio lado.

\- Tómalo como quieras Back…

\- Es Black… sangre sucia ¡No lo olvides!

\- Te llamaré como suponga que te llames o lo que sea, ahora, tú, tú y tú regresen por donde vinieron… tengo sueño…- agregó la bruja.

\- ¡Eres una insolente maldita sangre…!

\- ¡¿Y SI LO SOY QUE?! – gritó Hermione apuntando con su varita, Walburga y sus compañeras retrocedieron un par de pasos.- Ahora Blick…. Largate a tus habitaciones o si no respondo…

\- ¿O si no que…? ¿Crees que por que el sobrino de Dumbludore y el Joven Maloyd siempre están contigo vas a estar a salvo? – intervino Cecil Crabbe, Hermione recordó a aquella regordeta muchacha, según lo que había escuchado acababa de casarse con el que se suponía era el padre de Vincent Crabbe, uno de los que en su tiempo había sido los lacallos de Draco Malfoy.

\- No te preocupes, yo puedo defenderme sola… - La leona levantó aún más la varita.- ¿quieres comprobarlo? – les respondió mientras levantaba una de sus oscuras cejas.

Ninguna de las brujas se quedó para comprobar si Granger decía la verdad, Walburga y el resto de víboras podían ser una manada de serpientes superficiales, arrogantes y egoístas, pero estúpidas no eran en absoluto.

Walburga bajó a toda prisa los escalones, encontrándose con el resto de los Slytherins en la sala común, entre ellos, Tom Riddle, quien mantenía un grueso tomo entre sus manos.

\- ¡No la soporto! – gritó de repente la joven mientras se tiraba de rodillas justo a los pies de Riddle, quien ni siquiera se inmutó de la presencia de la joven, el siniestro muchacho siguió hojeando el libro.

\- Walburga, compórtate por el amor de Merlín…- intervino Cygnus observando con vergüenza a la bella joven.

\- ¡No! ¡Esto que acaba de pasar lo tiene que saber Padre, él tiene que hacer algo respecto a lo que ha pasado! ¡Una Sangre sucia en la casa Slytherin, hermano! Una blasfemia que…

\- Que alguien le cierre la boca a la arpía por favor…- La sedosa voz de Caesar resonó por toda la habitación interrumpiendo a Walburga Black, quien se giró hacia él con los ojos bien abiertos.

La habitación quedó en completo silencio.

Caesar descruzó la pierna mientras dejaba el libro a un lado sobre la mesita, nadie se percató pero la luz comenzó a flaquear, parpadeando un par de veces demasiado rápido como para que alguien se percatara de ello, el rubio muchacho se puso de pie lentamente mientras se llevaba las manos hasta ocultarlas dentro de los bolsillos del pantalón.

\- ¿Es que no te cansas, querida? – comenzó a decir mientras se acercaba a la joven, quien ya estaba de pie, con la barbilla en alto y sus grises ojos puestos en el muchacho.- Alardeas tanto de tu posición social y tu educación, pero no eres capaz de guardar la compostura, despotricas en contra de Hermione..- se detuvo cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca de la bruja.

\- Es una sangre sucia, una impura indigna de estar en nuestra casa… Dum…- pero Walburga fue silenciada cuando los delgados y fríos dedos de Caesar a tomaron por la barbilla, Cygnus y Abraxas se miraron de reojo, mientras Amycus y Antonin observaban con diversión insana, el brillo siniestro destellaba desde sus ojos.

\- Eres tú, querida… la que tiene que demostrar que eres digna de ser llamada Slytherin… - apretujó la barbilla un poco más, Walburga tensó su cuerpo cuando notó como la pupila oscura de Caesar se extendía lentamente. – Deja de chillar como una Bansheee ¿quieres? Algunos de nosotros tenemos el oído demasiado delicado… - y dicho eso, envió una mirada profunda a la muchacha tras eso se giró y se retiró a su habitación, Draco iba entrando cuando notó el espeluznante silencio.

\- ¿Qué ha pasado aquí? – preguntó el muchacho.

\- Pregúntaselo a tu amigo…- le respondió una ronca voz bastante familiar, el rubio se giró para encontrarse con una mirada bastante parecida a la de él.

Ninguno de los dos dijo algo.

Tom cerró el libro de un golpe y se puso de pie, esa Granger estaba causando demasiado escandalo para ser una inmunda sangre indeseable, el joven escuchó que le llamaban, pero hizo caso omiso de las voces y se retiró igualmente a sus habitaciones.

Hermione abrió la ventana de la recamara y sintió el frío viento recorrer su rostro, liberó un suspiro de resignación, sabía perfectamente que las cosas iban a ponerse complicadas desde el momento en que fue asignada a la casa de las serpientes, se llevó la mano a la corbata, aún seguía sintiendo ese picor en la garganta debido a eso.

Tom entrecerró los ojos, algo muy extraño había sucedido con su halcón, el joven se giró hacia las demás jaulas, también ahí estaba ausente el búho blanco de Granger, Riddle entrecerró los ojos, no dijo nada, solo se retiró nuevamente, tenía solamente diez minutos para llegar a las mazmorras.

La castaña se encerró dentro de las cortinas de la cama y hechizó su espacio para asegurarse de seguir viviendo, estaba nerviosa, demasiado diría ella en cuanto a lo sucedido en aquel día.

La leona repasó los últimos sucesos transcurridos, primeramente ella y Malfoy habían sido arrastrados a una época bastante alejada de su hogar, lo peor de todo es que era el año en que Riddle se encontraba aún en el Colegio, con un grupo de Magos aspirantes a asesinos, cosa que le preocupó bastante a Hermione, la joven los conocía de cierto modo gracias a Harry y a Ron.

El primero en la Lista mental de Hermione, era nada más que Abraxas Malfoy, el abuelo del insoportable de Draco, seguido por Antonin Dolohov, quien a simple vista parecía inofensivo, pero prestando un poco de atención a los azules ojos del muchacho, podía uno apreciar la oscura maldad oculta dentro de aquellos ojos, los Hermanos Carrow seguían en la lista, Hermione sabía de qué eran capaces aquel par de Mago y Bruja obsesionados por la tortura, afición que comenzarían a practicar dentro de poco por lo que sabía a voz del profesor Lupin.

La castaña se estremeció cuando notó la presencia de una pequeña ave de papel entrando por entre las cortinas verdosas que rodeaban su cama, la joven vio como el origami se abría lentamente ante sus ojos, Hermione tomó el pequeño papel y lo acercó a su rostro.

"…Considérate una Bruja afortunada Granger, muchos de los Slytherin's van tras tu cabeza, dime Sangre sucia ¿Qué se siente ser una serpiente, siendo tú apenas una rata?..."

No se tenía que ser un genio para saber de quien se trataba, Hermione endureció la quijada, segundos más tardé optó por tomar una pluma y un pequeño trozo de pergamino.

Tom sonrío mientras que con un ligero movimiento de varita, apartaba las verdes sabanas de ceda preparándose para recostarse, su sonrisa de medio lado comenzó a borrarse cuando la puerta se abrió, fijando la mirada en los intrusos que acababan de entrar a sus aposentos, por alguna razón, Albus Dumbledore había convencido al Director Dippet de intercambiar lugares en la habitación de Tom, ahora, en lugar de tener a dos de sus Mortífagos confidentes, iba a compartir habitación con ese prepotente Maloyd y el sobrino de Dumbledore.

Los verdes ojos de Caesar Alexander brillaban siniestramente mientras observaba la oscura presencia de Tom Riddle, Draco tiró su varita sobre la mesa de noche procediendo a arrojarse sobre la cómoda cama, usando sus brazos como almohada.

\- ¡Pero que…! ¡¿Qué hacen ustedes aquí? ¿Dónde está Black y Dolohov? – preguntó un sorprendido Abraxas quien acababa de entrar a la recamara.

\- Parece ser que al profesor Dumbledore le pareció toda una reacia cambiarnos de compañeros de habitación.- agregó roncamente Tom mientras extendía la mano, una pequeña paloma de papel cayó sobre la palma blanca y fría, el papel gentilmente doblado comenzó a desdoblare poco a poco, Tom sonrío lanzando le una fugaz mirada al rubio que yacía sobre su cama. Nadie pareció fijarse en aquel gesto pero…

Caesar se percató de ello.

Tom levantó ambas cejas mientras se giraba para alejarse de miradas entrometidas, leyó la delicada caligrafía que adornaba el papel, el mensaje era claro, una declaración más de Guerra por parte de Hermione Granger.

"..Dímelo tú Riddle, llevas tanto tiempo en esa casa ¿Es que acaso después de siete años ya te consideras un sangre limpia, siendo tú un mestizo de mierda? ¡JA! Que vengan Riddle, déjalas… no es como si antes no me hubiera enfrentado a serpientes como ustedes… créeme Riddle… eh conocido peores Magos y Brujas… pero recuerda Tom Riddle… el tiempo no limpia la Sangre…"

Tom no supo claramente como había reaccionado ante aquellas palabras, pero una vez más Hermione, la sangre sucia a la que había traído del futuro, daba a conocer sus dotes de conocimiento sobre él, el Mago que un día lo revolucionaría todo.

Era evidente que necesitaba tener una charla con esa Bruja maldita antes de que fuera abrir la boca, la cantidad de información que podría tener sobre él ya lo consideraba una bomba de tiempo que claramente estaba amenazando sus planes.

Tom recostó su cabeza sobre la cómoda almohada, el Mago cerró los ojos sin saber muy bien que era esa sensación que comenzó a sentir, por primera vez algo estaba pasando alrededor de Riddle sin que este fuera consentir por completo.

La mirada profunda de Caesar miraban fijamente el cuerpo adormecido de Riddle, sonrío mientras alcanzaba a ver el pequeño cajón donde había metido la nota de la señorita Granger, se sentó sobre su cama una vez se hubieran apagado todas las luces.

\- Accio…. – susurró el Mago sin la necesidad de una varita, poco a poco, casi en completo silencio, el cajón comenzó a abrirse, el arrogado papel comenzó a flotar sobre el cuerpo de Riddle, avanzando lentamente hacia el Mago que lo había conjurado.

Caesar sonrío abiertamente mientras veía el puño de Tom Riddle cerrarse sobre la pequeña Nota, el Mago oscuro se sentó de un golpe, girándose hacia Caesar, quien le miraba fijamente.

\- Eres muy hábil… debo admitir…- añadió Tom Riddle con voz profunda, Caesar, con una pierna doblada y con su brazo apoyado en ella se pasó la mano por sus ondulados cabellos dorados.

\- Y tú tienes buenos reflejos Riddle…- respondió el rubio mientras la sonrisa se torcía hacia un lado, los fríos ojos azules de Tom simplemente parecían tener un efecto rojizo esa noche, estaba furioso.

Caesar continuó mirándole hasta que Riddle se giró, dándole la espalda por completo, el sobrino de Dumbledore pasó lista visual por la habitación, ahí estaba Abraxas Malfoy justo a lado de la cama de Riddle, Maloyd a unos centímetros de la suya, acostado boa abajo con los brazos extendidos fuera de la cama.

Riddle dejó de prestarle atención, al menos por ese momento.

Caesar miró su mano empuñada, extendió la palma poco a poco mientras las letras comenzaban a dibujarse sobre su pálida piel, había tenido la razón, la nota provenía de la señorita Granger, el joven se sorprendió ante el ataque de la joven hacia el Mago, más sobre las palabras que había utilizado respectivamente.

Fue cuando se preguntó ¿Qué estaba pasando entre Riddle y Granger? ¿Y a que se refería Hermione cuando comentó que se había enfrentado a peores Magos Y Brujas? Caesar sonrío, lo había supuesto cuando vio los marrones ojos de aquella Bruja.

Hermione Granger era simplemente un misterio que le encantaría descubrir poco a poco, los ojos de Caesar vagaron hasta llegar hacia la espalda de Riddle, sabía perfectamente que Riddle se traía algo entre manos ¿Cómo lo sabía? ¿Cómo era capaz de intuir tales cosas? Simple, Caesar se conocía perfectamente así mismo, y cuando vio a Tom Riddle simplemente se vio así mismo en él.

\- Buenas noches, Riddle…- se despidió Caesar aún sabiendo que Tom no estaba durmiendo.

Tom entrecerró los ojos, ese idiota, pensó por un momento, sabía que no era un chico normal, un Mago descendiente de Albus Dumbledore no podía traer nada bueno, ahora lo sabía muy bien, ese Caesar Alexander iba a traerle muchos problemas.

Tom se asombró cuando desdobló el pequeño papel, descubriendo que las letras antes escritas por Granger, habían desaparecido por completo.

"…Hermione flotaba…

Flotaba dentro del mundo de los sueños y ella lo sabía, se encontraba entre los pasillos de Hogwarts, con la bata blanca que usaba para dormir, cuando estaba en su tiempo, la joven se detuvo en medio del cruce de pasillos, sabía que no era real, que estaba soñando.

-Granger…- escuchó la burlesca voz de Draco Malfoy, Hermione se giró a la izquierda, solo para encontrarse con la figura ensombrecida del rubio arrogante, la castaña dio un paso hacia él.

-¡Granger! – el grito proveniente tras ella le llamó la atención, la leona se giró rápidamente solo para encontrarse con una segunda sombra, la joven bruja alcanzó a ver unos mechones dorados caer por los hombros de aquel chico.

-¿Malfoy? – llamó la muchacha.

-¡Si! – gritaron al unisono tanto Draco como Malfoy, Hermione les miró uno y luego al otro un tanto confundida.

-Sangre sucia… Ey, Sangre sucia… - poco a poco, una suave voz aterciopelada y profunda le provocó un escalofrío que recorrió su cuerpo, la castaña se giró lentamente hacia atrás solo para encontrarse con la figura apenas iluminada de Tom Riddle, la joven respiraba agitad amente mientras los azules ojos de Riddle le miraban fijamente, había algo en aquellos ojos, no sabía si la profundidad o aquel brillo tenue que que había dentro de ellos.

-Riddle… - le nombró mientras sin saber por qué, comenzó a dirigirse hacia él, pero se detuvo de un golpe mientras una suave pero fría brisa le hizo detenerse.

La abrazó como solo un manto lo hace, Hermione se abrazó así misma girándose nuevamente, abrió los ojos de par en par en son de sorpresa, no sabía quien estaba ahí, pero podía ver su siniestra sonrisa, mostrando sus blancos y perfectos dientes, con los colmillos ligeramente más largos que el resto de la dentadura.

-Señorita Granger… Hermione… - le llamó mientras le extendía una mano.

Lentamente Hermione levantó la suya para tomar la de aquel misterioso extraño, los pasillos comenzaron a reducir distancias de ella, casi al instante solamente estaba rodeada por Draco y Abraxas, con Riddle tras ella… la cuarta sombra seguía bajo las sombras del anonimato, solo sus ojos verdes y su sonrisa era visibles para ella.

-No… ¡No…suéltenme! ¡Suéltenme Maldita sea! – gritaba Hermione tras sentir y ver como Draco la sujetaba del brazo derecho y Abraxas del izquierdo, pero fueron las frías manos de Riddle la que la dejaron paralizadas, la joven abrió los ojos de par en par al ver como los fuertes brazos de Tom le rodeaban por la cintura, el cálido aliento del muchacho sopló en su oído, haciéndola estremecer, mientras que frente a ella, la figura de Caesar Alexander comenzaba a tomar forma, sonriendo le como una fiera en plena cacería, Hermione le vio acercar ambas manos a su rostro, enmarcándolo con sus frías manos….

Hermione pensó por un momento, comparando a Caesar con Tom Riddle, no sabía quién era más frío que el otro.

-Granger…- La castaña se encogió cuando cuatro voces hicieron eco a su alrededor, segundos más tarde se encontraba completamente sola en medio del cruce de los corredores, giró una y otra y otra vez para verificar que nadie estaba ahí, Malfoy, su abuelo, Riddle y Caesar habían desaparecido, como si el viento se los hubiera llevado como arrastra la arena del mar.

¿Qué era aquello, que significaba aquel extraño sueño? Se preguntó Hermione mientras las sombras comenzaban a cubrirla por completo…"

Hermione abrió los ojos lentamente, estaba asustada y un par de lágrimas caían por sus mejillas, se levantó lentamente para no marearse, sentía el cuerpo demasiado pesado como si hubiera corrido un maratón, la joven intentó calmarse poco a poco y cuando lo logró, descubrió algo más que un despertar aterrador, justo en su mesita de noche había una mariposa de papel, maldijo a Riddle mientras tomaba el origami y lo desprendía.

La joven quedó asombrada.

"…Nadie puede hacer que te sientas inferior si tú no se lo permites; Él es oscuro, es tenebroso y otras cosas más Granger, pero tú eres Luz, eres un Brillo denso y poderoso, pero ten cuidado Hermione, Luz y Oscuridad juntas provocan sombras…"

Hermione leyó una y otra vez aquellas palabras, por más que le buscó, no llevaba en aquel cortó mensaje el nombre de nadie, la carta entrecerró los ojos pensando en quien podría enviarle aquella pequeña nota, pero finalmente sonrío, aquello no significaba otra cosa más que un aliada escondido en el anonimato.

La leona bajó a la sala común, aún con la esperanza de encontrarse primeramente con Malfoy que con cualquier otro, grande fue su desilusión cuando se percató que ahí, sentado en el pequeño sofá, se encontraba Tom Riddle con una sonrisa arrogante, el muy imbécil había estado esperándola.

\- Buenos días Sangre sucia…- saludó el Mago mientras se ponía de pie.- Estaba esperándote…- continuó diciendo.

\- Eso es evidente Riddle ¿Qué quieres? Voy con prisa…- le respondió cortante mientras buscaba con la mirada a Malfoy.

\- ¿ A quien buscas, acaso se te ha perdido de vista tú mascota? ¿Cómo se llamaba…? Ah, si… Draco Maloyd, que apellido tan extraño, para ser un Slytherin sangre pura nunca había escuchado esos nombres…

\- Lamento decirte esto Riddle, pero tu apellido tampoco es muy conocido que digamos, si los pobres neardentales que tienes como amigos se pusieran a investigar un poco… seguro se encontrarían una grata sorpresa…- le dijo la Leona mientras encogía los labios y sonreía arrogante, Tom se mantuvo calmado por unos segundos, al siguiente, de un hagil movimiento demasiado rápido para Hermione, ya la tenía atrapada entre la pared y su cuerpo, rodeando el delicado cuello de la Bruja con una de sus manos frías.

La leona tuvo que levantar la barbilla para mirarle a los ojos, la diferencia de altura era gratamente visible aún con distancia entre ellos.

\- Te encanta amenazarme ¿No, Granger? – le susurraba mientras apretujaba su agarre, Hermione no pudo evitar gemir por el dolor, pero había soportado eso y más antes de llegar a ese tiempo a causa de Riddle y su maldito Diario.

\- No te tengo miedo…- le dijo ella mientras rodeaba la mueca del Mago con su mano, su pequeña y cálida mano, Tom entrecerró los ojos.- No soy una de tus estúpidas Brujas, esas que utilizas como títeres Riddle… ahora suéltame… suéltame maldita sea o gritaré tan alto… que el mismísimo Merlín se levantará de su tumba para venir a ver que pasa…- Tom apenas sonrío ante aquellas palabras, pero sabía que la maldita sangre sucia era capaz de cumplir con su promesa, no la soltó, pero dejó de presionar el agarre.

\- Vuelve a amenazarme Granger o si no…

\- ¿O si no que…Riddle?

Hermione se quedó de una pieza, abrió los ojos ante la sorpresa, tras Riddle se encontraba Caesar apuntando la cabeza de Ton Riddle.

\- Suela a Hermione, ahora…

Tom le miró de reojo, verle ahí de pie con gallardía, sujetando su arma mágica mientras le apuntaba con ella, le recordó quien era ese chico y lo que había pasado durante la noche anterior, poco a poco Tom fue liberando a Hermione, quien rápidamente se había alejado del Mago.

\- ¿Estás bien, querida? – preguntó dulcemente Caesar mientras Hermione se detenía a su lado, los marrones ojos le miraron por un par de segundos, la joven bruja no respondió, solo asintió con un movimiento de cabeza.

\- Y tú Riddle… procura mantenerte alejado de la señorita Granger… o el que estará próximo a amenazarte seré yo… ¿quedó claro? -

\- Cómo si tus amenazas me importaran…- contestó Riddle levantando la barbilla, orgulloso, arrogante, Hermione apretujó las manos hasta volverlas puños.

\- Vamos Caesar… no vale la pena tus palabras… - Intervino la castaña mientras tomaba por el brazo a Caesar y lo alejaba de Riddle.

Los azules ojos del futuro Mago tenebroso les vieron desaparecer tras la puerta. Entrecerró los ojos y se hizo unas cuantas preguntas, definitivamente Granger y Dumbledore eran Bruja y Mago demasiados peligrosos, podía tener a Granger en sus manos cuando quisiera y donde quisiera, pero no estaba del todo seguro si el sobrino del maldito vejete de Dumbledore, sería presa fácil, su instinto le decía que no, y Riddle nunca hacía caso omiso de sus instintos,jamás.

Hermione se quedó de piedra mientras Draco intentaba con todas sus malditas fuerzas no reírse de la situación, frente a ellos se encontraba Madame Freya, una mujer delgada y alta, una Bruja de mirada fría y estirada, vestía siempre de negro y llevaba unas gafas que flotaban siembre frente a sus ojos, pero esta vez era Hermione el objetivo de Madam Freya.

\- Señorita…Granger, es un gusto conocerla por fin…- dijo la mujer en un tono desdeñoso, la castaña intentó sonreír pero lo único que consiguió fue una mueca extraña.

\- Igualmente profesora Hopkins.- contestó Hermione.

\- Se dice… Un placer, señorita Hopkins….- corrigió la profesora mientras levantaba su mano y juntaba el pulgar y el indice, Draco tuvo que morderse esta vez fuertemente la lengua, Hermione palideció instantáneamente.

\- Mis disculpas, Señorita…Hopkins…

\- Perfecto… ahora, Joven Maloyd… Joven Dumbledore… la señorita Granger tendrá sus clases de Comportamiento de Lunes a Viernes de Diez a Una de la tarde, es bueno que dos caballeros la acompañen siempre… usted ha elegido bien señorita Granger… ahora entre al aula, mire a sus acompañantes y ofrezca una reverencia…, levante su faldilla unos cuantos centímetros y despídase.

Hermione se sintió humillada y no por el comportamiento estirado de aquella profesora, sino por la cara de diversión de Malfoy, Caesar le envió una mirada de comprensión antes de que desapareciera tras el aula. En cuanto la puerta se cerró Hermione Granger escuchó la carcajada de Draco Malfoy y Hermione tuvo que maldecir mentalmente al Hurón botador.

\- Señorita Granger, bienvenida a la clase, que le enseñará a ser toda una dama de sociedad.- se escuchó la escalofriante voz de Madame Freya.CONTINUARA….


	8. Octavo Párrafo

EntreLineas.

OCTAVO PÁRRAFO

La Salvaje Slytherin

No era Justo, fue lo primero que pensó Hermione en el momento en que puso un pie fuera del aula de clases, la joven se sobresaltó cuando se percató de la presencia de Caesar y Draco, este último claro, recargado a un pilar con los brazos cruzados y una presuntuosa sonrisa.

La serpiente que se creía el rey del mundo.

\- Dígame señorita Granger… ¿Cómo le fue en su…flamante clase de comportamiento? – preguntó Draco mientras se separaba del pilar y se acercaba a la castaña, Caesar observaba con un cauteloso cuidado.

\- Mira Mal…Maloyd… no tengo tiempo par tus tonterías.. pero esa mujer me pone a prueba la poca paciencia que me queda…- explicaba la joven mientras se dirigía al gran comedor junto a ambos rubios.

\- Jean, no debes preocuparte… Maloyd y yo nos hemos tomado el tiempo para investigar a tu nueva profesora, ¿Tan extraño te parece que solo a las señoritas se les de clase de comportamiento? – la pregunta que hizo Caesar en un tono bastante inocente sorprendió a la castaña, quien se detuvo en medio del pasillo, se giró hacia él y no pudo mas.

\- Caesar, una cosa es el comportamiento y otra es un lavado de cerebro para convertirte en una criatura no pensante…- comentó la joven mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

\- Granger… ¿Qué es lo que dices? Si Madame Freya no esta haciendo otra cosa más que un favor… - Draco y Hermione se tensaron en el momento en que escucharon aquella voz, la joven se giró lentamente solo para encararse con otro par de ojos platinados, ahí frente a ella estaba Abraxas Malfoy junto con Gregor Crabble.

\- Draco ¿Has escuchado que haya pedido la opinión del entrometido de Malfoy acaso? – respondió Hermione mientras se cruzaba de brazos y con la barbilla en alto, Draco sonrío ante el gesto tenso de su abuelo.

\- Por supuesto que no, Granger… pero claro, por ahí cuentan que a Malfoy le encanta meter las narices donde no le llaman…- contestó el muchacho mientras daba un paso al frente, deteniéndose a lado de la castaña, Caesar entrecerró la mirada.

\- Hmp. Aunque… escuchándote Granger, yo creo que en lugar de una clase de comportamiento, lo que necesitas tú… sería un milagro… cosa que escasea últimamente ¿No crees? – Crabble soltó una sonora carcajada.

\- Piérdete Malfoy, y llévate contigo a este soperutano antes de que se le estropee las pocas neuronas que tiene cada vez que se vaya a carcajear… y luego dices que soy yo la que necesita clases de comportamiento, Draco…- Hermione empuñó las manos, la sonrisa arrogante de Abraxas no se borraba, Draco le pasó una mano por la cintura, sabía que la joven leona estaba a punto de soltar un rugido y era mejor intervenir antes de que las cabezas comenzaran a rodar.

\- Bien… Malfoy, piérdete de nuestro camino ahora mismo…

\- ¿Y desde cuando sigo ordenes tuyas, Maloyd? Que recuerde este es un corredor y aquí todos pasan cuando y como quieren…

\- Maloyd… Granger… es mejor ignorar a Malfoy antes de que los basiliscos nos caigan encima, allá viene Riddle y su séquito de muertos vivientes…- intervino Caesar, a quien no le hubiera molestado mucho presenciar algún tipo de disputa entre ese grupo, ver a Granger encarar a un enemigo como Riddle y como Malfoy era digno de su presencia.

\- Caesar tiene…

\- Oh, si… el sobrino nieto de Dumbledore actuando como el ángel guardián de la sangre sucia…- intervino Tom Riddle quien había llegado justo a tiempo, Caesar sonrío de medio lado, luego desvió su mirada hacia Granger.

\- Lo dice el maldito…

\- Granger…- interrumpió Draco que aún mantenía la mano sobre la cintura de la bruja, cosa que no pasó desapercibido por Riddle, Caesar era un joven Mago demasiado observador, no decía mucho pero si que miraba demasiado, no había dejado pasar por desapercibido aquello, dio un pasó al frente, posicionándose a lado de Hermione.

\- Jean no necesita a Maloyd ni a mi para defenderse… aunque viendo a Malfoy y a Riddle, supongo que se les debe considerar poco hombres como para abordar a una dama y atacarla de tal manera que solo las alimañas hacen… vamos Jean, estas serpientes son un insulto para nuestra casa, tenemos mejores cosas que hacer que escucharlos, así aprovechamos que cosas te ha enseñado Madame Freya. – Draco casí se atraganta con su propia saliva al escuchar el insulto de Dumbledore hacia Riddle y su abuelo, quien ya tenía una gruesa vena surcando su cuello.

\- Pero quien…- iba a replicar el muchacho cuando la voz de Riddle resonó, opacando la suya misma.

\- …Ve Granger… y diles a tus amigos como atender a un hombre a base de magia básica ¿Necesitas ayuda acaso? Bueno, Maloyd se ve lo suficientemente idiota como para practicar contigo el arte de la comida…

Draco miró de soslayo a Hermione, quien había aguantado la respiración hasta en ese momento, los tacones de la bruja resonaron un tanto al dar un par de pasos hacia el futuro mago tenebroso.

\- Posiblemente mi comportamiento como dama de sociedad, Riddle, deje mucho que desear… pero ten por seguro que se como atender a un hombre tal como lo merece…- Lo que sucedió después yacerá en la memoria de Draco y Hermione para la prosperidad hasta el día de su muerte.

Caesar abrió los ojos verdes de par en par, Draco levantó las manos y sujetó sus rubios cabellos mientras Abraxas, Crabbe y uno que otro Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Slytherin pasaban por ahí, se quedaron perplejos y petrificados ante la escena que protagonizaban Tom Riddle y Hermione Granger.

\- Santa mierda…- masculló Draco Malfoy al ver la pierna de Hermione Granger salir disparada hacia la entrepierna de Tom Riddle.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

\- ¡¿TE HAS VUELTO COMPLETAMENTE DEMENTE, GRANGER?! – chilló Draco Malfoy tras alejar a Hermione a rastras lejos de lo que era un furioso Tom Riddle, ahora ella, Caesar y Draco estaban escondidos dentro de lo que era la Sala de Menesteres, el sobrino nieto de Dumbledore estaba estudiando el aula mágica mientras Draco le daba un escarmiento a la bruja.

\- ¡Se lo merecía! – gritó la castaña mientras daba vueltas por el lugar.- ¡No iba a dejarme pisotear por ese imbécil! – continuó diciendo.

\- ¡Pues esa es la maldita actitud que la profesora Freya no quiere que tengas! Maldita sea Granger… ¡¿No puedes comportarte como una mujer una vez en tu jodida vida?!

\- ¡NO! ¡No puedo Malfoy! ¿Y sabes por qué? Por qué el significado de Mujer en mi mundo difiere mucho al tuyo… ¡Y no voy a permitir que ese animal pase sobre mi! ¿entiendes? ¿Cómo atender a un hombre? ¡Por favor! – Draco se llevó las manos hacia el rostro, Bien, él ya había golpeado al señor oscuro una vez ¿Por qué Granger no? ¡Pero Merlín bendito, una cosa era un puñetazo y otra era tumbarle las malditas bolas tenebrosas!

\- Maloyd, en lugar de gritarle deberíamos pensar en hacerle un fiesta ¿No vez que Jean nos ha librado de futura descendencia Riddle? – Draco y Hermione giraron los rostros al muchacho, quien sonreía de una manera tan zorruna, la castaña sonrío ante las palabras y Draco no sabía si también hacerlo o irse a un puñetero rincón a esconderse a llorar.

\- Muy bien… tú, deja de comportarte como una Loca desquiciada recién salida de San Mungo… y tú Dumbledore, te haces responsable de lo que Riddle le haga a partir de ahora… me largo, tengo que hacer algo para que la ira de Tom Riddle no caiga sobre mi… adiós…- y dicho aquello Draco Maloyd salió de aquella habitación hecho un basilisco, Hermione soltó un suspiro y miró a Caesar bastante preocupada.

\- Va a matarme…- dijo resignada, Caesar se acercó a la joven y se recargó a la mesa que estaba a lado de Hermione.

\- Sobre mi cadáver…- le dijo mientras pasaba su mano sobre los hombros de la joven bruja.

OOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Si algo había aprendido Hermione durante los últimos días, era que Madam Freya no poseía en su cuerpo ni un gramo de compasión ni benevolencia, la castaña era el constante centro de atención cada vez que la estirada mujer exigía a una de las tantas alumnas ofrecerse como ejemplo, en esta ocasión, las jóvenes y bellas alumnas de Slytherin debían lograr mantener fijos las charolas llenas de copas levitando en el aire.

\- Es usted todo un desastre, señorita Granger…- exclamó la profesora Freya mientras se ponía de pie tras el escándalo que hizo eco por toda la habitación tras estrellarse la charola platinada, ni que decir de las copas de cristal que se habían quedado suspendidas en el aire, Hermione pudo haber cometido un error, pero era una bruja con reflejos rápidos y eficaces, cosa que dentro de los pensamientos de Freya, daban crédito a la muchacha, pero como una maestra exigente y disciplinada, no iba a admitirlo frente a las demás alumnas.

\- ¡Pero Madame…! – exclamo Hermione tras intentar defenderse, pues momentos ates de lograr bajar la charola y colocarla sobre la mesita de centro, Walburga Bllack había saboteado el hechizo, logrando así su cometido de molestar a la joven de rizados cabellos.

\- ¡Nada de excusas señorita Granger, por lo menos ha logrado no derramar ni una sola gota de vino tinto sobre alguien! ¡Merlín bendito, no quiero imaginarme al pobre ingrato que ose pedir su mano! Pero no se preocupe señorita Granger, usted es un reto para mi, estoy decidida a convertirla en toda una dama de sociedad…

\- ¡Espere, espere…! ¿esta usted, hablando de matrimonio?

\- ¡No Granger, la profesora habla de la comunión! - exclamó alguna chica, que tras el comentario, la primera en reírse había sido Walburga.

Freya se quedó en completo silencio mientras observaba a la nueva alumna, definitivamente Hermione Granger era un caso único, por su comentario la profesora había deducido que la pobre y desdichada bruja no pensaba en absoluto en el matrimonio.

\- Señorita Granger, si usted no aprende correctamente como atender a sus invitados y a su futuro esposo, entonces no tengo ni la más mínima idea de lo que pueda haber dentro de su cabeza… iluminemos, señorita Granger… ¿Qué clase de uso piensa usted en darle a la magia que corre por sus venas? – el silencio se hizo absoluto mientras las miradas recaían en la castaña, pero Hermione solo ponía atención a la rigurosa mirada de Madame Freya, quien le observaba detenida y fijamente.

\- Vamos Granger ¿es que no piensas responder a Madame? Explícale por favor que mantener esa trampa de ratas como cabello te toma una eternidad mantenerla bajo control…- Walburga definitivamente no se contenía en nada, sus pensamientos, auque venenosos y vagos, nunca lograban mantenerse dentro de su mente, en silencio, tras un eco de burlas e insultos a voz baja, Hermione comenzó a abrir los labios.

\- Madame, me va a usted a disculpar pero mis pensamientos no recaen en el matrimonio…- una ola de exclamaciones por la sorpresa no se dejó esperar, cada chica dentro de aquella aula susurraba frente a Hermione, pero a pesar de sus palabras, Madame Freya no se movió ni un solo centímetro, su rostro ajeno a emoción alguna continuaba mirando a la extraña alumna que tenía frente a ella, y aun así, Hermione continuó.- Mis metas no son ser una mujer sumisa, Profesora, mi meta tras concluir mis estudios mágicos no es mantenerme dentro de cuatro paredes como una ama de casa ¡vine aquí para convertirme en una bruja capaz de utilizar la magia como es debido, poder defenderme, a entender mis capacidades mágicas, no ha ser solo un adorno dentro de una casa y un trofeo de un hombre que posiblemente no me ame! – el aterrador silencio que invadió aquel lugar era ara Hermione algo mas que unas cuantas bocas cerradas y miradas profundas hacia su persona.

\- No voy a tolerar ese tipo de comportamiento, señorita Granger ¿Qué clase de pensamientos son esos? ¿Qué clase de mujer querría convertirse en algo que no es ser una esposa recatada, educada y fiel a las ordenes de su marido?

\- Una clase de mujer… diferente a las que me rodean, claramente profesora…- interrumpio Hermione, la garganta de sus compañeras quedaron secas en ese momento, los ojos de Madame se abrieron ligeramente por la sorpresa, sorpresa que supo disimular perfectamente.

\- Señorita Granger…

\- Profesora Freya…- respondió la castaña.- déjeme hacerle una pregunta.

\- Prosiga…- contesto la mujer bastante interesada.

Hermione inhalo y exhaló calmadamente mientras volvía a dirigir su atención hacia la mujer adulta que estaba frente a ella, la castaña estudio a Freya Hopkins, era una bruja bella, alta su cuerpo era cubierto por un largo vestido negro, de mangas largas, Hermione notó lo blanca que era, cosa que le recordó demasiado al profesor Snape.

-"Seguro harían una pareja perfecta"– pensó la bruja mientras formulaba dicho cuestionamiento.

\- Por lo que eh logrado saber de usted, no es una mujer casada, de hecho, el indice de brujas que se mantienen solteras en esta época, va en aumento, usted entre ellas, no es mi intensión insultarla pero ¿Qué tipo de propósito tiene la magia en su vida, si no hay un marido en ella? Un hombre al que atender, a quien enviarle su copa de whisky levitando desde el bar hasta su oficina… a quien arreglar su fina ropa con solo un movimiento de varita… dígame profesora ¿Qué clase de uso le da usted a sus poderes? Si es que los da…

Algo que dejó anonadada a Walburga Black además de la insolencia de aquella sangre sucia, no era el hecho de que Madame Hopkins había dejado pasar por alto aquella actitud poco educada de la muchacha, sino la sonrisa que comenzó a ensancharse en aquellos labios que parecían una apretada línea.

\- Usted definitivamente no es una alumna común, señorita Granger… pero con marido o no… usted aprenderá a comportarse como es debido… de eso me eh de encargar yo personalmente, debido al caos que ha provocado el día de hoy en mi clase, le restare diez puntos a su casa… ¡Silencio! – el murmullo de las demás no se dejó esperar tras escuchar que a la casa Slytherin se les quitaba puntos gracias a una sangre sucia.- … Y por ese comportamiento indebido de su parte hacia un autoridad mayor a la de usted, señorita Granger, le quitare otros diez puntos… además… le obligaré a verme hoy a las diez de la noche en mi oficina por su insolencia y por esos pensamientos modernistas que posee usted…

\- ¡Diez de la noche! ¡Pero, el toque de queda…!

\- ¿Me ve cara de que me importe, señorita Granger? Ahora, vuelva a colocar esas copas sobre la charola e intente hacer el ejercicio indicado, tiene cinco minuto para lograr levitar a la perfección esa charola, sino, me obligará a quitarle a su casa más puntos.

Hermione Granger era una bruja inteligente y hábil, era una de sus virtudes más destacadas, pero también era una joven mujer de pensamientos independientes, Hermione Granger aborrecía profundamente esa época no solo por la presencia de Tom Riddle, sino por la clase de pensamientos prehistóricos que albergaban las mentes de las mujeres.

OOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Furico era una palabra que se quedaba corta al intentar describir como se sentía Tom en esos momentos, el prodigo Mago se sentía humillado y de cierta manera, ultrajado, sus azules ojos iban y venían de un lado a otro mientras que sus mente estaba siendo bombardeada por imágenes de como se vería la sangre sucia Hermione Granger bañada en sangre, en otras aparecía atada a un potro gritando de dolor, pero siempre y en cada una de esas imágenes, era él quien se convertía en su verdugo, el responsable de proporcionarle el más exquisito y profundo dolor.

\- ¡Maldita sangre sucia! – gritó mientras lanzaba el pergamino al suelo, había estado enviándole mensajes llenos de insultos durante toda una hora, la jodida mujer no se había dignado en responderla al menos una, fuera de la puerta de la habitación, estaba Abraxas Malfoy con la mano a punto de entrar, lo había escuchado insultar a Granger, y él lo sabia, aparentemente Granger se había convertido en la sangre sucia exclusiva de Tom Riddle, pues si bien Granger no era la única impura dentro del castillo, si que era la única a la que Riddle se le acercaba y atacaba verbalmente sin tener que ponerle un dedo encima ¿A que se debía aquel comportamiento? El Tom que Abraxas conocía, de no ser por que era Hermione Granger, ya hubiera tomado cartas sobre el asunto, posiblemente ya estuviera muerta, pero no, aquella bruja parecía tenerlo hechizado, siendo victima de algún maleficio opoco peor.

El rubio mago apretujo las manos hasta volverlas puños, y es que no iba a negarlo más, Granger poseía algo que le atraía, era ella misma un objeto maldito que llamaba a sus victimabas bajo una sonata de oscura hechicería, se preguntaba Abraxas.

Granger era una piedra en el camino de Riddle.

Una bella y preciosa piedra brillante que el Mago oscuro no podía evtar detenerse para observarla.

Abraxas se preguntaba sisuLord no solo iba a detenerse para apreciar su deslumbrante belleza ¿También la tomaría y se adueñaría de ella?.

Draco dejó de lado el libro que se encontraba leyendo, en el momento en que Tom Riddle bajó a la sala común de las serpientes, y con una mirada fugaz de su parte, el rubio muchacho simplemente le vio desaparecer tras la puerta.

Abraxas se encontraba en la habitación, pero estaba seguro que Riddle habia sentido su presencia, pues el gutural silencio que reinó en la recamara había sido evidente.

El Diario.

El Heredero Malfoy, al menos el de esa época, se acercó al pulcro escritorio de Tom Riddle a sabiendas de que el macabro muchacho es tenía prohibido tocar sus cosas y el precio por tal acto de desobediencia era la tortura.

Pero ha Abraxas desde hace algún tiempo, el miedo a Riddle se había ido disolviendo con el tiempo y por esa pequeña pero significante razón, Abraxas Malfoy tomó el Diario entre sus manos.

Un par de hojas bien dobladas cayeron al suelo con suavidad, el rubio Mago se percató de esto y se agachó a tomarlas entre sus blancas manos, el nombre de Hermione Granger se podía leer claramente, los grises ojos de Abraxas se entrecerraron, oscureciendo su aristocrático rostro.

\- De nuevo tu, Granger…- susurró el joven mientras desdoblaba la hoja.

\- Curiosa actitud la que has adquirido, Malfoy…- Abraxas sonrío de medio lado al escuchar la aterciopelada voz de Draco Maloyd, otro Mago que parecía querer ser la sombra de la sangre inmunda de Granger; se giro lentamente, con el Diario de Riddle en su mano izquierda, abierto de par en par.

Draco maldijo internamente cuando vio a su abuelo tener entre manos aquel diario de Riddle, si bien ya había hablado con Granger al respecto y que ninguno de los dos estaban de acuerdo con casi nada si no es que"en nada",en es si que estaban a la par.

OOoOOoOoOoOoOFLASH BACKoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Se encontraban en el salón de los Menesteres, si bien ya una vez en esa época habían estado bajo su cuidado junto a Caesar, esta vez, el sobrino de Albus Dumbledore se había ausentado o al menos Draco había logrado convencer a Granger que nadie mas debía enterarse de lo que pasaba entre ellos.

-Necesitamos recuperar ese Diario Granger, tal vez y con un finite intatatem sea suficiente para regresar… - comentó el rubio mientras se cruzaba de brazos y se recargaba a la pared, los marrones ojos de Hermione se fijaron sobre el muchacho.

-Tenemos que destruirle… - susurró ella mientras se sentaba en una de las sillas, Draco liberó un resoplido.

-¡N vamos a destruir a nadie, Granger! ¡Voldemort ya está muerto en nuestro tiempo!

-¡Pero Malfoy!

-¡Pero nada, Granger…no vas a seguir metiendo tus malditas narices llenas de pecas solo por que tienes la oportunidad, mira en donde nos metió tu afán de convivir con Riddle! Joder, si no fuera por que lo conozco mejor que tu diría que el Voldemort en entrenamiento está ena….- pero se detuvo, Hermione se quedó en absoluto silencio, no se necesitaba ser un genio para comprender lo que iba a decir Draco.

-Está obsesionado Malfoy, somos viajeros en el tiempo, poseemos otro tipo de conocimientos que él no… es por eso que…

-Hablaras por ti Granger, por qué Riddle ni siquiera pierde su valiosisimo tiempo en dirigirme la mirada, soy tan poca cosa para él… pero tú… Oh, Granger, pobresilla Granger… no te das cuenta ¡Pero te has convertido prácticamente en el centro de ese tipo!

Hermione no dijo nada, solo observo como el rubio muchacho separaba los brazos y comenzaba a andar de un lado a otro.

-Un hechizo fue lo que nos trajo aquí Granger…

-Así es Malfoy…

-Entonces con un Finite bastará, solo tenemos que quitarle el puto diario a Riddle y ¡ZAZ! Se acabó…- La leona se había estremecido en el momento en que las palmas de Draco habían chocado estrepitosamente una contra la otra, pero casi de inmediato se había recuperado.

-Muy bien, ahora señor genio… ¡Dime como mierdas vamos hacer eso! Por qué si no mal recuerdo, Tom Riddle está rodeado por sus perros guardianes, tu abuelo entre ellos…

-De Abraxas Malfoy me encargo yo Granger…

-¿Así de fácil Malfoy? Pues dime quien va a ir por el Diario, por qué si no lo recuerdas, las habitaciones están encantadas y yo quedo descartada inmediatamente para ir a recuperar ese maldito Diario.

-Muy bien Granger, ya basta de tu pesimismo, genial… tendré que hacer el trabajo de Cara rajada y la comadreja….

-Conmigo de cerebro de nueva cuenta Malfoy…- comentó Hermione con una sonrisa en la cara, Draco levantó una ceja mientras la observaba.

-Si claro, solo tu te creerías algo como eso Granger…

OOoOOoOoOoOoOFIN FLASH BACKoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

La solitaria Biblioteca brillaba por la ausencia de los alumnos, de todos ellos menos uno.

Caesar Alexander Dumbledore era un muchacho no solo físicamente perfecto, su mente trabajaba como un complejo artefacto construido por engranes, siempre a la par y siempre juntos, maquinando ideas ya fueran siniestras o no.

Mientras él hojeaba un pequeño libro de pasta oscura, ideas y planes comenzaban a formar idea dentro de aquel cerebro tan difícil de comprender, había estado estudiando a sus nuevos compañeros, en especial a dos de ellos.

Fue cuando pensó en Hermione Granger y Tom Riddle, sin saberlo, sonrío, fue una sonrisa encantadora pero engañosa, Caesar y Tom tenían más en común de lo que creían, era por eso que ambos se repelían uno al otro en el momento en que se miraron.

Pero había algo más en Caesar, algo más oscuro dentro de lo que quedaba de su humanidad, si es que en algún momento creyó tener, el joven Mago de cierta manera y al igual que Tom, ambicionaba algo, mientras este último quería hacerse el mundo y cambiarlo a su manera, Caesar ni siquiera había optado por cambiarlo, a él el mundo no le importaba, solo eso que estaba en los libros y oculto en el tiempo, dentro de las mentes de otros Magos y Brujas, quería conocimiento.

Por qué Caesar era un cazador, uno que no utilizaba la maldad de su alma para destruir a los demás, ni el poder de su encanto para convencer a las mazas, él era quien era y eso le bastaba, lo demás no le importaba, hasta que le conoció.

Una Bruja que posiblemente rivalizaba con él, pero conforme había conocido a Hermione Granger, Caesar se percató inmediatamente de algo, si él buscaba poseer el mundo del conocimiento a cualquier precio, Hermione Granger solo ambicionaba destruir a Riddle, pudo verlo en sus ojos color chocolate, ardiendo y estallando cuando el Rey de las serpientes se posaba frete a ella, fue en momentos como esos cuando Caesar veía esa luz intensa y propuesta a acabar con la oscuridad.

Cerró el libro de golpe mientras sus ojos verdes se volvían en soslayo, observando la sombra que se posaba al final del corredor donde él se encontraba.

Por primera vez, Tom Riddle y él se encontraban solos.

El silencio reinó a su alrededor mientras las luces y las sombras parecían estar concentradas en un juego donde ambos muchachos quedaban en la mitad, los azules y fríos ojos de Tom miraban fijamente a Caesar, quien sonreía de medio lado mientras sujetaba el libro entre sus manos.

\- Vaya… que sorpresa Riddle…- la aterciopelada voz de Caesar retumbó entre los estantes de libros que les rodeaban, Tom dio un paso al frente.

\- ¿Qué haces aquí…? Estamos en toque de queda…. Lárgate a las mazmorras ahora mismo…- Caesar entrecerró un poco los ojos, si bien Riddle era un maestro del engaño, Caesar era un Maestro en detectar las mentiras, Riddle era bien conocido por ser Prefecto y premio anual, uno que no habitaba su torre y que a comparación de Caesar, poseía mas poder dentro de la escuela, que él mismo se imaginaba.

Caesar Alexander no era un idiota, su mente trabajaba mas rápido que muchos, incluso se podía decir que mejor que Hermione, pero que Tom…

Días antes, rondando por los pasillos intentando encontrar algo que loo entretuviera, pudo escuchar una conversación entre Hermione y Draco, sonrío cuando descubrió que ambos no pertenecían a aquel tiempo, aquella clase de información era la que más le gustaba, descubrir cosas de las cuales podía sacar provecho, desde ese momento no dejó de pensar como sería ir al Futuro, moverse entre Líneas del tiempo, ahora, lo que faltaba era descubrir él Cómo…

\- ¿Y tú Riddle? ¿Qué haces aquí? Por que déjame decirte… que no puedes engañarme…

\- Tengo ciertos privilegios… que tú no, ahora regresa a las mazmorras…

\- ¡Vamos Riddle! Dime… ¿Qué viniste a buscar?

Tom frunció el ceño inmediatamente, aquel sobrino del indeseable de Dumbledore era mucho peor que el tío, debió haberse imaginado que en algún momento tenían que enfrentarse.Lo odiaba.

Odiaba a aquel muchacho que aparentaba nunca saber nada pero que sospechaba que entendía más de la cuenta, podía verlo en sus ojos, ese brillo inteligente, curioso, detestaba admitirlo pero había reconocido ciertas características de Caesar Dumbledore que incluso él mismo poseía, era de cierta manera engreído, arrogante, hambriento de conocimiento y demasiado astuto, pero lo que más le preocupaba era esa enorme capacidad para sacar conclusiones, conclusiones para nada erróneas.

\- No voy a volver a repetirlo, Dumbledore regresa a tus habitaciones…

Caesar sonrió.

\- Yo sé que buscabas esto, Riddle… curioso, es un libro bastante interesante…- comenzó a decir el joven mientras lle mostraba a Tom la portada de aquel libro, Riddle cerró en puños sus manos bajo la túnica.

\- Eso no tiene nada que ver conmigo…

\- En realidad si… te ví leerlo el otro día, bastante entretenido déjame añadir, ahora entiendo bastantes cosas… me pregunto si…. Fuiste tú quien trajo aquí a Hermione y a Draco…

Tom Riddle abrió los ojos de par en par al escuchar aquellas palabras en un tono de burla, la oscuridad se apoderó de él, los latidos de su corazón se volvieron pasmados, finalmente el muchacho logró controlarse y volvió a ponerse aquella mascara de indiferencia, pero Caesar era demasiado observador y aunque las sombras danzaban junto a la escasa luz, había podido ver claramente la sorpresa en el rostro del muchacho.

\- Ustedes son… demasiados interesantes, tú… Hermione… Draco no tanto, pero me da gracia su actitud arrogante y aunque él dice ser un mestizo…. En realidad posee porte de un sangre pura… debieron haber cambiado mucho su historia por estar en esta época…

\- No se de que hablas…- respondió secamente Tom, Caesar no había notado que había dado un paso al frente.

\- Eres demasiado inteligente para eso Riddle, y yo también lo soy para caer en ese juego…- la tersa voz de Caesar había cambiado rotundamente, al principio había estado jugando pero ahora, donde había tanta luz en el muchacho, la oscuridad la había opacado. Tom lo notó perfectamente, sonrío satisfecho.

\- Vaya…vaya… así que dejamos ver entonces nuestras verdaderas caras. – comentó Riddle mientras liberaba sus manos de la tunica, Caesar lo notó.

\- ¿Vas a atacarme acaso, Riddle? ¿a mi, el sobrino de Albus Dumbledore?

\- Ni siquiera vas a recordar que fui yo quien lo hizo…. Es una pena que yo tenga que recordar algo así, per estaría mintiendo… no tienes ni idea de lo mucho que necesito hacerle daño a alguien…

Ambos sonrieron, cada uno brilló siniestramente mientra lo hacían, pues donde uno era brillante y lleno de luz, el otro era misterioso y oscuro.

Fue Caesar quien envió un hechizo silenciador que cubrió la biblioteca por completo, ambos se observaron fijamente, estudiándose, los dos Magos levantaron sus varitas hasta mantenerlas fijas hacia su rival.

Un duelo mágico que ambos estaban esperando desde hace un buen tiempo; ni uno ni el otro fue capaz de percatarse entonces de la sombra que los observaba tras los estantes, maldijo el momento en que había llegado, pero ahora, que les había visto levantar sus varitas y posicionarse, decidió que era mejor observar lo que pasaba, tal vez podía utilizar aquella información para beneficio propio.

\- ¡Crucio! - gritaron ambos en unisono, inmediatamente el pasillo se iluminó dejando la habitación completamente roja, los ojos de Hermione Granger se abrieron de par en par, ya había pensado en alguna ocasión que Caesar no era quien aparentaba, pero conjurar un imperdonable dentro del Castillo, ya era otra cosa muy distinta, había llegado apenas unos minutos antes cuando escuchó las voces de Riddle y de Caesar, pero lo que presenciaba en esos instantes era increíble.

Podía notar claramente la fuerza de aquellos hechizos, la castaña se alejó del estante, sabía lo poderoso que er Riddle, pero de Caesar no se lo había esperado, era como si el muchacho hubiera ocultado la mayor parte de él, lo que significaba que había estado ocultándose incluso a ella, ¿Pero por qué? Se preguntó.

\- ¡Deprimo!

Hermione fue testigo de cómo un enorme cráter se abrió a los pies de Riddle, quedando estupefacta por la utilización de aquel hechizo, la bruja comenzó a comprender lo que sucedía entre aquellos dos.

Riddle y Caesar se escabullían de los hechizos lanzados por el otro con maestría, y mientras destruían lo que era la biblioteca, el resto del mundo dentro del castillo ignoraba lo que estaba pasando dentro de aquellas enormes puertas.

Caesar movió entonces su varita, ladeando un poco su muñeca, Hermione por alguna extraña razón esperó un momento…

\- ¡Envertestatil! – atacó Riddle, el hechizo había dado justo en los pies de Caesar, quien justo en esos momentos haía conjurado un encantamiento.

\- ¡Palalingua!

Hermione se llevó la mano a la boca para no soltar un grito de alegría cuando vio a Tom Riddle cubrirse los labios con ambas manos después de que fue golpeado por aquel hechizo, la lengua del futuro Mago oscuro se pegó a su paladar en menos de un segundo, Caesar estaba poniéndose de pie, con una sonrisa en los labios mientras Tom levantaba su varita para auto hechizarse y terminar con el encantamiento.

Mas no logró su cometido.

\- ¡Expulso! – la tronadora voz de Caesar resonó por todo el pasillo, Hermione se quedó un tanto sorprendida por la rápida acción del joven rubio.

El cuerpo de Tom Riddle salió volando hasta golpear contra el suelo a unos cuantos metros, dándose un golpe en la cabeza que lo dejó un tanto0 mareado, con aquel brusco movimiento, Riddle había perdido de sus manos, Hermione, por primera vez en tal vez en toda su vida, no sabía que pensar, Caesar Alexander acababa de demostrar que era un excelente duelista, tal vez mejor que Riddle.

Pero algo muy en el fondo de ella le gritaba que aquello no era justo.

Los pensamientos se arremolinaron dentro de su cabeza, la joven observó claramente como Riddle intentaba con esfuerzo ponerse de pie, Caesar, con varita en mano y apuntando a Tom, se acercaba sigilosamente, reparado para dar el gran golpe.

\- Vaya Riddle, es interesante la manera tan rápida que lanzas los encantamientos, pero creo que alguien necesita reaccionar aun más veloz para la próxima… - Hermione tragó en seco, aquel muchacho no era para nada el Caesar que ella creía conocer.

Y aunque Riddle hubiera querido responder a aquello, el encantamiento que trababa su lengua realmente no se lo permitía, por primera vez se sentía a merced de alguien y no cualquier persona, la castaña observó los azules ojos del Mago oscureciéndose de repente, sabía lo furioso que estaba sin tener que demostrarlo realmente, no supo si había sido la manera tan patética en la que había sido derrotado el futuro Lord Voldemort o el descubrimiento que había hecho la bruja.

Realmente conocía a Tom Riddle.

\- ¿Pero sabes que es lo divertido? – pregutó Caesar, Riddle profundizó el ceño, estaba más que molesto, la palabra enojado ni siquiera era la sombra de como se sentía en esos momentos, humillado, burlado… - Lo divertido Riddle, es que se trata de ti… el prodigo de un colegio lleno de mediocres, con un intelecto que no supera siquiera la media, aunque te voy a dar credito por el tipo de lectura, bastante tenebrosos tus gustos pero nada mal para alguien como tú….

Hermione no supo en que momento su cuerppo habia tomado el mando o cuando su cerebro había dejado de hacerlo.

Caesar abrió los labios…

\- Oblivi…. – pero el encantamiento del olvido jamás llegó a completarse, Riddle, con la mirada fija en Caesar, simplemente vio como el muchacho caía inconsciente a su lado, siendo un potente desmaio el causante de su estado.

Tom levantó la mirada hacia la figura oscura que se acercaba lentamente con varita en mano, era evidente que él o ella, había intervenido a su favor.

\- No vayas a creer Riddle que te eh defendido…- la voz de Hermione Granger retumbó dentro de su cabeza, no movió ni un solo musculo cuando le vio salir de las sombras y detenerse a un par de pasos frente a él.

\- Jamás me atrevería a tal cosa, Granger…- fue su respuesta para la sorpresa de la muchacha, Riddle sonrío de medio lado, fue en ese momento cuando la mirada marrón de ella bajó hasta el cuerpo inconsciente de Caesar, fue justo en ese momento cuando una pregunta pasó por su mente.

-"¿Cuándo y cómo?"debía imaginarme Riddle, que podrías usar magia sin varita… - fue su única explicación, Riddle no dijo nada por el momento, solo la miraba directamente a los ojos, aquella muchacha definitivamente no era normal.

\- ¿Por qué…? – preguntó después de un corto periodo de silencio, Hermione se encogió de hombros.

\- A diferencia de ti Riddle, yo odio las injusticias y un duelo con trampas es una de ellas… pude haberte dejado ser vencido por Caesar… pero escucharte hablar me hace dudar de algo… ¿Fue a ti en realidad a quien ayudé… o fue a Caesar?

\- Tu novio habla demasiado, es una buena distracción Granger y yo soy demasiado paciente, se esperar una buena oportunidad..

\- Ibas a matarle…- afirmó ella de repente, Tom sonrío abiertamente, Hermione desvió la mirada, aquellos hoyuelos eran demasiados encantadores y ea demasiado débil.

\- Iba a torturarle un rato, solo eso…

\- ¡Solo eso! Merlín Riddle ¿No piensas en otra cosa que no sea la tortura y la muerte? – la pregunta causó que Riddle soltara la carcajada, cosa que le dejó petrificada por la sorpresa.

\- ¡Ay Granger, para ser una sangre sucia…eres demasiado divertida!

\- ¡No te rías… no es divertido… es…es aterrador! – le gritó ella mientras dirigía su atención al inconsciente de Caesar.

\- Es un imbécil, solo tú entenderás la magnitud de mi grandeza cuando te digo eso… pero voy a admitir que es interesante la manera en que me engañó…

\- Es mas interesante que me quieras ver la cara de tonta, Riddle…no lo soy, desde antes de ese hechizo bien podías haberlo evadido, tenías el espacio suficiente para moverte, eres demasiado parido y por si fuera poco, pudiste haber repelido el encantamiento y utilizado a tu favor ¿Pero por qué dejar que Caesar te acorralara?

Tom sonrío de medio lado al escucharla, entre Caesar y Granger, era ella la que más se acercaba a él, quien mas parecido tenía con su mente, con la que sentía una conexión mas fuerte, profunda…

\- Te lo diré por que estoy considerando este momento como una situación especial, Granger…

\- Oh, Riddle, que considerado…

\- Lo soy…. De vez en cuando, pero regresando al tema, tengo días sintiendo que alguien me observa o me siguen… ahora se quien es y porqué…

\- Te alabas demasiado a ti mismo Riddle, para ser un estudiante que no hace absolutamente nada para los ojos de los demás… resultas muy aburrido pero yo se la verdad de ti… eres peligroso Riddle, una enfermedad para el mundo…

\- Interesante opinión de mi persona, de tu parte Granger, pero no me importa… este estúpido tendrá su castigo mas temprano que tarde, debería de maldecirte por interrumpirme y él te deberá la vida… - le respondió dando un paso hacia ella, con su impenetrable mirada color de hielo.

\- Engreído genocida…- masculló ella mientras observaba al muchacho darse la media vuelta.

\- ¡Ah, y antes de que me vaya Granger…! ¡Limpia todo este desastre! – ordenó el joven Mago en un tono divertido, Hermione iba a soltar un improperio pero se contuvo.

Riddle salió de la biblioteca lo más rápido que pudo, su partida no le dio oportunidad de percatarse de que Caesar había despertado mucho antes de lo previsto.

Hermione se arrodilló a lado del joven y le miró por un rato, ahora no solo tenía que cuidarse de Riddle, sino de Caesar también, no iba a desacreditar el titanico duelo que se llevó a cabo dentro de aquel recinto, pero había resultado demasiado peligroso, sobre todo por qué Caesar había utilizado un hechizo bastante difícil de ejecutar, la joven le miró aún más detenidamente, preguntándose donde había aprendido aquello.


	9. Noveno párrafo

EntreLíneas.

NOVENO PÁRRAFO

Epidemia de Celos

Parte I

Hermione entró a la habitación con sumo cuidado de no despertar a sus compañeras, había estado fuera una hora después de que sonó la campana del toque de queda, la joven se sentó sobre su cama despacio para no hacer ruido, se quitó los molestos zapatos y corrió las cortinas, protegiéndose de cualquiera de sus viperinas compañeras de habitación.

Y quedó ahí, con sus ojos marrones muy abiertos, pues la adrenalina que había sentido mientras regresaba aún no bajaba a niveles normales y eso, era lo que le provocaba el insomnio, pro ya pasaría, pensó la joven de rizados cabellos.

Pero cuando sintió su cuero relajado, el motivo de dicha falta de sueño llegó a su mente, recordando los acontecimientos anteriores, pensó en Riddle y en Caesar y en el jodido duelo a casi muerte que habían tenido, Hermione cerró los ojos por un momento, un ataque de Riddle era algo que para su opinión era cosa que se esperaba del Mago tenebroso ¿Pero de Caesar? Definitivamente Hermione cayó en cuenta que el muchacho era más que un apuesto y astuto estudiante de Slytherin, entrecerró los ojos pensando en la actitud macara del rubio muchacho.

-"¿Pero por qué?"– pensó Hermione, preguntándose que razones habían llevado a Caesar a atacar a Riddle ¿Tal vez algo que Tom le haía hecho, quizá Riddle lo había atacado anteriormente y ella no se percató de ello? ¿Por venganza? ¡Oh, Merlín, aquello era tan siniestramente complicado! La joven recargó la cabeza a la cabecera y miró el techo del dosel, soltó un suspiro cansino y deseó con todas sus fuerzas que aquello fuera una pesadilla y que el despertar pronto llegara a ella.

Tras continuar pensando en el extraño comportamiento de Caesar dentro de la Biblioteca, Hermione no tardó en caer rendida en el mundo de Morfeo.

La mañana llegó sin demora y Hermione despertó a causa de unos extraños ruidos que provenían de la misma habitación, al despertarse y ponerse de pie, la castaña se encontró con la desagradable escena de sus compañeras amontonadas frene al espejo.

\- Vaya, vaya…. Hasta que te dignas a despertar, sangre sucia…- acusó Walburga mientras se dejaba ser ante el uso del maquillaje que levitaba frente a su rostro, la castaña no comprendió lo que veía.

\- ¿Qué es lo que…está pasando, Black? – preguntó la muchacha pasando su mirada por todas las chicas, Parkinson y Brown soltaron una fuerte carcajada mientras se vestían.

\- Tan tonta como siempre, Granger… pero en fin, no soy tu criada para estarte recordándote nada…- le dijo ponsoñozamente mientras las pinturas se acomodaban lentamente sobre el tocador, Walburga Black no era una bruja fea, al contrario, era muy hermosa, pero esa arrogancia le volvía una mujer horrible, Hermione vio salir a sus compañeras, quienes aun se reían de ella, fue cuando la leona disfrazada de serpiente se preguntó que era lo que había olvidado.

\- ¡Estas acabada Granger, cuando vean ese estropajo que tienes por cabeza, vas a regresar a la mierda a la que perteneces! – gritó Brown, a la que felicitaron con un sonoro grupo de carcajadas, Hermione no dijo nada, pero aquello le recordaba a las humillaciones de Pansy Parkinson en medio del pasillo, con todos esos ojos de las brujas mirándole, escarbando dentro de ella, intentando arrancarle una lagrima para seguir riéndose de ella, la leona apretujó sus puños, si al menos tuviera una aliada, una amia que le ayudara a…. No, Hermione no hacía eso, era demasiado honorable para rebajarse a tales actos de venganza, pero la palabra justicia resonó fuertemente en su mente, opacando aquella atroz palabra, Si, Justicia y ojalá pudiera hacer tragarles aquellas palabras ¿Pero cómo? Si ni siquiera entendía lo que pasaba, fue cuando la vio, esa chica rara que no hablaba con nadie… Elena se llamaba, Elena Prince, Brown había desaparecido ya, pero sus risas aun resonaban dentro de la cabeza de Hermione.

\- …Yo que tu Granger… me iba buscando un vestido decente…- la castaña se volvió haca el baño y ahí estaba, Elena Prince, envuelta en un elegante vestido largo de color violeta, los ojos marrones de Hermione se abrieron de par en par.

Elena era otra de sus flamantes compañeras y aunque ella no era tan molesta y repugnante como las demás, la chica resultaba bastante antisocial y extraña, la castaña dio un paso hasta llegar a ella y la tomó de las manos, Elena se sorprendió por la actitud.

\- ¡Por favor, no recuerdo nada! ¡¿Qué está pasando, por qué se visten así?! – suplicó Hermione mirando a los ojos a Elena, quien, sintiendo compasión por ella, soltó un suspiro de resignación.

\- Eres un total desastre Granger, Hoy es día de Gala… ¡Es una regla importantisima para nosotras las Brujas! Miércoles, vestir como toda una dama…- recalcó la joven mientras le veía con lastima, Hermione quedó estupefacta ¡¿Cómo es que lo había olvidado?! Se preguntó a gritos dentro de su mente.

\- Maldición….si tan solo pudiera por lo menos defenderme….- aquello era una Ley que el colegio había impuesto, sabía que Madam Freya tenía que ver con todo eso ¡Era algo así como una especie de evaluación!

\- Granger… tranquilízate, no es nada grave… no pasa de un castigo solamente…- intervino Elena posando una de sus manos sobre el hombro de la leona.

\- ¿Castigo? Merlín bendito, tengo suficiente con las burlas de Draco y los reproches de Madame Freya ¡Va a matarme! Ni que decir de las burlas de Black y sus… condenadas harpías.- fue la respuesta de la muchacha quien comenzaba a verse desanimada, Elena soltó una fuerte carcajada.

\- Tranquila, solo es dejar guardado el uniforme y vestir casualmente, algún vestido medio formal debes de tener ahí, Hermione…- le dijo mientras se dirigía hacia el baúl Hermione pensó en las ropas que ella le llamaba medio formal cerró los ojos y deseó morir, de verdad… morir.

\- No recuerdo haber empacado ningún vestido 'medio formal' Prince…

\- Elena…- corrigió la muchacha, Hermione observó a Elena, quien era una joven bruja delgada y alta, de cabello cobrizo y muy lizo, Hermione la envidó en el momento, pero lo que mas resaltaban eran sus ojos, muy oscuros casi pétreos pero bastantes bonitos. – Ayúdame, por favor… - pidió la castaña, Elena levantó la mirada hacia ella y pareció pensarla un momento y ras respirar hondo.

\- Está bien Hermione, solo por que me agradas un poco y odio tanto a esas fastidiosas, pero por favor… ve pensando que hacer con ese cabello tuyo…- le dijo, Hermione sonrío abiertamente.

\- ¡Gracias…! – gritó encantada de la vida.

\- Pues aquí parece haber algo…- dijo Elena después de aquel corto episodio de alegría, sacando una enorme caja blanca, Hermione se extraño bastante, no recordaba haber empacado aquello ¡Es más, no había empacado nada gracias a Riddle! ¡Maldito Riddle! Lo iba a matar pronto, muy pronto, Hermione pensó en las mil maneras en que podía deshacerse del cuerpo del Mago tenebroso.

-"Es demasiado guapo para que lo mate…"– pensó, tres segundos después a la que estaba matando era a ella misma por a ver osado pensar aquello, la joven contó mentalmente hasta diez para controlarse ¡¿Qué carajos pasaba con ella ese día?!

\- ¡Por Merlín y Morgana y la triada Mágica, Hermione, esto es hermoso! – chilló Elena mientras le quitaba la tapa a la caja, Hermione abrió los ojos cuando Elena sacó la prenda de la caja blanca, era un vestido largo color nacarado con encaje rosa pálido, Elena extendió el vestido frente a Hermione, quien seguía muda por el impacto, dicho vestido era precioso, si ¡PERO ERA ALGO QUE NO USARÍA HERMIONE! Elena pareció leer la mente de la chica y sonrío.

\- Es necesario si quieres evitar que Madame Freya te de una reprimenda y su típica escena frente a las demás, Hermione… ahora, vete al baño y pontelo…- le dijo mientras se lo ofrecía; Hermione fue al baño en movimientos autómatas.

Elena tomo la tapa de la caja y vio la pequeña nota incrustada en el fondo de esta, acercó el objetó y leyó, se sorprendió al leer el nombre deAlbus Dumbledoreen ella.

Fue en ese momento en que la joven se preguntó quien era realmente Hermione Granger, ya de por si era increíble su traslado, ademas era hija de Muggles ¡Sin mencionar que estaba en la casa real de las serpientes! Demasiados misterios rodeaban a la muchacha, Elena sonrío al ver salir a Hermione tras unos veinte minutos en el baño, solo tenían otra media hora para llegar al gran comedor, los horarios eran bastante estrictos.

\- Merlín, esto es demasiado…- se dijo la castaña mientras se posaba frente al espejo de cuerpo completo, Elena estaba a su lado, con una sonrisa dulce, la chica le recordó demasiado a Luna, Hermione intentó sonreír pero no podía, fue cuando sus ojos volvieron al espejo y se observó, el vestido nacarado era muy bonito, pero llevar los hombros al desnudo le hacía sentir un poco incomoda, pues la manga empezaba justo bajito al hombro, sus mangas eran bastante exageradas a creencia de Hermione, quien levantó ambos brazos, la manga tenía boca ancha y una pequeña abertura, más aún así el brazo de la castaña no se vislumbraba debido a una segunda manga de encaje rosado pálido.

\- Te vez muy bien Hermione, el vestido acentúa tu figura ¡Y vaya que figura! Creo que usas una talla equivocada Hermione… tienes un cuerpo bonito…

\- Gracias Pri… Elena….- se corrigió la joven mientras sonreía.

OOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Draco estaba a punto de soltar la carcajada burlesca típico de él cuando vio al grupo de jóvenes envueltas en aquellos vestidos tan feos, según él, más se obligó a sí mismo a mantenerse fuera del radar de aquella manada de víboras.

\- ¿Por qué esa cara? – preguntó un recién llegado Caesar, quien se sentó a lado de Draco, quien simplemente intentaba con todas sus fuerzas no decir algo contra aquellos atuendos de horror.

\- Nada, Dumbledore… solo que no entiendo por que las féminas parecen haber olvidado ponerse el uniformes el día de hoy…- fue la respuesta del muchacho, Caesar levantó una de sus espesas cejas.

\- Por que eres un vil ignorante, Maloyd…- Draco cerró los ojos en el momento en que sus oídos fueron corrompidos por aquella voz, bastante parecida a la de él por cierto, Caesar y Draco aún sentados, giraron sus cabezas para notar la presencia de Abraxas Malfoy y Antonin Dolohov tras ellos.

\- ¿Y que fundamento tienes para llamarme ignorante, imbécil de mierda? – atacó Draco mientras se ponía de pie, Caesar parecía bastante divertido, el joven Mago posó ambos brazos sobre el respaldo del sillón mientras observaba dicho espectáculo.

\- Solo verte la cara, es más que suficiente Maloyd… pero como soy tan compasivo, déjame sacarte un poco de tu ignorancia… - dijo Abraxas dando un paso al frente, posando sus manos en lo que quedaba de espacio en el respaldo del sillón, se reclinó un poco, y con obvia burla en los ojos, continuó diciendo.- Cada Miércoles de cada dos meses, las chicas son sometidas a una evaluación, un riguroso examen… - Abraxas Malfoy se detuvo un momento y esto fue aprovechado por Draco que comenzara a unir piezas, fue cuando el nombre de"Caballeros de Walpurgis"llegó a su mente.

\- Los Caballeros de Walpurgis… - nombró Draco, Abraxas sonrío abiertamente, arrogante como solo él podía ser.

\- ¡Vaya Malfoy, al fin muestras un brillo de inteligencia dentro de esa cabeza tuya! – se burló Antonin, quien continuó riéndose aun después de decir aquello.

Los caballeros de Walpurgis no era otro más que un circulo de Magos y Brujas especialmente seleccionados de la más alta alcurnia dentro del mundo mágico, todos ellos de procedencia pura, al menos era lo que su madre le había contado una vez, Narcisa también había pasado por aquellas evaluaciones, Draco apretujó la quijada al comprender a donde quería parar su abuelo.

\- Granger está acabada…- susurró Abraxas, ambos Malfoy, se miraban inquisidoramente a los ojos, Caesar y Antonin no decían nada, solo observan como espectadores letales.

\- No le veo sentido a esto, solo es una evaluación estúpida ¿De qué? ¿De quien lleva el vestido más bonito, de quien eligió el color perfecto? Hump…. No cabe duda que esta sociedad está mentalmente podrida, tienen pura mierda en su cerebro…- respondió Draco mientras se mordía la lengua, sabía por su madre que los caballeros de Walpurgis eran tan o mas influyentes que los jodidos del Ministerio y que si Abraxas Malfoy, su abuelo, decía que Granger estaba acabada, era por algo…

\- No más que tú, te lo aseguro…- comentó en voz baja Antonin, un momento después llegan Cygnus Black y Avery, quienes simplemente intentaban enterarse de lo que estaban hablado.

\- Seguro que a Jane no le interesa este asunto, Maloyd, ya sabes lo que piensa ella respecto al matrimonio….- habló por primera ve Caesar quien se giró para dejar de mirar a Abraxas, Draco bajó la mirada, un poco impresionado.

\- ¿Matrimonio? – preguntó el rubio muchacho.

\- ¡Cuanta estupidez en una sola persona, Merlín! – exclamó Abraxas quien por un segundo había extendido los brazos a los lados, dejándolos caer de golpe, el sórdido sonido atrajo la atención de Draco.- Mira Maloyd, si los Caballeros de Walpurgis llegan a repudiar a la sangre sucia ¡Que se olvide de casarse algún día! Se acabó, ni siquiera Dumbledore podrá protegerla…

\- Cierra la puta boca Malfoy…. Aun no le veo sentido que tiene que ver esto con el colegio… malditos egolatrías de mierda…. – Draco sonrío de medio lado al ver el rostro de su abuelo empalidecer de repente.

\- ¿Te has vuelto loco, Maloyd? ….si Granger es repudiada por Walpurgis, olvídate que siga en este colegio, perdería un buen futuro… y además, añádele que por ser hija de Muggles, la devolverían a su mundo y jamas volvería a usar la magia…- intervino Caesar mientras se ponía de pie y observaba a Draco, quien abría los ojos de par en par.

"Y si Granger es exiliada del mundo mágico, perdería su oportunidad de volver, quedaría atrapada aquí para siempre"pensó Draco mientras empuñaba las manos, la sonrisa de Abraxas se ensanchó.

\- ¿Ahora lo entiendes….Maloyd? Granger está muy, pero muy….- Pero Abraxas Malfoy quedó enmudecido cuando vio más allá de Caesar Dumbledore y Draco Maloyd a la criatura de su discusión bajar los escalones seguida por Elena Prince, quien sonreía abiertamente por primera vez desde que había llegado al colegio.

La sala común quedó completamente sumergida en un aterrador silencio, los varones que se encontraban presentes se quedaron enmudecidos y sorprendidos en cuanto posaron su mirada sobre Hermione, Abraxas la miraba, no, no la miraba, tampoco la observaba, la contemplaba dulcemente con aquellos ojos de acero.

Draco quiso atragantarse con su propia lengua cuando se percató de aquello que hubiese silenciado a su abuelo, ahí estaba, Hermione Granger llegando a la sala común con otra chica, el rubio parpadeó varias veces mientras la joven bruja se detenía a su lado, con una sonrisa dulce, ¿Sus ojos brillaban? Se preguntó Draco a quien se le había olvidado respirar ¿Aquello era Granger? ¡PERO QUE CARAJOS, EL MUNDO SE HABÍA VUELTO LOCO! Se gritó en el pensamiento.

\- Draco ¿Estás bien? Parece que vistes a un fantasma…. – dijo ella mientras esperaba una respuesta.

\- ¡¿Pero que mierdas, quien eres tú y que le has hecho a Granger?! – gritó Draco mientras daba un paso hacia atrás, Caesar se puso de pie y se acercó a la bruja.

\- Vaya Jean, te vez hermosa…- dijo mientras le tomaba una mano y abandonando un suave beso en su mano, la castaña abrió mucho los ojos al presenciar aquel acto de caballerosidad, Hermione no supo entonces si aquello era sincero o solo un acto más de Caesar, aún no podía olvidar lo oscuros que estaban sus ojos la noche anterior.

\- Gra…Gracias Caesar.- dijo en un tono chillón, Hermione estaba nerviosa, no estaba acostumbrada a las atenciones de aquel tipo, fue cuando una bomba de susurro llegó a ella, la castaña se giró solo para encontrarse con la profunda mirada de Walburga Black, una llena de odio y envidia, Hermione levantó la barbilla y saludó a la bruja con un movimiento de cabeza, tras volverse su atención recayó en Abraxas, quien seguía enmudecido con la mirada fija en ella.

\- Vaya Malfoy, parece que el gato te comió la lengua ¿estás bien? – preguntó la chica quien con una mano tomaba uno de esos abanicos de mano que hacían juego con su vestido y comenzó a abanicarse.- ¿Pero que calor hace aquí, no les parece chicos? – continuó con una pregunta, tras eso, un sinfín de respuesta llegó a ella, Hermione sonrío de medio lado con una extraña sombra en sus ojos marrones.

Abraxas, aún embobado con lo que veía, le observó marcharse, su corazón dio un vuelco cuando vio la nuca desnuda de Hermione Granger, no supo como, pero a la distancia a la que se encontraba aquella hechicera, pudo notar un pequeño lunar en medio de aquel trozo de piel al descubierto.

Su corazón latió enloquecido, aquella era Hermione Granger, la sangre sucia, la inmunda protegida de Albus Dumbledore y que tras llegar al colegio, no, no tras llegar, fue antes de eso, esa bruja ya se había escarbado un lugar dentro de su mente.

Hermione caminaba a lado de Elena, ambas sonreían y hablaban discretamente, Hermione, debido a lo largo de las mangas del vestido, tenía que ir con las manos cruzadas justo sobre su vientre, ambas muchachas sonreían aún más cuando notaban que eran el centro de atención de más de uno.

\- Debimos haberle tomado una fotografía a Walburga ¡Merlín! ¿Le viste la cara que tenía? – comentaba E lena tras soltar una fuerte carcajada, Hermione también río. – Te quedó perfecto el cabello Hermione, luego me dices que hechizo utilizaste para domarlo ¿Tú lo peinaste también, verdad? – continuaba hablando la muchacha.

Madame Freya se acomodó sobre su silla mientras era observada por las tres mujeres que se encontraban frente a ella, el trío de brujas pertenecían al círculo de Walpurgis y por fin había llegado la hora de evaluar a cada alumna del colegio, sonrío satisfecha mientras sus rígidas invitadas comenzaban a tomar el té.

\- Freya, en verdad es un placer volver a Hogwarts a evaluar a tus alumnas, siempre hemos tenido un buen concepto de la educación de la mujer, eres una profesora admirable…. – comentó Georgia McGregor mientras dejaba la tacita sobre el peño plato de porcelana y levantaba la mirada gris hacia Freya, la mujer sonrío.

\- Es un honor escuchar tus palabras, querida, pero hao siempre lo que puedo, no me rindo ante nada cuando un reto se me presenta…- respondió la mujer, comprendiendo del todo por qué en esos momentos estaba pensando en Hermione Granger, sonrío ante la idea de poder deshacerse de esa chiquilla.

\- Tus métodos siempre me han parecido muy estrictos, pero si ellos ayudan para la educación de las futuras esposas y madres del mundo mágico, entonces permaneceré complacida que seas tu quien eduque a cada bruja, es importante recalcar Freya, que nuestras tradiciones deben mantenerse intactas, esa es nuestro objetivo ante todo, esas estúpidas modas Muggles, nos están invadiendo cada vez más…- esta vez había intervenido Bárbara Kells, una Bruja hija de Americanos ero nacida en Londres, la mujer parecía más británica de lo que sus padres jamás serían nunca, una fuerte carcajada resonó dentro de la oficina de Hopkings, tres pares de miradas fueron a dar a Regine Rosewells, una mujer de facciones delicadas pero de mirada dura e impenetrable, incluso la mirada de Freya parecía solo un bizcocho empalagoso a comparación de los marrones ojos de Regine.

\- Por supuesto, Hogwarts siempre ha 'importado' a las mejores brujas sangre pura, cuyo único objetivo es ser la esposa del año, tan refinadas y educadas y llenas de conocimientos mágicos de como limpiar y mantener el hogar…- empezó a decir Regine mientras dejaba la tacita sobre la mesa, levantó la mirada y enfrentó a Freya.- Eres una excelente profesora Freya, inculcas el respeto, el honor y la sumisión ante todo a nuestras pequeñas futuras esposas y madres del mundo mágico… ¿Pero de que nos sirven una generación de niñas mimadas que solo saben bajar la cabeza y permanecer quietas como estatuas en una reunión, alimenta sus mentes Freya, con verdadero conocimiento…

\- ¡Regine! Merlín bendito, ese viaje a América no te hizo nada bien, esas brujas americanas son todo un escándalo en el mundo mágico.

\- Por favor Georgia, tu, yo y muchos otros del circulo de caballeros de Walpurgis sabemos que muchas de estas niñas serán infelices, pregonamos educación y tradición y sumisión ante el varón ¡Vaya, hasta nuestro honorable Club resga a la mujer! Por una vez… me gustaría que Freya hiciera algo más por esas niñas, que llenarlo la cabeza con un mundo lleno de fantasía…- Regine se puso de pie…- Queridas, todas sabemos que estamos educando brujas superficiales y sin cerebro.

\- ¿Cómo te atreves a decir algo tan horrendo, Regine? – preguntó una aterrorizada Bárbara Kells.- ¡No solamente las esta mos preparando para ser mujeres de mundo, esposas correctamente preparadas, el arte y a historia del mundo es parte de su educación, son niñas con talentos…

\- ¡Ay por favor! ¿es en serio, Bárbara? ¿Arte e Historia? La mayoría de ella se olvida de eso en cuanto ponen un pie fuera de Hogwarts…. Pero en especial las brujas Slytherins, cuya característica sangre pura les hace olvidarse del arte y la historia en cuanto se casan, claro, la mayoría lo hace antes de graduarse… creo que ya es tarde, deberíamos comenzar con nuestro recorrido y evaluar a las 'Futuras' madres de Magos y Brujas de la próxima generación…. – Regine se puso de pie y pasó su mirada por sus compañeras, todas ellas habían sido amigas durante su paso por Hogwarts.

\- Es una pena tu comportamiento Regine, pero tendré que hablar con…

\- Haz lo que se te pegue en gana, Kells, está claro que para eso fuiste educada, para avisar a tu marido a cada paso que das, darle la hora y los motivos…

\- Precisamente por ese tipo de pensamientos nuestro mundo recae… y por eso no te hayas casado querida…

\- McGregor, es por este tipo de pensamientos por el cual el mundo evoluciona, y si no me eh casado…. Es por que yo misma lo eh decidido…

Tras aquella pequeña demostración de diferencias entre el grupo de mujeres, Freya se puso de pie y salió a los corredores junto a las tres damas.

Ese era el lugar de la mujer en el mundo mágico de esa época, de ese circulo social tan cerrado y exclusivo, tan severo incluso con los sus propios, pero aquello era lo que Regine RoseWells tanto detestaba, siendo ella hija única de una familia sangre pura, torturada bajo un riguroso método educativo en el que levantar la mirada era castigado duramente, pero ella era más que una mujer cuyo futuro planeaban tenerla como un trofeo dentro de un hermoso castillo. No, Regine era ás que un adorno para un hombre al que probablemente no amaría nunca.

OOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Tom Riddle no era un buen chico, y aun así, fingía serlo ¿Por qué o con qué objetivo en específico? Nadie lo sabía con exactitud, lo que uno si podía afirmar, es que Tom Sorvolo Riddle, era único, poseía todo lo que un muchacho de su edad deseaba tener, era apuesto de una manera misteriosa, hipnotizaste y de cierta manera tenebrosa, era asquerosamente astuto e inteligente y a eso habría que añadirle que era por demás talentoso y hábil, el mejor ejemplo de cómo debería ser un Mago, Tom era el ejemplo a seguir que todo Profesor recomendaban a sus alumnos, pero había algo en ese muchacho, algo oscuro y siniestro, algo que solo muy pocos podían vislumbrar en él.

Una oscuridad absoluta.

Y porque ellos podían verlo, le temían, por eso se reverenciaban y le servían, hasta hace poco tiempo, Tom los había marcado, no solo para demostrarles que ellos les pertenecía y que él era su dueño, sino para mantenerlos vigilados, atemorizados de él, por qué Tom no era un buen muchacho y no solo era una cara bonita, un cerebro andante y fuerza total, Tom era un Maestro de la manipulación.

Pero cuando la vio.

La inteligencia, la habilidad y esa maestría de la manipulación, se fue a la mierda. Perdió su poder cuando vio a aquella bruja andando por los pasillos a lado de la peste de Prince, ambas sonreías, Granger tenía las mejillas sonrojadas mientras reía felizmente, caminando a paso lento, dejando un rastro de pubertos embobados tras ella.

Los murmullos desaparecieron, dejando un desolador silencio que le rodeaba, tan frío y desagradable como era su mente malvada, Tom se quedó quieto cuando Hermione Granger, la sangre sucia a la que había obligado a traspasar por el diario, pasó por su lado…

Y algo pasó.

El tiempo pareció haberse alentado cuando estuvieron uno a lado del otro, una suave brisa golpeó sus cueros, meciendo el vestido de ella y los mechones negros de él, sus miradas se cruzaron por unos segundos, fue en ese momento en que la reconoció por completo.

Hermione Granger vestía con gracia aquel informal vestido, debía agregar que el color le favorecía, en especial cuando se percató el cambio en su cabello, antes rizado e indomable, esta vez lo llevaba en un alto moño, unos cuantos mechones marcaban su delicado rostro, mientras que otros caían en pequeños bucles tras su nuca.

Elena Prince pareció haber dicho algo bastante gracioso para provocarle en ella una pequeña risita que cubrió con una de sus manos.

Fue cuando Tom lo comprendió todo.

Había evaluación en clases de comportamiento, Riddle siguió con la mirada a la muchacha quien se alejaba lentamente de él.

\- ¡Merlín! ¿Lo viste, verdad? ¡Se te quedó mirando, Hermione! – chillaba Elena mientras le miraba con un extraño brillo en sus oscuros ojos.

Hermione no sabía si sentirse alagada o asustada, pero por como Elena se había puesto, supuso que la chica estaba enamoradísima de Riddle.

-"Los tiene a todas engañadas, pobrecillas"– pensó mientras sonreía.- supongo que se sorprendió al verme tan cambiada…- fue su respuesta mientras continuaban caminando.

\- ¡No Hermione! Créeme, no hay nada que logre sorprender al espectacular, asombroso y guapo Tom Riddle…- contestó Elena.

\- ¿Disculpa, pero que tiene de espectacular y asombroso un chico que causa error la mayor parte del día? - preguntó Hermione.

\- Bueno yo…- pero Elena se vio interrumpida.

\- Señorita Granger, señorita Prince…. Es un placer verlas…- la dura voz de Freya Hopkins, ambas alumnas se enderezaron cuando se percataron que la dama no se encontraba sola

\- Madame Freya….- saludaron ambas muchachas tras reverenciarse, Freya levantó una de sus cejas oscuras al notar cierto 'cambio' en el desastre viviente que era Hermione Granger.

\- Señoritas, les presento a las evaluadoras, Bárbara Kells, Georgia McGregor y Regine RoseWells.- presentó a las mujeres, Hermione y Elena volvieron a presentar sus respetos, Freya sonrío de medio lado, su mirada se había cruzado con la de Hermione.

\- Un verdadero placer…- dijo después Elena.

\- Esperamos que su estadía en Hogwarts sea complaciente…- continuó Hermione mientras se apartaba del camino de las cuatro mujeres, Regine RoseWells fue la única en sonreír.

\- Fue un gusto conocerlas, señorita Prince, señorita Granger… nos veremos en el examen practico…- y así, Regine, Freya y las demás, se alejaron de ambas brujas.

Hermione se preguntó entonces si lograría salir ilesa de aquella extraña evaluación, intentó recordar cada uno de los hechizos que Freya Hopkins intentó gravar en su cabeza, pero en esos momentos el nerviosismo se adueñó de ella.

\- Oh, Merlín… seré carnada para esas pirañas…- susurró la joven.

\- Si tanto miedo tienes, sangre sucia… entonces regresa por donde viniste…- Elena se sacudió cuando la voz de Walburga Black resonó por el pasillo, Hermione cerró los ojos por un momento, intentando controlarse antes de cometer un crimen ahí mismo.

\- Black, Parkinson y….

\- Bulstrode… Granger…. Y mas te vale aprenderte mi nombre…- replicó una regordeta muchacha de cabellos castaños claros.

\- Ni que fueras la reina de Inglaterra Bulstride…

\- Bulstrode…- corrigió enfadada la bruja.

\- Lo que sea… con su permiso…- Hermione tomó por el brazo a Elena y ambas pasaron por un lado de aquel trío viperino.

\- ¡Granger! – llamó Walburga bastante molesta, Hermione se detuvo, más no se giró completamente hacia la chica.

\- ¿Qué se te ofrece ahora, Black?

\- No creas que por que te vez diferente…. Significa que dejarás de ser una sangre sucia…- el insulto no hizo mas que levantar las comisuras de los labios de Hermione, Walburga se mordió la lengua.

\- Tus opiniones me son indiferentes, Black… ahora, si me permiten, tengo cosas más importantes que hacer…. Adiós. – dicho aquello, Prince y Granger desaparecieron del pasillo.

Draco salió de la sala común con la garganta cerrada, estaba en busca de Granger, lo que sus ojos habían presenciado ya había sucedido una vez, recordó el rubio muchacho aquella ocasión del baile en honor a los participantes en el torneo de los tres Magos, pero esta vez, aquella bruja que iba tomada del brazo del indeseable de Viktor Krum, aunque la misma, el rostro aniñado de la Hermione de aquella ocasión, había desaparecido, la Granger que había bajado por aquellos escalones ya o tenía ni un ápice de infante.

Fue entonces cuando se detuvo en medio del corredor, asustado, con la respiración agitada, Draco se llevó la mano al pecho y se sujetó por un momento, los latidos de su corazón eran más rápidos e incontrolables como eran, el heredero de Lucius y Narcisa Malfoy, había caído en algo muy importante.

Varias imágenes cruzaron por su mente, todas ellas de Hermione Granger, que cada vez se veía más distinta a la anterior y finalmente llegó aquella leona que acababa de ver en la sala común.

Cerró los ojos por un momento y recordó el momento en que el hechizo había envuelto a la castaña para llevarla a esa época, donde un Tom Riddle en proceso de creación de Lord Voldemort, la quería entre sus manos para hacerle daño, o se necesitaba ser adivino para ver las crueles intensiones del Mago, pero fue aquella sensación tan extraña la que sintió cuando la envolvió entre sus brazos para ayudarle, lo que estremeció.

¡Sangre sucia!

¡Inmunda!

¡Sabelotodo!

¡Insufrible!

¡Rata de biblioteca!

¡Traga libros!

¡Asquerosa Inmunda!

Era obvio, el recuerdo de aquellos insultos lo golpearon duramente mientras intentaba afirmar algo que ya sabía, Draco no solamente había intentado hacerse el héroe ante Granger, había con toda sospecha deseado haber sido lo suficientemente fuerte como para impedir aquello, que Granger le agradeciera tal acto de heroísmo y finalmente dar paso a algo más, aunque era prácticamente imposible, Draco Malfoy había soñado con ella dándole un beso de agradecimiento ¡¿Pero que patrañas estaba pensando, Merlín?! ¡Granger no era como esas chicas cursis! El rubio se talló el rostro con las manos y continuó andando, tenía que encontrar a Granger, él no había sido él único en ir tras ella.

Caesar sonreía mientras andaba entre el bullicio de alumnos, dejando tras de si un rastro de muchachas suspirando a su paso, quien le seguían con la mirada mientras el rubio sobrino nieto de Albus Dumbledore se alejaba, y Caesar Alexander era consiente de ello, Alexander siempre había sido condescendiente de lo que era, un Muchacho con mucho futuro, su atractivo angelical y sus habilidades para la manipulación y el engaño eran asombrosas, sobre todo por que se consideraba la única persona que había logrado engañar a Albus Dumbledore, soltó una carcajada mental mientras pensaba en el hermano mayor de su abuela, una mujer enfermiza que había terminado en los brazos del loco de Gellert Grinderwald, cuya relación había engendrado a un niño. Marcus Grinderwald Dumbledore, dos apellidos difícilmente de estar juntos, más no imposibles.

Y lo que quedaba de aquella extraña relación, era él, la viva imagen del actual Mago oscuro, pero había sido el propio Albus quien se había encarado que todo el mundo ignorara aquel pequeño y oscuro detalle, todos, incluidos el director Dippet, creían que Caesar era sobrino de Albus por parte de Alphard, pero jamás se les hubiera cruzado por la mente pensar en que Caesar también llevaba en sus venas la sangre de Grinderwald, aquella información sería demasiado para sus pequeños e inservibles cerebros, los volvería locos.

Y ahí estaba, el nieto del Mago oscuro, andando por los pasillos de Hogwarts como si este le perteneciera, tan angelical como parecía, Caesar ya no solo pensaba en dejarle claro a Tom Riddle que era mejor que él, aunque la sorpresa derrota de la noche anterior le había dejado claro que Riddle era más complicado de lo que parecía, una sonrisa cruzó por sus labios, el interés por doblegarla había sido mayor ahora, apresuró el paso cuando el nombre de Hermione Jean Granger apareció seguido de Tom Sorvolo Riddle, la muchacha en si era una pequeña sorpresa que se había encontrado en el camino, posiblemente una debilidad, la sonrisa desapareció al percatarse de tal cosa, él jamás se distraía con ese tipo de cosas tan absurdas, podía perderle todo a causa de una mujer, apretujó los puños, n iba a engañarse, Granger le atraía sinceramente, pero lo había detectado la primera vez que ella y Riddle se habían enfrentado frente a él, los turbios ojos azules de Riddle habían revelado mas de la cuenta, ahí no había otra cosa más que un brillo de interés por Jane, como se empeñaba en llamarle.

La túnica ondeo violentamente al dar el esquinazo en uno de los pasillos, extrañamente pero como a él le gustaba, se encontraba prácticamente solo a no ser por unos cuantos alumnos que se perdían ya al otro extremo.

Jean y su vestido largo, Jean y su ingenio para insultar a Riddle y seguir con vida, Jean para controlar al hiperactivo Maloyd, Jean para enfrentar a Malfoy, esa misma Jean tan descuidada e ingenua que lo había atrapado en su delicada y dulce telaraña.

Caesar se detuvo en uno e los cruces de pasillos, frente a él estaba Draco Maloyd, mirándole sorprendido. Caesar sonrío a uno de susrivales.

Abraxas empujó a un par de alumnos de primer curso, estaba furioso ¡No, que va! ¡EstabaFURICO! Sus ojos grises buscaban enloquecidamene a Hermione Granger por todos lados ¡Pero la desquiciada bruja no estaba por ningún lado! Y eso, eso lo desesperaba de sobre manera.

Lo sabía, lo supo en el momento en que la vio aparecer por primera vez en Hogwarts junto al loco de Dippet y al vejestorio de Dumbledore, confirmando claramente que esa chica era la misma que Riddle había dibujado, la misma con la que se mensajeaba a través de ese asqueroso Diario que poseía.

Respiraba cansinamente mientras la imagen de un par de ojos marrones demasiado brillantes aparecían en su mente, se sobresaltó cuando notó que no estaba solo, a su izquierda estaba Draco Maloyd, ese engreído arrogante hijo de las mil putas que lo tenía más que harto y a su derecha se encontraba Caesar Dumbledore, con una extraña sonrisa de medio lado, ninguno de los dos pareció recaer en su persona.

\- ¿Buscabas a alguien, Draco? – preguntó de repente Caesar, con esa dulce y aterciopelada voz, Draco sonrió entonces.

\- ¿Y tu Dumbledore? ¿Buscas a alguien en particular? – respondió el muchacho, Abraxas abrió los ojos de par en par, mirando a uno y luego al otro, se estremeció un poco al ver a Maloyd y Dumbledore sacar las varitas y apuntarse uno al otro sin que recayeran en su persona, pero por alguna misteriosa razón, Abraxas Malfoy sacó su varita del bolsillo de su pantalón y estudió y buscó una estrategia para deshacerse de ambos sin salir lastimado, era obvio que ambos buscaban a Granger, cosa que bajo ningún motivo iba a permitir que pasara, y así, sin saber que Draco Maloyd en realidad era un Malfoy y en especial su nieto, Abraxas decidió erróneamente, que era surivalmás fuerte.

Tom, cruzado de brazos y con la mitad del cuerpo recargado en la pared, observaba tranquilamente aquella patética escena, sonrío de medio lado al notar que Abraxas a pesar de estar frente a sus narices prácticamente, lo había notado siquiera, observó la escena una vez más, Maloyd y Dumbledore apuntándose mientras se miraban funestamente y a un Abraxas intentando volarle los sesos a Maloyd con la mirada, y como si fuera el Rey del mundo, Tom Riddle descruzó los brazos y dio un paso al frente, saliendo de las sombras que el pasillo le proporcionaba, sacó su varita y apunto a Abraxas, ese chico idiota ya se había ganado un buen castigo.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Elena vio a Hermione desaparecer tras la enorme puerta de la oficina de Madame Freya, ya había pasado un par de horas desde que las alumnas de sexto curso comenzaron su evaluación.

Hermione se había sentido un poco intimidada al respecto, sabía lo que Madame Hopkins pensaba de ella y de su desastroso comportamiento como dama de la sociedad, por lo menos trataría de llevar las cosas a un simple decente, sabía cuales eran las consecuencias, sobre todo por ser ella una hija de Muggles.

\- Muy buenas tardes Señorita Granger, me alegra que se haya tomado la molestia de llegar temprano…. Esta vez…- comentó la mujer, Hermione notó que habían modificado la oficina, ahora la leona se encontraba en un enorme salón donde las cuatro mujeres, con Madame Freya en el centro, se encontraban tras un alto y enorme estrado de madera, Hermione vio tras ella el símbolo de los Caballeros de Walpurgis, un brillo proveniente de la mirada de Freya le indicó a la castaña que aquello no iba a ser para nada fácil.

Tras un corto periodo de demostraciones, Hermione logró levitar perfectamente la charola de plata con ocho copas con Whisky de fuego, manipuló las vasijas de porcelana con solo un suave movimiento de varita, acomodó también los libros en el estante conforme al título, el año y el autor, Hermione sentía la rigurosa mirada de las cuatro mujeres sobre su persona, pero aun así, la castaña a pesar de los nervios, no cometió ni un solo error.

Pero la hora de las preguntas había llegado y Madame Freya sabía cuál era el punto débil de la Bruja,

\- Muy bien señorita Granger, hasta este punto usted a cumplido con todos los requerimientos al pie de la letra ¿Pero díganos señorita Granger? ¿Qué piensa usted sobre la educación de la mujer en estos tiempos? – Madame Freya sonrío ligeramente y Hermione adivinó por su mirada que era lo que estaba pensando, la joven abrió su abanico de mano y comenzó a refrescarse con el, había un sofá tras ella y con pasos lentos y elegantes, como le había explicado Elena, se acomodó en el sillón sin tener que arrugar el faldón de su vestido, Freya levantó la ceja oscura curiosa.

\- En ese caso Madame, Señoras… me concentraré en hablar acerca de lo que eh aprendido y vivido durante las clases de comportamiento, como deben de saber, es importante que una Mujer de mi edad sea educada correctamente para llevar a cabo las tareas del hogar, conjurar los hechizos correctos es importante, sobre todo cuando se está casada…. – Madame Freya sonrío con satisfacción, hasta el momento Hermione no representaba ningún tipo de vergüenza para el colegio o para ella misma, aparentemente había entendido perfectamente cuales serían los riesgos y consecuencias de que el Circulo de los Caballeros de Walpurgris la repudiaran.

\- …Una mujer debe estar preparada para cualquier situación dada dentro del hogar, debe ser suficientemente educada, saber cuando hablar y cuando guardar silencio.- y Hermione continuó abanicándose lentamente mientras veía a las tres mujeres ajenas al colegio, anotar algo en sus trozos de pergamino.

\- ¿Y el Matrimonio, señorita Granger? – esa vez, la pregunta vino de parte de la Señora Kells, Hermione, con la espalda enderezada, sonrío ligeramente, Freya abrió un poco los ojos al notar que la joven estaba ruborizada.

\- No voy a mentirle, señora Kells, hasta la fecha no había pensado en el matrimonio.- guardó silencio para ver sus reacciones, y como lo supuso, dos de las tres mujeres comenzaron a inquietarse, Freya se mantenía inmóvil, mirándole con esos ojos inquisidores. - …Pero no voy a descartar que vaya a suceder, soy joven, una Bruja que está siendo educada ¿Por qué pensar en el matrimonio a mi corta edad?

Regine RoseWells fue la única que sonrío.

\- ¿Será que para eso está usted aquí? – intervino Freya con cizaña, Hermione sonrío una vez más.

\- Hogwarts es un colegio de magia y hechicería, Madame Hopkins, y yo una bruja interesada en controlar mis poderes para el bien común, si quisiera casarme a la edad de diecisiete años, en ese caso la hubiera contratado a usted Madame, para que me enseñara hechizos exclusivos para mantener el hogar….

Hermione estaba que echaba fuego por los ojos y Freya lo sabía, lo que a Madame le sorprendía era ese control que mantenía perfectamente bajo control, la mujer escuchó susurro a su izquierda, Kells y McGregor comentaban algo.

\- ¿Usted entiende que acaba de comportarse de una manera no tolerable, señorita Granger?

\- ¿Y ustedes entienden que me están restando valor, no solo como Bruja, sino como mujer?

Regine estaba más que impresionada, fue entonces cuando decidió intervenir antes de que Bárbara y Georgia decidieran repudiar a la muchacha.

\- Señorita Granger.- Llamó Regine con un semblante divertido.- Siendo usted una alumna trasladada de Alemania mágica ¿Cómo cree que debería ser la vida de una Bruja en nuestro mundo? Parece usted ser muy reflexiva e inteligente, díganos ¿Qué opina de los tiempos difíciles en que vivimos? – claramente Regine se refería a la guerra y tras escuchar aquella pregunta, Kells y McGregor junto a Hopkins se giraron hacia ella, con el rostro lleno de sorpresa.

\- Regine..- susurró Kells realmente sorprendida, Freya se giró hacia Hermione, quien no solo había comprendido que entre aquellas cuatro mujeres había encontrado a alguien que podía sacarla de aquel aprieto en el que se había metido.

\- Creo firmemente en el poder de la Bruja, no solo como una criatura mágica, sino como mujer, somos seres independientes al hombre, inteligentes, astutas, capaces de hacer las cosas por nosotras mismas y no dependiendo de un hombre, esperando una respuesta suya para poder actuar, al vez la sociedad aún no esté preparada para tal paso….- Admitió Hermione a regañadientes.- Pero tal vez en algún tiempo, la libertad absoluta de lo que somos y lo que representamos, pueda ser posible y respecto a la Guerra y la educación, creo que deberías ser capaces de poder defendernos… ¿Para eso está Hogwarts, no? Para mostraros el beneficio de la magia, los defectos y virtudes de poder gozar de ella ¡¿Por qué osar menospreciarla y oprimirla de nosotras?! ¿No es eso más peligroso que dejar que fluya con naturalidad? – Hermione s detuvo al ver el rostro descompuesto de Freya, el terror de Kells, la curiosidad dibujada en McGregor y la satisfacción en Roswells.

\- Es usted una bruja… muy interesante señorita Granger ¿Pero que hacer cuando la sociedad misma te oprime, te controla… te utiliza? – preguntó Roswells una vez más, Hermione se puso de pie, dejando el abanico sobre el sofá.

\- Nada se puede hacer contra la magia, estamos destinadas a hacer grandes cosas ¡No solamente esposas dedicadas y bonitas para nuestros esposos! O unas madres comprensivas que se la vivan cumpliendo con los caprichos de los hijos, somos seres libres e incomprendidos, menospreciadas por ser más pequeñas… ¡Pero jamás mas débiles! - el grito de aquella última parte provocó que Freya se pusiera de pie, golpeando la mesa con ambas manos.

\- Los suyos son pensamientos que no van con la mujer tradicional, señorita Granger… ¿Por qué querer cambiar nuestro modo de vida?

\- ¿Por qué querer vivir siempre igual? – contestó con una pregunta, Regine se llevó las manos a la mejilla, aquella muchacha era muy interesante.

\- Señorita Granger…. Esta evaluación evidentemente se ha salido de control, puede usted retirarse, no cabe duda que si ha cambiado ya que hace días era solo un desastre, logró vestirse correctamente, domar ese cabello tan horroroso el suyo… su lenguaje aunque tenaz, fue fluido y educado… pero su manera de pensar… Merlín bendito, es como si usted viniera de un futuro distante… ¡retírese ahora mismo! – las palabras de Freya provocaron en Hermione una sacudida, la castaña salió de aquel salón bastante pensativa, las palabras de Madame Freya quedaron en su mente.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Hermione quedó sola en el pasillo, Elena había entrado tras salir ella, la castaña le deseó toda la suerte del mundo y sin más, se retiró al gran comedor, ese día las clases se habían suspendido para toda Bruja superior al tercer curso, así que era muy normal ver demasiadas chicas ir y venir campantemente, pero lo que si no era normal, además de aquel solitario pasillo ¡ERAN AQUELLOS CUATRO!.

Hermione se detuvo en seco cuando sus ojos captaron aquella pequeña batalla entre aquella cruz de pasillos, la castaña vio a Draco volar por los aires hasta estrellarse contra la pared y a Abraxas Malfoy cubierto de serpientes, pero lo que más le había causado conmoción era ver a Caesar y a Tom mirarse uno al otro mientras se apuntaban con las varitas.

La castaña se estremeció cuando escuchó a Draco quejarse, definitivamente aquel golpe le habría roto algún costilla, la leona salió corriendo hacia el muchacho.

\- ¡¿Pero que diantres les pasa a ustedes cuatro?! – chilló Hermione quien se había lanzado hacia un Draco que antes que nadie se había percatado de la presencia de la castaña y con fines de conveniencia, fingió que estaba inconsciente.

\- Ah, pero si es Jean….- saludó Caesar quien sonrío aún más abiertamente, Riddle gruñó algo in entendible, por otro lado, Abraxas observaba tranquilamente como la joven se acercaba a Maloyd y se arrodillaba a su lado.

\- ¡Malfoy, pudiste haberle roto el cuello! – le gritó la muchacha mientras levantaba con sus manos la cabeza rubia de Draco.- Draco… ¿Estás bien? – preguntó la joven ane las miradas expectantes de los demás.

\- Granger, está mejor que tú y yo jun….

\- ¡Tú te callas Riddle! ¡Son unos inconscientes, mira que andarse peleando en medio del pasillo! ¡uno de sus estúpidos hechizos pudo haber herido a alguien! – continuó diciendo la muchacha.

\- Él está bien Granger, solo está fingiendo…."El muy infeliz"– respondió Abraxas mientras daba un paso al frente.

\- Tú te callas…- le dijo ella mientras le lanzaba una mirada furiosa.- Mira como lo has dejado… pobre Draco…. – se lamentaba la muchacha mientras colocaba la rubia cabeza sobre sus piernas.- ¡Deberías ser más consciente Riddle, eres prefecto, maldita sea, debes poner el ejemplo! – le recriminó, Tom por otro lado estaba que no lo calentaba ni el sol, no apartaba su mirada de aquella melena rubia acomodada sobre las piernas de Granger, Oh, si, ese Maloyd lo iba a pagar muy caro, la ingenua de la sangre sucia no podía ver esa semi sonrisa que el muy bruto intentaba esconder más que él si podía vislumbrar.

\- ¡Ya bastal, deja de chillar como una banshee…! – gritó Abraxas sin poder contener ni un segundo más esa sensación de desasosiego que le invadió el pecho, el rubio Mago fue directamente hacia ella y la tomo del brazo.

\- ¡¿Qué te pasa, grandisonar animal?! – fue lo único que dijo antes de ser levantada de un jalón por el abuelo de Draco, quien pegó un saltó en el momento en que se dio cuenta de lo que pasaba, y rápidamente tomó fuertemente la otra muñeca de Hermione, quedando entre ambos rubios, ambos Malfoy, entre abuelo y nieto.

Caesar entrecerró la mirada, ni se diga de Riddle quien comenzó a apretujar los puños sin que realmente se diera cuenta.

Merlín los librara de ese sentimiento que comenzaba a albergarlos, Riddle no sabía que era aquello pero definitivamente no le gustaba, dio un paso al frente, sintiendo la ira incrementando al ver a Hermione mirando a Malfoy y a Maloyd bastante descontenta, su echo se sintió oprimido de repente y esas ganas de torturarlo a punta de cruciatus le sobraba bastante, apretujó la quijada sin ser cociente de esa tonalidad sangrienta que comenzaba a sustituir el frío azul de sus ojos.

Caesar y Riddle dieron un paso al frente.

El joven rubio, antes con una sonrisa de satisfacción ante su duelo contra Riddle, esta vez estaba bastante serio, sus verdes ojos eran más profundos esta vez, y mientras el reflejo de Malfoy, Jean y Maloyd brillaban en sus ojos, una sombría y pétrea oscuridad comenzaba a brotar dentro de su pecho, ahí donde o debería de haber absolutamente nada.

\- ¡Malfoy, suéltame ahora mismo! – gritó la castaña mientras forcejeaba tanto con Draco como con Abraxas, más su sorpresa fue aun mayor cuando vio el rostro de Riddle lo suficientemente cerca, el joven y tenebroso Mago pegó un puñetazo a Abraxas que loo mandó directamente al otro lado, este golpeó contra la pared para luego caer de golpe sobre el suelo, Draco abrió mucho los ojos, pero lla cosa no quedó ahí, mientras Granger intentaba encontrar su voz y la razón, Caesar tomaba por las solapabas a Draco y lo enviaba de un empujón bastante lejos de Hermione, quien quedó justo en medio del cruce de pasillos, con Tom Riddle a su derecha y Caesar a la derecha, ambos mirándola con una asombradora profundidad, la bruja se estremeció de pies a cabeza.

Fue cuando estaba en el suelo, Abraxas se sobó la quijada donde Riddle lo había golpeado, el rubio muchacho se puso de pie con cuidado, con su mirada llena de furia dirigida directamente hacia Riddle, quien, en ese momento nadie lo supo, ni siquiera la sabelotodo de Hermione Granger, quien seguía sin poder creer lo que pasaba.

\- Chicos… - intentó apaciguarlos la castaña, pero aquello había sido su error, fue su tono de voz o tal vez la palabra lo que detonó todo, las varitas cayeron pesadamente sobre el frío suelo del corredor, Hermione sintió que ya no 'podía abrir más los ojos, pero por lo que veía, aquellos cuatro ya no eran serpientes, más bien eran basiliscos con la mirada tan profundas como posos sin fondo.

Cuatro varitas rodaron por el suelo, aquello ya no era una batalla entre Magos, lo habían entendido en el momento en que se vieron a los ojos una vez más, Draco y Abraxas se pusieron de pie, y mientras sus armas rodaban de un lado a otro, aquel cuarteto había dejado de ser de Magos, ahora estaba bastante claro… para ellos por lo menos, pues Hermione estaba que no entendía nada por primera vez en su sabelotodo e insufrible vida aquello ya no era una lucha entre Magos, ahora era una Guerra entre Hombres.

\- ¡Merlin bendito, Riddle, Malfoy, Draco, Caesar, deténganse de una buena vez malditos idiotas sin remedio! – gritó Hermione siendo la única testigo de aquella ridiculez tamaño del mundo.

Puñetazos y patadas iban y venían, Hermione soltó un bufido exasperante, tomo su varita y apuntó, pero no fue capaz de apuntar correctamente, se empujaban unos a otros y la castaña era incapaz de dejar a alguien fuera de juego, así que bajó la varita y se dio la media vuelta.

\- ¡Si se quieren matar por mi no hay problema, pero no pienso curarles ni una mierda! – les espetó mientras se dirigía hacia la sala común, ya era bastante tarde y los tacones la estaban matando, sobre todo ese jodido corsé que le apretujaba el pecho ¡Estaba harta de esa época! Se dijo mientras se alejaba a grandes pasos.

Abraxas se llevó las manos al rostro, Draco le había dado un fuerte cabezazo, más fue suya la ventana cuando le vio distraído, se lanzó contra él y con todo el peso de su cuerpo, lo empujó hasta derribarlo, por otro lado, Caesar y Riddle habían avanzado a una batalla aún peor, ambos utilizaban el doloroso legeremens, ambos Magos estaban utilizando magia sin varita, ni Riddle mucho menos Caesar podían dejar de sentir esa punzada de dolor dentro de sus cabezas, Tom tuvo que admitir que Dumbledore era bastante bueno, sonrío de medio lado, haciendo presión en el hechizo;Fue cuando hubo una abertura entre ambas mentes, no se supo cómo sucedió o cómo fue posible, pero por un segundo, tanto Tom Riddle como Caesar Dumbledore se encontraban espiando los recuerdos del otro.

"…Riddle vislumbró a un niño pequeño observando el cuerpo de un hombre joven, cuyos ojos abiertos y opacos indicaban que había muerto, más allá de ellos se encontraba Albus Dumbledore y…. Gellert Grinderwald ambos apuntándose con sus varitas…"

"…Caesar notó rápidamente que se encontraba bajo los suelos de Hogwarts, dentro de aluna especie de cámara, ahí estaba Riddle rodeado por varios de sus compañeros de casa, reconoció rápidamente a Malfoy y a Antonin Dolohov, los demás estaban vestidos de negro y llevaban unas extrañas mascaras plateadas y Riddle los encabezaba, lo sabía, él era el único que podía manipular de tal manera a los demás…"

Y así cómo habían penetrado dentro de la mente del otro, fue fugaz su hospedaje, ambos eran buenos en oclumancia, así que en el momento en que sintieron al otro vagando dentro de sus recuerdos, lo expulsaron con la rapidez, ambos, por el esfuerzo y el cansancio, fueron lanzados a lados opuestos.

\- Tenemos un grave problema aquí…- fue Abraxas quien rompió el silencio, los cuatro formaban un extraño circulo y todos ellos respiraban agitadamente, Draco con un fuerte moretón en su ojo izquierdo, Riddle y Caesar solo con las ropas desarregladas y Abraxas tenía roto el labio inferior, todos ellos con cierto grado de daño, se miraron uno al otro después de que se miraron.

\- Eres un genio Sherlock…- se burló Draco mientras se enderezaba

\- Imbécil…- contraatacaba Abraxas antes de comenzar a lamerse los labios.

\- Y nuestro pequeño y bello problema se llama Jean…- intervino Caesar antes de que ese par de rubios comenzaran a sacarse los ojos de nuevo, Riddle no dijo nada, para él estaba más que claro quien le pertenecía a quien, ranger era suya y como había sido toda la vida, Tom Sorvolo Riddle no compartía sus juguetes con nadie, aúnque no estaba seguro que clase de juguete sería Hermione Granger.

\- Bueno… está claro quien tiene la ventaja aquí…- se burló Draco con esa sonrisa arrogante típica de un Malfoy, Abraxas lo observó detenidamente, seguía insistiendo que a ese cretino lo había visto en algún lugar..

\- No me interesa.- comentó Riddle dándose la media vuelta comenzando a retirarse.- Granger es mía, cualquiera de ustedes pueden hacer lo que quiera, siempre y cando no la toquen…- se detuvo y giró su rostro hacia ellos.- ¿Quedó claro? – y sin esperar respuestas, el futuro Mago tenebroso desapareció de ahí.

CONTINUARA...


	10. décimo párrafo

EntreLíneas.

DECIMO PÁRRAFO

Epidemia de Celos

Parte II

Si alguien e hubiera dicho lo que Hermione Granger iba a experimentar al día siguiente de haber presenciado aquella pelea, una sola cosa hubiera pasado. No lo hubiera creído.

Pero ahora, mientras apuntaba con su varita el rostro de Draco Maloyd (Que era Malfoy en realidad) Hermione Granger no daba crédito a lo que veía o al menos una parte de su cerebro prodigo se negaba a creerlo, pero ahí estaban las evidencias ¡Más claras que el agua no podía ser! La joven suspiró resignadamente, bien sabía cómo era ese hurón botador pero lo más desconcertante de todo aquello eran los involucrados, claro, además de su rubio compañero de viaje espacio tiempo.

\- ¡Ay, ten cuidado Hermione, no vayas a dañar ni precioso rostro! – se quejó el muchacho, la castaña se ordió la lengua.

\- ¡Pues eso te pasa por andarte revolcando Malfoy! ¡Mira como te dejaron la cara! Merllín bendito… ¿Quién fue?

\- Mi abuelo…- contestó el rubio mientras observaba a la leona disfrazada de serpiente, Hermione levantó la mirada hacia sus ojos grises, la pobre bruja tan ingenua no se había percatado que por primera vez en toda su historia con Malfoy, le había llamado por su nombre.

\- ¿En serio…? – preguntó ella mientras continuaba curando el moretón que se había pintado en el pomulo del muchacho. – Vaya Malfoy ¿Quién iba a pensar que te ibas a ir de puñetasos con tu propio abuelo? Pero ¿Ahora si vas a decirme por qué estaban debatiendose a duelo? – más de una vez se lo había preguntado, pero Draco simplemente no soltaba ni un poco de información.

\- No te diré nada Granger, así que deja el tema y mejor que hablemos de otras cosas…

\- ¿Cómo que…? – preguntó ella mientras dejaba la varita y tomaba entre sus manos un frasquito con ungüento.

\- ¡Cómo por ejemplo como diantres le vamos hacer para largarnos de este maldito lugar de mierda…Ay, joder Granger me quieres matar o que! – el joven había soltado el grito en el cielo cuando la joven comenzó a untarle la crema medicinal.

\- Malfoy, necesitamos el maldito diario de Riddle para poder largarnos de aquí, sin él seremos capaz de averiguar que clase de hechizo puede sacarnos de aquí…- fue la simple explicación que ella había dado.

\- Tu…. Quieres quedarte ¿No es cierto? – preguntó de repente un muy serio rubio, Hermione se estremeció de pies a cabeza, cayendosele el frasco que seundos antes había estando intentando cerrar.

\- Malfoy…

\- Mira Graner, no se que diablos te pasa, pero te eh notado bastante distraida últimamente… dices que vas a la biblioteca pero reresas sin nada de…

\- Encontré a Riddle y a Caesar peleandose hace tiempo dentro de la biblioteca…- escupió aquella información, dejando en silencio tanto al Mago como a ella misma.

\- ¿Qué dijiste?

\- Riddle y Caesar….en la biblioteca…debatiendose a duelo, Malfoy… en serio, voy a tener que ir con el director Dippet a acsar a Abraxas por daños cerebrales…

\- Granger…. Hablando de ese sujeto ¿No te parece extraño? Digo… va por ahí campantemente, los alumnos casi se tiran al suelo para que los use de alfombra y las chicas… ¡Joder! No las has visto…. Estoy casi seguro que más de una se han abierto de…

\- ¡Malfoy, eres un vulgar! – chilló escandalizada la leona, Draco sonrío burlesco al mirarla sonrojada.

\- Iba a decir de ropas pero creo que lo que se te ha cruzado la mente es mucho mejor… eres una sucia Granger.

\- Eres un… mira Malfoy, tu trata de conseguir el diario, es lo único que necesitamos para irnos…

\- ¿A dónde piensan ir…?

Tanto Hermione como Draco se quedaron petrificados al escuchar la voz de Abraxas Malfoy entrando a la sala común, una donde habían estado tranquilamente sin ser molestados, Hermione se giró un poco para enfrentar al rubio Malfoy, al menos al que se suponía era el abuelo del insufrible que la acompañaba, la castaña se llevó la mano a la boca al ver el aspecto de Abraxas.

\- ¿Pero…pero que te ha pasado Malfoy? – preguntó la bruja mientras se ponía de pie, Draco entrecerró la mirada.

Abraxas había aparecido en la sala, había llegado apenas con un poco de fuerza que le restaba, él y Riddle habían estado demasiado ocupados después de que su 'pelea' en medio del pasillo finalizara, sus ojos gris fueron y vinieron entre Maloyd y Granger, la chica se encaminó hacia él dando dos o tres pasos.

\- Necesito descanzar…es todo…- dijo el muchacho mientras intentaba ir hacia sus habitaciones, Hermione notó claramente los ligeros espasmos que sacudían al rubio de cabellos laros, fue cuando abrió los ojos de par en par.

Él, Riddle y Cesar habían estado ausentes durante un par de horas, habían desaparecido justo después de terminar las clases de ese día, recordó entonces que había visto a Riddle y a Malfoy desaparecer a sabrá Merlín donde.

Cruciatus.

Abraxas Malfoy había sido sometido al imperdonable torturador, la joven se mordió la lengua y apretó la quijada mientras tomaba por el antebrazo al abuelo de Draco, quien se puso de pie de un brinco al verla tocarle.

\- No te encuentras bien, Malfoy… dejame te curo las heridas… Draco, por favor ve a enfermería y trata de conseguir una poción para dormir…

\- No soy tu criado Granger y para ese no te voy a conseguir nada…- fue su escueta respuesta, pero una mirada enfadada y profunda de Hermione bastó para que el muchacho de cortos cabellos rubios se dirigiera hacia la enfermería.

Hermione le ayudó a sentarse en el sofá, Abraxas y apenas se podía mover, Hermione le vio el rostro y notó que estaba sufriendo a cada movimiento que daba, maldijo a Riddle con todas las fuerzas de su alma y tras ese pensamiento de rencor, la joven tomó su varita, Malfoy tenía varios golpes en la cara que había maquillado pesimamente, sus ojos estaban nublados, un efecto secundario de las victimas del imperdonable crucio, Hermione le tocó la mejilla con la cara frontal de su mano, estaba tan frío como un tempano, volvió a maldecir a Riddle.

\- Estoy pensando seriamente en ir a acusar a Riddle… - empezó a decir la bruja mientras tocaba con la punta de su varita el ojo izquierdo de Abraxas, hizo todo lo posible por no hacerle daño.

\- ¿Quién dijo que fue Riddle, Granger? – Ambos se quedaron mirandose fijamente en silencio hasta que Hermione reanudó lo que estaba haciendo, poco a poco los hematomas del rubio comenaron a desaparecer, hasta que el atractivo rostro quedó practicamente curado, Abraxas aún sentía dolor, pero eso no se lo dijo a ella.

\- Pues sigo sin entender como es que el inistro no puede detectar u ncruciatus aquí en Hogwarts…- masculló ella mientras dejaba la varita de a lado, Abraxas cerró los ojos un momento, estaba cansado, adolorido y ¿Por qué no? Desesperado, abrió los ojos y le miró, ahí estaba la razón de ese embutido de emociones que revoloteaban dentro de él, quiso sonreír pero eso iba a ser doloroso, Granger en poco tiempo se había convertido en algo que él no comprendía, al menos no del todo, sabía que le gustaba, que le atraía, pero en medio de todo eso había algo que desconocía y que jamás había experimentado, pero no sabía que nombre ponerle, pero sospechaba que darselo sería demasiado para él, después de todo él pertenecía a una Familia consarada a la puresa de sangre, y ella, para su mala suerte, era una hija de muggles, una bruja talentosa que aspiraba a algo más grande, que ser solo la esposa modelo de algún Mago mediocre incapaz de compararsele.

\- Será mejor que vayas a tu habitación, vamos, te ayudaré…

\- Tu no puedes subir…- le dijo mientras permanecía quieto, Hermione suspiró.

\- Malfoy, alguien te atacó con un cruciatus, para empezar no entiendo que haces conciente, deberías estar aún retorciendote en el suelo…

\- Eso Granger, es por que soy más fuerte de lo que crees… - le contestó con una sonrisa arrogante.

\- Malfoy.. ¿Me estás presumiendo que puedes soportar un Cruciatus? ¡Merlín, Circe y Morgana….! Realmente necesitas que te lleve a enfermería… seguro tienes algún cuagulo en el cerebro causado por algún golpe, lo que puede afectar a tu capacidad…

Oh, señor de los cielos ¡¿Es que esa Bruja insufrible no se callaba nunca?! Hermione sintió como la fuerza le abandonaba poco a poco y el corazón le latía demasiado rapido como para ser normal, pero lo que estaba pasando no era para sentirse del todo bien, sobre todo por que la mitad del cuerpo del hurón mayor estaba sobre ella, con sus labios fríos sobre los calidos de ella.

Pasaron dos, tres hasta cinco segundos y él seguía sobre ella, poco a poco retiró su boca de la de ella, mientras sus ojos, fijos detenidamente en los del otro, la sorpresa abrió paso a la hsteria y el enojo, al menos en Hermione, quien habilmente levantó la mano y estampó una bofetada en la mejilla izquierda de Abraxas Malfoy.

La bruja no tuvo la necesidad de empujarlo y alejarlo, una fuerza externa a ellos lo había hecho por ella, Hermione gritó al ver a Abraxas Malfoy salir volando por los aires.

Sus ojos marrones brillaron con perplejidad al ver a un sombrío Tom Riddle, apuntando con su varita a un derrotado Abraxas, quien se ponía de pie con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban, Hermione logró snetarse sobre el sofá, pero aún su cuerpo no respondía a sus ordenes del todo.

Solo observaba.

Riddle se acercó a Malfoy con tan solo dos zancadas, se miraron efucibamente hasta que Tom volvió a levantar la varita, apuntando directamente hacia el rubio.

\- ¡Cru….! – el hechizo torturador había sido interrumpido cuando Hermione comprendió la magnitud del problema, la bruja se levantó de un brinco y saltó hacia la serpiente, abrazandose a su espalda.

\- ¡Riddle, dejalo! ¡Esta Herido y no puede defenderse, dejalo! – le pidió ella mientras le lenzaba una mirada de preocupación a Abraxas, quien aun permanecía en el suelo, Hermione por otro lado, sintió el cuerpo varonil de Riddle, tan tenso que le dio miedo, fue cuando su propio cuerpo comenzó a sacudirse en pequeños espasmos junto con el del Mago oscuro.

\- Tú… ¡Largate de mi vista ahora miso Malfoy antes de que te mate! – gritó furco Tom, Hermione sin saber cómo o por qué, entrelazó sus manos, asegurando su agarre, rodeando a Riddle para que no fuera a escaparce, aunque si por el fuera, se hubiera desecho de Granger en cuestión de segundos, Abraxaas no se movió ni un solo cenimetro, fue en ese momento cuando Hermione se percató de lo que le pasaba, en sus ojos grises como el acero, no había ni un solo ápice de miedo.

\- ¡Carajo Malfoy, largate ahora mismo! – le gritó ella mientras Riddle se sacudía para apararse de Granger pero ella se mantuvo un poco más rodeando con sus brazos la cintura del muchacho, con los brazos de el atrapados entre los de ella.

Abraxas se puso de pie a como pudo y en menos de un minuto había desaparecido de la sala común de las serpientes.

Hermione y Riddle se quedaron en silencio, ambos respirando agitadamente sin entender del todo lo que había sucedido, la castaña recargó su frente perlada en sudor frío en la espalda de él, Tom, con sus ojos fuertemente cerrados no comprendía nada del por qué aquella reacción, poco a poco su ritmo cardiaco se fue tranquilizando al igual que su respiración, ver a Malfoy besando a Granger lo había enloquecido, como si una bestía interior hubiera surgido de los más profundo solo para cometer homicidio.

Pasó un minuto desde el arranque de ira de Riddle y Hermione aún sentía que no era el momento de liberarlo, temía a que saliera corriendo tras Abraxas, ya había visto de lo que el Mago era capaz y de lo que iba a lograr algún día, Hermione fue desenlazando los dedos poco a poco, como si temiera a dar un falso movimiento, la joven abrió los ojos de golpe, se estremeció cuando sintió las manos de Tom sobre las suyas.

¡Joder con el tenebroso!

Era tan aterrador a veces, que a Hermione no le costaba nada temblar de pies a cabeza, esa valentía Gryffindor se volvía solo un soplo de viento cuando se trataba de Tom Riddle, aunque menos peligroso que Lord Voldemort, Hermione ranger veía de cierto modo para ella a Riddle mucho más dañino que el monstruo al que se había enfrentado.

Por qué, mientras sentía su corazón latiendo descontrolado, su piel reaccionando a ese estremecimiento que nació en el momento en que la piel de él se puso en contacto con la de ella, su instinto de supervivencia estaba en alerta roja.

¡Alejate, es radioactivo!

¿Pero cómo hacerlo? Su mente, sus instintos le rogaban, le imploraban por qué se alejara de él, pero su cuerpo, su corazón, no obedecían.

Hermione le sintió alejarse, posó sus ojos marrones sobre la espalda ancha, Riddle no llevaba el uiforme completo así que notarle la camisa blanca un tanto polvorienta no era de sorprender, a saber si había regresado a su recamara el día anterior.

Poco a poco fue girandose hacia ella, Hermione por primera vez desde que había llegado, no vio al muchacho frío, distante, manipulador, con su cabello pulcramente peinado, su uniforme bien planchado e impecable, frente a ella estaba otro Tom Riddle, uno más oscuro, tendrador ¿y por qué no? Hasta salvaje, sus oscuros mechones caían deliberadamente por su frente, estaba completamente despeinado, su pecho subía y bajaba en un intento por controlarse, fue cuando sus miradas se cruzaron, ese choque elctrico casi magico que les sacudió a ambos.

Ni uno ni el otro fue capaz de decir algo, no es que no hubiera algo que decir ¡Es que les era incapaz, sus bocas parecían estar selladas! Pero no hacía falta, Riddle dio un paso hacia ella y Hermione se quedó quieta, sintiendo como la fría mano del Lord tenebroso acariciaba su mejilla y bajaba hacia su cuello para volver a subir a su rostro, se estremeció la pobre burja ingenua al sentir el pulgar de Tom acariciando sus labios, en lugar de luchar, los entreabrió…

Sus ojos…

Los de él eran azul.

Los de ella eran Marrones.

Sus ojos eran fríos.

Sus ojos eran ardientes.

Tan distintos, de diferentes matices y destellos, los de ella más grandes, donde unos carecían de emociones, los otros eran demasiados expresivos, pero esta vez, por solo esta vez, dentro de ese mar azul y esas llamas rojizas, había algo que los igualaba, algo que los identificaba y anhelaban…

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Severus Snape ondeó su tunica con esa tipica violencia de siempre, ya había notado la desaparición de Draco y de Granger, peroo jamás pensó que las cosas salieran tal cual Albus Dumbledore había planeado.

Entró a la oficina donde descanzaba el retrato del ex director, Minerva no se encontraba en el castillo para ese entonces,y sin más, se acercó al anciano que había despertado de su letargo.

\- Severus… ¿Qué te trae por acá tan temprano? – preguntó Dumbledore, Snape entrecerró los ojos.

\- Usted… realmente no necesita que yo…se lo pregunte.- fue su respuesta.- Ya lo sabe, Draco y la señorita Granger no han regresado, cuando Minerva se entere…

\- Minerva no tiene por que saber nada, Severus, de eso te encargaras tú… estoy seguro que la señorita Granger y el joven Malfoy no tardan en volver…

\- ¿Cómo puede estar seguro de ello, Dumbledore? Bien podrían estar muertos ya y…

\- Calma Severus, no seas tan pesimista… confio en que Tom muerda el ansuelo…- comentó el anciano mientras observaba dulcemente a aquel hombre al que consideraba como un hijo, Severus Snape gruñó algo antes de salir de aquella oficina.

Severus Snape no se consideraba un hombre impaciente, al contrario, había esperado muchos años para completar un plan que finalmente acabaría con el asesino de que querisa Lily, cerró los ojos mientras se recaraba a la pared, había enviado a su ahijado y a la pobre de Granger a un infierno en el que no estaba seuro si había salida para ambos.

\- ¿Profesor…? – Snape abrió los ojos de golpe y se enderecó, lo que le faltaba, el niñico con sindrome de heroe junto con su coplice al rescate, Severus endurecio la mirada.

\- ¿Qué quiere Potter? – preguntó bruscamente.

\- Ron y yo… bueno… estamos buscando a Hermione y el profesor Dumbledore nos dijo la última vez que usted la tenía trabajando en un proyecto y…

\- Efectivamente señor Potter, la señorita Granger está trabajando para mi junto al señor Malfoy…. – Severus se divirtió de lo grande al ver a Harry y a Weasley agrandar los ojos.

\- ¿Con..con Malfoy? – preuntó Ron bastante alarmado.

\- Señor Weasley, le recomiendo que se lave esos oídos, si, eh dicho con el señor Malfoy, ahora si me disculpan, tengo que ir a verificiar que la señorita Granger no le haya sacado los ojos al señor Malfoy o que esté le haya hechizado a ella…- y así, con aquellas palabras llenas de cisaña, dejó a un Harry Potter y a un Ronald Weasley ahogandose con su saliva.

\- ¡Harry, tenemos que ir a salvar a Hermione….! – chilló el pelirrojo, Severus rodó los ojos al poder escucharlos.

\- Cállate Ron, nos van a escuchar…- susurró Harry.

Severus sonrío divertido, ya quería ver lo que ese par de cabezas huecas iban a hacer, últimamente no tenía mucho que hacer y desde que Lord Voldemort había caído, también lo habían hecho sus ganas de fastidiar alumnos, ya era hora de que Severus Snape regresara.Sí señor.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Draco entró a la sala común, llevaba entre sus manos un pequeño frasco de cristal verdoso, dentro poseía la poción de sueño que Granger le había pedido que fuera, pero tras poner un pie dentro de la habitación, se percató que ahí no había nadie, tras de él los alumnos comenzaron a entrar hasta causar un barullo, el rubio muchacho maldijo casi en un susurro, al girarse, se sorprendió al ver a un muy serio Caesar Alexander.

\- ¿Dónde está Granger? – preguntó el rubio muchacho, sus risos dorados caían sobre su frente desordenadamente, fue en ese momento cuando Draco recordó las palabras de Hermione.

El tono de voz que la muchacha había utilizado, le había dado a entender una cosa, jamás lo hubiera pensado, pero si comenzaba a recapitular los momentos en los que había estado a lado de ese Mago, había ciertas cositas extrañas de parte de él que incomodaban a Draco Malfoy, para empezar ese extraño comportamiento tan perfecto, Caesar era un alumno brillante, era educado y por lo que había experimentado en carne propia, era un excelente Mago, un duelista excepcional, Draco entrecerró los ojos, Caesar Alexander Malfoy era simplemente…

Perfecto.

Tan perfecto que daba miedo, fue cuando el rubio abrió los ojos desmesuradamente, muchas cosas comenzaron a unirse como engranes.

Caesar era tan buen alumno, como Tom Riddle, todo un caballero, como Tom Riddle, un manipulador (Como Granger le dijo) como Tom Riddle, un excelente duelista, como Tom Riddle…

Se preguntó entonces si Caesar igual estaba aspirando para el miso puesto que Tom Sorvolo Riddle… él único para el que Riddle estaba destinado ocupar.

El de un Mago Tenebroso.

\- Noo tengo ni puta idea..- contestó Draco sin un ápice de haberse puesto nervioso o algo, Caesar le miró fijamente, sus ojos verdes parecieron haberse dilatado mientras le miraba con profundidad.

\- No te creo…- susurró el rubio de ondulados cabellos…

\- ¿Pero que cara….? – pero Malfoy se vio interrumpido drasticamente.

-Imperius…- susurró el rubio muchacho.

Ya no pudo más, su lucha contra aquello que había nacido dentro de su pecho, justo dentro de ese órgano que latía vertiginosamente, esa lucha la había perdido desde el momento en que conjuró ese jodido hechizo de mierda, y ahí estaban, deslizándose por los solitarios corredores del castillo, ella lo suficientemente paralizada desde el cerebro hasta los nervios de su cuerpo, y él, él ni siquiera sabía a donde la llevaba o cómo fue que habían salido de la sala común de Slytherin…

Y ahora, mientras se detenían en medio de la nada, se enfrentaron finalmente.

Sus ojos brillaban como dos brazas en medio de la noche, a sabiendas que los de él destellaban oscuridad electrizante, una cuya potencia podía paralizar hasta el más grande enemigo…

\- Riddle…

\- Granger…

No hizo falta otra cosa, sus voces no fueron lucha suficiente para enfrentar aquello que había estado encerrado dentro de ellos desde un principio, él era un poderoso Mago que estaba destinado a la grandeza, según sus propios criterios, ella era una Bruja demasiado inteligente para su género, según él, pero lo cierto es que Granger era más que una buena bruja con pensamientos fuera de lo común, era una mujer con una mirada inteligentemente filosa, peligrosa… pero aun así, el brillo de sus ojos, el destello que iluminaba su tersa y bronceada piel, ese extraño hechizo que lo llamaba a esos labios… No, si había algo que Tom Sorvolo Riddle no podía hacer, esa precisamente eso.

Resistirse aHermione Granger.

Y no es como si Tom quisiera hacerlo, de hecho le gustaba, pero desconocer aquellos sentimientos recien descubiertos por él, era algo que posiblemente a lo que temía, cosa que solo en su mente admitiría…

Y ahí estaban, una serpiente y una leona, con sus frentes recargadas una a la otra, la castaña lo sujetaba por los brazos y lentamente, con suavidad, como una brisa acariciando su cuerpo, comenzó a subir sus pequeñas manos por su cuerpo, en lo que él rozaba su mejilla con la suya propia, estudiando el roce de su piel, identificando ese olor a pergamino mesclado con canela y …

Su Diario…

Tom Riddle no pensaba y si lo hubiera hecho hubiera recordado aquella clase de Pociones en la que el profesor Slugorn les había hablado de la Amortentia…

Canela, Pergamino y el Diario…

Fue en ese micro segundo cuando sus labios apenas se rozaban, demasiado cercas, demasiado lejos, poco era nada y mucho era demasiado poco, Tom se estremeció cuando la Bruja le rodeó el cuello con ambas manos, él se inclinó hacia ella, la diferencia de estatura era un problema, más no un impedimento…

Y cómo un encendedor dentro de una habitación llena de gas, todo explotó, de ese roce que apenas se le podía llamar beso, el estallido trajo algo más que un intercambio de movimientos…

Aquello era salvaje, casi animal, Riddle la atrajo a un más a su cuerpo, intensificando el beso que Granger gustosamente correspondió, fue, tal vez, en un segundo cuando sintió la suave textura de su lengua danzando en un ritmo violento y lujurioso, lo que le hizo enredar sus manos en la cabellera negra de él, no podía parar, no quería parar, era demasiado intenso para poder siquiera pensar en lo que estaba haciendo, con quien lo estaba haciendo, por qué por más que su cerebro le gritara el nombre de ese Mago al que estaba besando con locura, con ese salvajismo que era su carácter, los latidos de su corazón eran tan ruidosos, que le impedían escuchar a la razón.

\- ¡Merlín! – gritó Hermione al sentir la espalda olpeando contra la pared, pero fue solo ese momento pues Tom no le dio oportunidad de pensar, volvió a cubrir su boca con la suya, besando, lamiendo, mordiendo, marcando lo que ya había declarado que era suyo, por que eso era lo que Granger se había convertido, Tom gruñó dentro de la boca de Hermione cuando sintió un fuerte tirón de sus cabellos, rapidamente le golpeó con su propio cuerpo, Hermione no tenía salída,ni fisica, ni mentalmente…

Ella estaba a su merced, entre sus malvadas manos, y no es como si la leona quisiera alejarse de la serpiente, sintiendo su veneno recorrer por su cuerpo mientras él disfrutaba de sus arañazos desgarrándole la piel, el alma… su corazón oscurecido por la ambición, el odio…

La necesidad se volvió potente, se separaron solamente por que debían respirar, Tom respiraba agitadamente, obligando a su cuerpo a recuperar el aire, las mejillas de Hermione estaba completamente sonrojadas, los ojos de ambos demasiado dilatados como para comparar colores…

\- Graner…- le llamó, cuya voz había sido ronca, demasiado que era dificilmente identificarla a la de Tom Riddle, ella no dijo más y él no continuó añadiendole nada, volvieron a fusionarse mientras las manos del tenebroso muchacho comenzaron a divagar por otros caminos.

Las túnicas cayeron pesadamente, ambos dejaron de besarse como animales sin control, Hermione se aventuró a desabotonarle la camisa, corbatas verde y plata cayeron pesadamente siguiendo a las túnicas negras, sus frentes posadas sobre la otra, lo miso pasaba con sus ojos.

Las palabras sobraban, sentían la magia fluir por sus cuerpos, era como un intercambio equitativo.

Era un sueño, aquello tenía que ser un maldito sueño, se repetía una y otra vez la leona predilecta, no supo cómo o cuando, atrapada entre el cuerpo del futuro Lord tenebroso y la fría pared, Hermione comenzó a hurgar bajo la camisa de su amante, él liberó un suspiro al sentir sus cálidas manos…

\- Es… un… pa…pasillo… ¡Riddle…es un…! – ella intentaba desconsentrarlo, despertarlo de esa irrrealidad que los estaba consumiendo lentamente, Hermione se abraazó fuertemente a él, hundiendo su rostro en su cuello, lo sentía, ese calor que la abrumaba y que como un remolino, se consentraba en cierta zona, Tom apoyó sus manos a la pared, solo un poco más.. un poco… más.

Por qué lo quería todo de ella, por qué ella era de él y lo que él poseía, le pertenecía a Granger, porque lo sabía, comprendía e interactuaba con eso, ambos eran uno del otro, así como él podía manejarla a ella, ella podía hacer lo mismo con él, lo entendió finalmente tras ver a Dumbledore, Malfoy y Maloyd enfrentarse uno con otros.

La levantó del suelo, ella envolvió con sus piernas las estrechas caderas de él, inmediatamente comenzó una danza erótica entre sus cuerpos, y sus labios volvieron a llamarse, en silencio, duro fue el golpe de boca a boca, Tom Gruñó cuando ella comenzó a mecerse de un lado a otro, creando fricción entre ambas partes más sensibles de sus cuerpos…

Ardían silenciados por aquel atroz beso, Tom la separó unos centímetros de la pared solo para volver a estamparla contra ella, acercando su cuerpo necesitado al de ella.

Y estuvo a punto, de llevarla al otro lado del muro, poco después de que ese calor se volviera una llama que estaba consumiéndolos lentamente, después de que Hermione susurrara su nombre en su oído, después de sentir el palpitar infernal entre sus piernas, después de la sintió estremecer entre sus brazos…

\- ¡Bombarda Maxima!

\- ¡Maten a los mocosos!

\- ¡Busquen a Dumbledore!

\- ¡Los voy a matar malditos pubertos de mierda!

Hermione y Tom regresaron a la realidad de un golpe tras tambalearse por la fuerte explosión que sacudió al castillo, la leona se golpeó la cabeza con la pared y Tom el hombro y la pierna izquierda, los gritos de odio y miedo no se dejaron esperar, los gritos de hechizos de muerte y tortura tampoco se quedaron atrás, Hermione se puso de pie rápidamente al igual que Tom, quien rápidamente la tomó de la mano y salió corriendo con ella, y mientras corrían, Hermione giró el rostro un poco, sus ojos se abrieron de par en par al notar a un encapuchado ir tras ellos.

\- ¡SANGRE SUCIAAAAAA! – el chillido de una mujer le hizo estremecerse de pies a cabeza, si no fuer apor la época en la que estaban, Hermione hubiera jurado que aquella mujer, había sido Bellatrix Lestrange.

\- Granger, tú varita…- le indicaba Tom, pero Hermione estaba demasiado encimismada en otro mundo. - ¡Maldición Hermione, regresa! – le gritó el tras sacudirla fuertemente, la castaña parpadeó varias veces y tras eso, se percató de lo que estaba sucediendo, ella y Tom habían logrado escabullirse por los pasillos, la castaña vio el cuerpo inconciente de alguien, seguro era esa loca que los perseguia.

\- ¿Qué…que está…que está pasando? – preguntó la joven mientras veía a Riddle, Tom pudo ver el miedo brillar en esos ojos marrones.

\- Nos están atacando Granger… ¿Dónde está tu varita? – preguntó el Mago mientras le veía de pies a cabeza, la bruja estaba más que desaliñada, la falsa mal acomodada, las medias blancas enrolladas y la blusa desabrochada, Tom se mordió la lengua al ver los pechos cubiertos solamente bajo el sostén de encaje blanco.

\- Yo… la tunica… ¡Estaba en mi tunica! – gritó ella desesperada, se pusode pie dispuesta a ir tras ella, pero la mano de Tom en su mueca la detuvo.

\- ¡¿Estás loca?! Allá a fuera está lleno de Magos asesinos… ¡Carajo Granger, reconecta tu cerebro!

\- ¡Reconectalo tú maldito Riddle, esto es culpa tuya! – le dijo ella mientras empuñaba sus manos, pero no se movió, sabía que él tenía la razón, estaban siendo atacados sabrá Merlín por quien…

\- Si, Granger…- le dijo Tom adivinando sus pensamientos.- Grinderwald nos está atacando…- contin uó diciendo, Hermione se giró hacia él y por primera vez recayó en su aspecto, sus cabellos antes pulcramente bien peinados eran ahora un desorden total, su camisa estaba desabrochada al igual que sus pantalones…

Fue cuando lo que pasó momentos antes le golpeó duramente, Hermione se llevó ambas manos a la cabeza ¡¿Pero que carajos estaba a punto de hacer?! Se maldijo no una ni dos o tres veces así misma, si no más, pero al levantar la mirada y verle a los ojos, se sorprendió al saberse que no se había arrepenido ¡al Carajo, lo que había pasado con Riddle había sido demasiado intenso!

\- ¿Qué vamos hacer? – preguntó la castaña, Tom sonrío de medio lado.

\- Ya te habías tardado, Granger….- le dijo él mientras se acercaba a ella y pposaba su frente a la de ella, la castaña se estremeció de pies a cabeza cuando sintió sus manos cubrir sus pechos.

\- ¡No tenemos tiempo para eso, grandisimo imbecil! – chilló la castaña enfurecida por la acción, la carcajada de Tom Riddle hizo eco por toda la habitación.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

HOGWARTS 1999, 12 DE ENERO.

Albus entrelazó sus manos, sus pensamientos tomaban forma poco a poco mientras sus ojos recaían sobre el espejo que se ocultaba tras una oscura cortina polvorienta, Hermione Granger y Draco Malfoy estaban a punto de volver a su tiempo y son su regreso, sus planes por fin darían frutos, el retrato del hombre al que muchos habían admirado y llorado tras su muerte, sonrío dulcemente mientras continuaba mirando la cortina sucia.

\- Muy pronto Tom… muy pronto…- susurró el hombre mientras cerrraba los ojos y se dormía.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOHOGWARTS 1945, 12 DE ENERO oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

El encapuchado caminaba por los pasillos con los brazos extendidos, su carcajada fúnebre resonó por todo el castillo mientras su gente perseguía y cazaba a sus presas, sonrío al sentir el frío viento venir hacia él, y entre las sombras de la túnica que protegía su identidad, un destello verdoso surcó como ráfaga en su rostro.

Al fin Hogwarts le pertenecía, después de tanto, tanto tiempo.

\- ¡AL FIN ES MIO! – gritó mientras giraba rapidamente volviendose solamente un remolino de polvo oscuro, recoriendo los pasillos en busca de más victimas.

Muy pronto, todo el mundo mágico sería suyo. Draco se llevó las manos a la garganta y lanzó una mirada llena de odio a Caesar, quien le miraba con indiferencia.

\- ¡Maldito loco! ¡¿Qué planeabas hacer?! – le gritó mientras se ponía de pie.

\- Solo estaba investigando, Maloyd… ¿O debo llamarte Malfoy? – se corrigió el joven para la sorpresa de Draco.

\- ¿Qué me has hecho?

\- Solo averiguar unas cositas sobre mi querida Jean…

\- ¡Me has sometido a un puto imperius maldito demente! – reclamó Draco con la cara enrojecida por la furia, Caesar se giró hacia él y sonrío.

\- Dale racias a tu amistad con Jean que no te maté, Malfoy… no me gustaría tener a una Hermione desconsolada por tú pérdida…- fue su respuesta, Draco quedó petrificado ante aquellas palabras.

\- ¿Qué…que es lo que intentas hacer? – preguntó, Caesar, mientras se alejaba del rubio a paso lento, repsondió.

\- Tomar lo que es mío por derecho…- susurró mientras desaparecía entre las sombras, Draco lo supo, tenía que encontrar a Granger antes de que ese bastardo de mierda le pusiera las manos encima.CONTINUARA…

NOTA.-¿Cómo me fue? ¿Todo bien? ¿Les gustó? ¡POR FAVOR HAGANMELO SABER!

Pues bien, lo que quería decirles es que FINALMENTE me eh atrevido a comenzar a escribir una Novela ORIGINAL, su nombre..." : Blood Fragance"y la estoy subiendo por Wattpad aunque creo que tienen que ser Usuarios para poder acceder a las Novelas ahí expuestas, pero en fin, a aquellas que tengan cuenta de Wattpad, las espero a que lean este proyecto que para mi en lo personal, es importante, tenía años queriendo escribir algo original, y al final me eh atrevido a hacerlo...

les dejo la sinopsis...

"...Innaiya es una joven de dieciocho años, la última Humana en toda la tierra, cuyo destino ahora es fingir ser algo que no es, jugando al eterno disfraz, Innaiya Crown es obligada a asistir a un colegio donde las dos especies dominantes cuya guerra no acabó con la extinción del Humano, se encuentran en un solo lugar ¿Que hace ella ahí? ni siquiera Innaiya lo entiende del todo... Pero su meta es sobrevivir, ¿su única arma? un perfume, uno cuyo ingrediente principal es la sangre, la sangre de un Vampiro. La joven Crownencuentra a su paso a Hombres Lobo histéricos, Vampiros demasiado atractivos y criaturas que solían vivir solo en los cuentos de hadas, lo que ella jamás esperó encontrarse era con el amor, un inconveniente si el chico que amas es tu principal Depredador..."


End file.
